Why Can't I Forget You?
by RyouBakuraShadow
Summary: After the last showdown between Yami Bakura and Atem, Yugi and the gang are now living their normal lives, no longer worrying about the Millennium Items. But not everyone is happy… A Ryou Bakura story, which takes place after the last episode of Yu-Gi-Oh.
1. Chapter 1: Remembering the Past

_**Why Can't I Forget You?**_

_**Summary:**_ After the last showdown between Yami Bakura and Atem, Yugi and the gang are now living their normal lives, no longer worrying about the Millennium Items. But not everyone is happy…

* * *

_Chapter 1: Remembering the Past_

Finally, it's over…everything. No more madness about Millennium Items, no more losing control of my body. I'm on my own free will with no longer… Well, no longer with _him_. Bakura, you remember him, right? He was the man that possessed me ever since the very beginning when I first received the Millennium Ring at the age of nine. According to my father, I was destined to have it. I don't really remember why I accepted it in the first place. Maybe I was in a daze trance back then, curious about this mysterious artifact that my father got from Egypt. Maybe it's because I didn't want my father to get disappointed that I don't want it. Well, either way, I always wondered why destiny brought us together.

I sighed, pushing the wooden door as I entered that same church that Bakura possessed me… when he took over me again. I just never believe I'm back here again. This place… This church… This is the exact same church where I ran to hide when I was running away from Bakura. I was running away from him, hoping that he won't get what he waited for 5,000 years. (Author's Note: In the Japanese version, instead of 5,000 years like the US version, the number of years in the show was 3,000.)

I felt the back of my spine shiver at the thought of it. Just thinking about this place gives me the creeps. Why did I have to go back to this church? What am I doing here? The only thing this place gave me is that same nightmare replaying in my head over again… that day when I tried to fight Bakura and be forced to help him. It still burdens me everywhere I go even though he's no longer around. With every slow step I take, the echo of my footsteps within the emptiness chambers of the church feels sort of like a déjà vu. It's like everything seems to be coming back to me like it was yesterday.

I closed my brown eyes as I remembered the night I was running away from him. Back then, I was under Bakura's control, being used as his pawn… his puppet.

**{}**

_Bakura… I thought he would never come back. But who's to say that he'll never find other ways of getting back to me? We were bonded by destiny or in my case, a cruel fated destiny that I never wished to have. I only wished for a friend, but not like this. _

_I quickly turned a corner toward an alley, avoiding the flicker of lights on the lampposts. There's got to be a way to escape this. There has to be! I can't let him do this to me again! I refuse to do his bidding! I will never let him get to me nor let him hurt my friends in any harm danger he's planning again. _

_I hit my legs against the bars and felt myself falling hard on the pavement ground. I bit back the cry that wanted to give out. I'm so weak and tired, yet I can't stop to rest when he's after me. I was panting, clutching the stitch I have upon my sides. As I shut my eyes, I was thinking frantically, panic rising within me. It's always the same old story that I'm the innocent prey and he's the one that hunts me down. _

"_And where do you think you're going?"_

_I felt the back of my hair stand up as fear washed over me again. No! He's found me! I had to get away from him!_

"_This can't be happening, not again!" I cried._

_I sprinted to my feet, forcefully making myself to keep running. Normally, I don't run this fast in gym class in Domino High. But when it comes to running away from my Yami that haunted and frightened me so much, I know that I don't have a choice. It's either I face him (which apparently won't turn out too good) or I save myself by running away from the cruel plan that Bakura has in store that involves me. _

_Desperately, I ran to this exact church to hide, believing that he won't come here. From what I recalled about churches, some people believed that evil spirits can't penetrate a place like this. That's probably one of the reasons that I went there to hide from Bakura._

"_I should be safe in here," I muttered, looking at my surroundings calmly. _

_I wish I can admire the glass pained windows and how peaceful it is to be here. Unfortunately, I must have spoken too soon when I heard his maniac laughter ringing in my ears once more. I felt my neck sweat beadily, my eyes widen worriedly. No, I thought I lost him! Now, he's trapped me in here! I gasped and quickly step back when I noticed each candles lighting up one by one. No, this can't be happening to me. I won't let it!_

"_Stop it! Stay away from me!" I cried fearfully._

"_I can't do that," he replied back, his voice ringing twice more than usual. "We still have a mission to complete."_

"_Mission?" I questioned. _

_What is he talking about? I don't remember doing a mission with him nor did I agree with whatever he's up to in the first place. He would only use me for my body because he doesn't have his own._

_Even though I'm not sure where the source of the voice is, I knew Bakura was somewhere close by where he can see me. He continued, speaking calmly at me and yet it still shaken me. _

"_How quickly we forget. Allow me to remind you. Does the term Millennium Items sound familiar? Well, you promise to help me obtain all seven. And at the moment we only have one. But not to worry, I know where the others are. I just need someone to take me to them. And that's where you come in. After all, you're the vessel that allows me to exist in this world. Now, stop resisting and join me!"_

"_Never," I shouted, giving all the courage I could give._

_Sure, I may be afraid of him, but that doesn't mean I'll let him have his way. I'm sick and tired of his actions, forcing me to do something against my will. I might as well try to fight him._

"_What makes you think I'm giving you the choice? You will help me and the most powerful force that ever existed will be mine!" _

_I shut my eyes, hoping this was all a dream. "You can't force me!"_

_I seemed to have made him angry because I yelled at him. The one thing I couldn't forget about is how his voice seems more different when he spoke to me. _

"_That's where you're wrong, mortal!"_

_I heard the many of the glass windows break and I felt him clutching me, binding me. I must resist him. I had to fight him. This is my own body. I struggled, squirmed, and I could no longer take it._

"_No…"_

**{}**

I sat myself down on one of the seats to the front, examining my hands and then fisting them tightly. _You torment me, Bakura. You forced me to do things I don't want to do. I hate doing your bidding time and time again. You're even the reason that I can't be around friends. You hurt them and sent their souls to the shadow realm. Now, you faced the consequences and gained nothing for yourself. If only you weren't evil. _

Sighing, I slipped my hand into my left coat pocket and pulled out a worn out photograph. It was a picture of my father, my mother, my sister, and me when our family was still whole. Back then, we were so happy then before the Millennium Ring ever came into my life. Now, ever since my mother and my sister passed away, plus my father is too busy over his trip to Egypt, I'm always alone in my own apartment… by myself.

I bit my lip as stared at my father in the picture. He was once here for me. So, why can't I see him anymore? Why did he decide to leave me alone while he's on an expedition? It's been years now and I still haven't heard from him! He was the one that gave me the Millennium Ring!

I clutched the photograph in my fist, a fire blazed within my heart. I never felt so angry, filled with rage inside. _Is that why you left me here? You left me here because you've known this was going to happen? Is that the reason why I don't see you anymore? You just wanted to abandoned me here all by myself? Is that it?_

"Mother… Amane… Please forgive me," I whispered under my breath.

I then tore a piece of the photograph that contains my father and pocketed the other half away. I let it drop to the ground as I ran off toward the double doors, sobbing quietly in my hands. Our family used to be together, but now it's broken and shattered to pieces. Just like my heart, just like my hope and dreams. The only thing is sorrow and hatred lies inside me now. I blame Bakura… and my father.


	2. Chapter 2: Reflections of Memories

_Chapter 2: Reflections of Memories_

I walked quietly home in the rain, not caring whether I catch a cold or something. So, what does it matter at all when you're broken inside and out? I'm all alone, no one to talk to, no one to comfort me. As I thought this, my head was bowed low, shadowing my brown empty like eyes by my damp wet locks of white hair. I don't have much to gain or lose anything in my life. I already lost my mother, my sister, and my father who never comes to see me anymore. I even lost a certain person that used to be around me..._Bakura_.

Ever since after my mother and Amane died, he became part of my life. Now that he's gone, I feel a certain part of me disappear, fading. Sure, he was cruel and used me like a slave. Yes, he may have hurt me. Yes, he may have abuse me at times when he's angry. Yes, he might have not loved me either, but the truth is… I didn't care. I know that deep down he was once like me, used to have a family and used to be an innocent, good person. Sure, Yugi and his friends may think he's evil, but that doesn't mean he was once that way when he was a child.

Maybe they just don't understand him like I do. Yes, that could probably be it. They always listen to the Pharaoh's point of view and believed that everything he says is true. Anyone would believe in people who could fight against evil. But what does it matter who's good and who's evil? Everyone can be both good and evil sometimes for some reason. It's not like there's any difference and people are being labeled that they are. We're all people that make mistakes and have different beliefs.

I stopped on my tracks to finding myself standing in front of my apartment room. I stared at the door for a few seconds, completely lost at how I got here so fast. It's probably that while I was in my train of clouded thoughts, it must have drifted me off too far. Carefully, I slowly brought one of my hands to touch the smooth cold doorknob, but I didn't bring myself to turn the knob. It's not like I didn't wanted to, but because once I enter this room, I know that from now on I have the apartment to myself. I closed my eyes, bringing my forehead against the white painted surface of my door. I quietly listened to the dripping drops of water from my soaked wet locks falling onto the wooden floor. A moment more of silence, I sighed and entered my apartment, closing the door softly behind me.

It's empty here, just like my heart. This apartment… it used to be full of life and other times suffering. It was full of life when my family used to visit me for the holidays. There used to be laughter in the atmosphere when my mother and Amane were still alive back then. It was back then my father used to spend so much time with us before they passed away. In this exact place, we used to sing, dance, and have fun just like every other family are supposed to be. But when Amane and my mother passed away in a car accident while they were on their way home, things weren't the same anymore. I can tell you that it tore my father's heart when he heard of the tragic news about my mother and my sister.

I roughly removed my shoes, loosening the laces and placing them aside. I then strip off my blue coat, absentmindedly throwing it upon my sofa. After searching to find my slippers, I headed toward my bedroom, approaching my study desk. I crouched down, opening the drawer down below. Inside this drawer are my letters written for Amane.

You see, I wrote these letters to her, hoping to send one of these to her in heaven. Why am I doing this is that I don't know. Yes, I admit that's silly and illogical that I'm writing to a decease sister. Well, I guess the reason I'm doing this is because I wanted to at least feel a sort of hope. I know that even though I can't send these letters to someone I cared about and no longer living in this world, I just wanted to write her these letters. Writing them just makes me feel at least a sign of comfort inside. Every day, I wrote each and every letter that I still cared about her, think of her, and missed her with lots of love. Each and every letter I wrote means so much to me that I couldn't possibly let all of them go into the rubbish bin.

Sighing, I carefully pick out one of the letters that was stacked neatly on top. If memory serves me right, this letter to Amane was written yesterday early in the morning. I removed the ribbon with a slight tug and unfolded to reveal my familiar handwriting. I quietly sat myself down, leaning against the wooden chair. I immediately felt a smile curled up within my lips as I began to read the paper.

_November 17, 2006_

_My Dearest Amane,_

_It has been a long time since I last wrote to you. Oh, there's so much to explain to you of what happened to me ever since you left. I miss you and mother ever so much. How are you anyway? Did you miss me too? Oh, if only I can see you both again. It just hasn't been the same anymore and I feel quite lonely by myself in my apartment. Father hasn't come back from his travels excavating and I'm starting to feel that something is wrong. Forgive me for writing this, but… Could there be a possibility that father doesn't care for me like he used to? _

_Oh, I knew I shouldn't say such silly things. Please forgive me about mentioning father like this. I only just wish you could please tell me this can't be true. Please, just tell me that father still loves me. I really need to know. I'm starting to feel lost and abandoned here. I even lost a certain friend that's probably somewhere from where you could be. If you could find him, tell him that I deeply care about him equally to you and mother even though he's no longer around._

_Lots of love, your brother,_

_Ryou _

I touched the spot where I drawn a heart next to my name. I always liked placing one after I signature my letter. They remind me how my sister used to sketch hearts upon each of her drawings. I resealed my letter to Amane, stacking it back on top of my previous letters. I pushed the drawer closed, combing my wet locks through my fingers. I forgot how wet my white hair is from walking in the pouring rain. I got up from my seat. Perhaps maybe a quick warm shower could remove these negative thoughts burdening inside me.

I sighed as I grabbed a folded clean white towel from my laundry basket. I bit my lip when I noticed the blood stain on it. This is the exact same towel I used to mend my wound after the Battle City Tournament. That day wasn't very pleasant, not very pleasant at all. I threw my towel aside, my body suddenly trembling at the memory. Maybe having a shower is not what I needed either.


	3. Chapter 3: On the First Day

_Chapter 3:_ _On the First Day…_

I shook my head, shaking off the memory and picking up the abandoned towel. I sighed as I folded it neatly, combing my fingers through my silky white locks. What is wrong with me exactly? That was all in the past, that's all! I chuckled softly to myself as I thought this. It's all in my head. Yes, that could probably be it. Maybe after walking out in the rain, I probably caught a cold or flu for that matter.

Yes… Maybe having a shower is possibly what I need. Besides, maybe I'm just not used to being alone. I felt my numbing body dragging me towards the bathroom, lost in my own clouded thoughts. I lowered my head slightly so that my locks of snowy white hair curtain my eyes. I guess after all this magic and madness over the Millennium Items, I never thought I'll see the light that my other half will disappear forever, my second soul that occupies my body and _my mind_…

I paused to twist the knob, feeling the cool metal surface against my touch. But now that he's gone, I'm no longer in control of him, right? I'm in my own body, no one to share it with and no one to possess it. I released it, pushed the door slightly, hearing it creak to reveal my clean spotless tiled room. Then… shouldn't I be happy that he's gone from my life? Shouldn't I be relieved that he's no longer around to hurt or torture me? Shouldn't I be moving on with my life without him? I breathed in the fresh scented pine, closing the door softly.

More importantly, shouldn't I be glad that the Millennium Ring is no longer in my possession…around my neck? I loosen up my white colored shirt, touching the spot where the ring was weighing on my chest. The scars that came from the Millennium Ring may no longer there, but the memory of how the spirit within my Ring hurting others still remains.

**{}**

_I guess it all started when I transfer in Domino High School. I thought that maybe if I move to another school, maybe those incidents could stop if I leave. I admit I wanted to leave one school after another because I didn't want other innocent lives to get hurt because of me. Since I had the Millennium Ring at the age of nine, strange things started to happen when I started bringing the item around me in the fourth grade. At first, everything seemed normal… meeting new friends, trying to fit in, that sort of thing. Many people were so friendly around me, classmates and teachers alike. It makes me happy, meeting everyone wanting to be my friend. They say I was a bright student, but a very shy person who hardly ever spoke._

_But not everyone is so friendly… You see, there may be some that are nice, but there are also of course bullies. Yes, the type of bullies that are the big and bossy like attitude. Bullies that love to pick on innocent individuals. Bullies that love to do these things because they're jealous of you and what you are. Sadly, I admit I usually get beaten up once or twice by them. I remember how they taunted me how girly I look and how weak I am. _

_Do I ever learn how to defend myself? _

_Truthfully, no… I never wanted to because sports were never my thing. I feel that violence isn't going to be the answer to my problems. _

_Do I ever tell the teachers that I'm bullied? _

_Well, I did once, but when I did, I was immediately get tracked down by the bullies to give me the usual beatings. _

_So, what did I do exactly? _

_Well, give them at least what they want from me, ignoring the concerns from my closest friends and teachers. _

_Don't I trust them, you ask?_

_Well, yes… Of course I trust my friends. It's just… It's just that if I told them the truth, my friends would end up in danger with me and I couldn't let that happen. It's my concern and mine alone._

_So, my life's been that way a lot. It's not an experience I'm used to every time, but it was never surprising to me. Sometimes I wonder why things happen to me… Why do bullies like picking on a person like me? I've never done anything wrong to them and it just doesn't seem right. Other times… I wished I was invisible from bullies._

**{}**

I pushed aside the shower curtains, sighing deeply as I sat myself on the side of the tub. I reached a hand out to twist one of the taps on. I let my other hand slide to touch the rush of the water, feeling the cold splashing against my palm. In my opinion, feeling the cold water is much better than receiving injuries any day. However, when I had the Millennium Ring, receiving injuries is better off than hurting other people… for even bullies don't deserve such punishment. I feel that if maybe… if I move here… the same incident won't happen again.

**{}**

"_Everyone, please greet our new student, Bakura."_

_As if on cue, I walked casually inside the classroom, gripping my book bag handle tightly, nervously. Oh, why must I breakdown like this? It's my first day of school and I'm already felt like I'm going to pass out! Okay, keep calm… Being nervous is a normal feeling, that's all. You've been in many schools and you practiced how to introduce yourself properly. Now, turn to face the class. I slowly brought my feet to move once more, facing many curious eyes staring back at me. Okay, now just introduce yourself politely and that's all._

"_Um… Hello everyone. My name is Ryou Bakura. I'm pleased to meet you."_

_A relief finally washed over me, the heat in my collar seemed to be gone. There… At least that's over. Now, I just need to wait for my assigned seat so class can start._

"_Bakura…" I turned to face the teacher, giving a warm smile. "You can sit up front right beside Joey Wheeler. Joey, please wave to Bakura so he can find his seat."_

_It made me laugh to remember seeing Joey making his own self act like a fool in front of others._

"_Yeah, I'm over here! Over here!" he yelled, waving both his arms out in greeting._

"_Bakura, you have to be careful!" one of the girls warned._

"_Joey's the worst in school!" a boy called out._

"_What did you say? You're telling me I'm the worst?" said Joey._

_I cautiously made my way toward the vacant seat, passing a few girls giggling and sighing probably about me. Yes, I admit this isn't the first time that ever happened to me. I'm not sure why, but each time I moved to another school, girls usually sighed or surround me. Maybe it was because my hair is not like any other natural color. Maybe it was because of my appearance. Maybe it could probably be other things, but didn't want to stop and find out for myself for curiosity._

_When I sat down on my seat and placed my book bag aside, I greeted with the same polite smile I gave to the teacher. Of course, being friendly is part of my natural being that I can't hope to contain._

"_Hello, Joey. It's nice to meet you." I said._

"_It's nice to meet you too, Bakura. I'm sure we're going to get along fine."_

"_Yes, I sure hope we will," I muttered cheerfully, pulling out my notepad and pencil._

"_So… um… Bakura, do you want to meet my friends after class is over?" I heard him whisper as the teacher started his scheduled lecture._

_Already I'm going to have friends? Well, that wasn't surprising. It's just like my other schools that greeted me like that. Well, I guess it's better to start fresh._

"_Sure," I replied. _

_Well, it's a start, I thought humbly._


	4. Chapter 4: Getting to Know Them

_Chapter 4: Getting to Know Them_

_The moment the bell rang, I shut my notebook. I gave a relieved sigh, ruffling my hair as I do so. Wow, for the first day, I never thought this day could go this fast! I then examined my notebook and chuckled. Wow, already I need another one. Oh well, I guess I need to go to the nearest store to find more… I sighed. If I could ever find one here that is._

"_Hey, Bakura, get over here, will you?"_

_I turned to see who was calling me. It was the blonde boy that sits next to me… Joey, I think his name was. Okay, remember to be nice. This is your first time here so don't blow it. _

"_Oh, hey there, Joey," I greeted with a smile. "What's up?"_

"_Oh, nothing much," Joey replied coolly. "So, how's your first day here, Bakura?"_

"_Oh, I really think its bloody brilliant," I replied cheerily. When I noticed Joey's confusion, I explained, "It's just a positive expression where I'm from. You'll get used to it."_

"_Oh, okay… Hey, Bakura… I almost forgot…I'm going to introduce you to my buddies!" Joey then stepped aside, showing three of his friends. _

_One of Joey's friends who had spiky black and magenta hair with blond crooked locks came up first. By the looks of him, he seemed very short to be a high school student. He kind of looked more likely he belonged in middle school. But when does height matter anyway to me? And…Around his neck, he's wearing a pendant… that's seems so similar to mine somehow…_

"_Hi, I'm Yugi Moto. I'm very pleased to meet you, Bakura," greeted the young boy. "I say that a friend of Joey's is a friend of mine."_

"_Right behind Yugi, this girl is my other friend Tea Gardner."_

_The pretty tall brown haired girl, who Joey indicated, was waving, giving a warm smile. "It's very nice to meet you, Bakura. I'm sure will be great friends."_

"_And right there right beside Tea, is the clean-up janitor Tristan Taylor."_

_The brown haired boy named Tristan pushed aside Joey and then shook my hand. "Actually, what he meant was that I'm not a janitor at all. I'm actually a beautification club member," he grinned._

_I laughed. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you." I then looked down to see Joey upon the ground. "Hey, Joey, are you okay?"_

_Joey growled. He quickly got himself up. "Grr… Tristan, what the heck did you knock me down for?"_

"_Oh, did I knock you down? Heh, I must have not noticed," Tristan smirked._

"_Don't give me that smirk, you first student pompous janitor!" snarled Joey._

"_Hey, for your information, it's not pompous janitor, its beautification club member!" corrected Tristan with a frown. "Besides, you started it."_

"_I did not!" argued Joey._

"_You did too!" shouted Tristan, sizing up._

"_I did not!"_

"_You did too!"_

"_I did not!"_

"_You did too!"_

"_I did not!"_

"_Um… Yugi, do Joey and Tristan argue like that all the time?" I whispered softly to him._

_Yugi, who has been watching his two friends fighting, sighed and replied, "Well, not all the time. They only act like that when they pushed a little too far against one another. But I'm used to it."_

"_Anyways, where are you from exactly, Bakura?" asked Tea._

"_Huh?" When they heard Tea's question, both Tristan and Joey paused their fists in mid-air, curious to listen._

"_Oh, well… I'm from London, England, which is located just somewhere in the western part of the world," I answered shyly._

"_Wow," everyone gasped in awe._

"_Oh, it's not a big deal really," I muttered embarrassingly, looking down at the floor. Wow, maybe they never travel before and never known other places except here in Japan. Maybe… I must be one of those rare people that could come in Japan. Should I feel special about myself?_

"_Do you travel a lot, Bakura?" asked Yugi._

_There. There's the question that I never want to talk highly about. Okay, just talk a little about it. "Well, yes Yugi. I do travel a lot because my father always has an exhibition trip from one place to another."_

"_Oh, so do you live with your father?" questioned Tristan._

"_Well, no," I whispered feebly. "I…um…I lived alone most of my life… ever since my mother and my sister Amane died tragically in a car accident." I swallowed hard at the end of that sentence, feeling more uncomfortable being with them._

"_Oh," Tea muttered sadly. "I'm so sorry, Bakura. We didn't mean to make you feel depressed, right guys?" she announced to her friends._

_Everyone nodded silently, giving me a sympathetic smile. I faked a smile back in return while holding back the tears that were about to shed from my eyes. If they were going to be my new friends, I couldn't let them see that I'm about to cry._

"_It's alright," I forcefully said cheerily. "I know you didn't mean to hurt my feelings." I lowered my head slightly, shadowing my brown eyes under my white locks. "It's no big deal." I then raised my head up and asked brightly, "So…um…What about you guys?"_

"_Well," began Yugi. "I may not travel like you, Bakura, but I lived with my grandpa and my mother in a game shop, known as Kame Game shop. Our game shop contains many games like board games, video games, trading cards, any kind you could think of." Yugi paused and sat down to the nearest vacant desk that's close to me, sighing and placing his elbow upon the surface of the table. "According to my mother, I'm mostly like my grandpa because I have inherited my love for games just like him. Truthfully, she thinks or disapproves that I'm usually addicted over games and that it's bad for me. But… that's who I am and I'm proud of who I am no matter how many times she said that."_

_My eyes widened with excitement. Hey, so he likes games too? Hmm… now that's a common interest that I definitely love to talk about! "Wow… So your family owns a game store? Well, that's surprising because I like games too." _

"_Yeah… Hey… Wait a minute…" Now Yugi's eyes widened, bubbling with excitement also. "Do you say that you like games too?"_

_I nodded. "Uh-huh. I love games very much. Back in England, whenever my father goes away on an exhibition trip and we have free time, my old friends and I loved to play games a lot, outside or inside. But mostly we play inside and usually watch the recent games on television like badminton and cricket." _

"_Wow… You sound like you spoke highly on games! Do you seriously like games that much?" exclaimed Yugi._

"_Yes, a lot!" I replied happily. "I especially love board games. My favorite one is 'Monster World'!"_

"_Ah, 'Monster World'…" said Yugi. "I know that game."_

"_Hey, Yug," Joey finally spoke out. "What kind of game is 'Monster World'?"_

"_Well, 'Monster World' is like a combination of a normal board-game and a RPG," explained Yugi. "You see, one player is on the 'Dark Master' side and the others are the 'adventurers' side, where they form a team. The player who is the 'Dark Master', which takes a form of a monster, needs to defeat the adventurers to win, and the other way around for the adventurers. The unique feature of the game is that you can connect different pieces together to expand the board! Forests, mountains, and villages… by connecting them differently, you'll get a whole new experience!"_

"_Wow Yugi, you really know a lot about your games, huh?" I said, impressed. "You sound like you're an expert or something."_

_At this comment, Yugi laughed, rubbing his neck. "Heh… Ha, Ha…Well, I couldn't say I'm an expert really," he said with a wink._

"_Yugi, your explanation about Monster World sounds like fun," commented Tea. _

"_Yeah, it sounds interesting enough!" Joey exclaimed excitedly. "Well, then it's settled. Let's play Monster World together tomorrow! Is that alright, Bakura?" _

"_Oh," I said glumly, turning my face away from them, crestfallen. "Okay… Y-Yeah… sure…"_

_I sighed. Okay, it's not that I wanted to play with them, but… I looked down on my shuffling feet. It's just… It's just that… I groaned. I guess they didn't hear about the rumors yet… about me that is. I turned to stare at them. Should I warn them? Should I warn them about… about what happens when they're near me? No, they might think I'm crazy or something. I shouldn't scare them. What if I'll never get friends here if I tell them that? _

_Oh, but what excuse should I say? I'm not that good at making an excuse. The only thing that I could do is either I get sick from school or… No, I just got here! I'm supposed to start fresh here! Not think of something rash! Okay… It's settled then… If something strange happened again just like what happened in my last school, then I'll have no choice but to move somewhere else again. Yeah, that's should be right._

"_Um… Hey, Yugi," I addressed to him. "Umm… There's something I've been meaning to ask you…"_

"_Huh? What is it, Bakura?"_

"_Yugi, that pendant you're wearing…" I pointed to the puzzle around his neck. "What exactly is that?" I asked curiously._

"_Oh, do you mean this?" Yugi said, holding his puzzle shaped pendant. "This is the Millennium Puzzle. It was found in a pharaoh's tomb in Egypt…"_

_My brown eyes widened at this. So, the Millennium Puzzle is actually from Egypt, huh? It was even found in a pharaoh's tomb… Hmm…Then I wonder how he got it in his possession. Was he destined to have it… like me? _

"_Wow," I heard myself say. "Can I take a closer look?"_

"_Yeah, sure," replied Yugi, removing the chain around his neck. "You can even touch it if you like." _

_He handed it into my hands. I lifted the Millennium Puzzle closer to my face. "You know, Yugi… Do you know I also have…?"_

_I gasped and flinched, gripping to where the pain was. What the… I clutched tighter on the Ring that's hidden underneath my school uniform. My body's shaking… I supported myself by placing my elbow upon the desk, still gripping Yugi's puzzle. What is going on? Why is this happening? This never happened to me before! _

"_Argh… That hurts!" I hissed out, shutting my eyes. Please… Go away… Please…Let it be over… _

_I released the grip on my school uniform, but still kept my hand upon my chest. I inhaled and exhaled, continuing the process until… the pain stopped. With one final deep exhale, I opened my eyes, feeling relieved. Well, I'm glad that's over. _

_Then, I noticed a small shadow looming over my body. I straightened myself to find Yugi in front of me, appeared worried and a little frightened. Behind Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey were also having the same expression on their faces and in their eyes._

"_Bakura, are you okay?" said Yugi urgently. "You don't look so good. What's wrong?"_

_Once more, I replaced the fake smile that I wore. "Uh…It's nothing… Here…" I stretched out my arm, giving back his puzzle. It maybe that the pain is gone for now, but… What was that? Was that my heart…? _

_Yugi took the puzzle back in his hands and said, "Are you sure you're okay, Bakura?"_

"_Yeah, yeah… It's seriously nothing… I'll be okay… Honest."_

"_Okay then," he replied slowly, putting back the puzzle around his neck again._

_Suddenly, a voice of a girl shouted, "Hey Joey!"_

_I turned and saw… My heart gave nervous thump. I noticed four girls right in front of my desk. I gave a startling yell._

"_What?" Joey said, addressing the incoming girl and her friends. "What do you want?"_

"_QUIT HOGGING BAKURA FOR YOURSELF!" the girls all yelled._

"…_um… I…um…" I stuttered._

_One of the girls grabbed me by the arm, somehow getting me to my feet. "Come on, Bakura! Let's go!"_

"_W-Where am I going?" I exasperated, noticing my feet being dragged._

"_Well, Bakura…" said another girl. "We're all going to give you a tour around the school!"_

"_Huh?" I said, confused. "You're going to give me a tour? All of you girls?" Oh… First, the incident pain against my chest and now this? What the bloody hell is going on here? Why is this happening to me?_

"_Oh, and by the way, we already created a fan club for you!" exclaimed the squealing girls._

"_You just did what?" I exclaimed, surprised. _

_Before going out the door of the classroom, I turned desperately around to see Yugi and his friends, making a "Please… please help me out of this" look. But before they could see my face, the door snapped shut and I was left being dragged by the excited crowd of girls. _


	5. Chapter 5: The Awakening of Bakura

_Chapter 5: The Awakening of Bakura_

I opened my eyes at the end of the flashback. Sitting quietly in the kitchen, I heard the loud whistling of my copper tin kettle that awoken me from my stroll down memory lane. I stirred up, stretched, and headed quietly to turn off the blue flames of the stove. I rubbed off the scalp of my head with the damp bathroom towel that's around my neck, drying. I sighed, opening one of the cabinets up above me in search of the box of teabags and the container of sugar. Yes, I thought things would turn out normal if I moved here. Having new friends, having a fresh new life, hoping to start over, thinking that the strange things that happened around me are just a fluke…a joke… But… I closed the cupboard, closing my eyes for a second and rubbing my temples of my forehead.

Oh, just forget it! It's all in the past for what's done is done, right? I can't change the events that I've experienced when I first had the Millennium Ring. It's not like there's a way to turn back time… and start over…how I wanted it all... my life is normal and I can live freely, just like how I always wanted in the first place. The spirit that's supposed to be my other half is back to where it belongs. It's supposed to be this way… Besides, it's not that I care about him or something. He tortured me, hurt me, abuse my body, cares less about my health, and he made it clear to me that I'm not his friend, but only his vessel for him to survive.

So, why am I…? Why am I still thinking about the crazy adventure I had experienced with Yugi and the others? We were destined to meet together, me and Yugi, for he, my other half, had the desire to get Yugi's puzzle for 5,000 years. But… If we never met, wouldn't I prevent this fate and also never made friends with them? _Yugi…Tea…Tristan…Joey… _Heh, even thinking about them kind of made me chuckled. Uhh…Why am I laughing? I shouldn't be laughing about them at all!

I opened my eyes, calmly taking a teacup from the rack that's right beside me. Gently placing it upon the counter, I also grabbed a saucer from the cabinet that's still open. While closing the cabinet, I place the teacup on top of it and taking one of the teabags out of the box. After removing it from the envelope, I dropped it in the teacup, then pausing from my actions again. Well, I guess there's a bright side to this fate. I met Yugi and the others and became part of the group, a friend to them. That's the good side of it. They're my friends, true friends that cared about me…unlike him.

I smiled and grabbed the tin kettle, satisfied as I carefully poured the hot water into my teacup. Grabbing the drawer that contains all my organized sorted utensils, I picked out the teaspoon and lifted up the lid container of sugar. Scooping some to my teacup, I shut the lid, placing the container of sugar and box of teabags back inside the cabinet before me. Taking my cup of tea, I sat down once again and flipped on the radio. Maybe music could sooth me from this silence of my apartment. I stirred, placing my spoon down to sip my warm tea, listening.

_I waited for you today  
but you didn't show_

_No, no, no  
I needed you today  
so where did you go?_

I turn down the volume of the radio slightly, sighing deeply into my half-empty cup of cold tea. For some reason, it doesn't seem satisfying to drink anymore. Is it guilt that pities in the bottom of my stomach? And…Why am I suddenly feeling a little sad just hearing this song? No, it can't be… Oh, come on! It can't be what I think I'm thinking… that I miss him having around? But… but… He made my life hell! I mean, what's so great about him anyway?

I leaned back against my chair, staring upward at the ceiling. Nothing, of course… Nothing what so ever is great about him having him as my other half! I mean, the Millennium Ring only caused nothing but trouble with me, Yugi, and the others. Bakura only brought destruction to our world and chaos, not even caring that he hurts whether friend I gain or foe I'm against. He'll hurt anyone that gets near me when he was sharing my body. Yugi, on the other hand, is lucky to have the pharaoh as his friend, not use him like how Bakura uses me. They acted like brothers, both of them, and they depend on each other. If only Bakura was like that too…even just a slight sign that he cares.

I rolled my eyes at this and snorted. Yeah, like he'll ever be like the pharaoh! And yet…I wish he was though.

**{}**

_If memory serves me right, it all began when those groups of girls were showing me around Domino High School. I had to admit that being surrounded by giggly excited girls made me feel uncomfortable and nervous. Plus, not only that, I never expected many girls would be showing me around the school. Was it seriously a big deal back then? Well, maybe to them I guess. But in my opinion, I rather wish I was with Yugi and the others. At least they felt more like friends than the girls that liked me for my looks._

"_Oh, and this door right here is right where the library is," pointed a girl with long brown hair._

"_Oh, okay then…sure…uh-huh," I said, faking my enthusiasm. "That's nice." _

_Now, truthfully I was not happy being in a situation involving that has to do with many fan girls. Oh, why, oh, why can't I have a normal life? I'm not supposed to like some sort of international teen model! All I wanted was friends, friends who like me for who I am, not for my looks and charms!_

"_And next up…right here…" I heard another girl pointing out the double doors to me. "That right over there is the cafeteria! Isn't this great, Bakura?"_

"_Yeah, sure…" I muttered, hardly listening to the girl. _

_Yup, this is seriously not really my thing. It may work for a celebrity, but it doesn't work for me. Huh, maybe celebrities must be used to these kinds of things like getting this many attentions like this. Oh, god…When is this over?_

"_And this one over here is the music room!"_

"_And these are the bathrooms over there!"_

_I sighed, groaning softly and closing my eyes. Maybe this could take the whole day of school. Well, maybe it could be over the next day…or maybe, sadly, not at all. This could probably just be the beginning._

"_Hey, you over there!" I heard a gruff voice somewhere across the hall. "The new student that is strutting through the halls with girls that's admiring you! Care to tone down your ego?"_

_Tone down my ego? _

_I swiftly turned to see who said that. Pulling out of the shadows, it was a man that was taller than I am. I'm suspecting that he's probably one of the staff working in this school. I narrowed my eyes a bit, feeling a little puzzled and a twitch of annoyance. Hmph, tone down my ego? What does he mean by that? I mean, who does he think he is, saying such things? I always keep a low profile of myself, never showing off my ego. I make sure to keep in check about it and stay on level to be myself. _

_I mean, if he thinks I enjoy having this kind of attention, then he has no clue that I'm not that type of person. It's just for a particular occurrence, I just end up surrounded by a crowd of girls. I mean, sure, it's nice they are showing me around the school, but I could have at least tour around the campus alone. Oh, why doesn't anyone get it that I'm not trying to get any attention? I only wanted to start over, to get away from everything that tragically happened to me. But then again, I wonder what I've done wrong... I don't think I remember seeing him before nor do I know why he's picking a bone on me._

_I sighed. Well, I suppose it doesn't hurt to find out. I mean, he might be just randomly messing with me. Well, if he is, then he did really well to do so. Lucky for him, I don't give out foul languages and snap talk back... for if I possibly did, I would land myself into a heap of trouble. Besides, it's my first day of school and I don't want my school records to get marked. I kept it well cleaned and I'll make sure to keep doing that. I want more likely to graduate from school than get myself into something that'll lead me to detention... or fearfully, something beyond that level._

_Cautiously walking away from the girls, who were cowering distantly behind my back, I went up to him, asking politely and bravely, "Yes, sir? Did I do something wrong?"_

"_Yeah, you did," he sneered, giving the same tone with a snort. "What class are you in?"_

"_Oh, no...!" I heard one of the girls whispered behind my back. "Damn… It's Mr. Karita, the gym teacher!"_

_So, he's a gym teacher? Well, that's not surprising... I was, most of the time, correct about my suspicions. Evidence: Mr. Karita wears a gym uniform, has a strict expression upon his face, and looks at students hard in the eyes. Yeah, I could see all that and the girls didn't need to tell me that at all. But... I looked back at the girls, feeling a hint of confusion. Why are they scared, hiding behind my back from a gym teacher? Is he that scary? _

_Well, at first, I thought that he couldn't possibly be a threat. If he's a teacher, he shouldn't be scaring individual students and he needs to have at least a reason why he would give such authority of an attitude. Regretfully, by that day, I learned truly to never judge a book by its cover or more of the correct moral, to never judge a person so easily... for sometimes they don't need a reason to._

"_Hmm… You're the new guy, right?" he asked. When I was about to answer, I noticed a glint of a smirk pulled in his lips as he added darkly, "I heard you were a troublemaker at your last school…"_

_I gasped. So… He knew what happened… in my last school. That means…He knows about the rumor… about me! But…He's not thinking that I'm… My eyes widened, seeing his grin stretching, showing his teeth. Oh, bugger, he is! He thinks I'm actually a bad boy student! But I'm not! I'm a good student! Why am I getting accused of something that happened when I wasn't sure what caused it to happen? Sure, things might have happened the same way to everyone that hangs out with me, but I don't know how it happens! Oh, why me?_

"_But I'll make sure you keep the rules here! Take this long hair for instance!" He then grabbed a lock of my white hair. Ow… and let me tell you, his tightened grip on my hair honestly hurt when he pulled it! "We can't have that right here!"_

_What? I never knew that! But I like my white hair though! What's wrong with it? Sure, it's not like everyone else's hair, but that's what I like about it. It's unique and natural. Is having a hair like mine is against school policy? Okay, I guess this school is stricter than I thought. _

_But…I don't ever want to change my hair style nor do I want to dye it! I love it just the way it is, even if this is against school policy! Oh, where is the justice out of this?_

"_Bakura, Bakura!" screamed the girls._

_Mr. Karita then got closer to my face. I had to hold my breath from the onion smell wafting from his mouth. I didn't want to cover my nose or else the situation would lead me into more trouble. "Listen! Don't think you're special, small fry! Make sure you cut that hair of yours by tomorrow, got it?"_

_He then released my lock of hair, laughing as he walked away. I rubbed the scalp of my head, checking to see if any pieces of my hair got plucked out. Well, I'm glad that's over. I thought for second he would yank many pieces of my hair. But what am I going to do? I don't want to get in trouble tomorrow or cut my hair either! Oh, this is terrible! I had to admit that Mr. Karita is not really like a gym teacher, but more like a bully in my case... like all the ones back in England. _

_The only plain difference from there and here is that comparing to the bullies from my last school before I got here, they seemed more less than Mr. Karita. Mr. Karita seemed more known to be a bully that fuses with four of them combined and that's saying something._

"_He really is a piece of trash," commented the girl in long brown hair, holding my arm._

"_Are you alright, Bakura?" asked another girl in front of me._

_I turned around to see Mr. Karita, still laughing in the halls away from us. "Yeah, I'm okay…"_

"_Are you sure?" another girl with short black hair asked._

"_Yeah… I'm okay…" I paused mid-sentence and started to feel myself twitching. I felt something sharp piercing through me, but I immediately resisted myself from grabbing onto my uniform. Oh-no… Not again… The pain in my heart… it's back again… But… I turned to glance at them. I can't let the girls see that I'm in pain. "Um, I'm sorry, girls. Please excuse me…but can you leave me alone for a little while?" I politely said._

_"But why..." began one of the girls._

_"Thank you. Again, please excuse me," I waved away before I quickly run off to the direction of the nearest boys' bathroom. Ow, I had to get there quickly..._

_{}_

_The moment I entered the bathroom, I wheezed out a gasp, inhaling and exhaling deeply. "Ugh…" I groaned, walking slowly to the mirror. "What's going on? Why is this happening to me again?" I then touched the spot that contains my pendant which is hidden underneath my uniform. "What's wrong with me? I keep having this weird pain in my chest…"_

_Then, a memory hit me. Wait… This happened since I touched Yugi's pendant, the Millennium Puzzle… The object that come from Egypt just like mine and also 5,000 years old…like mine…_

**{}**

_You told me to call  
Said you'd be there and  
though I haven't seen you  
are you still there?_

_I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel you by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone_

I sipped the last of my cold tea, staring at the dregs of black on my teacup. Placing it down, I closed my eyes, returning back to my wandering memories.

**{}**

_Well... This is when I remember the strange things started to happen... and it's so strange that I can't really speak that much about it. Please forgive me, but just recalling about it haunts me to this day and there are some things that aren't meant to relive again. I mean, we all do have things that are meant to be unsaid, right? Things that we wish to never revive... Memories to never bring back... which is basically what I'm doing. I honestly wanted to bury the memory, hoping to leave it behind like all the other things. But... I will be willing to tell you at least a few of the fragments..._

_Somehow, when I thought about Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, a deep low voice chuckled softly. I gasped in surprise, turning and looking around the bathroom. What the…? _

"_Who's there?" I called out. "Is someone here? Please, answer me!"_

_There was no answer, but only sounds of dripping water leaking from one of the sinks close to me. I frowned, slightly confused. Well, that was weird… Did I really hear a voice…or am I day-dreaming? I turned back to face the mirror once more, seeing my pale worried appearance with a slight shadow under my brown eyes. I shook my head. Well, I guess I must be feeling exhausted and maybe a little tired. Maybe that voice really is in my imagination and there's actually no one there of course. Yes… That could be it. _

_Now that's out of the way…I remember I was mentioning about Yugi's pendant. Hmm…Yugi's pendant…I slowly unbutton my uniform…It really looks like…I pushed aside the opening of my shirt, revealing…my own pendant…_

_{}_

_Oh, I better get to gym class next! I brought my walk to a fast pace when I reached outside. Oh bugger, I almost had forgotten about that! I guess thinking about Yugi's pendant, my pendant, and that mysterious voice really kept me deep in thought for too long in the bathroom. At least I was lucky that Tea reminded me of where I'm supposed to go otherwise I would have been there all day. I'm even glad that she told me how to get there or else I might end up facing those fan girls and had no choice but to ask them instead._

_Pushing the door to the boys' locker room, I quickly pulled out the little slip of paper and immediately found my locker that was written instructed and provided by the principal. After many three fast tries on the locker because I was twisting the combination lock too fast, I roughly removed my uniform and my Ring to change into my clean gym clothes. Locking it, I raced outside again to the field track to find the rest of the class and the gym teacher I met earlier, Mr. Karita, watching them running laps in the distance._

"_Hey, Wheeler," I heard Mr. Karita yelling at Joey bossily. "You can run faster than that!"_

"_But I'm running just fine though!" replied Joey loudly._

"_Don't you talk back to me with that tone, Wheeler!" he yelled. "Oh, and since you did, you're going to be hopping like a rabbit for the rest of the period now!"_

_I wasn't sure what happened next, but the next thing I saw was Joey bouncing up and down in a crouching position on the track field. Well, I may not saw how he end up like that, but I still think that he's being cruel just like the girls that shown me around the school this morning mentioned about. As I came closer to the field, I then heard Yugi and Tristan's name being called too._

"_Moto and Taylor, since you two also like talking crap, you guys can both be bunnies too!"_

_I gasped when I watched all three of them bounced in a crouching position like bunnies for the rest of the track field. I was right. This school is so cruel about their policies and how they treat terribly to their students! This is definitely different back in England when I attended boarding school there. Oh, how can Mr. Karita be so cruel to them! I may not know them as a friend yet, but I can't stand how fellow individuals are being treated badly. This is just wrong! Oh, if only I could do something about this school…_

"_Hey, new student, you have some nerve arriving late to my gym class!" Mr. Karita barked at me when I got to him._

"_I'm sorry," I began, apologizing and looking down upon my sneakers. "I wasn't feeling well this morning…"_

"_Oh, don't you give me that load of crap of an excuse! You were off with a flock of girls again, weren't you?" he smug, crossing his arms. "So, you're a player now, eh?"_

"_That's not it! I really was-" I said pleadingly._

"_Just keep your damn mouth shut, you sissy!" Mr. Karita spat, advancing at me by showing his fist._

"_Hold it!" I turned to see Joey, Yugi, and Tristan coming towards us to see what the commotion is about. My eyes immediately sparked a ray of hope seeing them. Yes, I'm saved... "If he says he's not feeling well, he's not!" Joey said defensively._

"_What's this?" Mr. Karita said, turning to them._

"_We talked with Bakura this morning and he said he really wasn't feeling well," added Tristan._

"_That's right," piped up Yugi. "Bakura wouldn't lie about something like this." _

_So, they're defending for me? Are they truly my friends I can depend on? "Yugi…Guys…" I muttered._

"_So, this is your friendship, eh? What losers!" _

"_Karita, you jerk," snarled Joey. _

"_However, if you made friends with him," he thumbed at me, "bad things will happen to you." I gasped. Oh-no…He'll tell the rumor about me! I cast my head down slightly for I didn't want them to see how they reacted. I was afraid at the time that they'll run away from me and look at me differently like I'm cursed. "Didn't you hear?" he continued darkly. "Everyone at his old schools that became friends with him had resulted of lying in bed with a coma."_

"_That's just coincidence!" spoke out Tristan. I then raise my head up, a desperate pleading in my eyes. So, they don't think I'm cursed at all? _

"_It maybe that it's all coincidence, right, new student?" he said, addressing me. I then lowered my head again glumly. "You guys are friends with him, right?"_

"_Bakura, don't mind him," Yugi said confidently. "It's not true, right?"_

_I shook my head miserably for I knew I couldn't hold the truth anymore. "That's the reason I keep switching schools…" I said truthfully. "Every one of my friends fell into a coma…" I looked up to face them, giving a small sad smile. "Everyone…"_

_Joey, Tristan, and Yugi stared at me sadly, slightly surprised at my answer. They probably thought that it was never expected of me to say that the rumor was true. _

"_Yugi, Tristan, Joey, I'm glad you guys and the girls are meaning to make friends with me, but…I think it's best that you guys would be off avoiding me." I then said to Mr. Karita, "I'll be going now," and I left them and joined the rest of the class on the field track._

"_Bakura, wait!" I heard them called out. _

_But I didn't dare stop for them. When I got farther away from them, I turned my head to see them all standing there, speechless. I'm sorry guys, but this is for your own good. I just don't want to hurt you guys…just like what happened to my old friends._

_{}_

_Ring! Ring!_

_Yes, finally, school's over! I collected my schoolbooks and papers, neatly placing them all in my book bag. I then quickly made out of the classroom, avoiding and even apologize to some fan girls in the halls, and headed outside. Now, I can just get to my apartment without them seeing me and then…_

_Surprisingly, I heard them called out, "Hi, Bakura!" _

_I paused and sighed deeply, moaning. Oh, bugger! Well, that's just great! Just when I thought I'm going to lose them… Oh, never mind. I then turned and greeted, "Oh, hi…"_

"_We were thinking," began Yugi, "about coming to your place tomorrow after school to play 'Monster World', if that's okay with you. But…If you rather not, we could use my place if you like."_

_I stared sadly down upon the floor, not sure of what to say. So, they're still thinking of playing 'Monster World'…even after they heard about the rumor earlier from Mr. Karita?_

"_So, you'd rather not, then?" said Yugi timidly, ending the silence._

"_No, it's not like that!" I defended. "I really want to play with you guys! It's just… I guess you didn't hear the full story about how everyone got into a coma. Well, back in my previous school, when my old friends were playing games with me, strange things happen and then the next thing I know, they end up lying unconscious in the hospital, comatose. Because it keeps happening again and again, people started avoiding me like the plague. I even live alone now, far away from my family…" I bit my lip, gripping hard on the handle of my book bag. "I really want to become friends with you guys…and even play games… But I've decided that I don't want to lose anymore friends…and that's why I'm trying to avoid playing games… Well, goodbye then," I said quickly, running away from them and avoiding them calling my name._

**{}**

I stretched, slightly turning the music down. I pushed down the sleeve of my white shirt, showing that it's 12:30 AM on my digital watch. Uhh, I'm just too tired to go to my bedroom. Getting up slowly to place the teacup and saucer beside the sink, I then got back down to my seat, pushed the radio aside a little, placing my head against the cool surface of the table. As my memories were playing and filling in my head, the music still engulfed my ears, usually zooming in and out of my mind. Then, as time pass, I slowly felt my eye lids shutting down, falling into a deep slumber in one of my living memory nightmares.

_And though I cannot see you  
And I can't explain why  
such a deep, deep reassurance  
you've placed in my life_

_We cannot separate  
you're part of me  
and though you're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen_

_I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel you by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone_

**{}**

_Later that night, I remembered sitting down on my working desk, writing one of my letters to Amane, explaining that I moved to Domino High. Of course, it's a usual routine for me really that I'm used to. When I finished writing the letter and looking over it, I put my pen down, thinking about what happened earlier in school._

_I heard you were a troublemaker at your last school… If you made friends with him, bad things will happen to you… Didn't you hear? Everyone at his old schools that became his friends with him had resulted of lying in bed with a coma… That's the reason I keep switching schools… Every one of my friends fell into a coma… Everyone… _

_I groan, closing my eyes and covering my ears. All these whispers, rumors, and so much lies... They're hissing in my ears and I'm being swallowed by them. Why can't they stop? Why can't they stop? I can't take it. I just can't take it! "That's it! I'll have to change schools again! I can't stay in Domino High anymore…"_

_**Heh, heh… That would be a problem for me**__, a voice echoed._

_I gasped, staring at my surroundings. Oh-no, it's that voice again…_

_**Oh, you can finally hear me?**_

"_Who's there?" I cried out loudly, standing up from my seat. Okay, now I seriously felt like I've lost my marbles, maybe getting mental. First off, I can't believe that I could hear this unknown cold voice. I mean, whoever this may be, this stranger is giving me the chills in my spine and not in a good way. I searched desperately around, spinning madly for the voice. Where is it coming from? _

_**Ah, that's right. You don't know me yet. Well then, the time has finally come that I can communicate with my master. Today is a glorious day for I had finally found the Millennium Puzzle, after all…**_

_What? Master? Does this stranger just say master? What does this voice mean by that? Is it mentioning I'm its master? So, wait a minute... then I wasn't hallucinating after all?_

_**Oh, and let's not forget that I also should celebrate that I finally met you! The boy with the Millennium Item… Finally after 5,000 long years! Maybe it's because of him that we finally hear each other…**_

"_Who are you?" Why can't I find the source of the voice?_

_**Who me? I am the other you that's been hidden away…from the Millennium Ring!**_

"_Millennium Ring… You mean this thing?" I pushed aside my shirt to reveal the pendant around my neck, but I didn't expect is that the pointers of the Ring are now attached to my chest. It not only made me sickened to see the item attached to me, but knowing what caused the pain in my chest only makes it worse. "W…What is this…?"_

_**Heh, heh, heh… Now you can't take this ring off! We are connected forever! Thanks to you, I've finally found the keeper of the Millennium Puzzle after all this time! I've decided to keep you as my eternal host forever!**_

**{}**

"No, no… No, leave me alone! Please…"

_We cannot separate  
you're part of me  
and though you're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen_

_I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel you by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone_

**{}**

_There was so much to explain, one too many emotions filling inside me. Scared... Shocked... There's something strange about this mysterious voice and the more I keep listening to it, the more I believed in trusting it less._ "_What do you mean by that? No, I don't really care… Go away! Just disappear and get out of me! Leave me alone!"_

_**Hey, hey… That's not very nice… That's very cold of you… and you're just ruining my fun here! And after all I've done for you, I gave and granted your wishes up until now… **_

_Wishes? What wishes? What is this stranger talking about?_ "_Huh?" I said, confused. "I don't remember such a thing!"_

_**Is that so? Well, don't you remember when you had one wish to grow up with the friends you made and played with? And you said, "This is great! I hope we can all play this forever!" Am I right? And this is where I come and stepped in… by granting your wishes! Now your friends are always with you!**_

_This mysterious voice is not making any sense, not making any sense at all. It's only making a whole lot of the situation confusing as it is. Back then, I wasn't sure what he meant that my friends are always with me. I remember that it only took me a few days or months to figure out what he said after Bakura left. At first, I thought that's illogical. My friends... My old friends... always with me? How can it possibly be? They were all comatose, isn't it?_ "_What are you talking about? You can't mean… Are you saying that you were the reason my friends…"_

_**Oh, well… You'll get it someday and understand soon enough… In any case, I now have the perfect chance to claim the Millennium Puzzle I've been searching for! Who knows how long it will take for a chance like this to appear again… You see, the Millennium Items are like portable graves or tombs of ancient souls, housing the soul of spirits from the past. However…If there was a guardian keeper in those tombs… then there are also has to be a grave robber that steals them away… Heh, heh, heh...**_

_Wait a minute... So, my Millennium Item and Yugi's is a portable grave? Then, if that's true, then this stranger must be an ancient spirit from the past. So, from what the spirit is explaining, either Yugi's or mine contain a guardian keeper and a grave robber. Well, I may not know who Yugi's spirit could be, but I'm guessing that it's the guardian keeper the spirit explained. So, if Yugi's spirit within the Millennium Puzzle is a guardian keeper, then that means... An apprehension dawned on me and a frown developed upon the features of my face._ "_I get it now! The guardian keeper is Yugi and you're the grave robber!"_

_I clenched my teeth, furious as the spirit gave an evil chuckle, probably impressed with me from figuring out who it is. __**That about sums it up! **_

"_Stop it! Don't you dare touch or get near Yugi!"_

_**Because you're friends, right? It's alright! Your friend will be with you forever!**_

"_What?"_

_**But before that, I have something to take care of… since I'm feeling great tonight. I care for you, my host's feelings and there's a certain someone who needs to be taught a lesson.**_

"_What are you planning?"_

_**You don't want to be bald, do you? I serve my master…and that gym teacher insulted my master…**_

_There was a sudden glow within the Millennium Ring. What the...? I then cried out, "What are you doing?"_

_**Be silent and sleep for a while… You should get some rest, Host… **_

"_Stop… STOP IT!" I screamed out. _

_But before I could stop the spirit, my scream was blocked out by an eerie sound. When I could no longer hear it, including my screaming, I felt my eyesight grew heavy… hazy… then I fell gracefully into a deep pool of endless darkness._

_{}_

_I awoke up a few minutes later with a jerk, realizing that I'm standing in the middle of my apartment. What the bloody hell happened? Did I just pass out? Oh, I can't believe that I didn't prevent it from happening… "I... I have another memory lapse..."_

_**His terror has now ended…**_

"_What? What have you done? What did you made me do?" I yelled, panicking._

_The deep voice laughed softly. __**Forget that. I can feel the Millennium Puzzle drawing closer.**_

"_Y-Yugi…" I mumbled worriedly._

_**It seems they've come to see you**__, the voice said with interest. __**Aren't your friends nice?**_

_I heard the doorbell ring, echoing my apartment. I swallowed hard, quickly heading to the door. I've got to tell them to leave… before it's too late! I then felt the stinging pain within my chest again, the Ring's pointers clawing deep within my skin and flesh. I firmly grasp the spot where the Millennium Ring was hidden under my shirt. As I heard the doorbell ring the second time, I struggled in my step with the pain getting heavier upon me. _

"_Yugi, you mustn't come… don't come in here!" I said, gasping._

_**Perhaps you need help, Host.**_

"_No, no… Leave me be!"_

_The spirit only laughed softly, ignoring my cries of refusal. It's like it gives no mercy or sympathy. He only swats it away like it's weak and pointless... like he has no kind heart. Forcefully, he straightened me up before getting me to touch the handle door. My hand that was in control twisted the knob and I opened it to find Yugi and the others standing there at my door._

"_Um… Yes?" I heard my voice say. What? Did that actually slip from my mouth? Then... Can this mean that the spirit can manipulate me?_

"_Hi Bakura, we're here!" they all greeted._

_I shook my head and got myself back in control, restraining a little bit of effort I could muster. I got to try and fight him... for even if I'm not sure how strong can the spirit within the Ring be, but I got to at least prevent this from happening. "Yugi…" I whispered softly, "and everyone…"_

"_We're here to play some games, Bakura!" said Joey cheerfully._

"_So, let's play 'Monster World' together!" smiled Yugi._

"_NO! You can't…" was the last thing that came out from me and before I knew it, my vision blurred of them and I was plunged once again into the open arms of darkness, finding myself into what known to be my prison every time Bakura possessed my body... the inner mind of my soul room misted in the shadow realm._


	6. Chapter 6: The Voice in the Shadows

_Chapter 6: The Voice in the Shadows _

**When I woke up today and I saw this place**

**I knew there was something wrong**

**I just can't get away from all this awful pain inside of me**

**Why?**

Uh…Darn this sunlight blinding me. I shielded myself using my hand to obscure the light from my brown eyes. I moaned groggily, irritated by the sun shining down upon me. It's morning already? I rubbed my eyes wearily, now fully aware of my surroundings. Sofa, coffee table, and the slight static from the radio… Oh, that's right… I remember falling asleep here on the sofa and remembering that…

I shook my head, shaking off the memory in the back of my mind. That memory still haunts me to this day… He still haunts me ever since we go on our separate ways… I was hoping that it'll never come back, but still… Why am I still on about this? Sitting up slowly, I rubbed the side of my head, feeling slightly dizzy and numb. Darn…What time is it? I pushed my sleeves revealing my wristwatch. 8:30 AM…

Sighing, I lowered my arm and slowly dragged my body toward the bathroom, closing the door softly behind me. The first thing I saw was the image that appears before me. I stared long and hard at my ill appearance. I was paler than usual, my face shows shadow circles under my eyes, and my hair was sticking out in every direction. I was kind of shocked at all these things I see when I examined it up close. For some reason, it feels like for a second, I thought that I'm seeing my _other self_... except that the reflection doesn't show those eyes… their _my eyes_… just my eyes…

**I am going through some changes**

**I don't know what is going on**

**Something is happening to me**

**Something is happening to me**

Suddenly, I gasped as I saw my reflection narrowed its eyes at me, lowering his head slightly. What the…? Am I hallucinating or something? No… It can't be… My eyes widened in horror as the image that was supposed to be reflecting me brought out a devilish smirk creeping upon his lips. Okay… I definitely am imagining things… am I? It then chuckled softly, looking up at me with his eyes (but wasn't that originally my eyes though?) … those wine colored blood like red eyes that I never thought would ever be seen again. It was then laughing at me, laughing how stupid my reactions are.

_**Hello again, my dear Hikari. **_

I bellowed a shriek, backing away from the mirror quickly, bringing myself up against the wall. I breathed out hard, clutching to where my heart is. It was beating crazy like mad. Thump, thump…Thump, thump… Did that image just talked to me like he's…No, it's not him... it's not him… impossible… Didn't he disappear with the pharaoh? I mean, that's what Yugi suspected he did even after losing to him…It's got to be just an illusion… You're seeing things, Ryou… He's gone, remember?

**It's too late to save me from myself**

**After all the damage that I've caused**

_**Heh, heh… You haven't changed one bit, my Hikari. You're always such the non-believable type.**_

I clamped my hands to both my ears, rocking myself back and forth. "Shut up! Leave me alone! You're not actually here… You're just an illusion that acts like him!" I whispered harshly, shutting my eyes tightly. "You're not real!"

_**Oh, but I can be really here if I wanted to… I can be with you forever. Don't you remember when I said I have you for eternity? You are still of course my vessel. You know you can't deny it… You know I'm right… **_

I raised my voice more loudly than a whisper, rocking myself faster. "Get lost! Stay away from me! You're supposed to be gone! Quit torturing me!"

_**Ah, that kind of hurts me when you say such things, my Yadonushi. Did you forget that we were once friends? You did wish for a friend after all… I just want to bring back our relationship again… Is that hard to ask?**_

I growled menacingly, knowing well better than that. Yes, I did remember that I wished for a friend, but… this wasn't the kind I had in mind. For I never suggest no such thing that me and Bakura were friends at all. He's lying… He's lying…

I shook my head, blurting out, "Lies, lies, and more lies! You were never my friend! You were responsible for stealing souls and hurting my true friends! You either send their souls as dolls or the shadow realm! You took them all away and it's your fault that I was alone!"

_**Oh, is that so? But you weren't alone… You have all your past friends with you and they'll never leave you. You should be grateful and be happy that I granted your wish.**_

"Get out of my head! Get out of my head!" I screamed out. "Stop torturing me!"

_**Heh, heh… Yes, keep denying it all you want… but I'll never leave you… ever…**_

With one last chuckle, the voice was no longer heard. Silence… just silence… I limply placed both my hands off my vibrating ears. I whimpered, rocking back and forth, feeling my warm tears running down upon my red cheeks. I then choked out a sob, obscuring my face… That voice… I'm hearing it again…

**I wish there was some way that I could put me back **

**The way I was**

**{}**

Later that noon…

"Hey, Ryou, wait up!"

Damn… Just when I thought things could be better… I paused in my tracks, but didn't bother to turn around to face him. I couldn't let him see the pain and suffering that's been inflicting me earlier. He could get suspicious. "Oh, hey there, Yugi… It's been awhile since we've seen each other, hasn't it? So, how are you?" I greeted with my false cheery voice.

"Oh, I'm okay…I'm just wondering if you're okay. Joey and the others are even concerned about you too. It's just…you've rarely been hanging out with us after the pharaoh and your other half is gone."

I bit my lip and clenched my hands into fists, lowering my head slightly at the mention of my other half. Why is he talking like that as if everything seems like it's nothing to him? How can he be so happy even after the pharaoh is no longer a part of him?

"Plus, you seem pretty quiet when you're in school," Yugi continued, muttering. "Is something wrong?"

I slowly relaxed my hands. Of course…He never had experienced being hurt or hatred…like I do. "No," I replied in that same fake carefree tone, shaking my head. "Nothing…Nothing's wrong, Yugi. I just wanted to be alone for awhile and I just think its best that I need to focus on my studies more than playing games with you guys. Why? Is that a problem to you?"

I heard Yugi sighed at this. Maybe he believes that my excuses are becoming old for him. "Ryou, you've said that one too many times. You need to have some fun sometimes. Sure, it's okay that you care about your future, but you need to also hang out with us more often. I mean, you're our friend, Ryou. We don't want you to feel left out. Now, do you want to join us by playing a cool awesome new game that my grandpa…"

"Yugi, I can't…" I knew it. There I go again, protesting. I better think of a different excuse…something he'll get convinced about…even if trying to lie is my only option left. "Yugi, the truth is I'm just not feeling well today." Well, at least that's part of the truth. Just hopefully he'll accept my reason. "I didn't get a good night's sleep last night and I…sort of…um… had a nightmare."

There was a moment's pause for a few seconds between the two of us. Oh, bugger. I hope I didn't just blow my cover. No, maybe he won't think it has to do with _him_… Besides, he has no proof after all and I couldn't honestly lie to him. He was after all my friend. Plus, I know I'm a terrible liar. My past friends told me I was. I started praying, hoping that he'll accept that new upcoming excuse. Please… Take the excuse… Come on…

"Really?" asked Yugi, sounding worried. Yes, he took it! I exhaled deeply, thanking the heavens gratefully. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ryou. I didn't know you're not well today. Do you want me to get the others so we can visit your apartment? We could have fun at your place."

**When I woke up today**

**And I saw your face**

**I knew there was something wrong**

**I just can't get away from all these awful things I try**

**Tell me why?**

For the first time, I turned around, giving him a small smile. "No, I'll be fine. You just tell them I said hi and you guys have fun without me. I'll be well tomorrow when you guys see me in school. Okay? You don't need to worry about it."

I walked away and waved to Yugi, believing that's all Yugi needs to know… but then I felt a slight tug on the sleeve of my shirt. When I turned to face the short tri-colored hair boy again, I grew nervous seeing Yugi's pupil purple like eyes widened, which in fact doesn't seemed to be a good sign. So, hiding my true reaction, I blinked with a questioning look, pretending to wonder what the matter was. "Yes? What is it, Yugi?"

Yugi must have realized my stare, immediately releasing my sleeve and come back to his original childish grin. "Oh, never mind. I guess it's nothing. I thought for a second there I thought I saw something strange. Oh…well…I just hope you'll feel better that's all and… If something is wrong, let us know, alright?"

I nodded silently, not completely sure what to say back. Yugi nodded back, gave a wave, and he dashed off toward his friends, who were waiting underneath a tree patiently. I hid my eyes, twitching and frowning slightly, puzzled. Questions were rising and filling inside my head. Why was Yugi looking at me like that? Has he seen something scary that he couldn't tell me about? What is going on?

**{}**

**I am going through these changes**

**I don't know what is going on**

**Something is happening to me**

**Something is happening to me**

Later that night, I sat quietly stirring my cup of tea, still thinking about what Yugi could have had that frightened look swimming in his eyes. He seemed quite shocked about something. Wonder what it could be…

_**Heh, maybe it's the fact that you're becoming me…**_

What? I spin around sharply, wondering where that farfetched idea comes from. I searched desperately, wondering if I'm actually alone. Could it be…? It sounded like him… I began to chuckle softly, feeling slightly silly about myself. No, just pretend you didn't hear that. He's not here… He's not here… Hmm…Maybe if I washed my face a bit, I'll feel refresh and that voice might be gone.

Shrugging it off as if nothing happened, I headed to the kitchen to clean my face. I scrubbed my face, splashing water upon me from my cupped hands. After a few more minutes of washing myself, I grabbed the towel that was hanging on the rack to dry up. Well, that felt good. Heh, maybe that voice really is my imagination. I guess I am hallucinating after all. Giving one more dose of laugh to make me feel relaxed, I put away the towel and stretched. Well, it's been a long day and I should probably get ready for school tomorrow.

Now, let's see… Did my uniform get ironed out? I dashed to my room, opening the closet door. There, hanging on the hook, was my blue uniform, creased out and covered in plastic so no dust can come in. Yup, I didn't forget about that. Hm…Did I pack the supplies I needed? I went to my desk where my book bag is sitting, waiting for me to inspect it. Opening it, I shuffled through my stuff… my textbook for math, pencils, a pencil sharpener, eraser, blue and black pens, spiral notebook, compass, and protractor… Well, it seems complete to me.

I sighed, buckling my book bag. Well, that answers that.

_**Heh, you're still the smart organized Hikari I see…**_

Huh? I froze and remained where I was standing, completely forgetting my usual preparation. I frowned. You got to ignore it… It's all in your head… I quickly jumped into bed, pulling the covers over my head while I stretched out to turn out the lamplight beside me. Hopefully, maybe those voices will be gone tomorrow if I sleep now. I yawned, feeling my eye lids getting heavier… until I sank into the depths of sleep.

{}

**It's too late to save me from myself**

**After all the damage that I've caused**

**I wish there was some way that I could put me back**

**The way I was…**

"_Huh? Where am I?" I heard myself mumbled dryly._

_I blinked, trying to get my eyes back into focus. The first thing I see was a fan rotating in a clockwise position above my head in a slow manner. I rubbed my eyes, sitting up, and finding myself in my own soul room. I scanned around the room, recognizing the familiar things and bookshelves of multiple alphabetized books surrounding my walls. On the far front of my bed that I'm lying in was my favorite game that I hadn't played in a long time ever since Yugi, me, and the others were sent into the game as dolls, turning it into one of our worst things we ever face with the Millennium Items: my Monster World game. Ever since then, I never played it again for it brings back frightening memories. The stain of blood on the tip of on one of the towers shows the evidence overall. I shuddered as I thought of it, turning away to see the other trinkets and objects that are displayed._

**The way I was…**

_Next to the Monster World, I noticed the rows of dolls of my former past friends and bullies before I moved to Domino City sitting still upon my shelf, protected and sealed in a glass case. I felt myself flinched a bit, thinking about that they remained screaming and pleading for help to be free of their prison. Sadly, though, I never had a clue how I'll be able to free them each now that the Ring is no longer mine. I still feel that I was the one to blame that I befriended some of them and not realizing that I cost them to get their bodies into a coma for eternity. Further to the collections of dolls, I noticed a dusty abandoned duel monsters deck and a duel disk upon a wooden table. I bit my lip, remembering that the duel disk and the deck was originally stolen from another duelist no thanks to my other self. I snorted disapprovingly at it and began to bring myself to stand up while taking a familiar black coat that was hanging upon my bedpost. Another item that was stolen I bet from Bakura when he possessed my body, no surprises there of course._

_Scratching my head, I shuffled my feet in my sneakers toward the books that were shelved neatly, barely touched. Some of them were known to be where my source of knowledge I absorbed and learned from school since Kindergarten. Others were my memories of my past and present friends that I spend time with. Some were even albums of things that I think was special in my life. But most of them that I always wanted to look back were… my precious family memories that were stored forever inside me. I smiled, thinking about some of my cherished memories about my family before all the horrible things happened that involved shadow realms and Egyptian magic of the Millennium Items. Grabbing a random book under my "family members" section, I felt my eyes swimming in tears, watching the played memory of me and Amane in a park when we were young._

_{}_

"_Ha, ha… Ryou, come and get me!" squealed Amane._

_I watched my seven year old self laughed merrily, enjoying a regular game of chase. "Okay… Here comes your big brother!"_

_Amane gave a squeak, running quickly fast toward an oak tree, my young self chasing behind. I remember I was happy then, having fun with my sister and my parents outside to have a picnic outdoors. Mum and Dad were sitting by the picnic table, smiling as we were having fun with our game of chase. They find it amusing and entertaining like, as Mum would once commented about. I remember the smell of Mum's delicious appetizing food wafting in our noses, the sound of birds chirping in their own song, and how wonderful it was to run freely in the fresh air. It was perfect… a perfect moment spending outside with them._

"_I got you!" I cried triumphantly, gently holding Amane around the waist._

"_Hey, no fair!" she replied, squirming to be released from my grasp. "Whoa!"_

"_Ah!"_

_We both tumbled down the hill while I still hold onto her, rolling and laughing until we reached the bottom. When we both stopped rolling, I found myself embarrassingly on top of Amane, who had her bright blue hair curtaining her face. She was still giggling, ruffled my white locks lovingly._

"_Okay, Ryou. You win this time!" Amane panted as I brought myself off of her gently._

"_Oh, dear… I'm so sorry, Amane! Did I hurt you?" I questioned, feeling slightly worried and offering her my hand._

"_No," she shook her head, still laughing softly as she brought herself up. "But can you do me a favor?"_

"_What?"_

"_Can you get my headband? I think it slipped off when we tumbled down the hill."_

"_Oh, okay then…" I began searching for Amane's headband from downhill and upward, feeling slightly dizzy. When I found the familiar silver jeweled headband, I parted Amane's scented berry mixed splash blue hair, placing the headband carefully back upon her head. She then gave me a peck on the cheek, making me blush a hint of pink in both my cheeks._

"_You're such a sweet brother, Ryou. And yet, you worry too much over me." She then gave me a nudge upon my shoulder and then said, "You need to have some fun more often instead of worrying. So, come on! Let's play some more!"_

_{}_

_I shut the book slowly, bringing it against my chest as tears continue to pour down my face._

"_Amane… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry…"_

**When I woke up today and I saw this place**

**I knew there was something wrong**

**Something is happening to me**

**Something is happening to me**

**Something is happening to me**

_**Ah, you've never let go of those childish memories, don't you? How touching…**_

_I looked up, gasping and swiftly turning my head from left to right. I quickly put the book away and slip it back to the gap where it was belong. My browed furrowed, recognizing the voice of my other half._

"_What do you want, Bakura? Better yet, you're not supposed to even be here! You're not real! Get out of my mind!"_

_**There you go again with that same negative attitude you're giving me… and you're still not convince that I can be real? Ah, but you know you might be right or you might be wrong… Well then… If you're really serious that you want to know if I'm here or not, then why don't you come out of your soul room then…?**_

"_What? There's no other room other than mine! Yours is not supposed to exist anymore ever since you left me!"_

_**Oh, is that so? Well… Come out this door of your soul room and then… you will see if it's there or not.**_

_Well, I might as well play along… "What? What are you talking about? There is no door…"_

**It's too late to save me from myself**

**After all the damage that I've caused**

**I wish there was some way that I could put me back**

**The way I was**

_I froze, startled when an iron door creakily opened out of my soul room. Oh. That's the door he's talking about… I gulped and placed my hand around my throat, feeling my Adam's apple lifted up to my neck. Where did that door come from? That wasn't there before when I was roaming around this room. But on the other hand, anything's possible when you're in your own depths of your mind. But what could possibly be over there on the other side? He doesn't share a body with me anymore and I'm not supposed to expect there's something beyond my soul room._

_Or is there?_

_**What's the hold up? You do want to know if I'm here or not, am I correct?**_

"_Well, yes but…"_

_**Then what's causing you to hesitate and stand there? Are you actually frightened what's beyond your soul room?**_

_My lips tightened, a sudden panic filling and gushing in my stomach. Yes, I am afraid and I cannot deny that I am._

"_N-No, I'm not scared."_

_I heard the voice tsk-tsking me, chuckling. __**Don't lie to me… I can sense your fear washing over you. You're hiding the fact that you're really are frightened of me.**_

"_W-Wait…H-How did you…?"_

_**Heh… Don't think I don't know you well. We were once sharing a body, are we not? Don't think I forgotten that I know your every emotion and every thought exactly… Now, are you going to go ahead and bet to find out that your theory is right? That I'm here or not?**_

**Is it too late to save me from myself?**

**After all the damage that I've caused**

**I wish there was some way that I could put me back**

**The way I was**

_I sighed deeply, inhaling and exhaling. I carefully walked slowly, rubbing my shoulders nervously toward the exit of my soul room. What have I got to lose? It might take me a few hours to wake myself back into reality and I still have plenty of time. But why should I listen to this voice? What if something bad happened if I go there? I stopped and found myself in front of a rusty iron door that similar yet older than mine. I looked back at my room, wishing there was a way out of this mess. _

_**Well, what are you waiting for? Place your hands upon the handle, turn it, and open the door…**_

_Wondering why I was obeying, I slowly brought my hand to the cold metal handle and the door automatically opened to reveal a pair of bright red eyes glowing directly at my face in the darkness..._

"_**Hello, my dear Host. Did you miss me?" **_

**I am going through some changes**

**I am just not the way I was**


	7. Chapter 7: A Difficult Choice

_Chapter 7: A Difficult Choice_

"_**Hello, my dear Host. Did you miss me?"**_

"_B-Bakura… I-Is that r-really…?" No, this can't be. _

_Bakura laughed softly at my stuttering, bringing himself out of the shadows. I gasped as I saw his whole self. Bakura was the same as I last saw him when we faced each other in Duelist Kingdom. Still the same white hair that sticks out, still the same height as I am, and still the same red wine colored brown marking like eyes. What's even stranger is that he's wearing a familiar outfit that I used to wear in Battle City: blue and white striped shirt over a blue opened collared shirt with blue jeans and running sneakers. He gave a gleaming canine grin at me and said, placing his hand over him, __**"Why don't you come in? You're not still scared over little me, are you?"**_

"_I…I…" You know, the truth is I am scared and still frightened of him up 'til now. The way his eyes glowered evilly at me, the way he brought a smirk on his lips, and the way his psychotic laughter rings deadly to my ears. So this explains why I'm hearing his voice and seeing his image earlier. This is what I feared that I hoped would never come true: the fear of Bakura's return one day. But the real mystery is why?_

"_**Come now, you shouldn't be afraid of me, my Host. I won't hurt you."**_

"…"

"_**Hmm… Speechless, I see? Well then…Heh, heh… Let me help you."**_

_Seeing my confused face, Bakura motioned one of his hands out, closing it into a fist and bringing his arm back to his side. The next thing I know is that I gave a startled cry when I noticed my manipulated legs were forcefully pulling me inside. I struggled and squirmed, trying all I can to get my legs to stop moving. It's like they have no control of their own will. "L-Let me go! L-L me go…" I cried out. "L-Let me go I say!"_

_But all Bakura only did was chuckle at me, thinking how foolish my efforts are. __**"Quit resisting me and struggling, Host. Besides, aren't you happy to see me?" **_

_I bit my lip, giving a terrifying whimper in reply. How can I be so happy to see him? He made my life miserable while he enjoys possessing me like a puppet on a string. Who would want such a thing? Maybe he's happy to see me instead. The moment my legs finally reached to him, the control of them uplifted and were back to my own. Collapsing hard upon the ground to my knees, I realized my legs became too wobbly and numb to support. Bakura crouched down before me, lifting my chin to his eye level to see me still whimpering cowardly. _

"_**Aw, you're whimpering… How cute," **__he cheekily said, patting the side of my face, still giving an evil smirk. __**"Your whimper reminds me like a coward mutt… I take it that you are. Now, let's shut that rusty door, shall we? Heh, heh…"**_

_I watched Bakura expression a glare at the opened iron door for a second. I turned around and gave a squeak when I saw the iron door creaked into a closing thud. What? How is he…?_

"_**That's much better, don't you agree, Host? Now then..."**_

_Bakura returned to his smirked expression and brought one of his arms above his head, snapping his fingers as the sound of it echoed within the silent darkness of the room. Surprisingly, the sound seemed to trigger a light above our heads. I blinked, realizing Bakura's room for the first time. I admit I never wandered in his room before, but only remain in my own as you know that I never get along with Bakura. But now that I'm in the room, I noticed that most of the room was misted in a fog. A fog that I've been sent to so many times: the shadow realm._

"_**Heh, I know it's not much, Host, but… why don't you go look over there."**_

_Bakura then pointed somewhere far to the right. I narrowed my eyes through the fog of the shadow realm. Over there, in a shroud of shadows, lies an ancient table that looks like a shape of an upside down pyramid. But it's not just any pyramid, it's… the replica of the Millennium Puzzle. He waved his hand with a flick, revealing a model that looks mostly destroyed… a model that seemed too realistic and probably worked on for many months of craftsmanship._

"_**Hmm… It's a pity how terrible that the effort of working on it and the plan for months has instead turned into my demise. And once again, the pharaoh of Egypt has thwarted me and accomplished his so called destiny along with the help of his vessel of a brat."**_

_I frowned at this. When it comes to the pharaoh in the topic, it means Bakura's mentioning about Yugi also in part of the subject. "So, wait a minute… So isn't this the model of ancient Egypt 5,000 years ago?" _

"_**Ah, so you're catching on, Host. Yes, this is the same exact replica of ancient Egypt 5,000 years ago," **__he explained as he sat himself down. __**"I seemed to have come to your senses at last."**_

"_Why are you telling me and showing me this?" I asked suspiciously. "What does this have to do with what you're doing here? What's your purpose of being here and what is your main goal this time?"_

_Bakura wagged his finger at me in response, shaking his head. __**"Ah, you're suspecting me of planning something evil I see… Well, does it look like I've done something yet, hmm? Is this how you greet me when I just returned? That's kind of rude of you, you know. Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners, Host? And even after all I've done for you…"**_

"_No, don't even start that "after all I've done for you" rubbish," I furiously growled. "You've never done anything right for me! Instead, you did the opposite and decided to do things your way! You hurt my friends and put everyone in danger! You've place some of my past friends' souls into dolls! You nearly killed Yugi and the others twice, no, three times in a row! How do explain that what you've done for me ever since we met isn't bad at all? Ha, for all I know is that you've never see me more than just a vessel host to occupy!"_

_Bakura yawned, patting in front of his mouth in a bored sophisticated way. __**"Is that all you think of me? Well then, if you're done bragging how I hurt your friends and all, then let's get serious about what you questioned me earlier." **__Bakura then brought his hand down and looked up at my appearance, grinning out his toothy smile. __**"Heh, but before I continue, I don't think that coat goes well with you."**_

_In an instant with the snap of his fingers again, the black coat that was wrapped around me was gone and the next second, the shirt that was once on him was replaced with the black coat on Bakura. Raising his arms out, he examined the coat carefully, probably checking if it still fits and suits him well. After sweeping off a few dusts from the coat, his expression became a satisfied smirk and said, __**"Heh… Amazing that I'm still attached to this coat and how it still feels right to wear. Like I said, that coat is not meant for you and I recalled you don't wear dark clothing… Heh, but that's enough about that. It's time to deal with the real issue that's on your mind. Besides the matter at hand, you seem like you also have so many questions dancing within your troubled head."**_

"_W-Wait… How did you…"_

_Bakura rolled his eyes and sighed, toying with a model that looked like a peasant in long light blue hair in front of him. __**"Even though I can hear you through mind link in here, I don't need to know your thoughts to see that. Your fearful eyes tell me so in a thousand ways."**_

_I paused and lowered my head. Of course he knows. He's still my other half no matter how much I wanted to deny it. "Well, I guess I should start out by asking what you used the model for."_

"_**Hmm… I see you're concerned. Well, just to answer one of your simple minded questions from your curiosity of a mind, let's just say I used your model to play a little game with the pharaoh." **__Bakura then propped his elbow against the edge of the table, knocking out a huge doll of Zork with a push of his index finger. __**"But it was not just an ordinary game. It was a game beyond duel monsters. You could say it's sort of like what happened when I send your little friends in your Monster World game."**_

_He paused and stares at me, wondering if I was going to react. When I didn't, he continued casually, __**"Hmph, of course everything was going to plan and I could have had it all. But I was too stubborn and underestimate the pharaoh again with his belief in the heart of the cards nonsense and his so called friendship. Host, tell me something…" **__I bit my lip as Bakura brought himself to lean back against his chair, narrowing his eyes at another doll that resembles Yugi. Oh no. I remember that whenever he questions to me with that tone, it's probably something. __**"Since you speak highly of your so called friends and even though you hardly hang out with them, you seem to know them much more than I do. Why is it that my last plan foiled? It was supposed to be foolproof and I have checked my strategy for months…yet in the end, I lost it all. And you better give me an honest answer, Host, or there's a consequence you'll have to pay." **__As he says this, I watched in horror as he caused pressure to the doll, causing it to crack slightly in his pale fisted clutches._

_I gulped, feeling my mouth dry for every second I stand before him. Even though it's just an ordinary doll, I feared that if I said something wrong, I couldn't help imagining the doll could end up being a sign that he'll hurt Yugi. Possibly, if Bakura somehow manage to seal Yugi's soul into it just like before, I would never forgive myself that one of my friends would get hurt because of me. Bakura would make sure it would happen. Bakura never changes his attitude towards me and I'm guessing he never will._

_Carefully, I replied bravely, "Well, I can honestly say that maybe it's their faith in each other. Yugi, the pharaoh, and the others depend on one another as a team. When they work together as friends, they always have each other's back whenever things look glum."_

_I then grew silent once more as Bakura thought through my answer for a moment, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He seemed to be deciding whether it's true or not. After a few more intense minutes, he then spoke out, __**"So, what you're saying is that good triumphs over evil. When your friends teamed up and care for one another, their combined strengths formed to one and your spirit of love and trust becomes unstoppable." **__Bakura lowered his head, smirking devilishly. __**"How interesting of what power friends can be able to do. That's all I need to know, Host… but it seems you have two more questions disturbing you, correct? It's those questions that you've blurted out earlier when you were being rude."**_

_I froze and nodded. "Well, yes… I'm been wondering… How did you come back? I-I thought you were vanquished to the afterlife or something."_

"_**Do you honestly want to know, Host?" **__Bakura snorted, seeming to expect a question like this from me. __**"Heh… Who, me, disappear to the afterlife with that pestering pharaoh? Yeah, as if!" **__he spat venomously.__** "I know I don't belong in the afterlife with that pharaoh and his so called friends. They'll treat me like scum and I'll instead be sent to the underworld or hell as you mortals called it. Well, as for how I came back, it's quite simple…" **__He raised his head and flashed his greedy brown red wine eyes at me, stating out, __**"You're still the vessel of me and I did remember that I promise that I can keep you for eternity." **_

_I felt myself getting pale when I noticed that old scheme drive on his face. Why…Why is he giving me that look? No, he can't possibly be… No, don't jump to conclusions yet, Ryou. It might not be what I think it is. "What? But that's just ridiculous! I thought that you were… I thought I was free from…"_

_Bakura narrowed his eyes at me, bringing himself upright from his chair as I cowered in fear backing away slowly toward the wall. With each step I back away from him, Bakura gave a step forward toward me. __**"You thought I was gone forever? You thought that you were free from my clutches?" **__A chill went down my spine when he gave out an echoed laugh that fills the entire room. His insane laugh was so terrifying it made the back of my hair stand on end. __** "You didn't think that even though the Millennium Items are buried, you think that you're free from the Ring itself, its binds? Heh, no such thing I'm afraid. When I mentioned that you are the only vessel that seemed to be similar to me, I mean it. It's been 5,000 years that have waited for the right host to occupy myself in. I've searched and searched and most of the hosts I chose that become a victim to wear the Ring have suffered pain and severely injured themselves the moment they wear it. But just when I thought all hope is lost, I eventually found you and you passed."**_

_I backed away again. "Passed hosts that wore the Ring actually suffered? Are you saying that the Ring was supposed to be my inheritance all this time? This can't be true, it can't be. I won't let it be! The Ring is supposed to be buried permanently with the others and I want to stay it that way!"___

_Bakura gave another step toward to me. __**"You are special host, a host I hardly meet that's related to me. So you have no choice on the matter whether you want the Ring or not. It was destined to be with you since the beginning. It goes through generations from your family since 5,000 years ago when they were first created. I watched and witness the horrible creation to the Millennium Items made of all of the bodies my people from Kul Elna including my own kind. I have waited so long to get my revenge upon the pharaoh for his father's people's doings and now that chance was destroyed. But it doesn't mean I'm done yet. I'm not down for the count yet and besides, I have business to take care of."**_

_Two steps back. "What… a business? What kind of business exactly are you planning?" ___

_Four more steps forward, he cornered me against the cold stoned wall, nowhere to run. __**"Oh, let's just say a business that needs to be taken care of. It's a business that I should have done right in the first place. You see, I grown sick and tired of getting my fun spoiled after how many times I tried to get my plan in motion. And each time I do so, the pharaoh and the others always get in my way. But not anymore…I still have a few tricks up my sleeve and this time the pharaoh's not here to spare anyone. And I'm afraid this is when you come in as a part of it."**_

_No, that dark expression he's giving me. It's that same look he gave me every time he plans something that involves me. "B-But I thought that… once Yugi's other self is gone, I thought that you…"_

"_**No, I only guaranteed that I'll be gone when my task is done. Unfortunately, it didn't come out that way and all my plans are foiled no matter how many hits I'm doing to those annoying friends of yours."**_

_My eyes widened. So that's what he planning. That's why he came back. He came back for revenge to target them. I clenched my hands into fists. I might as well fight for myself. Maybe I can be able to stop him before he can get to them. _

"_Now I know what you're planning. Well, I won't let you hurt my friends. You'll have to fight against me to get through them. I'll make sure I'll warn them about you and they'll stop you… even without the pharaoh."___

"_**Oh, is that so? Well, I thought you would say that." **__He then grins and place his hand in his pocket. When he pulled it out, I was shocked as Bakura opened his fist to reveal a doll. From the details of the doll, I saw that it has blue hair that was tied in a ponytail, wearing an exploration hat and matching clothing and black boots with it. The moment it saw me, I could have sworn it had a frightful look in its eyes. __**"Recognize this doll? He looks familiar, doesn't he?"**__ Bakura then tossed the doll into my hands and said, __**"Take a closer look at it. Do you remember who this is? I recall it's been awhile since you've last seen his face."**_

_I caught the doll in my hands, holding it out before me. Those green eyes… and that face…can this be…? I then glare at Bakura, who gave me that canine devil of a smile at me, holding a familiar item. He's gone too far this time, way too far. How dare he do such a horrible thing? I then whispered harshly at him, holding the doll in my hand from my sides. "What have you done to my father?"_

"_**I'll tell you if you do as I say. If you obey my orders, your father will have his soul back. If not, then your father's soul will automatically be sent to the shadow realm forever. It's your choice, Host. You either obey me or you go ahead and go against me."**_

_I bit my lip, shaking with anger as I keep holding the doll of my father. How dare he get away with it? What should I do? I want to save my friends and also wanted to save my father, but he's not giving me an option to do both. If I chose to save my friends, then my father's soul would never be revived back to his body. Besides, Bakura could be the only one to reverse what he done and he has the item to prove it. If I chose to save my father, then the downside is Bakura can get rid of Yugi and the others and it'll be my fault that their lives will be in danger. Oh, if only there was a way to do both._

"_**Well, have you made your decision, Host?"**_

_I twitched, bringing my knees to the floor as tears flowed down my cheeks. I brought my head down, shadowing my eyes. "Fine… I'll do what you wished, but you must promise to bring back my father's soul into his body."_

_I felt sick as Bakura chuckled at my weakness, knowing he had won. He then raised my head and darkly replied, __**"Heh, a fine choice, my Host. I knew you preciously cared dearly for them both and I knew I made it tough on you. Ashamed you can't save them both, can you? Now, put this on." **__He removed the Millennium Ring and then shoved the glowing Ring in front of me. "__**We have a lot of catching up to do."**_


	8. Side Story: A Sense of Trouble

_A Side Short Story: A Sense of Trouble (Yugi's Point of View)_

"_Hey, Ryou, wait up!"_

_Hmm… It's been awhile since I've seen Ryou, probably forever. Ever since the Millennium Items disappeared, Ryou hardly hang out with us and tried to avoid us every time we wanted to talk with him. What could possibly be wrong with him? I thought that maybe after the Millennium Items were gone, Ryou would have been more cheery and more comfortable around us. I only remembered that the last time we ever spoke properly to each other is when Ryou said we should call him by his first name instead of his surname. I never forget that day how he reacted…_

_{]_

_It was after school and I was hanging out with my friends as usual, showing the latest booster pack of duel monsters. Joey, who has a high interest in duel monsters than Tea and Tristan, grew excited as I smiled warmly at his amusement. Yeah, even though the pharaoh is no longer with us, we still remain as friends as you can see. Every once in awhile, when we think about him, we all miss him very much. Tristan and Joey eventually accepted the loss of our friend after a few days, but also they sometimes recalled the good times we had with him. Tea, on the other hand, took a long time to accept this. Sometimes, I wonder that something tells me that she cared about him, maybe loved him, but not as much as I. I've been with him for a long time before they know the pharaoh._

_Joey, Tristan, and Tea understands it hurts me more for I've been very close to him since I first put together the Millennium Puzzle. Atem was like a brother to me and at times like the father I never had. He changed my life. He taught me to be myself and how to boost my confidence. He gave me friends, many friends… and I'll never forget everything he taught me._

"_Hey, Bakura, how are you?"_

"_Huh?" I looked up as Joey called out to a familiar boy in white hair. Ryou, who was just passing by with his handbag beside him, turned swiftly to our direction. When he walked toward us and got up close, along with his usual smile, I noticed that one of his eyelids was twitching. Now, normally, I don't see Ryou that way and it kind of worried me a little. "Please don't call me by my surname," he muttered softly, gripping the handle of his handbag tightly._

"_What? Why?" I asked, concerned._

_Ryou then lowered his head the moment I said that, his front white locks shadowing his brown eyes. From looking into his face, it's like Ryou seem to be in pain. "I don't want to talk about it ever since… well… Anyways, just don't call me by that, if that's okay with you guys. I feel more comfortable if you call me from my first name. So, from now on, just call me Ryou, alright? No offense." He then raises his head, smiling weakly, "Well, I might as well go home. It's getting late and I have things to do in my apartment."_

"_B… I mean Ryou, come back!" I said. "Don't you want to…?"_

"_I'm sorry, Yugi!" he waved, yelling from afar. "I have to go home right now and I'm too busy!"_

_{}_

_Well, I can't say I blame him though. It's probably because when his dark side came into his life, it's like the spirit of the Millennium Ring stole his name and use it as his own. So, whenever we encountered Ryou, I always keep reminding the others that he wants to be called by his first name whenever they keep forgetting._

"_Oh, hey there, Yugi… It's been awhile since we've seen each other, hasn't it? So, how are you?"_

_Why is Ryou not facing me? Something's odd about this, but I guess its better that he talked to me than Ryou avoiding me. "Oh, I'm okay…" I said happily. "I'm just wondering if you're okay. Joey and the others are even concerned about you too. It's just…you've rarely been hanging out with us after the pharaoh and your other half is gone. Plus, you seem pretty quiet when you're in school." I frowned and turned my voice to a whisper. "Is something wrong?"_

_Ryou shook his head in reply, still having his back turned away from me. "No, Nothing…Nothing's wrong, Yugi. I just wanted to be alone for awhile and I just think its best that I need to focus on my studies more than playing games with you guys. Why? Is that a problem to you?"_

_I sighed. This is kind of just like how he avoids us because of his dark spirit. But…Who knows? Ryou is Ryou. It can also be that he can be very overreacting over his studies. "Ryou, you've said that one too many times. You need to have some fun sometimes. Sure, it's okay that you care about your future, but you need to also hang out with us more often. I mean, you're our friend, Ryou. We don't want you to feel left out. Now, do you want to join us by playing a cool awesome new game that my grandpa…"_

"_Yugi, I can't… Yugi, the truth is I'm just not feeling well today. I didn't get a good night's sleep last night and I…sort of…um… had a nightmare."_

_He had a nightmare? I felt my gut turning on its sides. Somehow, I suddenly felt ashamed that I've mentioned about the new game. "Really…? Oh, I'm sorry, Ryou. I didn't know you're not well today." Hmm…Maybe I should offer to play in his apartment instead and bring along the others. And besides, it's what friends do, right? "Do you want me to get the others so we can visit your apartment? We could have fun at your place."_

_Ryou turned around and gave a smile at me. "No, I'll be fine. You just tell them I said hi and you guys have fun without me. I'll be well tomorrow when you guys see me in school. Okay? You don't need to worry about it."_

_I gasped the moment I notice the features upon his face. Ryou seemed paler than usual and his eyes have dark shadows. It's like he hasn't slept in days and hardly ate. But what's even more disturbing was something about his brown eyes. I wasn't sure if it was an illusion at the time, but I was too shocked and I couldn't speak about it in front of Ryou. From within Ryou's eyes, it didn't seem like that innocent eyes I used to know he always has. Instead, his eyes kind of resembled to his dark half, Bakura's. But…No, it's not likely. I must be seeing things and it could probably the trick of the sunlight's rays shining over us. No, I mustn't let him know that what I'm suspecting. Besides, this is Ryou, not Bakura, right?_

"_Yes? What is it, Yugi?"_

_Huh? I shook out of my thoughts, realizing I was holding Ryou's sleeve. Wait, what am I doing again…? "Oh, never mind," I chuckled, releasing him quickly. "I guess it's nothing. I thought for a second there I thought I saw something strange. Oh…well…I just hope you'll feel better that's all and… If something is wrong, let us know, alright?"_

_Ryou nodded silently and I gave one in return, waving before I run back to my friends, all sitting under a tree._

"_Hey, Yugi… Wasn't that B…I mean Ryou?" Tea corrected herself, pointing at Ryou, who was walking away. He's probably going home by my guess._

"_Yeah," I replied, sitting down. Ryou… What's happened to you?_

"_So, um… What were you talking about back there? Does he want to hang out with us or what?" said Tristan, flipping a coin and catching it in his hand while standing._

"_Oh, we were just greeting and saying how were doing and stuff. He even said that he doesn't want to hang out with us right now."_

"_What? Why's that?" questioned Joey, crossing his arms as he leaned against the tree. "Is there a problem?"_

"_Well," I began. "Ryou's said he's not feeling well today." I admit that's all I told my friends. I didn't want them to know about Ryou having a nightmare. It could probably scare them a bit._

"_He's not well?" said Tea. "Oh, that's too bad…poor Ryou."_

"_Yeah," I muttered._

_Ryou's not acting well and something is definitely strange, but why isn't he telling us? Maybe it's the same thing like how I'm not telling the other truth about Ryou's condition to them. What could possibly be wrong? I sighed, lying down in the grass as I stared spaced out at the bright blue sky. Whatever it is, hopefully Ryou will be well as promised by tomorrow in school._


	9. Chapter 8: Going to the Movies

_Chapter 8: Going to the Movies_

_Beep, beep! Beep, beep!_

Ugh…Morning already? I stretched out my arm while under the covers searching aimlessly for the off button for my alarm clock. Now, where is that off switch? I kept patting for the object at first, only touching surface of the table. Then, as I reached out a few more inches, I eventually found it, pushing the button down. I brought my arm back under the covers and rubbed my tired eyes, yawning.

Bloody hell, what an unpleasant nightmare I had! For a second there, I thought Bakura might have come back. For some reason, it felt so real and I thought my father was enslaved as a doll. Well, I guess it might have been a dream. I should probably get up and get ready for school.

I removed the blankets off of me, slowly bringing myself upright. I shifted to the side, putting both my socked feet down to the carpet floor. I scratched my white locks, shuffling my feet to the bathroom for a morning shower. It may have been a dream. Maybe my father wasn't enslaved as a doll after all and he's probably okay. He's in Egypt, still in an exhibition trip. We just never talked to each other in years. I turned on the tap and brought myself in, feeling the water running down my body.

I'm the only one living here, alone in this apartment and nothing will change that fact. I lifted my bottle of shampoo, squirting a few drops to my hand. I then started scrubbing my white hair. At least the good side of it is that I stop hearing his voice. I knew just taking a rest will stop it. With a smile, I rinsed my hair and soaped. It's just another day, nothing out of the ordinary. I'm just doing the same routine, living a normal life by myself.

I opened the shower curtain and grabbed two folded white towels from the rack. I put one around my waist while I use the other to dry my white damp hair. I opened the window a bit, smelling the fresh outdoors from my apartment. I can never believe that silence can be so good for once. I placed the towel I used for drying my hair aside, putting it in the basket hamper. I pick up my brush, brushing my soft locks as I examined myself in the mirror. But once I did, I noticed something gold glinting in the reflection. I paused, lowering my brush down. Is that the…?

I turned around, finding my blue uniform. Along with it hanging around the collar was the ancient ring, the Millennium Ring. From its five pointers to the triangle shape with the eye in the center, there was no mistaken out of it. My brown eyes widened, a sense of panic rising inside me. What's the Millennium Ring doing here? I thought it was buried! No… It can't be…

**{}**

"_How did you come back? I-I thought you were vanquished to the afterlife or something."_

**I see nothing in your eyes**

**And the more I see the less I like**

"_**Do you honestly want to know, Host? How I came back, it's quite simple… You're still the vessel of me and I did remember that I promise that I can keep you for eternity."**_

"_What? But that's just ridiculous! I thought that you were… I thought I was free from…"_

"_**You thought I was gone forever? You thought that you were free from my clutches? You didn't think that even though the Millennium Items are buried, you think that you're free from the Ring itself, its binds? Heh, no such thing I'm afraid. When I mentioned that you are the only vessel that seemed to be similar to me, I mean it. It's been 5,000 years that I have waited for the right host to occupy myself in. I've searched and searched and most of the hosts I chose that become a victim to wear the Ring have suffered pain and severely injured themselves the moment they wear it. But just when I thought all hope is lost, I eventually found you and you passed."**_

**Is it over yet?**

**In my head**

"_Passed hosts that wore the Ring actually suffered? Are you saying that the Ring was supposed to be my inheritance all this time? This can't be true, it can't be. I won't let it be! The Ring is supposed to be buried permanently with the others and I want to stay it that way!"_

**I know nothing of your kind**

**And I won't reveal your evil mind**

"_**You are a special host, a host I hardly meet that's related to me. So you have no choice on the matter whether you want the Ring or not. It was destined to be with you since the beginning. It goes through generations from your family since 5,000 years ago when they were first created."**_

"_B-But I thought that… once Yugi's other self is gone, I thought that you…"_

"_**No, I only guaranteed that I'll be gone when my task is done. Unfortunately, it didn't come out that way and all my plans are foiled no matter how many hits I'm doing to those annoying friends of yours."**_

**{}**

**Is it over yet?**

**I can't wait**

So, that nightmare wasn't a dream? It… It was real after all? I backed away, fearing to get closer to the Ring that's silently hanging with my uniform. So it's true then…that the Millennium Ring like Bakura said is supposed to belong to me. It means it'll never leave my sight…maybe forever.

"_**Heh, it's just like I said. Didn't I promise to keep you for eternity, Host? Didn't I mention to you before that you're the only vessel for me or did that memory seem to disappear from the depths of your careless mind? Did you think that you can get away from me so easily?"**_

**So sacrifice yourself and let me have what's left**

I gasped as Bakura appeared from the Millennium Ring, raising his eyebrows at me with a smirk, crossing his arms. _**"I knew I figured you forgot about our deal, Host. You thought I wasn't here and you thought your father is still in that Egypt exhibition. Do I need to remind you about this, Host?" **_Bakura dug into his black coat, revealing a doll from his hand. _**"Your father's soul is still trapped within this carved doll of him. And when I meant something what I said, I really mean it, Host."**_

"Father…" I murmured softly in my hands, crying silently. "My father…"

"_**Heh, that seemed to get your attention back. Remember, I can put back your father's soul back in his body if you cooperate."**_He then placed the doll my father occupied in back in the pocket of his black coat._**"If you do as I say that is. You did give me your word, Host. As you should know, your father's body is in a hospital with a coma in Egypt as the doctors believed to be. But you already know that's not the case, seeing as though I have the proof here."**_

**I know that I can find the fire in your eyes**

**I'm going all the way, get away, please**

He patted his pocket as he said this, chuckling.I clenched my hands into fists as he laughed before me. How dare he do this to me? _**"Currently, his body is nothing but an empty shell. But if you disobeyed my orders, there will be consequences and I will indeed send your beloved father's soul to the shadow realm, where his spirit will roam with the others forever. Heh, it'll probably be devoured by them for all I know."**_

As he spoke this, Bakura removed the hanging uniform from the pole, handing it to me along with the handbag I used for school._**"Now, shouldn't you get ready for school? And remember to wear the Ring with you. Make sure you conceal it. I'll be still watching over you in spirit form just in case you started blabbing out about me in front of your bratty friends."**_

**You take the breath right out of me**

**You left a hole where my heart should be**

I shakily took them from him, tears continuing to pour silently from my cheeks. "I understand, Bakura," I muttered. "I didn't forget I've given my word to you."

**You gotta fight just to make it through**

'**Cause I will be the death of you**

I'm sorry, Yugi, everyone… I lowered my head, removing the Millennium Ring from my tidy uniform shirt and putting it on gently around my neck. I stared hollowly at it for awhile in the mirror as I put on my white shirt, buttoning it slowly. I'm sorry that I can't tell you, but I want to save my father's soul from his clutches. I creased my blue uniform, checking if the Ring is hidden well. I then grabbed my handbag from the floor, slipping in my shoes. I just hope it won't hurt our friendship…and I hope someday that you would all understand what I'm doing.

{}

**This will be all over soon**

"Good morning, Ryou!"

_**Hey, Host… Someone's greeting you and it's your pestering friends.**_

I growled softly and thought back for only him to hear. _Don't you ever call my friends pestering! I may have made a deal with you, but that doesn't mean you can give sneer comments about them._

_**Heh, whatever you say, Host…however, I'll still keep my eye on you.**_

"Oh, hey everyone, good morning to you too," I greeted back, giving the warm smile I always use for them. "Well, shall we get to class together?"

_**Ugh, I hate it when you get friendly over these fools. Why do you even bother hanging out with them?**_

_Bakura, they're my friends and there's nothing more to be said about the subject. They sometimes like to spend time with me whenever I'm not working on my studies. They play games with me and we go places like the Domino City Park, the beach, the museum, the movies, and other –_

_**Yeah, yeah, other sort of crappy stuff you mortals call fun in your case in your wasted spare times. **_

"So, how are you feeling today, Ryou? Are you feeling any better than yesterday?"

"Huh?" I turned to Yugi, who gave a curious wonder within his trance like purple eyes, noticing my face reflecting a confused look. "Oh, I'm sorry, Yugi. I kind of spaced out, thinking about something. Could you repeat your questions again?"

Yugi blinked twice, giving me a raised eyebrow in response. He then sighed and said, "I'm asking how you're feeling today, Ryou. Are you feeling any better than yesterday? The last time I saw you, you said you're not feeling well and you looked ill."

"Oh, I'm better now, thanks, Yugi," I happily replied. "I definitely feel much better than what happened yesterday."

**Pour salt into the open wound**

**Is it over yet**

**Let me in**

_**Heh, heh, you are such a liar, Host… You're actually lying about your conditions.**_ _**Oh, wait, that's because I'm the one responsible for what happened to you…when I was trying to communicate to you last night.**_

**So sacrifice yourself and let me have what's left**

**I know that I can find the fire in your eyes**

**I'm going all the way, get away, please**

_Shut up. Stay out of our conversation._

_**Ah, but I'm only talking to you, is that so wrong? Besides, no one can hear our mind link thoughts except you and me. Your friends don't even know that I'm still around.**_

_Yeah, you're still around only because you wanted to hurt my friends! You're only here for revenge!_

_**True, true, and so true…but getting my plan to do that takes a lot of time. In the meantime, besides watching over you, as we speak, I'm even watching over your friends' behaviors whenever you hang out with them.**_

_You what? First you're watching over me, making sure I don't blab your secret that you're truthfully still around. And now, you're watching over my friends too? Aren't you going a little too far overboard in this?_

_**Heh, a good professional antagonist can never go too far overboard when they plan something ingenious. I'm making sure that it's the perfect plan, a plan that would not foil like my other past ones.**_

_You're not making my life any easier, aren't you?_

_**Nope, and I'm making sure it stays that way. Besides, who said I was going to go soft on you and make your life easier so you can freely spend time with them? I never said such things, my dear Host.**_

I sighed heavily, which caused the others to look at me strangely. I turned red, immediately giving an excuse that didn't seem like a complete lie. "Oh, I'm just spacing out again and thinking about what lesson we might learn in class."

"Man, you never stop thinking highly about your studies, don't you, Ryou?" asked Joey, swinging his handbag over his head. "Isn't there anything that you can talk about other than schoolwork?"

"Well then, how about this. Why don't we talk about where we can spend time after school?" _Heh, you may be watching over me, Bakura, but I highly doubt you'll handle how much fun we'll have when you witness us._

_**Well, I can't argue with that, Host. Sometimes, watching you and the others are so sickening with your squeals of delight and enjoyment, it usually makes me vomit in disgust…but even though as much as I despise it, I still must watch you all. I must make sure that observing you lot could give me each of your sources of weaknesses.**_

I shrugged, rolling my eyes. _Yeah, as if you would know what our weaknesses are._

_**Heh, if I were you, Host, I wouldn't be underestimating me that quickly. Remember, I can find all your weaknesses with one tap of the Millennium Ring.**_

"Okay then, since Ryou brought out the subject, where_ should_ we spend time after school?" said Tea, popping the question. "Oh, how about we spend a day in the amusement park? That'll be fun, don't you think?"

"Maybe we should go to the movies," suggested Tristan, putting two textbooks away inside his locker. "I hear there's a good movie out in theaters lately."

"Hey, maybe we should hang out at the arcade. That's also fun too," piped up Yugi.

"Yugi, we've been in the arcade last week, remember? You always mention the arcade each time we question what should we do after school. Besides, you already had your turn that time," said Joey, snorting with laughter at his friend's excitement. "Let us have our turn, alright? It can't always just be the same place every week."

"Aw, alright then," pouted Yugi, but smiling all the same. "I'll let you guys have your turn. Hey, Ryou, you haven't suggested anything since you brought out the question. Why don't you tell us what we should do after school?"

"Hmm… Oh, right…" I awkwardly muttered softly, feeling embarrassed as I stood before them.

_**Heh, heh, silly Host that's standing blank before them…**_

"Okay then, why don't we go to the movies? I could go for watching something, as long it's not too scary."

_**You hate scary movies?**_

_It was a long time ago when I encountered a scary movie on television one day when I was little. It's a long story, Bakura._

"Well then, let's vote on it. Who wants to go to an amusement park?" asked Yugi.

Tea was the only one in the group who immediately shot her hand in the air. Yugi shook his head, chuckling. "Sorry, Tea… I guess we're not going to an amusement park today. Okay then, the suggestion of going to the amusement park is crossed out. Okay, who votes to go to the arcade?"

Everyone shook their heads, laughing as Yugi brought his hand up, begging. "Ah, come on…only me? That's not fair!"

"Yes it is, Yugi," Tristan grinned. "You're out voted by the four of us. Okay, that means that going to the arcade today is off too. So, who wants to spend their day going the movies after school?"

Tristan counted the hands that shot up along with his own vote as we walked inside the classroom to the front of our assigned seats. "Alright then, then that's settled. Three of us voted for going to spend the day in the movie theater. Well then, going to the movies it is, but the question is what should we watch? Ryou said it shouldn't be scary."

"Well, why don't we decide it when we get there?" I said. "In the meantime, we should get to our assigned seats. I can hear the teacher coming."

We quickly scrambled to our seats, bringing out our English textbooks out on our desk as we watch the sliding door opened along with the sound of clacking high heels.

{}

_Ding, ding, ding, ding! Ding, ding, ding, ding!_

I stretched and yawned, closing my notebook and putting my pencil down on the desk. As usual, just another day of school done for the day for me. Wow, that sure was a lot more notes than usual today. Now that it's over and I've done my homework ahead during lunchtime, I can finally spend my after school time with my friends. The best part is that Bakura hasn't said a word during my school hours.

_**Has someone mentioned little old me?**_

**You take the breath right out of me **

I choke out a gasp, feeling my breath knocking the wind out of me. I banged my back against the chair, hearing my other half gave a chuckle softly. He probably saw me got a bit startled hearing his voice. Ugh, why did he have to do that? He could have scared me half to death! Bugger, I should never have mentioned him in the first place.

_Did you have to do that? _I growled through mind link, rubbing the spot on my back where I hit it upon the chair I sat behind me. _I mean must you honestly scare me?_

_**Oh, did I do that, Host?**_ I heard him say in a fake innocent voice._** Did I really frighten you? Heh, my bad… So, is the boring school lecture over then? I seemed to have fallen asleep the moment this so called school started class.**_

_Yeah, it's over, Bakura. I was about to put away –_

"Hey, Ryou, you ready to go to the movie theater to watch a movie we can pick on?"

_**You people are going to watch a movie?**_

I stood up, still rubbing my back a bit and picking up my handbag. _Yeah, we are. I like spending time with them, Bakura, no matter what we do. You just don't understand what they mean to me as my friends._

"Huh?" I stopped my mind link conversation with Bakura, looking up to find Yugi, Tristan, Tea, and Joey grinning excitedly back at me. "Oh, yes, but can I drop off my handbag and get a new change of clothes first? I really don't want to be wearing my uniform when I'm somewhere else other than school."

"Yeah, sure, Ryou," replied Yugi, nodding. "In fact, let's all get home and change from our uniform. Then we'll meet again in front of the movie theater. How's that sound, guys?"

"Yeah, I'm okay with that!"

"Yeah, that's a great idea, Yugi!"

"Good, I could go for a change of clothes also!"

"Alright then," agreed Yugi. "We will all go home to change and meet each other again somewhere around 5:00. Is that enough time for all of you?"

We all nodded with a smile in response.

{}

_**Okay, seriously, what's so special about going to the movies? What's the point of getting a new change of clothes? Back then in ancient Egypt, there was no such places as movie theaters. I don't seem to understand why you mortals make a big fuss over it. And besides, you look fine wearing that uniform! What does it matter that you're even wearing it outside of school? **_

_I told you, Bakura. You don't understand anything when it comes to spending time with them._ I shook my head as Bakura was sitting in my bed, putting his elbow upon his lap and resting his chin on his hand in spirit form. _Honestly, why can't you entertain yourself while I figure out what clothes to wear_?_ You usually are destructive and rarely asked questions to me. In fact, why do you even care?_

Bakura replied by only giving a slight shrug. _**Well, let's just say that ever since he's no longer around, my amusement of real fun is kind of gone. Now, all I can amuse myself is either I duel someone or pester the heck out of you, Host. So it's either one of those options and I chose to pester you. **_He then chuckled at my pouting expression in the mirror. _**So, like I said, what's so special about going to these so called movies?**_

I sighed. _Wait just a minute, _I thought as I examined my blue t-shirt to my blue jeans. Hmm…seems to fit well and suitable enough to wear for going to the movies… with a matching color jacket, of course. I then come back to Bakura's mind link conversation._ Okay then… Now how should I begin this? Umm…Do you want to hear the history of it or my opinion about it?_

Bakura rolled his eyes. _**It's your opinion, of course. Does it look I'm here for a history lesson?**_

I sweat dropped. What if I said…um…maybe? You could probably need one, but I guess its best that I shouldn't say that to him. There could be a positive chance that I'll result to get smacked or lose my father's soul. I rather not have either.

_Well, no of course not, Bakura. Well, going to the movies for us today is our type of entertainment. We watch them whenever we want to see the latest films that are seen recently in previews on television (I'll explain about that too later, seeing as though you don't know that either). They are many types of variety movies. There's action, drama, horror, fantasy, family, comedy, romance, mystery, science fiction, probably many more than I can count off. Did you get all that?_

**You left a hole where my heart should be**

**You gotta fight just to make it through**

'**Cause I will be the death of you**

_**Um…I guess I do and understand the concept…sort of**_, he replied, tossing and catching a doll, probably my father's, bored. Truthfully, I wish he didn't though…

_So I'm guessing that you didn't get it, do you? Okay, well I guess it's best if you see it yourself… once I meet up with Yugi and the others. Besides, no one can see you and no one's aware you're around. Who knows? Maybe it could be a good experience since it's the first time you'll be able to see one. _

_**Hm… Oh sure, why not? I guess my curiosity got the best of me. Alright, I will see this for myself. It could get pretty amusing. So then what's with the change of clothes?**_

_Bakura, you just don't understand what we think today in this present time. You may have been wearing the same thing everyday back then a long time ago, but that's the past. In our time, we human beings, like me, have a way of style and life. It's our instinct and how we want to look. For example, I don't want to wear my uniform outside of school because sometimes I feel uncomfortable wearing it. So, instead I change my clothes to something comfortable and something I like. Plus, I need to use it tomorrow for school because I was required to do so and I don't want to get into trouble. I only have four more pairs that are similar to it and I use all of them every week._

_**Gee, you mortals seriously have issues, don't you? I mean, there's so much to learn about your futuristic lifestyle. I never knew much about this world these days except the craziness over duel monster competitions and people with their latest transportation.**_

_Yes, there are those kinds of things, but there are so many more than that. You just never get a chance to understand the world today more properly. Believe me, not all is about duel monsters and competitions for the higher stakes. Heh, I mean, what I even recalled from what Yugi said, Kaiba has things to do with his company other than duel monsters._

_**So, Kaiba's still around, eh? You mean he's the same rich billionaire boy that owns that stupid corporation? I take it even his little brother, Mokuba, is still around too?**_

I grabbed my navy blue jacket, slinging it over my shoulder. _Oh yeah, both Kaiba brothers are still around and nothing has changed much… _I paused, looking at those spark of a glint in his eyes. _…even ever since you left for awhile. Now, let's get going. I need to meet up with Yugi and the others._

{}

"Hey, Ryou, you made it just in time!" waved Yugi.

"Well you know me, I wouldn't miss an opportunity hanging out with you guys," I smiled naturally, rubbing my head.

_**Bleh… **_I heard Bakura making gagging noises. _**You people honestly make me sick each time I see your love dove friendship crap moments.**_

"So, um…now that we're together again, the only matter now is what to watch?" says Tristan, examining the now showing's posters. "Hmm…How about this one? This one looks interesting."

Yugi, Tea, Joey, Me, and Bakura (who is not seen of course except I) gathered around the poster that Tristan's pointing at. It was a poster of _Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian._

"What exactly is it about?" Joey asked to Tristan.

"Wait, let me just check my movie book guide catalog," muttered Tea, opening her red purse and pulling out a small magazine. On the cover of the magazine, I noticed a picture of a boy in spectacles wearing a blue shirt over a blue striped red jacket, holding which I believe to be a wand. He seemed very familiar… but where have I seen this? "Okay then, it says that _Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian_ is the sequel to the first. Basically, it's about this man named Larry Daley returning back to the Natural History of Museum after a year later he haven't returned as a night watchmen. When he found out that the museum is going to change, it's up to him to save the museum and bring back the magical tablet. It's another adventure for Larry, encountering living and breathing exhibits. That's all the information says about it really."

_**Ugh… that sounds insane. I mean, who ever heard of wax dummies coming to life all because of a power of a tablet?**_

_Bakura, it's just a family movie that some people enjoy about. It's just to watch for fun, not taken seriously._

"Nah, I say we should watch this one right here," said Joey, pointing at another poster. We all walked to the poster Joey is indicating. This one is a poster of _Transformers: The Revenge of the Fallen._ Everyone raised their eyebrows at him. "Hey, it looks cool to me and it's even an action/sci-fi type," he comment with a shrug.

"What is that movie about then?" asked Yugi to Tea.

"Well, all they mention about it's a sequel to the other Transformers movie. Sorry, Joey, if we don't know the whole information about a movie, then I'm afraid we're not watching something that seems unknown to us."

"Well, I tried," mumbled Joey, putting his hand in his jeans pockets. "Hey, at least I did try, right?"

"Right, Joey," I replied. "Why don't we try to find another movie?"

_**Besides, like I care over about robots from another planet. It's just how you mortals pathetically believed that aliens exist.**_

_Like I said, Bakura, it's just a movie others could enjoy._

"Great idea, Ryou," nodded Yugi in agreement. "Well then, how about that over there? Let's check that one out. This seems fascinating."

_**Get over there, Ryou. I think this movie could be what you and those so called friends looking for.**_

_How do you know?_

_**Trust me, I may not know what type you mortals are searching for nor do I know what you expect to see, but I have a strange feeling about that poster that little squirt's been goggling at. I'm not sure what, but you should go see it like I said.**_

Seeing from Bakura's eyes, I walked along with the others to see what Yugi has discovered. My eyes widened. Hey, isn't that the same boy that was in the front cover of that catalog Tea's holding? I can't remember his name but from what I recalled in England, he was known to be one of the youngest and richest celebrities when he played that character. Oh, if only I remember who he is and who he's playing as.

"What's that?" questioned Tristan. "This poster seems really cool to look at and even seeing this poster looks like it's even great to watch."

"Yeah, can you find this thing in your trusty little movie guide catalog of yours? I really want to know what this is. Come to think of it," Joey blinked. "I just realized something. Take a look at some of the other displays of the movie posters. They seem like the same topic to that one in front of us."

_Huh? What is he talking about, Bakura?_

_**Didn't you hear what he said, Host? There are similar related movie posters like that boy in spectacles. Go ahead, take a look and see for yourself.**_

Obeying, I head to one of the posters opposite from our side of the wall. Opening my mouth a little, Joey was right. The four posters on the opposite wall has similar topic to the other one. One contains a girl in bushy hair, a red haired with a blonde flirty girl beside him, the same boy we saw earlier facing a long red haired girl, and another has a tall boy in blonde sleek hair with his back turned.

"You're right, Joey," I replied in shock. "They are many of them that are similar to the poster Yugi saw."

"So, like I said, Tea, what about that movie?" asked Yugi.

"Well, let's see then." She started flipping through the pages through her little movie catalog and when she found the page, her eyes grew wide. "Wow, this movie is been talked about a lot! I mean, it's not just one page but more!"

"So, tell us exactly what this movie is. It might start soon in a few minutes and if we keep standing here, we might miss it," I said, tapping my wristwatch.

"Well, this movie is called _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. And wow, it has a ton of amazing facts like for example: Did you know that this movie is actually based on a bestselling seven novel story? Wow, who could have thought this movie was originally based on one of the seven bestselling books in the world?"

Wait, _Harry Potter_? Isn't that…A comprehension dawned on me. Oh, now it rings a bell! "I know who he is," I heard myself called out to the others. "I think I remember encountering about Harry Potter. I remember my old friends back in London, England seem to talk highly a lot about him to me."

"Whoa, are you serious, Ryou?" exclaimed Tea, surprise at the sudden news. "Then does that mean you know about Harry Potter?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, yes. I do," I replied. "Well, basically, ever since they first introduce me to the books, I grew fascinated about it and wanted to check it out myself. So, one day I asked one of them if I could borrow the first book to give a taste of the magic, as they called it."

_**You actually read those books? So that explains where you've been up to most of your spare time back in England. You were cooped up in your room with those books.**_

_Bakura, they were good and I mean really good! Maybe one day I'll read it to you too just to prove how good it is._

"So, how was it?"

"Well, I can tell you it was the most astounding book I ever read. If you like, maybe next time I'll bring the books for you guys to read so you can catch up on the story yourselves. If you want your own copy, however, I think they sell it here somewhere in a bookstore, depending where it is. Anyways, if you want, I can tell you some of the details to the story while we watch it. You know, because I know you guys don't know everything about it and you're just getting introduced to it when you got on the subject about him."

"Yeah, sure, Ryou, and besides, we might all start liking it too," smiled Yugi. "Well, if we're going to watch the movie, we better get our tickets before it starts."

{}

"Wow, that movie sure is cool," commented Joey, gobbling a hand of popcorn from the bucket that Tristan's holding. "We should have seen more movies that are like that."

"Yeah, I agree with Joey. I mean I've never seen or even read these books of it even though it's heard around the world," Yugi added.

"Heh, that's probably because you always surrounded yourself in games these days, Yugi," giggled Tea.

"Yeah, but I guess I have a new liking besides games," he grinned, nudging me a bit. "And it's all thanks to Ryou's idea of mentioning it."

"Oh, it was nothing really," I blushed awkwardly. "I just thought that you guys might be interested in something that I know… just to get to know each other more properly than before."

"Yeah, who would have thought that not all reading is bad after all?" said Tristan, walking to the trash can and throwing the empty bucket, placing his hands in his pockets. "It actually could be pretty fun."

"It's just like going on another adventure," stated Joey, staring at the full moon. "Hey, it kind of reminds us of our adventure. You know the experience we've been through. Good times, right?"

"Oh, Joey, not again!" exclaimed Tea, rolling her eyes. "Do you have to bring that up again whenever we do things together? Seriously, can't we have a day that you and Tristan not mentioned about that?"

"Hey, I can't help it, Tea! It felt like it happened yesterday, you know? I just still can't believe it's over though. It just didn't seem to sink in yet." He then searches in his pockets for his duel monsters deck, holding the stack before his face. "You know, I just felt like our adventure was a roller coaster of a ride. At first, I really wondered when we'll ever hang out like any other normal teens do every day. I even wonder if when the madness ever ends. But now that we're living our lives normally, I sometimes look back and wished that the roller coaster of our adventure last at least a little longer."

**Take, take, take**

I then heard Bakura laughed softly beside me. _**Well, they may think that it's over, but they don't expect what's coming to them, isn't that right, Host?**_

I lowered my head, my locks of hair curtaining my brown eyes. _Why must you mention that, Bakura? Do you have to remind me?_

_**Ah, that's right. They don't know that your thoughts are different from the others, more separated. You never liked it from the very beginning.**_

I shut my eyes tightly, trying to ignore him. _Please, stop that. Keep quiet. I don't want to talk about this, alright?_

_**Ah, what's the matter? Did I suddenly touch a nerve from you? You know it's the truth, Host. Don't block that all away. I'm just speaking the truth, that's all. It's no harm done mentioning it, is it? Just look at your friends.**_

**I'm waiting, I'm fading**

**Realize, start hiding**

I raised my head as Yugi sighed, opening his duel monsters cards case and pulling it out also. "Well, come to think of it, I admit it was kind of crazy, Joey," he murmured softly, staring at his top deck, the Dark Magician. He then chuckled. "I mean, every time you and Tristan mention about it now and again, sometimes I couldn't believe all these things happened to us too. I guess we're just fortunate that it _did_ happen to us all." Yugi placed a hand on the spot where his Millennium Puzzle used to hang around his neck. "Even sometimes… I feel a little empty and other times felt… a part of me is missing inside."

"Yugi…" whispered Joey, immediately turning to his friend. "I'm sorry that I had to bring that! I forgot that…"

"No, Joey, its okay," he replied, rubbing his teary eyes with his free hand. "I know you didn't mean to…"

_**You see, Host? No matter how much you believed that you wanted to become one of them, you need to face facts that they are better off without you in their group. They're not truly your friends.**_

**You take the breath right out of me**

**You left a hole where my heart should be**

I shook my head, watching the others embracing Yugi. _No, you're lying. They are my friends! It's just that…_

_**What? Is it the fact that it's just that you hardly hang out with them? Heh, that's only because you've been avoiding them… when they know you had me. You wanted to prevent me from doing something horrible and didn't want any of them to get hurt from me. So, instead of being with them, what exactly did you do? From outside of school, you only cooped yourself up in your own small apartment of yours. Face it, all this time you have only me and me alone.**_

**You gotta fight just to make it through**

'**Cause I will be the death of you**

_No… That can't be true. You can't possibly be the…_

I flinched as I felt startled at Bakura's touch when he placed an arm around me. _**Ah, the truth does hurt, doesn't it? The fact that you're actually more distance than you thought you are. **_

I shook violently, feeling numb as tears silently fall from my face. Why does Bakura wanted to break me like that… even if his words are true? I'm sure they are my friends, aren't they? I mean, they must have accepted me as a friend, right? Yugi said it himself that they all did including him. No, what Bakura says has to be a lie. And yet…I feel that I don't have the proof that they really are. Can I really trust them as my friends?

Without saying goodbye, I broke into a run, leaving them all without their notice.


	10. Side Story: A Warning from Shadi

_A Short Side Story 2: A Warning from Shadi (Yugi's Point of View)_

"_Hey, Yugi, isn't that Ryou?"_

"_Huh?" I looked up, gratefully turning my eyes away from Tristan and Joey's usual heated arguments to see Tea pointing out Ryou. I stood up. "Come on, guys. Let's see how Ryou's doing. You and Tristan can talk out your angers at each other later. Besides, arguing isn't going to solve anything."_

"_Eh?" went Tristan and Joey together, releasing each other's collars. I watch them both nodded silently, nodding in silence that their discussion can get settled another time. _

_I gave relief sigh. Right now, seeing Ryou is important. Ever since yesterday, I grew worried over Ryou and my friends and my grandpa noticed it easily even before I mentioned what's on my disturbed mind. The meeting I had with him kept replaying over my mind for past few hours and I couldn't be able to swat it off nor either get a good night's sleep. _

"_Good morning, Ryou!"_

_At the mention of his name, Ryou looked up and turned, startled. But when he saw us, however, I noticed he quickly regained himself and gave us his usual greeting of a warm smile._

"_Oh, hey everyone, good morning to you too…" muttered Ryou absentmindedly. He paused for a second and then said, "Well, shall we get to class together?"_

_I looked from Tea, to Tristan, and then to Joey. They all gave me similar nods to me. Sighing, I turned back to Ryou. "Yeah… sure…" I nodded, speaking slowly._

_Ryou nodded back and so the five of us walked together in silence side by side. I wasn't sure why, but probably all of us were having the same feelings for Ryou lately… worried, concerned, and a little frightened. Two minutes later, I couldn't handle the absence of talk any longer. I had to say something. It's time to take matters into my own hands. At least try to speak to him._

"_So, how are you feeling today, Ryou? Are you feeling any better than yesterday?" I asked, gripping the straps of my backpack tightly._

"_Huh?" I heard him replied, dazed. I frowned, scratching the side of head in confusion. This wasn't the response I was expecting him to say first thing in the morning. Now, normally, this wasn't like him to act spaced out, especially even when class hasn't even started yet. I recalled Ryou never spaced out whenever he talks to us and I mean never. Something's off lately… I just can't put my finger what though. Hmm… probably it's just a lack of sleep. "Oh, I'm sorry, Yugi," Ryou apologized, recovering himself. "I kind of spaced out, thinking about something. Could you repeat your questions again?"_

_I blinked at him twice. Yup, something's definitely up lately about Ryou. Raising my eyebrows, I sighed, resisting myself to pinch the bridge of my nose and repeated, "I'm asking how you're feeling today, Ryou. Are you feeling any better than yesterday? The last time I saw you, you said you're not feeling well and you looked ill."_

_He let out a soft chuckle, rubbing his neck. "Oh, I'm better now, thanks, Yugi. I definitely feel much better than what happened yesterday."_

_I closed my eyes, exhaling with relief. Ryou said he's feeling okay… Well, that's good news. I guess Tea and the others are right. I shouldn't get all worked up about Ryou's conditions. I guess I am over reacting because I probably can't let go of the past… when Ryou had his other dark spirit of a half and the Millennium Ring, we rarely see Ryou. At first, we never knew that he has two spirits instead of one, just like me. We never even thought that Ryou was most of the time been in the shadow realm. _

_I shivered at the thought of that image. Poor Ryou… It's no wonder that he rarely ate and hardly seen. He was imprisoned within the shadows as his body was being controlled…possessed. Comparing to Atem, the dark spirit of Ryou's probably treated him badly…as only a vessel and not a friend. Maybe that's why he's been avoiding us at times when were not knowing. He was only trying to protect us from harm and in order to do that, maybe Ryou planned himself to hide away… even including school hours._

_I heard someone sigh heavily beside me, causing me to shake out of my thoughts. I raised my head to see Ryou turned red in the face, giving an apologized stare as he muttered out, "Oh, I'm just spacing out again and thinking about what lesson we might learn in class."_

_I watched Joey rolled his eyes at him, swinging his handbag over his shoulder. "Man, you never stop thinking highly about your studies, don't you, Ryou?" he commented with a smirk. "Isn't there anything that you can talk about other than schoolwork?"_

"_Well then, how about this. Why don't we talk about where we can spend time after school?"_

"_Okay then, since Ryou brought out the subject, where should we spend time after school? Oh, how about we spend a day in the amusement park? That'll be fun, don't you think?" suggested Tea._

"_Maybe we should go to the movies. I hear there's a good movie out in theaters lately," added Tristan._

"_Hey, maybe we should hang out at the arcade. That's also fun too," I implied hopefully._

_I heard Joey beside me on the right snorted with laughter at the mention of my suggestion. I frowned and said, "What?" _

"_Yugi, we've been in the arcade last week, don't you remember? You always mention the arcade each time we question what should we do after school. Besides, you already had your turn that time." I rolled my eyes. Well, so much for that. "Let us have our turn, alright? It can't always just be the same place every week."_

_I sighed, disappointed. Joey's right. Maybe going to the arcade has gone way over my head… maybe way too addicting in my case. Oh well… So, I gave in and replied back, "Aw, alright then. I'll let you guys have your turn."_ _Besides, I guess it's good to do something different…even for once in my life that doesn't involve games. I then turned to Ryou. I realize that he hasn't said anything yet… "Hey, Ryou, you haven't suggested anything since you brought out the question. Why don't you tell us what we should do after school?"_

"_Hmm… Oh, right… Okay then, why don't we go to the movies? I could go for watching something, as long it's not too scary."_

_I gave a smile and said, "Well then, let's vote on it. Who wants to go to an amusement park?"_

_I shook my head, chuckling softly as Tea was the only one who raised her hand at this. Well, one suggestion down… I then gave Tea an apologetic look. "Sorry, Tea… I guess we're not going to an amusement park today." I then asked the next question. "Okay then, the suggestion of going to the amusement park is crossed out. Okay, who votes to go to the arcade?"_

_As I said this, I immediately shot my hand up excitedly, hoping that the others would agree with me. But when I look from left to right, I noticed in disappointment that no one is raising their hand except me. Instead, they all laughed, shaking their heads. I gave a pouting face at them and tried to give the puppy dog stare that says 'Oh, come on. You know you can't resist this adorable face'. Unfortunately, they all still shake their heads and gave a response look of 'That's not going to work with us this time, Yugi'. I then clasp my hands together and got down on my knees. "Ah, come on…only me? That's not fair!"_

"_Yes it is, Yugi," Tristan grinned at me. "You're out voted by the four of us." I lowered my arms to my sides and nodded quietly. Tristan does have a point. They all gave me a 'Maybe next time' encouragement smile before turning to Tristan. "Okay, that means that going to the arcade today is off too. So, who wants to spend their day going the movies after school?"_

_I rolled my eyes as I watched Joey, Tristan, and Ryou raised their hands while I follow the others into the classroom. There was no point in arguing against it. The votes of decision are in._

"_Alright then, then that's settled. Three of us voted for going to spend the day in the movie theater. Well then, going to the movies it is, but the question is what should we watch? Ryou said it shouldn't be scary."_

"_Well, why don't we decide it when we get there?" suggested Ryou. "In the meantime, we should get to our assigned seats. I can hear the teacher coming."_

_{}_

"_Hey, Ryou, you ready to go to the movie theater to watch a movie we can pick on?" I asked, entering his History classroom, along with Tea, Joey, and Tristan following me._

"_Huh?" We watched the white haired teen stood up from his seat, rubbing his back before looking up at us and grabbing his handbag from the floor beside him. "Oh, yes, but can I drop off my handbag and get a new change of clothes first? I really don't want to be wearing my uniform when I'm somewhere else other than school."_

_I gave Ryou's request a thought for a second, pondering. Hmm…That may not be a bad idea._ _"Yeah, sure, Ryou," I nodded. "In fact, let's all get home and change from our uniform. Then we'll meet again in front of the movie theater. How's that sound, guys?"_

"_Yeah, I'm okay with that!" agreed Tea._

"_Yeah, that's a great idea, Yugi!" exclaimed Joey._

"_Good, I could go for a change of clothes also!" added Tristan._

"_Alright then… We will all go home to change and meet each other again somewhere around 5:00. Is that enough time for all of you?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Alright…"_

"_Sounds good enough to me…"_

_{}_

"_Yug, how long must we wait for him? What's taking so long for Ryou to show up?" I heard Joey muttering, who was leaning against the wall and watching some of the people lining up for tickets._

_I pushed the sleeve of my shirt, examining my watch. "Joey, Ryou will be here soon. It's not like he'll miss this…"_

"_Hey, Yugi, speaking of him, there's Ryou right now!" said Tea, pointing him out._

"_It's about time," whispered Tristan._

"_Tristan, be nice," stated Tea._

"_Yeah, and pretend that he's not late. We don't want to tell him off or anything and besides, he's our friend, remember?" I muttered to him as Ryou came to us. I then spoke normally and grinned a greeting of a smile, waving, "Hey, Ryou, you made it just in time!"_

"_Well you know me, I wouldn't miss an opportunity hanging out with you guys," Ryou smiled back, rubbing his head awkwardly. _

_I nodded, still giving him a smile. I had to admit, I always noticed Ryou always gave us a smile at us and nothing else. I'm not saying its bad or anything, but sometimes it kind of worries me if Ryou's actually hiding his true feelings or maybe… a secret of some sort. I know many of my friends and grandpa say that I shouldn't be concerned too much over him, but… I feel like that there's something strange is going on since that day I met him in the park… and it's been awhile since we actually hang out together like this. I shook my head, shaking the thought. No, my friends are right. Maybe I am having too many worried thoughts on him… and probably because unlike the others, I have a sort of difficulty in letting go of the past things that happened to us all. This is now, not the past._

"_So, um…now that we're together again, the only matter now is what to watch?" asked Tristan, breaking my train of thought as he examined a glass case of the now showing's posters. "Hmm… How about this one? This one looks interesting."_

_I immediately went up front with the others to see what Tristan discovered. It was a poster movie of Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian, at least that's what the title says in bold letters._

"_What exactly is it about?" questioned Joey._

"_I don't know. I thought you know, Joey," said Tristan, rolling his eyes._

"_Hey, you're the one that saw the poster in the first place! I thought you knew!" Joey exclaimed back._

"_Well, excuse me!" scoffed Tristan, offended._

"_Guys, why don't you two quit arguing for once? You two always like to pick a fight at each other," Tea spoke out. "Wait, let me just check my movie book guide catalog."_

"_You have a movie book guide catalog?" I asked, watching her search her purse._

"_Uh-huh. I never leave it home without it. You know, in case I need to entertain myself in my spare time. Okay then, it says that Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian is the sequel to the first. Basically, it's about this man named Larry Daley returning back to the Natural History of Museum after a year later he haven't returned as a night watchmen. When he found out that the museum is going to change, it's up to him to save the museum and bring back the magical tablet. It's another adventure for Larry, encountering living and breathing exhibits. That's all the information says about it really."_

"_Nah, I say we should watch this one right here."_

_We all turned around to see Joey looking in another poster, this time it's Transformers: The Revenge of the Fallen. When we raised our eyebrows at him, he replied with a shrug and said, "Hey, it looks cool to me and it's even an action/sci-fi type."_

"_What is that movie about then?" I said to Tea._

"_Hang on for second." I watched in fascination as Tea started flipping through her book quickly to that page. "Well, all they mention about it's a sequel to the other Transformers movie. Sorry, Joey, if we don't know the whole information about a movie, then I'm afraid we're not watching something that seems unknown to us."_

"_Well, I tried. Hey, at least I did try, right?"_

"_Right, Joey," agreed Ryou. "Why don't we try to find another movie?"_

"_Great idea, Ryou," I answered. I then started searching behind my back to search for another one. "Well then, how about that over there?" I then pointed to another poster that has a boy that probably looks like he's around our age. "Let's check that one out. This seems fascinating." I may have been out voted, but it doesn't mean I can't help searching for something for us to watch._

"_What's that? This poster seems really cool to look at and even seeing this poster looks like it's even great to watch."_

"_Yeah, can you find this thing in your trusty little movie guide catalog of yours? I really want to know what this is. Come to think of it," added Joey, blinking as he raised his head from it. "I just realized something. Take a look at some of the other displays of the movie posters. They seem like the same topic to that one in front of us."_

"_Huh?" I looked up and I felt my mouth dropped slightly. _

"_You're right, Joey," muttered Ryou beside me, also shocked at this fact too. "They are many of them that are similar to the poster Yugi saw." _

"_So, like I said, Tea, what about that movie?"_

"_Well, let's see then." Once more, Tea flipping the pages again back and forth until… I raised my eyebrow, getting curious of why Tea's eyes grew wide when stop upon the exact page she was looking for. "Wow, this movie is been talked about a lot! I mean, it's not just one page but more!"_

"_So, tell us exactly what this movie is. It might start soon in a few minutes and if we keep standing here, we might miss it," warned Ryou, tapping his own wristwatch._

"_Well, this movie is called Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. And wow, it has a ton of amazing facts like for example: Did you know that this movie is actually based on a bestselling seven novel story? Wow, who could have thought this movie was originally based on one of the seven bestselling books in the world?"_

"_I know who he is," added Ryou. I turned to face him. So, he knows about this? Well, I guess we don't know Ryou that much as we thought. "I think I remember encountering about Harry Potter. I remember my old friends back in London, England seem to talk highly a lot about him to me."_

"_Whoa, are you serious, Ryou? Then does that mean you know about Harry Potter?"_

"_Well, as a matter of fact, yes. I do," he replied honestly, smiling. "Well, basically, ever since they first introduce me to the books, I grew fascinated about it and wanted to check it out myself. So, one day I asked one of them if I could borrow the first book to give a taste of the magic, as they called it."_

"_So, how was it?"_

"_Well, I can tell you it was the most astounding book I ever read. If you like, maybe next time I'll bring the books for you guys to read so you can catch up on the story yourselves. If you want your own copy, however, I think they sell it here somewhere in a bookstore, depending where it is. Anyways, if you want, I can tell you some of the details to the story while we watch it. You know, because I know you guys don't know everything about it and you're just getting introduced to it when you got on the subject about him."_

"_Yeah, sure, Ryou, and besides, we might all start liking it too," I said, smiling. I then decided to check my watch to the schedule that's advertised above our heads. "Well, if we're going to watch the movie, we better get our tickets before it starts."_

_{}_

"_Wow, that movie sure is cool," mouthed out Joey as he gobbles a handful of popcorn into his mouth. "We should have seen more movies that are like that."_

"_Yeah, I agree with Joey. I mean I've never seen or even read these books of it even though it's heard around the world," I complemented._

"_Heh, that's probably because you always surrounded yourself in games these days, Yugi," I heard Tea giggled beside me._

_I shrugged. "Yeah, but I guess I have a new liking besides games. And it's all thanks to Ryou's idea of mentioning it." As I mention the albino on the other side of me, I nudged him, giving him a wink._

"_Oh, it was nothing really," Ryou mumbled, blushing a shade of pink in his cheeks. "I just thought that you guys might be interested in something that I know… just to get to know each other more properly than before."_

"_Yeah, who would have thought that not all reading is bad after all? It actually could be pretty fun," added Tristan._

"_It's just like going on another adventure." I then turned around to see Joey paused from his tracks, the crunching sound of his sneakers against the sidewalk somehow seized to a halt. The others eventually noticed this too, confused, and walked back a few paces to see why Joey stopped. From his eyes, I can see within his glassy stare reflecting the full moon that shine above us. He then lowered his head, his blonde locks covering his shadowed eyes. "Hey, it kind of reminds us of our adventure. You know the experience we've been through. Good times, right?"_

"_Oh, Joey, not again!" said Tea, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "Do you have to bring that up again whenever we do things together? Seriously, can't we have a day that you and Tristan not mentioned about that?"_

"_Hey, I can't help it, Tea! It felt like it happened yesterday, you know? I just still can't believe it's over though. It just didn't seem to sink in yet." I watched in surprise as Joey pulled out his duel monster deck out of his jeans pocket, staring sadly at his favorite card: Flame Swordsman. What could make him take out his deck right now? Joey gave a sigh and continued, "You know, I just felt like our adventure was a roller coaster of a ride. At first, I really wondered when we'll ever hang out like any other normal teens do every day. I even wonder if when the madness ever ends. But now that we're living our lives normally, I sometimes look back and wished that the roller coaster of our adventure last at least a little longer."_

_I exhaled, hearing my own shaky breathing. Well, sooner or later, I knew I can't keep bottling up the feeling any longer. I tried to keep the pain inside the number of times they talked about… my… my… I suddenly felt my heart twisted and my throat gone dry. I bit my lip as I also pulled out my deck too. I wasn't sure what made me do so, but… it's kind of hard to explain a bit…but… I felt like my body has a mind of its own accord…while my actual mind is actually thinking in a different world… somewhere far away._

"_Well, come to think of it, I admit it was kind of crazy, Joey," I whispered, examining my Dark Magician card. I gave out a low chuckle. Stay strong… I can stay strong… "I mean, every time you and Tristan mention about it now and again, sometimes I couldn't believe all these things happened to us too. I guess we're just fortunate that it did happen to us all." I touched the spot where originally my Millennium Puzzle… (Well, used to be my Millennium Puzzle, that is) used to hang dangling in my neck. "Even sometimes… I feel a little empty and other times felt…" I paused, sniffling silently before finishing bravely, "…a part of me is missing inside."_

_I gave another sniffle, tears slowly pouring down my face. I promised him that I'll be strong for him. I promised him… but… The truth is… I sometimes felt that I'm missing him… even though it's only been a year ago since I fulfilled my other's destiny and our ways became two separate paths. _

"_Yugi… I… I'm sorry that I had to bring that! I forgot that…"_

"_No, Joey, its okay…" I assured him, quickly rubbing my teary eyes with the back of my hand. I truthfully didn't want the others to see me cry like this. I want to prove that I'm strong and that I'm not breaking down. I want them to understand I can handle myself._

"_Yugi… come here. It's alright…"_

_I shook my head. "No, really… I'm okay…"_

_Why don't they understand I can be strong? I kept a promise that I'll be… Immediately, my train of thoughts halted when I felt someone embracing me tightly._

"_Yugi…" I heard Tea whisper in my ear. "It's alright to be sad. We all are and we understand that it'll take awhile for you to deal with your pain. We've known you and him have a close bond together and… I know it's hard to let go. But Yugi…You still have us and we promise were not going to leave you alone. If you're in pain, we need to know and we need you to share some of the portion to us. Think about your grandpa… me… Joey… Tristan… and all the others we befriend with who will be by your side. And…even if he is gone…He can still be in your heart deep down and… I bet he wants you to be happy, not hurt yourself like you're doing now."_

"_Don't keep us in the dark, Yugi," said Tristan, joining the embrace._

"_We'll always be here for you," comforted Joey, patting my shoulder._

"_It seems your friends' words of advice are right. You should listen to them, young one."_

_Our group embrace split up to see where the new voice is coming from. There, standing before us, was a familiar Egyptian tanned man in a turban with dull gray blank eyes._

"_S-Shadi? W-What are you doing here?" I stuttered, putting my duel monsters deck away back into my belt case._

"_Shadi?" Tea, Tristan, and Joey cried out in unison._

_Shadi gave a stiff nod at us. "I have come here from Egypt to tell you a warning you must hear me out… for I sense a terrible disturbance within this city."_

_My eyes widened at the statement Shadi's given. Terrible disturbance? In this city? Domino City? "What are you talking about, Shadi? What do you mean by that? I thought that the darkness has disappeared when –" _

"_Yes, that may be true that the pharaoh has done his task upon the darkness in the past and you helped him to destroy it…However… From my senses, I'm afraid that the darkness you thought was over has risen once more from the shadows."_

_"But... How is that possible?"_

"_You may have all got the pharaoh back to his resting place, but apparently the darkness I mentioned before seem to made an escape and wriggle its way out.."_

_I heard Tea gasped softly, now immediately gripping onto my shoulder a little tightly. Something tells me that she's worried about this as much as I am… "Shadi… Didn't we just fulfill the destiny? I mean, isn't it supposed to be that once we did brought the pharaoh back from where he once came, the darkness will then be lifted and be sealed along with it?"_

"_Hmm... Well, yes and no…"_

"_Yes and no?" growled Joey, advancing a bit on Shadi and clenching his hands into fists. "What do you mean by that? Is this some sort of trick you're pulling on us?"_

"_Joey!" exasperated Tea._

"_Yeah, Joey… Just calm down, will you?" I added reassuringly to him. "Think about what you're saying."_

"_No, your friend has the right to be angry at me… for you see… You indeed help the pharaoh retrieve his lost memories, giving back his identity. You indeed help him to reclaimed them and brought the fate as it should be, getting the pharaoh to accomplish his task. You indeed brought all seven Millennium Items back on the slab. You indeed did as the destiny foretold and brought the pharaoh back to his resting place. But... I'm afraid there's more."_

_What? More? More of what though? "More? How can there possibly be more? Was there something you foreseen that we couldn't?"_

_Shadi nodded solemnly, acknowledged in my understanding. "Indeed you are correct. You may have all got the pharaoh back to his resting place, but apparently the darkness I mentioned before seem to made an escape and wriggle its way out… For some reason, I knew the moment I step here, I felt a strange darkness looming in this city and knew it would return here."_

_"But why would the darkness come here exactly?" This doesn't make sense… Why… Why must this be this way? I had to know… There must be something Shadi knows about this… this darkness… Doesn't he?_

_Shadi merely stared down upon one of his hands, might be thinking deeply in thought. There was silence between us and Shadi for few moments, a tense silence between the five of us not breathing a word. I didn't dare blink between those silent moments, hoping to seek the answer within Shadi. Shadi was known to be the guardian of the Millennium Items, one of the tomb keepers to protect the Items at all cost. Not only that, he was known to sense any disturbance… if something was to happen within the Millennium Items. But… That's no more, isn't it? If that's the case, then what is Shadi doing here? What's going on? _

_When I saw his lips moved after that intense moment from the five of us, however, I was sort of surprised when he whispered softly, looking down at his hand. "I must be honest that I'm not so sure exactly, but I have a suspicion that the darkness only comes back for a certain purpose... a purpose that it wants to finish what it just started."_

_He then turned around, glancing upward at the skyscrapers of Domino City. The rest of us looked as well, each of us probably wondering in thought. "Somewhere out here, the darkness is roaming freely upon the city of Domino, making everyone in grave danger for whatever purpose it's here, you can say that it cannot be good." Before continuing, he shift his glance away from it, casting a direction now at… well… surprisingly at me. "You, the boy that originally owns the Millennium Puzzle... I must ask you that you must stop the darkness before it's too late."_

_"M-Me? Why me?" I stuttered._

_"You are still known to be the chosen one... and although you no longer have the pharaoh by your side, you are still known to be the King of Games that have the qualities of being the hero and the savior of chaos and destruction. The pharaoh's task of saving the world is over and now it's your turn. Remember, the fate of the world now rest to you. Hurry… Time is running out."_

_And without another word, Shadi vanished before we could even question him further. We all fell silent, each of us thinking about the warning Shadi gave to us before he disappeared._

"_Guys," said Tea hesitantly. "What do you think he meant that the "darkness returns"?"_

"_I'm not… quite sure, Tea," I replied, holding the side of my belt duel monsters case. "I'm beginning… to wonder the same thing."_

"_Hey, has anyone seen Ryou?"_

"_What?" I blinked, searching all around me for a sign of the white albino boy. "Where did he go?"_

"_Maybe he went home, Yugi," guessed Tea._

"_Well, I guess so…" _

_What was his hurry? And why did he left without saying at least a goodbye or give sign that he's leaving? This isn't like Ryou to run off on his own without our knowing… Hmm…I should probably ask tomorrow about it…_


	11. Side Story: Is Breaking Him Worth It?

_A Short Side Story 3: Is Breaking Him Worth It? (Bakura's Point of View)_

**I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll**

**I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds**

_I watched and waited… watching and waiting as I examined my host flinching in his sleep… the nightmare realm that I've placed upon the moment he slept. I've been keeping my eye on him for quite some time now, noticing him wincing, moaning, and crying softly in bed of his room. While he does, I bet you wondering what I'm up to. Well, to be honest, I was only doing the one thing as my host struggles within his dreams… observing him._

_Observing him, carefully located in the shadowed corners, sitting quietly. I've been watching him since I've put him to sleep within my spell. I curled my lips slowly into a smile, the type of smile that could send your spines tingling. My plan is fitting properly and poor host seemed to have fallen for it. Heh, heh… I'll make sure it won't fail, not like my past ones. Now that the pharaoh's gone, now no one can stop my diabolical plan that's going into motion. Once I get rid of everyone that my host holds dear of, then no one will stop me from dominating the world. I leaned back in my seat, lacing my fingers together as I remember the sweet moment of meeting my frail host. Before bringing him to sleep, I remember encountering him once more, face to face…_

_{}_

**But oh, God, I feel that I've been lied to**

**Lost all faith in the things I have achieved**

**And I**

"_Hello, my dear Host. Did you miss me?"_

_I watched my host back away slowly, shaking his head as fear washed over his pale face. "B-Bakura… I-Is that r-really…?"_

_I laughed at my host's stuttering himself silly. Heh, heh… Some things have never changed, especially my host. He was still the same as I've last seen him… Those brown frightened eyes… those same fluffy white locks of hair of his… that innocent personality… Heh, no changes just like I said… I decided to step myself out of the shadows for Ryou to see me better that I am actually right here before him. From looking at him, he's like my reflection… only except that we're opposite appearances. As I was showing my canine teeth at him, I raised my hand for him to indicate I'm inviting him inside. "Why don't you come in? You're not still scared over little me, are you?"_

"_I…I…"_

"_Come now, you shouldn't be afraid of me, my Host. I won't hurt you," I coaxed smoothly. Unless you're going to be ungrateful in any way… then I have no choice._

"…"

"_Hmm… Speechless, I see? Well then…Heh, heh… Let me help you."_

**I've woken now to find myself**

**In the shadows of all I have created**

_I action the hand I used to invite him in earlier and brought it to close tightly into fist, bringing my unaware host of what was coming to him. He shrieked out a cry as he felt his body been invisibly bind to my powers. If he's not coming in as I offered, then I shall get him in with a little "assistance". I smirked in satisfaction as I watched his arms snapped to his sides. Heh, heh… Time for you to come inside, my dear innocent host… I brought my closed fist back like I was pulling a rope. This caused the controlled body of Ryou's to forcefully walk toward me to come closer. I watched with a smile as my host was trying desperately, struggling and squirming his way out of my bindings._

_It's no use, my host… You can't escape no matter how much you wanted to… _

"_L-Let me go! L-L me go… L-Let me go I say!" Ryou pleaded._

_Heh, heh… My host forgotten that pleading with me won't get him anywhere. I show no mercy… especially my vessel. I am known as the devil… the darkness… the one that's known to be feared and coward to anyone's eyes. I am not known to be a friend, but more likely an enemy… I'm known to be the monster that hides within my host… that hides in the shadows… that preys upon innocent people… and they become my unfortunate victims… for those who stands in my way. I even bring nightmares over mortal's heads… for those who need to be reminded that evil will never wash away… but will always find a way to return…_

"_Quit resisting me and struggling, Host. Besides, aren't you happy to see me?" I chuckled softly, releasing him from his binding restraint._

**I'm longing to be lost in you**

_Apparently, my host seems way beyond pleased to see me for he gave me only a whimper, shaking from head to foot. I smirked deviously at him. Such a young host he is… ashamed that he is the one to possess my Ring. But…I have no control of who wields the item, only I'm the spirit that dwells inside. I watched him fall to his knees and I brought myself to crouch down in front of him, gently lifting his chin with only my thumb and index finger. I wanted to him to look into my eyes… to face the eyes of fear._

**(Away from this place I have made)**

**Won't you take me away from me?**

"_Aw, you're whimpering… How cute," I cheekily grinned, patting the side of cheek softly. "Your whimper reminds me like a coward mutt… I take it that you are. Now, let's shut that rusty door, shall we? Heh, heh…"_

_I turned my head away from my host, who was still shaken, frowning at the rusty iron door of my soul room. Concentrating within my mind, the iron door snapped creakily shut, causing an echoed thud ringing that made Ryou squeaked out like a common mouse. He gave me a puzzled stare, the type that many questions that will randomly pop and were need to be answered. It's all in due time, host. You will know soon… why I am here._

"_That's much better, don't you agree, Host? Now then..."_

**Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins**

_I paused, raising my hand over my head. Snapping my fingers through the darkness chambers of my room, a light spotlighted a table from afar… but… it's not just any table. This table was the same table that I used to play a shadow game with the pharaoh, before he was sent to the afterlife. The shadow game that involves the replica of ancient Egypt 5,000 years ago… or whatever's left of the model and pieces to it. Unfortunately, my host wasn't aware of the table that I was focusing upon. He was instead absorbing the surrounding of my soul room… the same dark magic he probably been familiar with when I sent him there countless of times. The shadow realm…_

_I decided that I should drive my host's attention. The matter right now is actually more important at hand. "Heh, I know it's not much, Host, but… why don't you go look over there."_

_I pointed my misguided host toward the table from the far corner of the room. He squint his eyes, narrowing them to see what I was talking about. Grabbing him in the wrist, I dragged my host to it. When I reached the table, I waved my hand to reveal the damage of what was still sitting so my host can see it for himself. _

_I clicked my tongue, shaking my head. "Hmm… It's a pity how terrible that the effort of working on it and the plan for months has instead turned into my demise." I then narrowed my brows, twitching at the day the incident occurred. "And once again, the pharaoh of Egypt has thwarted me and accomplished his so called destiny along with the help of his vessel of a brat."_

"_So, wait a minute… So isn't this the model of ancient Egypt 5,000 years ago?"_

_So, his reference is not rusted up that much after all, eh? It wonders me how that young vessel seems to keep it even though he wanted so dearly to forget me or the things that happened to him in the past. I admit I'm impressed. Heh, I'll give him that credit…_

"_Ah, so you're catching on, Host. Yes, this is the same exact replica of ancient Egypt 5,000 years ago," I announced to him, sitting myself upon the throne. "I seemed to have come to your senses at last."_

**I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed**

"_Why are you telling me and showing me this?" says my host. "What does this have to do with what you're doing here? What's your purpose of being here and what is your main goal this time?"_

_Ah, now… He's already suspecting me of causing harm once more. Again, I underestimate my host's mind and intelligence. For a young teen, he sure has sharp keen eyes. I wagged my finger at him, shaking my head at him, giving him a canine gleaming smile. "Ah, you're suspecting me of planning something evil I see… Well, does it look like I've done something yet, hmm? Is this how you greet me when I just returned? That's kind of rude of you, you know. Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners, Host? And even after all I've done for you…"_

_My host then annoyingly cut me off, growling at me with clenched fists. So, he's got guts too… a new change to his personality that just developed within his soul. I must have taught him well throughout the years that I've come to know him. "No, don't even start that "after all I've done for you" rubbish. You've never done anything right for me! Instead, you did the opposite and decided to do things your way! You hurt my friends and put everyone in danger! You've place some of my past friends' souls into dolls! You nearly killed Yugi and the others twice, no three times in a row! How do explain that what you've done for me ever since we met isn't bad at all? Ha, for all I know is that you've never see me more than just a vessel host to occupy!" My host spoke that speedily fast, panting heavily at that whole speech of words. Heh, that must have took him years finally to spit out that stuff to me, the truth that bothered him ever since we first met. His corked up bottle of it must have sprung a leak at last for being shaken… shaken up too much, that is._

_Overall, it did not seem to cause an emotion for me at all. Yawning and patting my mouth dully, I stated, "Is that all you think of me? Well then, if you're done bragging how I hurt your friends and all, then let's get serious about what you questioned me earlier."__Yes, I am mean, aren't I?__I then place my hand down, grinning at Ryou wearing an extra load that probably seems out of character. Ah, he retrieved my black coat. How utterly sweet of him… "Heh, but before I continue, I don't think that coat goes well with you," I commented, pointing at it._

_I snapped my fingers again, and in a quick flash, the black coat replaced the blue shirt over my striped ones disappear. Extending both my arms out, I observe the coat that I remembered wearing before I was gone for awhile. Other than the dust that sprinkled upon it, the black coat hasn't aged a bit and it's still fits properly on me. Sweeping off the dust, I continued with a smug, "Heh… Amazing that I'm still attached to this coat and how it still feels right to wear. Like I said, that coat is not meant for you and I recalled you don't wear dark clothing…" _

_Now, even though it's been awhile since I've seen my host, I still remember fragments that one of the things that Ryou would never dare touch is dark clothing for he said so himself that it's not his type. "Heh, but that's enough about that. It's time to deal with the real issue that's on your mind. Besides the matter at hand, you seem like you also have so many questions dancing within your troubled head."_

"_W-Wait… How did you…" he began, his stuttering returning in his voice._

_I rolled my eyes and sighed at him. He may have developed some things to improve himself, but a part of him still hasn't been all smudged out. I picked up a model and toy it before my face. Yes, indeed, for those who don't know what the doll represented as, it was of course the peasant girl with long light blue hair that was played in my game… The same peasant girl that was known to be the past life of Seto Kaiba's love life… "Even though I can hear you through mind link in here," I replied, focusing back to talk to my vessel. "I don't need to know your thoughts to see that. Your fearful eyes tell me so in a thousand ways." You're just too open minded for me, host. Your mind is a flowing endless river of the Nile that doesn't stop and keeps going, I thought to myself, turning the doll in my hands._

_I caught a glimpse of my host opening his mouth, maybe probably trying to say something back. But instead, he paused, closing his lips and slouched glumly. He then said, mumbling, "Well, I guess I should start out by asking what you used the model for." _

_I put down the doll back to the table, leaning from my seat to examine another one. A doll that seem to intrigue me… "Hmm… I see you're concerned. Well, just to answer one of your simple minded questions from your curiosity mind, let's just say I used your model to play a little game with the pharaoh," I truthfully answered, propping my elbow against the edge of the table and knocking out the huge doll, Zork. "But it was not just an ordinary game. It was a game beyond duel monsters." I looked up and added with interest, "You could say it's sort of like what happened when I send your little friends in your Monster World game."_

_Now, I had to bring out that memory for a reason just because… I wanted to. Okay, that may not be a good reason, huh? Well, fine then… My intentions of bringing back the memory is because I was curious to know what my host would do if I mention any of the times his friends got hurt from my wrath. My host just gave me a blank stare, not saying a single word to me or making a sudden noise. He only blinked at me, pretending that he doesn't recall such thing. Hmm…My host isn't reacting… Maybe he knows I'm trying to break him slowly… until he gives in his will._

**I can't go on like this**

_So, I casually continued on with my rant, lacing my fingers. "Hmph, of course everything was going to plan and I could have had it all…" Yeah, I could have it all if it wasn't for the pharaoh's bratty friends that stand in the way. I forced an evil smile. "But I was too stubborn and underestimate the pharaoh again with his belief in the heart of the cards nonsense and his so called friendship."_

_I then frowned at the far distance from the other side opposite me. Over there out of the debris of the remaining model, stands a short tri-colored haired teen and another one taller beside it nearby the palace. I leaned back into my seat. "Host, tell me something…" I coldly snarled under my breath. "Since you speak highly of your so called friends and even though you hardly hang out with them, you seem to know them much more than I do." I turned to look at him, cocking my head to the side. "Why is it that my last plan foiled? It was supposed to be foolproof and I have checked my strategy for months…" I rested my head to my fisted hand. "…yet in the end, I lost it all. And you better give me an honest answer, Host, or there's a consequence you'll have to pay."_

**I loathe I've become**

_Yes, I know I threatened my host and there is an explanation to it why. First of all, I honestly didn't plan to give out my threats when I was going to see Ryou again. I was planning to just come clean and decided to keep cool. But do you know what ruined that idea to shreds? It was obviously the anger dwelling in my cold heart, flaming with envy over the pharaoh's succeeding me that push the line. I grabbed the little tri colored hair doll, separating the taller one to stand alone. That brat… I pressure the doll within my hand, watching it in satisfied manner as it cracks easily like a nut. That little pest… Yugi… How dare he foil my plans! He will pay dearly for doing so… along with the others…_

"_Well, I can honestly say that maybe it's their faith in each other. Yugi, the pharaoh, and the others depend on one another as a team. When they work together as friends, they always have each other's back whenever things look glum."_

_I rubbed my chin in thought, evaluating what was processed into my keen ears. "So, what you're saying is that good triumphs over evil. When your friends teamed up and care for one another, their combined strengths formed to one and your spirit of love and trust becomes unstoppable." I lowered my head down, that demonic smile returning to my lips, licking. You know, revenge right now can be just what I needed… and just as savory to taste… "How interesting of what power friends can be able to do. That's all I need to know, Host… but it seems you have two more questions disturbing you, correct? It's those questions that you've blurted out earlier when you were being rude."_

"_Well, yes… I'm been wondering… How did you come back? I-I thought you were vanquished to the afterlife or something."_

_I snorted. Ah, now I saw that coming… It was expecting of him to say it… sooner or later… "Do you honestly want to know, Host? Heh… Who, me, disappear to the afterlife with that pestering pharaoh? Yeah, as if!" I spat savagely, causing my host to flinch cowardly._

**I've woken now to find myself**

**In the shadows of all I have created**

_I didn't care if my host was afraid of me. I __want__ him to be afraid. I wanted to let it out. "I know I don't belong in the afterlife with that pharaoh and his so called friends. They'll treat me like scum and I'll instead be sent to the underworld or hell as you mortals called it. Well, as for how I came back, it's quite simple…" I lifted my head up to show him my glassy brown eyes tainted in a hint of blood red. The blood red of vengeance… "You're still the vessel of me and I did remember that I promise that I can keep you for eternity." _

"_What? But that's just ridiculous! I thought that you were… I thought I was free from…"_

**I'm longing to be lost in you**

**(Away from this place I have made)**

**Won't you take me away from me?**

_I narrowed my eyes darkly at my host, standing up from my seat. Heh, he believes that life is all fair and games? I took a step toward him, causing my frightened light to back a step. Yeah…Not by a long shot it doesn't. I brought my other leg to move onward. Ryou took action by taking another backward move. My host thought he can slip away, thinking that nothing ever happened. Well, I got something for you that would rain down your parade. "You thought I was gone forever? You thought that you were free from my clutches?"_

**Lost in a dying world I reach for something more**

**I have grown so weary of this lie I live**

_I chuckled out my laugh, the laugh that the demons gave me since that tragic sight of seeing Kul Elna, my once village home. "You didn't think that even though the Millennium Items are buried, you think that you're free from the Ring itself, its binds? Heh, no such thing I'm afraid. When I mentioned that you are the only vessel that seemed to be similar to me, I mean it. It's been 5,000 years that have waited for the right host to occupy myself in. I've searched and searched and most of the hosts I chose that become a victim to wear the Ring have suffered pain and severely injured themselves the moment they wear it. But just when I thought all hope is lost, I eventually found you and you passed."_

_My vessel forced his own will to back away again, giving me another step to him. "Passed hosts that wore the Ring actually suffered? Are you saying that the Ring was supposed to be my inheritance all this time? This can't be true, it can't be. I won't let it be! The Ring is supposed to be buried permanently with the others and I want to stay it that way!"_

**I've woken now to find myself**

**In the shadows of all I have created**

"_You are special host, a host I hardly meet that's related to me. So you have no choice on the matter whether you want the Ring or not. It was destined to be with you since the beginning. It goes through generations from your family since 5,000 years ago when they were first created. I watched and witness the horrible creation to the Millennium Items made of all of the bodies my people from Kul Elna including my own kind. I have waited so long to get my revenge upon the pharaoh for his father's people's doings and now that chance was destroyed. But it doesn't mean I'm done yet. I'm not down for the count yet and besides, I have business to take care of."_

_He gave two more steps backward. "What… a business? What kind of business exactly are you planning?"_

**I'm longing to be lost in you**

**I**

_I cornered him against the wall, giving me advantage to step the rest of the way to my scared host. Now you have nowhere else to go, my little pet… "Oh, let's just say a business that needs to be taken care of. It's a business that I should have done right in the first place. You see, I grown sick and tired of getting my fun spoiled after how many times I tried to get my plan in motion. And each time I do so, the pharaoh and the others always get in my way. But not anymore…I still have a few tricks up my sleeve and this time the pharaoh's not here to spare anyone. And I'm afraid this is when you come in as a part of it."_

"_B-But I thought that… once Yugi's other self is gone, I thought that you…"_

**I've woken now to find myself**

**I'm lost in shadows of my own**

"_No, I only guaranteed that I'll be gone when my task is done. Unfortunately, it didn't come out that way and all my plans are foiled no matter how many hits I'm doing to those annoying friends of yours."_

_My host seemed to have realized what was going on as I see his eyes widened in horror, the pieces of the mystery solved. "Now I know what you're planning. Well, I won't let you hurt my friends. You'll have to fight against me to get through them. I'll make sure I'll warn them about you and they'll stop you… even without the pharaoh."_

"_Oh, is that so? Well, I thought you would say that." Such bravery my host has been standing up to my level like that… However…Let's see what happens if I gave him this. I dug in my pockets, searching for the object. I then felt my hand wrap into a fist, feeling something rough and carved out around the edges. I grinned, pulling my fist out and opening it slowly to reveal a doll… but not just any doll… for this doll was a familiar figure… a familiar figure indeed. "Recognize this doll? He looks familiar, doesn't he?" I whispered softly, giving the doll into Ryou's palmed hands. "Take a closer look at it. Do you remember who this is? I recall it's been awhile since you've last seen his face."_

_I watched in fascination as Ryou looked up and back to the doll that was in his hands. He then gave me a glare, a glare of fiery hatred that I rarely see. I only gave him that canine smile of mine, showing an item that my host would know even just by a flick of a golden glow. The Millennium Ring…_

"_What have you done to my father?" my host giving out a harsh, but same volume tone._

_I walked around my host, placing my hands behind my back. Ah, it's amusing that a reunion between a son and a father has taken place. Well, maybe not as my host wanted, but still… "I'll tell you if you do as I say. If you obey my orders, your father will have his soul back. If not, then your father's soul will automatically be sent to the shadow realm forever. It's your choice, Host. You either obey me or you go ahead and go against me."_

_There was silence between the both of us. My light is in decision while I wait for the final decision. I can see in his face expressing that he's struggling… wondering if there was a way to do both… balance the choices… Heh, no matter what you decide, host, I'm always one step ahead of you. I have the advantage and you… you have nothing to free you from it. The only thing you can do is only choose one option to have. _

_After some time, I finally spoke out of his thoughts. "Well, have you made your decision, Host?"_

_My host slide himself to the floor, twitching and sobbing silently as he clutched the doll closely to his heart. When he bowed his head, he choked, "Fine… I'll do what you wished, but you must promise to bring back my father's soul into his body."_

**I'm longing to be lost in you**

**Away from me **

_I chuckled. Heh, float, line, and sinker… Victory is mine… I then brought my hand to cup his chin, raising his head away from the doll he holds. "Heh, a fine choice, my Host… I knew you preciously cared dearly for them both and I knew I made it tough on you. Ashamed you can't save them both, can you? Now, put this on," I instructed, removing the Ring from my neck and giving it directly to my host. "We have a lot of catching up to do."_

_{}_

_I shook out of my memory as I hear my host moaning once more into the darkness. I shifted, cocking my head to the side as I observe my host's face from the source of the full moon. He tossed and turned… tangled in his own sheets of blanket._

"_Please, stop that. Keep quiet. I don't want to talk about this, alright?" Ryou moaned in his sleep. His fingers moved slightly, gripping onto the pillow he lies on. _

_I closed my eyes and sighed. Of course… he's dreaming about what occurred earlier… about what I said… that made him run away from his friends… I leaned my back against the wall, staring into the window sill as the clouds rolled over, blocking the stars that cover the town of Domino City. Another day gone… and another day will arise. By tomorrow, I'll have my day… but still… deep down… I raised my hand, balling it into a fist. Should I really do this? Is breaking him worth it? Is it worth for my revenge… a revenge that grudges me for 5,000 years?_


	12. Chapter 9: The Truths and the Lies

_Chapter 9: The Truths and the Lies_

_You see, Host? No matter how much you believed that you want to become one of them, you need to face facts that they are better off without you in their group. They're not truly your friends._

_No, you're lying. They are my friends! It's just that…_

_What? Is it the fact that it's just that you hardly hang out with them? Heh, that's only because you've been avoiding them… when they know you had me. You wanted to prevent me from doing something horrible and didn't want any of them to get hurt from me. So, instead of being with them, what exactly did you do? From outside of school, you only cooped yourself up in your own small apartment of yours. Face it, all this time you have only me and me alone. _

_No… That can't be true. You can't possibly be the…_

_Ah, the truth does hurt, doesn't it? The fact that you're actually more distance than you thought you are._

**{}**

"_**Host, wake up, time to rise and shine…"**_

I felt my body getting shaken by a strong hand against my right shoulder blade. I opened my brown eyes hazily to see who could be doing that. Even though my vision was blurred a bit at this time of morning, I noticed a fuzzy shadow of an outline of two locks of spiky hair that sticks out on ends comparing to all the others. That voice… I blinked once and twice once more revealing…

"_**Host, it's time to go to do your usual routine. So get your lazy arse up and get ready."**_

Oh… It was Bakura. Of course, of course…It was quite obvious. After all, he's the only one that greeted me that every morning. I sighed, groaning as I rubbed my tired eyes, sitting upward. I look blearily at Bakura, who was sitting nearby the edge of my bed. That same tone… He always gives that commanding tone to me like I'm known to be pushed around easily. Honestly, doesn't he at least have a decent heart to be kind? Oh, wait… I rolled my eyes, shaking my head at how utterly ridiculous I was with my cursed fragment of memories. Bakura's not known to be nice and that's one of the emotions that he doesn't show… ever. I almost forgot… _Almost…_I didn't say completely.

"Well, good morning to you too," I grumpily replied, muttering. "Fine… I'll get up."

"_**Don't forget to wear that Ring with you along with your uniform," **_Bakura reminded, pointing at the Millennium Ring by my bedside table.

I sighed heavily. "Right… I get it," I said dully, straightening myself from my bed.

"_**And remember, you must keep…"**_

"I must keep the Millennium Ring under my uniform at all times. Yes, yes, I know already."

Bakura simply gave me a raised eyebrow at me, slightly interested at my dull response I gave back in return. I'm probably guessing that he must have thought that something's off about me today than yesterday… Heh, I won't be surprised. Bakura's usually too good reading my expressions for he knows me too well… maybe more better than I know myself. In his case, he says that I'm like an open book, an open minded person. I sighed, grabbing the Ring from my bedside table. Well… I guess it's time to do my routine again.

Stretching, I dragged my aching body toward the bathroom, grabbing a freshly soft folded towel along the way. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night after spending my time with Yugi and the others… thinking about Bakura's words that keep echoing when I walked home to my apartment and even in my dreams…

**{}**

_**You see, Host? No matter how much you believed that you wanted to become one of them, you need to face facts that they are better off without you in their group. They're not truly your friends.**_

_I never wanted his words to hurt me, to break me so badly. It's not like he never done that to me before in the past, but I sadly admit that I always submit that words were true. Just by his tone, his words sounded so sincere and convincing. I guess you can say I always believed the things he said to me… but this… No, it can't be this time that his words speak the truth. I won't let it be. He's just lying… I am a part of them in their circle of friendship… aren't I? Yugi says so that I am… that I am also a friend to them._

_I shook my head as I watch Yugi being embraced by Tea, Tristan, and Joey. Bakura's just filling these lies in my head. I may have believed in some of the things he said before, but I cannot accept that he's telling the truth, not now, not this time. _

No, you're lying_, I thought back defensively, clenching my hands into fists. _They are my friends! It's just that…

_**What? Is it the fact that it's just that you hardly hang out with them? **_

Well… _I hesitated, pausing from my mind link thoughts. There he goes again… reading my mind like taking a page out of a book. Yes, as much as don't want to admit it so, I know I hardly hang out with them. But…What's he trying to point out to me? He's just telling lies, nothing more than lies covered in a false persuasive truth. _He's just lying to you, Ryou_, I thought to myself, clasping both my hands against my ears. _He's just lying like he done in the past. Don't let him have his way with you…

_**Heh, that's only because you've been avoiding them… when they know you had me. **_

_I shut my eyes tightly, shaking my head furiously. He's lying… _He's just lying… filling you with a load of lies…

_**You wanted to prevent me from doing something horrible and didn't want any of them to get hurt from me. So, instead of being with them, what exactly did you do? From outside of school, you only cooped yourself up in your own small apartment of yours. Face it, all this time you have only me and me alone.**_

_I continued shaking my head. Lies, lies, all a bunch of lies… _No… That can't be true_, I mind link back at Bakura._ You can't possibly be the…

_I gave a startled jump at the solid cold touch went upon my shoulder. Bakura's somehow manages to make his part of his body temporarily physical… probably thanks to the Millennium Ring he coops in, no doubt. Besides me as his vessel, he mostly relies on the Ring, which is why he always told me to wear it so he can keep eye on both… me and the Millennium Ring together. Without both me and the Ring, he wouldn't be roaming freely in this world. That's what he told me when we first met. I flinched in disgust. How dare he do this to me? First, he tries to hurt me and break me. Now, he dare touch me with his own hands? That sick, twisted…_

_**Ah, the truth does hurt, doesn't it? The fact that you're actually more distance than you thought you are.**_

_I felt myself struggling in this fight, my mind against my heart. Both were clashing together… one trying to win over the other. _

_I'm… I'm more distant from them? _

_No, what are you saying? You're not giving in on yourself, are you? You can fight it. You can… _

_No, listen to him. He was always there for you, after all. He did grant your wishes… _

_Ha, wishes? No, he just endangered every one of my friends! I never required such wishes! I only wish to have friends to play with! _

_But do you truly have friends though? What if he is right? What if you're actually…? _

_No! No, never… I shouldn't think that way! I'm not alone! I'm not alone! I'm… not… _

_Are you really sure about that? Then what about what you just witness before you? They don't seem to notice you're around and they're not calling out to you to join them in their tight group. Hmm…Now, why would that be?_

_I'm not alone… I'm not… I'm…_

_I felt myself losing it… losing it… I felt myself shaking, losing my composure from head to foot, tears rolling down my pale face. Why does Bakura always win over my own thoughts? I was sure they are my friends… I mean, they did accept me after all that has happened in the past, right? They do believe I am a friend, not the enemy, isn't it? They promised they accept me as one of them. _

_But then…Is it all this time a lie? Then, wouldn't it be possible that Bakura's sincerely telling the truth this time?_

_Without thinking further, I forcefully broke into a run in the other direction, leaving Yugi and the others in their close embrace. I didn't care where I was going for all I know is that I wanted to get away… far away… somewhere where I can stop thinking of his words of lies about… what I just saw. When I no longer see them, I stopped, catching my breath. I then wipe my eyes with the back of my hand, sighing as I lowered my head and placing both my hands into my jeans pocket._

_How can this be? How can they not be my friends? I thought all along that they really were. They did make me as one of their friends, right? Or maybe…Maybe they were really just classmates that I just hang out with, not really a part of them. So… Is it the other way around instead? Were we just classmates, nothing more? Were we just together only because of… fate?_

_Was that it? The fate… about the Millennium Items coming together that made us meet each other? So, then…If we were just met because of that "fate", then what was the reason of why I'm with them in the beginning? Was I just afraid to be alone? Was I just only a mere exchange student that everyone wants to know and nothing more? And more importantly, did I really made friends with them or did they just only be with me because they notice I'm left out? So, does that mean they only just feel sorry for me?_

_All these questions surfaced within me as I began walking briskly with Bakura shadowing over me. And the more I thought deeply into these pondering questions, the more I feel like I truthfully wasn't sure which the truth was and which was the lie anymore. I thought I knew, but now that I think about it… _

"_**Why did you leave them so soon, Host? That isn't like you to run off from them… Heh, heh, heh, heh…"**_

Why would you care?_ I thought back firmly with a frown, burying my unknown questions to the back of my head. _It's not your concern.

_I didn't want Bakura to know that I'm thinking his words and if I wander further into the thought, I might never hear the end of it from him. _

"_**Oh, someone seems to be a little ticked off lately… Heh, heh, heh, heh…"**_

Leave me alone…

"_**Oh, but I can't possibly do that. Remember, I live within the Millennium Ring and even if you throw it somewhere, I'll always come back to you and so will the Ring."**_

Well, maybe I don't want it to come back to me_, I thought menacingly. _Maybe I never wanted to have the Ring in my possession in the first place.

_I clenched my teeth as Bakura chuckled softly in my ears. __**"Heh, heh… You don't have a choice for that matter. I told you before that the Ring is yours, your inheritance. There's nothing you can do to change that fact. No matter how much you don't want it in your possession… you're going to have to accept the fact that it is yours for eternity."**_

_I bit my lip. Of course, he did tell me before that the Ring was my inheritance, being passed from generation to generation. As much as I don't want to admit it, the truth will always be… Oh, what am I saying?_

No_, I shook my head. _I don't want to have it as my inheritance nor do I want to keep it for the rest of my life.

_It only gave me pain and misery. It gave me terrible memories… terrible memories I can never speak of. I'll never let his words sink in. I won't allow it!_

_So, what did I do? _

_Well, I decided to go nearby an alleyway, somewhere where I can go in case there are still people out at night. Once there, as I went around the corner, I roughly removed the buttons of my blue t-shirt, revealing the Millennium Ring limply lying against my chest. _

"_**What exactly do you think you're doing, Host?" **__Bakura casually questioned me._

What I should have done in the first place the day I first met you_, I growled thoughtfully in reply._

"_**Heh, heh… Still angry, I see? And yet, you don't comprehend my words about me and the Ring returning to you?"**_

_I snorted and stared coldly at it for a few seconds in response, remembering all the damage and pain it inflicted my life since my father first gave it to me. I clenched my hand into a fist as I continued to look at the Ring with malice, hearing the echo of the voice the last time I heard my father…_

_{}_

"_Ryou, I found this artifact while I was excavating in my trip in Egypt," he said to me, holding the Millennium Ring. "I thought that if you like, I thought you deserve it since you love listening to my interest in my findings there. The man that sold me the Ring has said that it involve a game called duel monsters."_

"_But what are duel monsters?" I asked curiously, staring at the artifact in fascination. Back then, when I was nine, I haven't had the slightest clue what duel monsters are and how the Ring will affect my own future as I grow. Of course, I was at the time being the cute, innocent person I was. _

_My father chuckled, ruffling my hair playfully. He then rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, son… Duel monsters are known to be an ancient game that involves power and magic 5,000 years ago, at least according to what I read in some of the hieroglyphic tablets I've translated."_

_My brown orb like eyes widened. "Magic… What kind of magic?"_

"_Well," he began, rubbing his neck with his free hand. "I think it was a type of ancient sorcery that can be able to summon monsters."_

"_Wow…"_

_My father nodded at my whispered reply, curling his lips into a smile. "Yes, quite fascinating, isn't it? Well, then… as I was saying, I want you to have this for I knew you will treasure it even though I'm far away. Will you promise, son? Will you promise to take care of it?"_

_I nodded slowly, looking into my father's twinkling sincere green eyes as I gracefully took the item gently from his hands. "Yes… Of course, I will. And I'll promise to always think of you everyday each time I have this… because to me, this treasure will always remind me of you even though you'll be far."_

"_Heh, heh… That's my boy," he laughed, ruffling my hair again and grabbing the suitcase from the ground. "Heh, heh… I knew I can count on you to take care of it. And you know, for some reason, I have a feeling that I think this item was destined for you to have…"_

_{}_

_Heh, it was supposed to be destined for me, eh? Well, then… Destiny or no destiny, I'm getting rid of you. _

_Removing the Ring around my neck, I threw it forcefully in the dumpster, sickened by the odor its giving. _

_Hmph, good bloody riddance with you, I thought, buttoning my shirt and glaring at the old Egyptian artifact. Maybe I can have normal life without you._

**{}**

But… Unfortunately, as usual, Bakura was right once again. I knew that the Ring will find its way back to me anyway, but I was too angry and sad at the time to think about my last night's actions that I've regrettably done. And it was, of course, pointless that I did it.

It's just that… I was angry because of Bakura's words… He always seems to be right about things and never wrong. In fact, I never recall a day he ever said something wrong. I never even figure out the mystery of how this came to be for who he is. The only thing I know about his judgments is whatever he said will resulted to be right and that's all I've ever know. I never ponder and asked him for I fear he would tell me that it isn't my business… or… maybe beyond that point, but you basically get where I'm going with this, don't you?

Anyways…But while being angry, the reason why I was also sad because I concluded that since his words are right, then there's a possibility that the questions I thought overnight are resulted what I miserably didn't want them to be. I've thought all along I've known them as my friends. But now… I don't know what to think anymore. Maybe I do only have Bakura. I mean, Bakura was always there for me, I can't deny that. We've been together since we've first met… since I was nine years old. And yet… When was he ever felt like a friend to me? All I've known about him is that we have different terms with each other and we think differently in opposite ways.

Like the light and dark… or perhaps _the angel and the devil_.

I closed my eyes, sighing heavily as I slipped the Ring around my neck, buttoning my white collared t-shirt. As I put on the blue uniform over it, I spoke to Bakura flatly, "I suppose you and the Ring returned back here during my sleep, isn't it?"

"_**Heh, heh…Told you that you can't get rid of me and the Ring easily. I told you that you're still blinded with it and as long as it does, that also includes me in attached with you."**_

I lowered my head. Just as I confirm… I'll be bind with the Ring and Bakura for eternity and it didn't even require a contract for it. That means there's no escape from it after all. No loopholes, cheats, solutions… _nothing_. It's straight and forward. Before, I thought the past would be over and done with me. But now… even after all I've been through, I feel like it was only just the beginning of my years of pain and suffering… for I was once again known as the light half and Bakura as the dark demon within my body.


	13. Side Story: Another Day, Another Routine

_A Short Side Story 4: Another Day… Another Routine (Bakura's Point of View)_

**I am done pretending**

**You have failed to find what's left**

"_No, you're lying… They are my friends…"_

_I awoke with a sudden moaning sound that came from the other end of the room the very next day. The moaning, of course, came from none other than my look alike host. Sighing, I decided to arise out of the Millennium Ring to investigate the scenario of what my host would be moaning out this time for curiosity and spite. Slowly, I appear, transparent upon the chair I sat on last night, the Ring hanging silently on the chair. Grabbing it, I turned to see my host still sleeping in his bed, tossing and turning as he continued to whimper and mutter words under his breath. Of course, nothing new to this just by observing what was before me. That spell he's under is still in effect… my spell, that is. And though I wanted it to stay on a little longer, I could not help, but a sort of feeling that I had to wake him up._

**I will suck you dry again**

**Some are not worth saving**

_It is, of course, his routine… his everyday routine of going to that school of his. Honestly, I don't know why he cares about going there. For me, it's just a waste of time really, but what do I know? I haven't gone into one nor learn some piece of education other than speaking Arabic and growing up to be the thief and villain I am today. Oh, well… might as well get my host up and ready. Besides, I still need to monitor over those so called friends of his. However, in order to do that, I need my host's body. So, either way, I had to for he's one heavy sleeper and not to mention he has foolishly forgotten to set that alarm from his counter._

_Rolling my eyes, I made my presence clear as I walked toward my slumbering host's bed, placing the Ring aside and sat my weight on the side of it. How am I'm able to do that is quite plain and simple: with the use of the power of the Millennium Ring, I was able to currently make myself temporarily physical, but only long enough to awake my other half._

**You are such a pretty mess**

**I will choke the life within**

_Watching him breathe in and out heavily, I brushed off a bit of his hair, placing a finger upon his temple. I then shut my eyes, muttering an ancient incantation to break the spell I've set upon him. After finishing the last lines of it, I brought my finger off the tip of his pale face and got my hand to grip his shoulder firmly, but not hard enough to give him a bruise._

**Now you want to take me down**

**As if I even care**

"_Host," I began, shaking him with my firm hand on him. "Host, wake up, time to rise and shine…"_

"_No, not now, give me a few minutes, please…"_

**I am the monster in your head**

**And I thought you'd learn by now**

_I frowned, feeling one of my eyes twitched. Few minutes? There is no stupid few minutes. I have no patience for this and I will not give him absolutely a darn request such as this. In my case, when I say get up, I expect him to do as I say. So, with all the anger I'm restraining, I got myself to repeat my words again, this time with much more shaking upon his shoulder blade. And let me honestly tell you, it took a whopping killing of estimating five to ten minutes to get my host to finally open his eyes to stare at me. About freaking time, if you ask me._

"_Host, it's time to go do your usual routine," I announced to him. "So get your lazy arse up and get ready."_

**It seems you haven't yet**

**I am the venom in your skin**

_Now, do you understand one of the reasons why I get ticked off with my host? This was one of the first things that happened everyday that seems to annoy the crap out of me. And believe me, if you were in my shoes, you would be annoyed. I mean, can you even stand 24/7 being with him if you had no choice, but to share a body with him after 5,000 years trapped within the Millennium Ring… call from time to time? Oh, and not to mention, when was the last time I ever been actually out for fun? Hmm… Maybe I will sometime later. It probably wouldn't hurt if I play a duel monsters game or two somewhere… maybe even a drop by visit by the billionaire man himself. Heh, heh, heh, heh…_

**And now your life is broken**

**After the lights go out on you**

**After your worthless life is through**

**I will remember how you scream**

**I can't afford to care, I can't afford to care**

"_Well, good morning to you too," I heard my host muttering sourly under his breath. "Fine… I'll get up."_

**I am suffocating; you have failed to pull me in**

**I will drag you down again**

_Hmph, strange… My host in a sour mood… quite unusual behavior for my light. But… not likely that the routine will change like his attitude. Highly doubt it… "Don't forget to wear the Ring with you," I darkly smirked, pointing at the Millennium Item I brought earlier. When I direct the said item, the Ring glow a soft spark, instantly appearing and fading in a quick motion. It was, as I supposed it would do, indicating Ryou that it was still its wielder and owner. "…along with your uniform." I craned my neck slightly, signaling that one of his uniform in the closet was hanged somewhere not too far away, neatly ironed and prepared probably just like how my host must have done over night._

**Life is unrelenting, feeding lies into my head**

**I will feed the lies you live**

"_Right, I get it," he droned, sighing as he arises from the bed. From looking up close, it seems that there was another difference lately about him… I noticed that his once sparked brown eyes were no longer within his pupils. Well… It's more likely… just not as bright as it once was before. It seems to be that a bit of it still remains, but it looks like it's starting to fade away. I couldn't help, but slowly twisted a devilish smirk. My progress of my plan seems to be unfolding quite smoothly. If I keep this up, then I'll get an advantage of open field upon those pesky fools. Heh, heh, heh, heh…_

**Now you want to take me down**

**As if I even care**

"_And remember, you must keep…"_

**I am the monster in your head**

**And I thought you'd learn by now**

**It seems you haven't yet**

**I am the venom in your skin**

"_I must keep the Millennium Ring under my uniform at all times," recited my host. Heh, impressive… My host has come to remember one of my terms. Pfft… Well, not exactly surprising. Actually, it's about time he learns. Must have took him forever to sink into his slow processed mind of his, I thought acidly, raising an eyebrow at him._

**And now your life is broken**

**After the lights go out on you**

**After your worthless life is through**

**I will remember how you scream**

**I can't afford to care, I can't afford to care**

_I watched my host remove the sheets off, shifting himself out of the bed and slouching slightly, his head hang low. He didn't show no tears or any sign of expression on his lips. All I see from him is his eyes were overshadowed in darkness, hidden within his white snowy locks of hair. From knowing him well, I say that the emotions from last night are no longer inside him. In fact, for that matter, it seems more likely that he couldn't be able to even if he's willing to. Heh, it looks to me that my vessel has lost more than his will, much more indeed. Probably the event that occurred hours ago must have hit him hard to his head. He must be in total shock and devastated for what he witness… or mostly that the words I've flooded him took more of the blow._

**After the lights go out on you**

**After your worthless life is through**

_Heh, yes, go on ahead… continue on being lost in your own train of thoughts. Continue on wandering in your soul room. Continue on searching through the darkness… for I highly doubt you'll be finding the mystery of your answer to what you're desperately hoping for… for in the end, you'll become like me… a lost broken soul… that's been damaged inside._

**I will remember how you scream**

**I can't afford to care, I can't afford to care**

**I can't afford to care, I can't afford to care**


	14. Chapter 10: Opposites or the Same?

_Chapter 10: Opposites or the Same?_

"Hey, Ryou… Good morning!"

I looked up from the ground to see Yugi running up to me, waving his arm out in greeting. I slowly slipped a forceful smile into my lips. Once again, I couldn't let Yugi see me in pain… and find out that my certain discovery about him and the others if they were truly my… I swallowed hard. I couldn't bother to say the word. For some reason, saying it as I used to before has become much harder than I thought. It must be because of… Well, I really don't want to mention it, but you know where I'm going at.

"Oh, hi… Yugi," I replied enthusiastically. "Good morning to you too. Um, shall we get to class then?"

Yugi gave me a nod, smiling back at me in return. "Oh, alright then."

Silently, we both walked side by side with each other, not completely sure of what to say. I kept looking at Yugi to staring down at my book bag whenever he's trying to catch me taking a glance at him. For some reason, something's different. Normally, Yugi would be accompanied with Joey, Tea, and Tristan… I recalled he mostly spends his time with them, including school hours. But… today… It seems that Yugi is by himself. Hmm… There must be a certain explanation behind this. Perhaps he'll tell me.

I sighed deeply. Well, it's worth a shot I suppose. "Hey, Yugi… Can… Can I ask you something?"

"Um… Yeah, I suppose you could. What is it?"

"Well, first of all… Where are Joey, Tristan, and Tea?"

"Oh, well they're already inside the classroom," explained Yugi.

"Oh, alright then," I softly muttered. Hmm… Probably Yugi must have told them to go on ahead to class… Now I know there's something strange lately today… "So, why exactly do you want to walk with me without them?"

At that moment, Yugi brought his lips into a smile at my question, giving a snort like it was an obvious answer.

"Pfft… That's because you're my friend, Ryou. I mean, you should even know that by now that Joey, Tristan, and Tea are your friends too… All four of us."

I bit my lip slightly, feeling the cold weight of my heart. Hmph... Friends, huh? How can they possibly be my friends?

**A shadow of a man, I'm nothing less**

_**Like I said, my dear Host... I did say they aren't truly your friends.**_

I stopped in my tracks, lowering my head. _Stop it... Stay out of this._

_**Hey, I'm just pointing it out, that's all. Is that so wrong?**_

_Leave me alone..._

_**Ah, don't be like that. I was only trying to point out the truth... for I know you much more than them.**_

_No, you don't. You don't know me... You can't possibly know me..._

_**Ah, but I do. I do know you well. Don't you remember that we've been...?**_

_Don't say it... Don't you say it..._

"Ryou?"

**I am holding on, still holding on**

_**But you know it's the t –**_

_SHUT UP!_

"Ryou, are you okay?"

"Huh?"

I opened my eyes, lifting my head up to look at Yugi. Yugi seemed to expressed a concern look, worry swimming in the depths of his glassy purple eyes. I then looked at myself at how I position. I found myself crouching low, both my hands clasped to my ears. I don't even know how I became this way. I looked back at him, speechless and a loss of words. Has Yugi saw something that I didn't see?

"I'm... I'm fine," I shakily replied.

"Well, you don't seemed fine. Is there something you want to...?"

"N-No, nothing...I'm seriously fine," I firmly said, standing up slowly. I'm not letting Yugi find out... Bakura could be watching over me this instant. I grabbed my book bag. Let's just go to class, okay?"

_**Heh, heh... You're denying again, my Host. Heh, heh...**_

_No, I am not denying it._

_**Ah, what's with that tone? Can you possibly be mad at me?**_

**And every now and then life begins again**

**I am holding on, still holding on**

I scoffed. _No, I'm not mad... What makes you say that?_

_**Oh, just a certain suspicion, that's all... Heh, heh...**_

I tightened my hand on my book bag. _What's that supposed to mean?_

_**Oh, come on now, isn't quite obvious?**_

_What? What is? What are you talking about?_

_**I don't think you need a hint. You already know what I meant.**_

**I'm not like you, your faceless lies**

**Your weak dead heart, your black dead eyes**

I narrowed my eyes darkly. _No... No, I'm not like you. How can I possibly be like you? I'm the very opposite of you. I'm __supposed__ to be the opposite of you._

I heard Bakura gave a snort, probably smirking at me. _**True, you are my opposite, Host, but that doesn't mean we're completely different from each other. We do have some certain things in common...**_

**I'll make it though but not this time**

**Your hope is gone and so is mine**

_Certain things in common? What do you mean by that?_

_**Heh, heh...**_

_I don't know what's so funny for you, but I'm asking again. What do you mean we have certain things in common?_

_**Heh, heh... Very well then... Well, for one thing, we both experience of what it's like to be alone...**_

**Live, fight, crawl back inside**

My eyes widened. No, this can't possibly true of what he said I'm not like him... I'll never be like him! No...

_No, lies... You're lying again. I'm not like you._

_**Heh, heh... You're just in denial. Search your feelings, you know it to be true...**_

_No, never..._

**Sick, blind, love left behind**

Bakura's just hurting me, breaking me... You can fight this, Ryou. You can fight this. Don't let him get to you.

_**You know what else we have in common? We both lost things we care dearly...**_

_No, no..._

My eyes were watering. Images... so many images... Images of my past memories flashing me, blinding before me. _The news about my mother and my sister get caught in a car crash... my rush to the hospital to see them... the remembrance of being beside mother and Amane for their last breath of words... the crying for long hours at a time, begging them to come back to life... the sad moment of seeing them both buried in the funeral... _

_Those lonely days in my room and my father not bothering to comfort me... the school years I've been picked on and teased... the day I've received the Millennium Ring and father leaving for an exhibition trip to Egypt, never knowing when he'll be back... the times I had fun with the friends I made back at boarding school in London... the times I had passed out and find all my friends comatose... the memories I had that people warned others to stay away from me... the number of times of moving to another school... the day I first came to Japan at Domino High school..._

_Meeting Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan... the day I've discovered about the spirit of the Ring and who was responsible that made my old friends comatose... the times of getting hurt and injured mysteriously... the number of times I wondered of why I mostly found myself following them... the times I feel like I haven't eaten in days... the time I believed that Bakura was gone from my life... no longer to haunt me... hurt me... to take over me..._ All those memories seemed to burst inside me, swallow me whole in a black sea of darkness and pain.

**And I won't let your weak wicked lie**

**You pull me in, I'm one step behind**

**{}**

**Show me where it hurts and I'll make it worse**

**Are you holding on? Keep holding on**

_Tap, tap, tap!_

Oh, now what's the answer to this problem? I only have a twenty-five percent on the correct answer. What to choose, what to choose? It's either A... B... C... or D...

I tapped my pencil against my desk, leaning my head against my head. Ugh... It's so frustrating... I should have studied more last night...

_**But you didn't do that, didn't you?**_

I scratched my white locks of my scalp, sighing heavily. _Oh... What do you want now? I'm doing a test here at this moment. You're usually aren't present to bother me during my school hours. I mean, haven't you done enough?_

_**Why, whatever do you mean? I'm not quite sure what you're talking about. Heh, heh, heh...**_

_Look, just what do you want? I'm doing a test right now._

_**Ah, you are, are you? Heh, heh... I must have not heard you correctly.**_

I growled softly. I need to keep control of myself. I can't let him have his way. I had to stay low... I'm currently in the middle of class...

**Dilated eyes shine for one last time**

**Are you holding on? Keep holding on**

_**Heh, never mind that, Host. I'm still not done talking with you.**_

_Well, make it quick. I don't have much time to stop in the middle of my test._

_**Heh, as you wish... As I was mentioning before, Host, we certainly have things in common... you and I. And as I said, one of the matters is that we both lost things we care very dearly...**_

Oh, he's bringing the subject in again... Well, I might as well play along... maybe he'll probably leave me alone afterwords. _Hmph, how would you know of what I lost and what I haven't? You claimed that you know me quite well... but you would never understand of what it's like to be in my shoes... like losing people you cared... and wishing for them to come back._

_**Oh, is that so? Well, believe it or not, you're my reincarnation 5,000 years later. I did say originally that your ancestors have passed down the Ring since the beginning in the sands of Egypt. But I bet you don't know that I was the one that witness the creation of the Items.**_

I lost my focus, the pencil I'm holding loosened slightly. This was a new piece of information I heard from Bakura. In fact, this is actually the first time Bakura would ever mention about his past. I mean, I know he might have been a person like me when he was a child, but... What was his purpose of being evil though? What made him be who he is?

_You witness the creation of the Millennium Items?_

_**Indeed I have, Host, indeed I have. Heh, I suppose your question simply means that you never knew.**_

_Why are you telling me this? You never told me anything about you._

_**Heh, true... I haven't ever personally mention about myself... but so have you.**_

**You're not like me, your faceless lies**

**Your weak dead heart, your black dead eyes**

I nearly dropped my pencil at that statement, but I regained my composure, making sure to keep it in my hand. I honestly don't want to get caught. _Meaning?_

_**Oh, don't think I don't know. You always keep things to yourself just like me. But since I've told a bit about myself, why don't you tell me something about you? After all, it's only fair...**_

_I... I need to... I need to go back to my test. You're... You're distracting me._

I immediately dropped the mind link conversation with Bakura before he can say anything further. I gave a relief sigh. Bakura's taking all my time doing this test. Not only that, he was getting too close to the subject... way too close. I rarely mentioned about my own life back then in London because it's honestly very painful ever since... that tragic accident.

**I'll break you in and let this die**

**Your hope is gone and so is mine**

_**Incident? What incident?**_

I gave a startled jump at the sound of his voice. Oh, why must he do that? I bet he doesn't know when to quit... Ugh...

_**Heh, heh... Did I startled you? Heh, heh... I must have not made my presence known to you. Oh, wait... I just did that for the third time in a day**_, Bakura thoughtfully said in annoyance. _**Now, what incident exactly are you talking about?**_

I sighed heavily, returning back to my test as I mind link in reply silently. _It's not your business what incident I'm thinking of and you shouldn't be going into my private thoughts._

_**Well, for your information, it is my business, Host. Plus, I can't help myself going into your private thoughts. They're easily heard for me and you lack closing your mind. In other words, you're thoughts are always open minded for me to also easily gain access to. Not only that, don't you remember that we share the inhabitants of your body?**_

**Live, fight, crawl back inside**

I rolled my eyes, continuing into the next question as I linked back to him. _Of course I remember. Aren't I talking to you just now? If you weren't, I would be doing this test more faster in peace and I wouldn't had to worry about my father on the line, who happens to be imprisoned as a doll at your merciless evil clutches._

**Sick, blind, love left behind**

_**Ooo... That's strong words to say, my dear Host. I feel so offended**_, he said back, giving a hint of sarcasm in his tone, chuckling. _**Heh, heh... So, it seems that you indeed remember that piece of fact after all. How long did it take that for you? Years now?**_

**And I won't let you weak wicked lie**

**You pull me in, I'm one step behind**

I tightened my hold of my pencil, feeling myself looking my patience and my concentration. _Grr..._

_**Oh, did I ticked you off again? I've must have set a new record. Heh, heh... Now, as I said before, what incident?**_

**I'm becoming a monster, just like you**

**After it all you'll try to break me too**

…

_**Oh, come on. You can't hide it from me forever... I'll know sooner or later, whether the easy way or the hard way... That all depends on your choice...**_

**Falling forever, chasing dreams**

**I brought you to life so I can hear you scream**

_Snap!_

I looked down at the pencil I was holding. Surprisingly, the source of the sound come directly from it. It shocked me that apparently my pencil snapped in two. I swore under my breath. Great... Just bloody damn great...

**Live, fight, crawl back inside**

**Sick, blind, love left behind**

"Bakura..."

I looked up to see who was addressing and looming over me. My face drained of all color, making me twice more paler than what I normally am. I swallowed my Adam's apple in a gulp. Oh, bugger... Just double bloody damn great... This is definitely isn't one of my better days for me.

**And I won't let your weak wicked lie**

**You pull me in, I'm one step behind**

**I'm one step behind, I'm one step behind**


	15. Chapter 11: Chances Are

_Chapter 11: Chances Are…_

"Now, remember what we discuss… I'll be still here if you're ready to talk, okay?"

Oh, finally… I stepped out of the classroom, grabbing my bookbag in the process, giving a smile. Yes, I can go home. Phew… For a second there, I thought I might be there for hours… maybe forever… but at least it's over. Now, I had to make sure that I'll be aware that I'm going to talk to her one day… but to be honest, I know that I'm only lying… lying once more to hide the truth. Just like Yugi, just like his friends, just like… my old teachers and my old friends… but…

Why must I lie? Why must I lie to everyone? To protect them? But for what reason? What exactly is the reason? Do I even know anymore? I thought I knew, but now… I feel that deep down that I don't really know. Heh, even my fake smile and upbeat mood is only a mask behind my true feelings. It's a mask I usually wear to make anyone less worry about me. A mask that's been my safe haven where I won't get hurt. A mask that hides all the secrets etched underneath my brown eyes… all the secrets that I've been holding in chains.

"Um… Yes," I nodded in reply. "I'll make sure to talk to you."

_**Heh, heh… Such lies, such lies… Always building up more lies…**_

Ignoring Bakura, she nodded curtly, giving a smile to reflect my own. "Good, I'll see to it that you will. Good day, Ryou-san."

"Um… Good day to you too, Sensei."

Giving my last respect with a bow and closing the door softly behind me, I groaned silently as I exit myself out of the classroom. Oh… I don't believe it… I rubbed my temples, pushing the door to the outside. The sun is currently going to dusk, its rays slowly dying the embers of its glow. I was held back after class… and I receive a long talk with the teacher…

**{}**

"_Ryou-san… Would you please stay for a while? I need to have a word with you."_

_**Heh, heh… It looks like you're in trouble, my Host. Heh, heh…**_

_I bit my lip at Bakura's words, beads of sweat rolling down my neck. The pressure is building up on me, the walls are closing in… Usually, Bakura likes playing around with me or you could possibly say toying with me. But… In the matter of the situation I'm under, and I honestly hate admitting it to be so, this is like one of those days that Bakura is right._

_After that accidental incident of the pencil snap during testing time, many classmates turned to look at me… including Yugi and the others. Apparently, when I somehow snapped my pencil, its sound was not hard to hear since testing days are always silent. This brings me to not only embarassment, but also an awkward moment. Why? Number one, I'm still shocked at myself over the pressure I gave at my now broken pencil. Number two, I've never interrupted testing time before, so that makes it more worse for me. Number three, everyone in the entire classroom is looking in my direction. So, adding that all up overall, it sadly also means it caught the teacher's as well._

_But one of the main focus I kept my eye on comparing to everyone in the classroom was Yugi. Yugi, who was the first out of them to look up from the test, was easy to notice. From examining at his face, just like everyone else, Yugi was much more shocked than I was when I snapped my pencil._

_So, yes… I'm definitely in trouble… Oh, bugger… Actually, I hope it's not big trouble…_

_I slowly turned around, watching the others leaving the classroom. I'm betting that everyone in class must be relieved to go home… and I wish for some reason that I could be one of them. You see, people I know say that I was usually the lucky one to get certain things. They say I'm special like getting so much attention from girls, to be on the teacher's good side, and having good grades… (But as you know, I'm not a person to show off nor actually bother to impress anyone. Um… Anyways… to continue on…) At first, I thought luck? Why would anyone think I'm so lucky? I've never been lucky, but only on the road of unfortunate… the path of an unfortunate life that has many twists and turns with too many possiblities. So many possibilities that can be unpredictable and so many that might not have been unraveled yet._

_For me, I believed it to be the other way around. In my opinion, everyone I know is pretty much lucky than I am. Oh, if only they know how lucky they truly are comparing to little old me… for they have loving families, friends that cared about them, and most of all not in a care in the world. They can be free… free to do whatever they please or what their hearts content. They have no bounds tied upon them, so many unlimited things to do, and most of all… they have no ancient spirit that holds them down like I do. _

_An ancient spirit that treats you like an eternal slave… acting like it's the master instead of you… telling you to do as it told you to do… and suffering from its wrath if you disobey it. That was what my life mostly is since I was nine… after my mother and sister died... that fateful day. Oh, if only they know how lucky they are, so much more than my own luck. Maybe… They just don't appreciate it until they really see a person that's unfortunate… They must be so blinded by their own lives instead of seeing others like me. They must be too occupied and couldn't understand until they truly see it under their eyes. If only I was like them… then I wouldn't had to worry about my father's soul in danger and also worry about what fate will uphold. The unexpected fate that no one except I know too well…_

"_Ryou-san… Please sit down."_

_Silently, I obeyed where the teacher indicated me to sit, sweating nervously and thinking about the possible situations that the teacher might say. Maybe she'll tell me off about interrupting the class… maybe she'll punish me for doing so… but… it can't be… Oh, bugger, please it can't be so… Alright, calm yourself, Ryou. It can't possibly be that bad, right? Right?_

"_Ryou-san…"_

_I bit my lip, holding onto the handle of my bookbag that's close beside me. Oh, no… Here it comes… N-No… No, don't push the panic button yet, Ryou. It's not like it'll be the end of the world, right? Heh, heh… I mean, what could possibly be wrong about this? It's only just a small talk with teacher, right? _

_Then… Why am I panicking over this? Am I just afraid of getting into trouble? But for what reason? What reason is it exactly? I mean, I only just snapped just one little pencil, right? I could always get another one to replace it. But… I loosened the grip on my bookbag, letting out a shaky breathing as my heart continues hammering madly against my chest. _

_Thump, thump… Thump, thump… Thump, thump… Oh, why can't my heart stop hammering hard inside me? This is just only making this scenario harder… harder to focus on what she might say to me, that is. Oh, bugger… I feel such a coward right now… But I must face it. _

_I mean, what's done is done, yes? I must face the consequences, chances are whether good or bad. It's only a fifty-fifty chance that I'll be in trouble and on the other hand not. I must move forward, not act like a coward like how Bakura always taunted me that I am. Hmph, I had to show him that I'm not… that I'm not a sort of child that runs and hides. I'm beyond that and I'm a high school student for bloody hell sake. Hmph, and if I'm truly am, I had to face this. I had to! I had to show myself that I'm no longer the child I once was when I was nine._

_I will not go back… I will not, dare not, come back to the way I normally was before the Ring ever came into my life. I mean, I've been having this Ring since I was nine and still I act like the young boy I once was! Hmph, well, it's time to grow up… I must grow out of my shell I've been hiding myself under for all these years. If Bakura faces anything, why couldn't I do so like he can? He says we're similar in a way, so why can't I face things like these? Why does it always happen that I can't face anything in front of me? Bakura must have faced many worse things than I did and yet I can't handle not even a teacher's talk!_

_Ugh… Alright… I had to face this… I will… I must!_

"_Yes?" I finally choked out, my voice barely above a whisper._

"_Ryou-san… I simply felt…"_


	16. Chapter 12: The Darkness Thickens

_Chapter 12: The Darkness Thickens_

"_Ryou-san… I surely felt that I'm getting quite worried over you."_

"_W-Worried? Worried over what exactly?" I asked softly, gripping once more the handle of my bookbag tightly. _

_What could she possibly mean? Could it be my grades? No, it can't be that. I know I've done well in school lately overall so that couldn't be it. Could it be something I'm not aware of that's occurring outside of the classroom that involves me? No, that can't be… I would have heard a rumor by now from certain classmates that I see everyday… especially Yugi and the others would have told me ahead of time. They would warned me before it might spread throughout the school. Yugi… Tea… Tristan… Joey…_

_I immediately bit my lip as I thought of them, feeling my heart no longer beating madly as it done before. Instead, it was replaced to pain… the pain I know that I found so familiar… Just like how I felt when my sister, Amane, and my dear sweet mother died tragically in a fatal car accident… Just like how I couldn't stop flashing the images of my sister and my mother in their coffins, haunting me every night in my sleep… Just like I thought my father abandoned me for his trip to Egypt… Just like how my friends were unfortunate to have their souls trapped within the wooden dolls that are now upon my shelves of my apartment… Just like how many years it's been that Bakura made my life my worst nightmare… Just like how I felt when Bakura uses me as a pawn since we first met…_

_I raised my other hand, noticing how much paler my skin originally was the last time I've checked myself. This pain… so much pain… Why does it burden me so? Why must it hurt me physically and mentally, inside or out? It's blazing within my skin… It's flooding deep within my veins… It's flowing in my blood, spreading like so many interstates of pathways… going through my brain… my heart… It spreads… just naturally spreads and drowning me with all this pain._

_It is there an end to this? Is there an end to this pain and misery? Why… Why must I suffer? What have I ever done? What have I ever done to deserve this? I have done nothing, of course. I have done nothing what so ever. So, why am I the one to have this happen to me?_

_Why does it happen to me? It's not fair… It's not bloody fair!_

"_Ryou-san… Is everything alright?"_

"_Huh?" _

_I looked from staring at my pale hand to the teacher, who was watching me carefully with blinks of concern dancing in her eyes. I slowly lowered my hand, letting it fall limply to my sides. I was too carried away with my thoughts and I could tell from the look the teacher is giving me, she might have known also. Hmm… It makes me wonder… Could she perhaps have a sort of a way to read through students' eyes? No, don't think like that, Ryou. You're being so silly of yourself. _

_Heh, teachers reading through individual students… What rubbish. What bloody utter rubbish, Ryou. I mean, what are you thinking? Thinking about that a teacher like her could actually have that ability to do so. Oh… You must have seriously gone over your head right now. Way too over your head, Ryou. _

_First, I'm panicked… then I'm curious… and then I'm hurt… and now this? What is up with me today? What the bloody hell is wrong with me? I must be thinking too much… Yes… I suppose I must be. I gave a heavy sigh, closing my eyes for a minute. Maybe throughout everything I've been into, it seems to fall into many pieces that it's hard to pick up and recollect. My mind probably seems so scrambled right now. _

_Oh… Perhaps, maybe when this is over and set aside, I can set forward for my long wait to my apartment, my sweet cozy apartment that's long awaiting me not too many miles away. At least there I could probably take a rest… I've been through too much already and yet this is not like how I've been through like the crazy adventures I had in the past. Well, I guess even with just one minor thing, it just comes to show that I forgotten how easily tired up I am. I admit I sometimes forget and every once in a while I had to remind myself to take it easy. From learning out of what I've been under a lot, I realize that most of the time I was known to be having a fragile body… A fragile body that's always been under a medical condition… A medical condition that has to be treated it monthly with care. _

_How I know… Well, consider the records of being in the hospital so many times and finding myself mysteriously injured brought some sense into me. Of course, not to mention the bills I still had to deal with after my many strange visits. But… It's best that I don't go any further about that detail. What's more important is the matter of the teacher, who is giving me a questioned, yet kind gentle stare._

"_Well, yes," I replied with a curt nod, giving that false smile. Oh… I'm I can't believe I'm lying again…"Everything is fine, really."_

_**Heh, heh… **_

_Oh… not again… Pfft… Like I needed to hear him now… I mean, hasn't he done enough already?_

_**Heh, heh… Ah, my dear Host is again in denial. Heh, heh, heh…**_

_Oh… Apparently, I stand uncorrected. Nothing's ever enough for Bakura… for once he does something or another, it doesn't cease to end until he gives up his known to be game… A game that is known as messing with a certain host… the host which appointed as personally, and yet sadly, me._

_Discreetly, I began to mind link back at Bakura, making sure not to be completely out of focused… I'm still in under conference with the teacher and I don't want her to cause a certain suspicion that I wasn't paying attention to her. _Ugh, Bakura… This is not the perfect timing for me to hear you out.

_**Oh, it's not? Heh, heh… May I ask why?**_

_Hmph, if I wasn't with the teacher right now, I would simply roll my eyes at this. Unfortunately, I must resist that action. _You know bloody well why it's not. This was your doing that got me into this mess.

_I heard Bakura laugh softly in the back of my head, the echoes of his voice ringing continuously like about a thousand bells reacting all at once. Oh… He's just so lucky for now that I can't do anything much at this point… __**Oh, did I really do that? Heh, heh, heh… Why, I have done no such thing. Heh, heh, heh…**_

"_Ryou-san…" _

_I immediately snapped back my focus on the teacher, cutting off the mind link and trying to hold onto my composure. Bakura always has a way with getting onto me and I mustn't let his words sink deeply. Bakura's words usually have a way of getting me off guard at times. He's just trying to get at you, Ryou… Don't let that be… and let him swallow you into them._

"_Ryou-san, are you sincerely sure that you're alright? Surely, you have something to tell me. It can be anything and I'll try to help."_

_**Heh, like you could… Heh, heh, heh…**_

"_I…" The moment I began to speak, I closed back my mouth, looking down at my shuffling feet. I couldn't help but snort slightly at the thought. Heh, try to help, huh? Trying to help? Oh, you'll try… Everyone… Everyone is claiming that they'll try to help me. My old friends… My old teachers back in England… Yugi… Yugi and his friends… They all said they'll try to help me… _

_Lies… Such lies… How can they? How can they help little old me? I help them, but I don't get the gesture of help back? Ha, that word… that word that everyone always use whenever they think something's wrong with me… For some reason, it makes me laugh… to laugh at that word. Now, it's not that I'm crazy or going mental in a way if that's what you believed. But hearing that word for me…_

_That word "help"… For me, it sounded like a certain little chime, a dull little chime I might add… A dull little chime that doesn't seemed completely not catching into my senses, a mediocre if you will. Foolish… It's so foolish… just to hear such a word. Since when… since when did I receive such thing? I mean, sure, I get only a little amount of this "help" that everyone mentions… but… This so called "help" they gave me is not enough. It's not enough at all. They don't know… _

_They absolutely don't know… They absolutely don't know anything… Nothing… Nothing what so ever… Nothing what so ever about me… They don't understand… They don't understand at all… They don't understand at all about me._

_Where… Where was the help I needed when I was suffering inside every day? Where was the help when I was constantly screaming for pleas in the shadow realm? Where the help when I was feeling so alone? Where was the help when I am being at the mercy of Bakura's control? Where was the help when I'm still trapped as a slave? Where was it then? Where was it then?_

"_Ryou-san, is something wrong? Because if there was anything, I…"_

"_Nothing," I muttered under my breath, lowering my head slightly to hide my cold brown eyes._

_The teacher gave me a raised eyebrow at me, blinking twice at me to register what was hissed from my lips. It took her a few moments of silence before she made action to place her elbows upon her desk, leaning in closer to level against my face. She seemed to be examining me again; her glasses that were perched in almost to the edge of her nose glinted within my vision. She must be trying to determine if I was telling the truth. Well, I say let her be… Just let her be… for I highly doubt for what she seeks hidden underneath my brown eyes will not be uncovered. Bakura will make sure of it… It's either he does or I will personally._

"_So, there's nothing to talk about, Ryou-san?"_

_I shook my head, raising my head up to give that fake mask of a face I always use. Heh, again, I know I'm lying once more to cover up the truth… the truth I've hidden that no one will ever know. _

"_No, Sensei… There's nothing. I'm quite fine… really and sincerely I am fine."_

"_Hmm… Well, then… If that's the case…" The teacher leaned back against her seat, adjusting her glasses by pushing it upwards to the bridge of her nose before speaking again. "Ryou-san, then I guess that's all there is to discuss about."_

"_That's it?"_

_She gave a stiff nod, grabbing a few folders that were sitting on the right side of her desk, straightening them up. "Yes, Ryou-san… That is all there is to it. You are free to go."_

_Oh, yes… Finally… Finally, it's over and done with. Heh, heh… For a second there, I thought there was something to panic over. Heh, again, I feel so silly of myself. My, my… Ryou, what were you thinking, over worried over something, which is a plain and ordinary question I hear most commonly? Heh, heh… _

_It reminds me like a sort of interrogation… An interrogation that I was accused of something wrongdoing… An interrogation that seems so similar to the one in many crimes committing murder shows. Many crime committing murder shows contains something similar to this, but most of them were much too violent for my displeasure. Yet, I have not done a thing as I said… Plus, this is not a sort of police station and I'm not a criminal. I'm just a high school student with a teacher… It's simple as that and nothing beyond._

_I rose from my seat, grabbing my bookbag handle and lifting it upward from the floor. Pushing the seat aside, I made my way to the exit of the classroom, relieved that after certain minutes of sitting alone with the teacher was not really as bad as it seems. Heh, heh… Well, at least I can go back to my apartment now. It must be getting very late. I curled a small smile, giving a soft chuckle. Heh, heh… Home sweet apartment, here I come. _

"_But Ryou-san…"_

"_Hmm?" I turned around, holding the handle of the door and pausing from my tracks. The moment I've done so, the teacher looked up from her stacked folders she's holding in her hands, casting a directional hint of a smile upon me. I decided to give a blink of interest, pretending to act like the student that she basically know me as. "Yes, what is it, Sensei?"_

"_Heh, heh… Well, Ryou-san, it's nothing to fret about, but know this. I want you to keep this in mind __that there are people that can help you__. __Maybe like your friends, your peers, and other teachers besides me. If something goes on with you and it's truly bothering you, don't swallow yourself up on them. There are people that care about you and not everyone is so cold in this world."_

"_Yes, I… I understand."_

"_And Ryou-san…"_

"_Yes?"_

_I then watched the teacher placed her folders down gently, carefully removing her glasses and holding onto it on the tips of her fingers. To be honest, she seems kind of different when she removed them. In a way, she looked to be younger than all the other teachers I have. In fact, now that I've realize it, she's even younger than the teachers back in England really. Hmm… Could she perhaps be in her mid-twenty's? "__Now, remember what we discuss… I'll be still here if you're ready to talk, alright?"_

"_Um… Yes… I'll make sure to talk to you."_

_**Heh, heh… Such lies, such lies… Always building up more lies…**_

"_Hmm… Good, I'll see to it that you will. Good day, Ryou-san."_

"_Um… Good day to you too, Sensei."_


	17. Chapter 13: An Unrevealed Behavior

_Chapter 13: An Unrevealed Behavior_

Okay, so technically it's not that long, but… It felt like it was. Ugh… Well, at least that's over. It's no big deal or a fuss. I mean, I thought I was in trouble back there… but instead…

_Ryou-san, I want you to keep this in mind __that there are people that can help you__. __Maybe like your friends, your peers, and other teachers besides me. If something goes on with you and it's truly bothering you, don't swallow yourself up on them. There are people that care about you and not everyone is so cold in this world._

Heh, why am I… Why am I thinking over these words? These words of advice… that Sensei… told me before I left? Hmph, like it means anything to me. I mean, there are people that can help me? People that can help me? Ha, like I never heard that before! Oh, people can help me…

Yeah, people can help me by how? How exactly? How exactly can they? They can't help me… They can't help me in any way… There's no way… There's no way they can… There's no way they can help me… or save me…

To save me from this… To save me from Bakura's clutches… To save me from this sea of endless misery and pain… I'm drowning in it… I'm drowning in this sea… It's hard to breathe… It's hard to breathe in it… Is there an end…

Is there an end to this? Is there an end to this at all? Why must I… Why must I keep suffering? Why must I keep going on like this? Why must I keep going on, feeling so much guilt and surrounded by even lies? Heh, people that care about me… Not everyone is so cold… Lies, such rubbish lies…

_**Heh, occupied within your mind again, my Host? Heh, heh, heh…**_

I paused from my walk, gripping onto my bookbag as I felt one of my eyes twitched. It was twitch of annoyance, I might add. Oh… Just bloody great… Just bloody great bad timing… Heh, like I really need to hear him now… Like I honestly want to bloody hear him now… He must be proud… He must be proud for what he almost put me in…

_Hmph, what does it look like to you?_ I mind link my response back at Bakura, giving a cold flat tone. _You're the one that almost got me into believing I'm in a heap of trouble._

_**Oh, did I really? Heh, heh, heh… But I honestly thought it might actually happen.**_

_Hmph, you did? Heh, heh… Well, it didn't. You must be so disappointed, aren't you?_

_**Heh, heh… No, not exactly. I was quite dull to be honest after hearing that teacher of yours. Heh, if you didn't get out of there and she continues blabbing, I would have sent her off to a one way trip to the shadow realm for all I care.**_

_Hmph, you always thought of sending people to the shadow realm, don't you? That must be always your method of solving your problems._

_**Heh, heh… Well, not always, my dear Host. Not exactly always… for I do have other ways, but… **_I then heard Bakura's voice lowered down to a whisper against my ears… You could say it's similar to a bitter cold weather that's nipping upon any person's ears… only except for me it's a 5,000 year old spirit's._** I bet you know what they are.**_

"Hey, Ryou…"

I immediately snapped out of my blank dazed stare, blocking out the link between Bakura and me. For some reason, just hearing Bakura's tone seemed much more uncomfortable than usual… Much more uncomfortable than it normally sounded actually. I don't know how to explain it, but something within the part of my mind tells me that whenever Bakura rarely acted like that, it never sounded pleasant. It never did and it never will. Bakura enjoys every intention to frighten me on a rare occasion. Something's up… It has to be.

There's no certain other explanation… There's no certain other explanation for it at all. I don't know why, but it's like I have a sixth sense that Bakura is acting strangely… Much more strangely than usual. What could this mean? Is there something Bakura is hiding from me that I possibly can't know about? If so, what could it be? What could possibly get Bakura to act like this on this particular day?

"What?"

Well, I might as well ponder this later. Maybe I'm just overreacting just like I've done back in the classroom. Heh, I seriously need to stop doing that then. I honestly act so jumpy over things even if it's just one small minor action. Heh, Heh… You and your silly sense of ticks, Ryou. You're just jumping into conclusions again like before... You have nothing to worry about. The violent storm already breezed pass and you honestly act like there's another one coming your way. You need to calm down… You need to calm down and stop worrying too much.

"Oh, hey, Yugi… I… I didn't expect to see you around. You… You kind of startled me there," I muttered softly, giving that fake smile with a chuckle. "Heh, heh…" Oh, bugger… What could Yugi want this time with me?

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't expect to see you around either. Heh, heh… I suppose that bumping into you was just an odd coincidence because I was just getting out from the arcade."

Pfft… Oh, I should have known. Yugi mostly hangs out at the arcade so that shouldn't be a surprise or a slight shock to me. It's simply obvious… It's simply way too obvious… From ever since we first met, Yugi always have a love for games and his claim about that statement does show many evidence. Heh, from what I learned from knowing Yugi, he always has an exploration through variety of games, more beyond my own pleasure with some. I mean, I have an interest to games, but on the other hand… Yugi always has an obsession with games and that beats my own to be honest.

"Heh, again, at the arcade, huh?" I laughed softly, shaking my head at him. "Oh, Yugi, you and your obsession with games. That never really changes about you at all, doesn't it?"

"Heh, heh… Yeah, I know that's the only thing that has never changed nor rusted out. I mean, I really can't help it even if I try. I can't pull away from it and I can't stop coming there. It's usually my favorite place to hang out after school. So, Ryou… What exactly are you doing here yourself?"

"Well, I was going to go home, Yugi. It's seriously has been a long day and I need to rest for tomorrow morning."

"Really, has the day already beaten you out that much, Ryou? Where exactly have you been then?"

Hmm… Should I tell Yugi? Hmph, well, I suppose it won't hurt to. It wouldn't cause much of an effect to me and at least I can be a little truthful for just this once. "Oh, I just… I've just got out of school."

"You were just out of school? Ryou, why were you still there exactly? Did you get into trouble for snapping your pencil earlier?"

Bugger, Yugi must have suspected that I'll get held back after class. Could he possibly make an excuse that he went to the arcade just to investigate about me? N-No… Don't be so silly, Ryou. Yugi would never do that. Yugi mostly spend his time at the arcade, remember? You should know better than to think that. He wouldn't… Wouldn't he? I mean, he does trust me, right?

He still believes me as his friend… I, on the other hand, know too well than to embrace that fact. After that night of seeing Yugi being hugged by his friends, it only comes to my realization that Yugi and the others probably wants me to be in their group because they must have felt sorry for me… Joey, Tristan, and Tea only agreed to befriend me just because of Yugi. Yugi must be so lucky… so lucky to have developed such friends… unlike my own unfortunate. I sometimes wish I could have that too, to have loyal friends that could stay with you… To have loyal friends that actually accepts who you are… If only I wasn't under a prisoner for the Millennium Ring, maybe then I would actually have that.

But… Then again… I suppose I can't have that. That's a little too little too late to have that wish. There's no way I can have that opportunity… It's already come and gone. My one chance of having true friends is vanished long ago. I used to have them back in England, but now they are now inside wooden dolls… Their souls all trapped in crafted, carved, painted game pieces while their bodies are listed down as comatose in the local hospital. But they aren't comatose, that I know after finding out after a few months.

To this day, I never admit what happened to my old friends to the doctors before I moved to Japan. I was honestly afraid to tell the truth of those unknown comatose incidents. They might have thought that I've hit my head hard. They might even think I'm crazy and that my logic explanation is fairy tale like. Afterwards, they might have to send me to some mental institute or as you all might defined as the "loony house". So, instead of saying a word on it, I kept myself quiet over it and remained it as one of my secrets… One of my secrets that I decided to bury deep inside my own soul room. Yet, after all those years I haven't said anything about that, I felt a sort of regret weighing in my heart.

"Well, not really..." I muttered, placing down my bookbag and rubbing my shoulder roughly, looking downward. "I mean, it's no harm done and I didn't exactly get into trouble for snapping one little pencil I own."

"Really? Well, that's a relief. So, then, why exactly did you get held back then? Did Sensei just wanted to talk to you?"

Yugi is asking a lot of questions lately… Wonder what's up with him. In fact, this is the second time I'm seeing Yugi by himself. Something doesn't seem quite right here… N-No… Stop doing that, Ryou! This is Yugi you're on about and you're acting like he's some type of spy. Yugi's not a spy, you need to remember that. He's been known to be your friend… Well, more likely, _was_ my friend, but he doesn't know that… yet…

"Well… Yes…"

At the moment, he only knows that I'm his friend. He only knows a little bit about me so I should at least give him credit that he technically sticks with me. I've known him for some time and at least he invited me to hang out with his friends. He's so generous… Has such a kind heart… Always stands up to defend his friends… He's even adapting bravery… and has the whole world known him as the King of Games. He's known and loved, which is why I think he's lucky… so much lucky than I personally.

"Oh… So… Ryou… What exactly was it that she wanted to talk about to you?"

"Well, she just wonders if I'm doing okay," I slowly answered back. "Like I said, it's neither a big deal nor anything to worry over, Yugi. It was just a small talk from a student to a teacher… Um…" I then checked my watch to the horizon of the vibrant colors shown in the sky. The sun is nearly disappearing and night is about to fall. I shouldn't stay out for long and I must get to my apartment… Plus, Yugi is honestly getting quite curious… maybe a little too curious than his normal behavior. "Yugi, I have to go now."

"What? But Ryou, I just wanted to talk with you for a bit. Can't you just stay a little longer? I mean we could hang out if you like and grab something to eat…"

"Yugi, that's nice and everything, but…"

"Maybe we could play some games together or hang out at my house…"

"Yugi, you know I can't…"

"Well, maybe we could…"

"Yugi, please… Just listen to me!"

I didn't know what came over me to yell at him. I wasn't intending to really, but bloody hell… Yugi's sure is willing to be with me today. I mean, he's nice to be with, but why is he blurting out these things? Can't he take a hint that I need to be alone for a while? What is going on with him? Is there something wrong that I can't solve about him? What is he hiding? Why isn't he with Tea, Joey, and Tristan just like he does every day?

This isn't like him to be by himself. It just doesn't seem normal in my case. It's absolutely not normal at all… Yugi should be with his friends and that's how it's supposed to be. Seeing Yugi without them doesn't seem right. It just doesn't… I mean, Yugi's never too concern in front of me like this. He can't possibly be that concern… can he?

"Look, Yugi… I appreciate your offers and your kindness. I mean, I do like having fun with you, but… Shouldn't you go home? Your grandpa and your mother might be worried about you right now." I then carefully grabbed my bookbag, turning away from Yugi and rubbing my neck. "Besides, I need to go back to my apartment. It's getting very late and I should probably..."

I was about to leave him, but I felt someone holding me back. I sense a pull, a strong pull that seemed to grip firmly. I cast an angle to see what was preventing me from leaving. Tugging at the sleeve of my shirt, I noticed Yugi was holding onto me, his head was lowered down. My eyes slightly widened a little, feeling incompletely sure what to make of it. A flashback film like started reeling back to me… This seems like how that day when Yugi was holding onto my sleeve the first time back at the park not so many days ago. Part of me felt a little curiosity of why he's holding my sleeve and the other was…

Wait…Wait a minute… This atmosphere… This atmosphere that I used to know between Yugi and me… It suddenly feels odd… quite odd really. From looking at Yugi, something seems off… I don't know how to explain it, but it's like something I've never felt upon Yugi. I mean, Yugi's sort of behavior I've seen usually shows the sign of cheerfulness and full of joy.

Sure, he even sometimes shows sadness, but only on certain reasons. But overall, other than that fact, I've known Yugi as adapted like a young child at heart. He may be the same level as I am as a high school student, but he's always known to be the center of attention, the boy that has everything the entire world has to offer in his own hands that I don't have. He has friends, his mother and grandpa, the title as King of Games… So, why should he act like this? This is definitely not Yugi's sort of behavior I've never seen before… A behavior I never witness from him… Could this be a behavior I've never knew about Yugi?

A behavior he's been holding out on me? Maybe even to his own friends? He shouldn't be acting like this… He only reminds me of how I am… Of how I am when I feel so left out… The emotion of being left out, kept in the dark… Could I be feeling… Could I be feeling… _fear?_

"Ryou, I can tell you're lying."

"W-What? Heh, heh… Yugi… I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Ryou, you're lying," Yugi spoke flatly, raising his head slowly, giving me a misted purple blank stare. "Don't think you can get yourself out of this."


	18. Chapter 14: The Divide Between Us

_Chapter 14: The Divide Between Us_

I've known Yugi as adapted like a young child at heart. He may be the same level as I am as a high school student, but he's always known to be the center of attention, the boy that has everything the entire world has to offer in his own hands that I don't have. He has friends, his mother and grandpa, the title as King of Games… So, why should he act like this? This is definitely not Yugi's sort of behavior I've never seen before… A behavior I never witness from him… Could this be a behavior I've never knew about Yugi?

A behavior he's been holding out on me? Maybe even to his own friends? He shouldn't be acting like this… He only reminds me of how I am… Of how I am when I feel so left out… The emotion of being left out, kept in the dark… Could I be feeling… Could I be feeling… _fear?_

"Ryou, I can tell you're lying."

W-What… What did he say? It can't be… It can't be possibly… It can't be possibly be what I think he's saying. N-No… No… I must be hearing things. This can't possibly what Yugi's saying… No, it can't be, it just can't!

"W-What? Heh, heh… Yugi… I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Ryou, you're lying," Yugi spoke flatly as I watched him raised his head slowly, giving me a misted purple blank stare. "Don't think you can get yourself out of this."

A sudden nervous twitch seemed to have occurred upon me; the color of my skin drained palely as the cloaked of my fake mask seemed to be breaking, disintegrating slowly. I'm losing it… I'm losing my fake act… It doesn't work… It doesn't work, not penetrating upon Yugi. Maybe not anymore, not this time. This is wrong… This is all wrong…

N-No… No… But how… How can he? How could he have known? How could he have known that I was lying? How could he have known that I was lying all this time? All this time since we first saw each other in a long time at the park… How did he…

How did he figure it out? Is it that obvious? Is it that obvious for him to see? N-No… No, how… How can he? How can he be able to see? How can he tell that I was? How can he tell that I was lying, burying him and his friends with them, getting them to trust and feed off every mouth full of it?

Am I… Am I losing my touch? Am I losing my touch, my essence that I always embraced upon to hide those truths? Those truths I vaulted in chains for so long? Yugi… Yugi couldn't have… Yugi couldn't have figured out… Yugi couldn't have figured out that I'm doing that to them at all. Impossible… It's impossible, isn't it?

"Y-Yugi… You're… You're starting to frighten me," I mumbled quickly, trying to pry Yugi's small and yet firm hand. "P-Please… Please, let go of me."

"Ryou, I won't let go until I find out why you're lying. Why, Ryou? Why are you lying and acting so strangely? Why are you doing this? Why?"

Yugi's gripping onto my sleeve more tightly, his blank purple eyes widened, a hint of pleading added and it's truly scaring me. It's scaring me quite truthfully. Yugi, of all people, is actually scaring me… Scaring me out really good in fact. How… How can I be so afraid of him? How can I be so afraid of Yugi? He never scared me like this… He never scared me since we first met. Do… Do I even know him as much as I believed?

"Y-Yugi, please… P-Please let go of me…"

Oh, bugger… I'm hearing myself… I'm hearing myself stuttering? I'm actually stuttering in my own words? I must be really scared… No, really freaked out! This is like some horror movie… No, correction, a nightmare!

A nightmare shrouded in shadows… Shades of dark shadows that surround our once trust in each other. How could… How could this have outcome to this? How could this have outcome this way? The knowledge of something between me and Yugi… The thought that we're not as different as we're supposed to be… Aren't we…

Aren't we used to have things in common? Didn't we used to never bother questioning our privacies? Didn't we used to only give out certain information if we want to share it? Didn't we used to give respect on each other? Didn't we do those things? Didn't we? Then why… Why is it that our known to be respect is now shattering, dividing us both?

It hurts… It really hurts inside… My heart… My heart's being pulled on strings, getting tied down and torn, ripping little by little on every tug. It continues stretching, poisoned and coated by drips of agony and lies… The drops of agony and lies… It used to be giving a drop a day, the rest contained in half an hourglass. But now…

But now, somehow, it seems to have broken… The half end of the hourglass… The hourglass that once protected all my agony and lies… It's leaking… It's leaking and its half end must have chipped off… It's torturing me… It's torturing me with every second, every ooze of agony and lies poured onto my fragile heart. My heart… My own heart contaminated with so much of it.

"No, I won't let go until you answer me! Why are you acting this way? What is going on with you?"

I… I can't take it anymore… I just can't take it anymore! It's either the effect of my now change of heart or it's the cause of Yugi's demands directly to me are resulting me to snap. I recalled that I rarely snapped at anyone for I personally remember that I only snapped at Bakura, only because he's so heartless and absolutely a cruel thief. He does many things that are wrongdoing, sometimes making me ponder to myself of how could he be similar and yet my opposite all the same. Other times, I wonder if there was a certain purpose of his doings… a connection if you will. We are similar… and yet the same? Heh, right… like I'm similar to the spirit of the Millennium Ring.

His talk of such… His talk of such nonsense… Rubbish… All bloody rubbish… Well, I was originally thinking over it that it is… But… from looking back at his words now… His words about our similarities and differences between us…

It may not be so rubbish at all. Maybe his words could speak of truth in it. Although he's a thief full of vengeance and power hungry of lust, he was indeed my ancient descendant and his words usually have a sense of reason… A sense of reason that's been through analyzes and observation. But how… How is he knowing of such by analyzes and observation? I mean, it's not that he's gone through the same as I, right? His life was different comparing to my own… isn't it? It's not like my life might remind him of his own… right?

Well, maybe I don't know quite yet… I guess that's my puzzle to solve another time… but… This isn't what it's about. That's off subject, not mainly focus upon the real conflict. The actual focus is upon my used to be formal friend, Yugi. How dare he? How dare he of all people... How dare he of all people demand in front of my presence? How dare he question my personal problem… that even doesn't involve his own?

"Heh, heh… What's going on with me, Yugi? What's going on with me? What's going on with you? What's going on with you is more of the question!"

"What do you mean by that?"

He doesn't know… He doesn't know? Ha, how could he… How could he have not known? How could he have not known at all? Is it… Is it not so obvious? Is it not so obvious to him? Why is it… Why is it not? Why is it not for him? Must I tell him?

"Heh, what do I mean, Yugi? What do I mean? How could you not know? How could you not know what I meant? Yugi… You're the one's that's acting strange to me! You're the one's that's hiding something! I should be the one asking why you're acting up right now!"

"Ryou… I…"

"I mean, bloody hell, Yugi… What exactly is up with you? What exactly got you to act this way? You never acted like this in front of me before! I… I thought you know by now… I thought you know by now that there are some things I just don't want to talk about! I mean, wouldn't you feel the same way?"

"Ryou, I'm…"

Heh… Oh, now he's apologizing? _Yugi's trying to apologize to me?_ No, I don't want to hear it… I don't want to hear his excuse! In fact, I don't dare myself to hear it! He's done it… He's pushed the deep end. There's no holding back my anger, my rage… My anger and rage upon my used to be friend.

I just can't hold it… I just can't hold it even if I tried! After all these years… After all the things that happened to me… The day my mother and sister passed away… The day my family was once whole and now broken… The day my life darkened when I received the Millennium Ring… The day I found out Bakura, forcing me to be his slave… The days of my past friends mysteriously comatose…

I can't… I just can't take it… I… I had to take it out on him. I had to… He never knows what it's like to be me… To be in my shoes… To know what it's like to have your life a living nightmare… To even know what the true meaning of a nightmare is… All crashing down…

All crashing down upon my feet… I used to have everything, but now everything I once have… Everything I once had is now gone… All of it… All the things that I once cradle myself close to… All cradled to keep me at peace… To keep me tame and taking control of my negative behaviors… Yugi can be so lucky… and it makes me envy him.

"Well, wouldn't you? Answer me, Yugi!"

He must have noticed that I've lost my patience with him, realizing that he should have listened to my pleading words sooner. Yugi loosened his grip upon my sleeve slightly, his voice quivering and his eyes returned to what I originally recognized. "R-Ryou, I'm sorry…"

"No! Shut up! Shut the bloody hell up!"

"Ryou, I'm sorry, alright? I… I didn't mean to… Just… Just please let me explain…"

"No, I want to hear it! In fact, I don't care if you're sorry! How dare you? How dare you invade my privacies and even scare the bloody hell out of me! You've honestly have no respect of my privacies! At least, I don't do the same thing to you and I respect your own!"

"Ryou… I just said that I was…"

"Heh, you never thought, didn't you? You never bother to think of your actions, do you? Huh, Yugi? Well, now you should take note that you should! Now, I suggest you let go of me now!"

"…"

"I said let go of me now!"

I watched Yugi bit his lip, slowly releasing his grip upon my sleeve and lowering his arm to the side. The moment he done so, I pulled away immediately from Yugi, turning away from the tri-colored hair boy and picking up my bookbag from the floor. Hmph, Yugi… Honestly! He has no respect… No respect at all. I should have not encountered with him… I should have gone straight home like I planned to… I should have gone to my apartment…

Hmph, well, I suppose what's done is done. I hope he's satisfied… Yugi… Yugi must be satisfied that he made me this way. He must be intending to do this… He must be trying to figure out what I'm truly hiding… Hmph, well, it's not his business… It's not his bloody damn business…

"Yugi… I don't want you to see me anymore," I muttered coldly, lowering my own head.

"W-What… But why… Have I…"

"Yugi, just understand that I don't want to see you anymore, alright? I… I don't want to explain why, but just leave it as that fact that I just don't want to see you anymore." I then sighed heavily, staring down at my bookbag that I'm holding before me. I noticed the lights of the lampposts that shines upon us seemed to be flicking on and off, but when does that matter to me? Nothing matters anyway as it used to. "Look, all I can say is that you've done enough for me one day, even ever since we first met. You've actually sometimes been such a burden to me. Now, if you don't mind, our conversation is at an end and I must be on my way. So, I suggest you do the same by going home to your grandfather and mother."

"But Ryou…"

"Didn't you hear me? Just go home, Yugi! I don't want to bother talking with you and you put me through too much. Now, goodbye, Yugi."

The moment those words escaped from my lips, I walked off in a quick pace, leaving Yugi standing there by himself. I felt a sting of guilt and a stab of pain in my remaining part of my heart not contaminated. I must avoid that… This pain and this guilt of mine… It's for the best… It's for the best I say. Yugi's done too much upon me… Way too much… and yet…

_Why is it that I feel so lonely than before?_


	19. Chapter 15: The Darkness of the Hour

_Chapter 15: The Darkness of the Hour_

**In the dark with music on**

**Wishing I was somewhere else**

"_**You should have let me handle him, my Host…"**_

Ugh… Why… Why, oh, why me? I sighed, rolling my eyes for the fifth time of the day ever since I arrived to my cozy apartment. Oh… Must he keep going… Must he keep going on to me about this? How many times… Just how many times must I tell him so? Doesn't he learn to quit yet? I stared blankly upward at the ceiling, listening to Bakura ranting onward… Listening and watching him pace, ranting onward about what happened earlier between Yugi and me.

**Taking all your anger out on me**

**Somebody help**

"_**I mean, why do you resist? I told you before he's not your friend…"**_

Why… Why must he keep on about it? Why is it any importance to him? Can't he take a hint? Can't he take a hint to drop the subject already? I told him that I don't want to… I told him that I don't want to press onward about this. I told him already that what I done was my choice… It was my own choice, not his. And yet… and yet he continues on, making it all like it was a big deal.

I mean, what was the big deal? Why the fuss? Why the fuss over something that happened between him and me? Is it seriously a concern? Is it seriously a concern to him? Is it seriously a concern to Bakura? But why… but why is it so? Why is it such a concern to him?

I don't see it… I don't see how it is… I don't see how it is at all. He's just over reacting… He's just over reacting over all this. Why must he… Why must he make it be so? Does he really have to?

"I told you before. I don't want to talk about this, okay? It's no harm done, alright?"

**I would rather rot alone**

**Than spend a minute with you**

Bakura finds this all a big issue… Maybe way too big of an issue really. He made such an issue, honestly… He made such an issue about Yugi… He made such an issue about Yugi's strange behavior and how it angered him that he's frightens the living hell out of me. He finds it insulting… He finds it that he envies him… He finds it both things… just like how I felt earlier.

After that encounter with Yugi, I honestly don't know what to feel… I honestly don't know what to feel anymore. I've taken out all of it… My emotions… All my bottled up emotions… All of my bottled up emotions that I hidden underneath my once pure heart… I… I can't believe I took it out on him… I can't believe I took it out upon Yugi…

**{}**

"_No! Shut up! Shut the bloody hell up!"_

"_Ryou, I'm sorry, alright? I… I didn't mean to… Just… Just please let me explain…" _

"_No, I don't want to hear it! In fact, I don't care if you're sorry! How dare you? How dare you invade my privacies and even scare the bloody hell out of me! You've honestly have no respect of my privacies! At least, I don't do the same thing to you and I respect your own!"_

"_Ryou… I just said that I was…"_

"_Heh, you never thought, didn't you? You never bother to think of your actions, do you? Huh, Yugi? Well, now you should take note that you should! Now, I suggest you let go of me now!"_

"…"

"_I said let go of me now!"_

_{}_

"_Yugi… I don't want you to see me anymore."_

"_W-What… But why… Have I…"_

"_Yugi, just understand that I don't want to see you anymore, alright? I… I don't want to explain why, but just leave it as that fact that I just don't want to see you anymore… Look, all I can say is that you've done enough for me one day, even ever since we first met. You've actually sometimes been such a burden to me. Now, if you don't mind, our conversation is at an end and I must be on my way. So, I suggest you do the same by going home to your grandfather and mother."_

"_But Ryou…" _

"_Didn't you hear me? Just go home, Yugi! I don't want to bother talking with you and you put me through too much. Now, goodbye, Yugi."_

**{}**

Was… Was that me? Was that really me? Was that really me that said those words? Those words that I slashed out upon my once known to be friend? Those harsh words I spat out of my lips? My own lips? How did I… How did I become that way? How did I become this… this person that was not recognized as my own personality?

"_**No, harm done? No, harm done? How could you say such foolish nonsense? That brat tried to scare the daylights out of you and I won't accept it as such!"**_

"Bakura, please… I don't want to speak of this anymore. I won't see him ever again, okay? Doesn't that satisfy you?"

Why… Why does he keep ranting… Why does he keep ranting on about that? Can't he… Oh, bugger, can't he get over it? It was just an accident… It was just a bloody damn accident. He never understands… He never understands when to stop talking…

I shook my head, groaning softly as I continued on staring at the ceiling. Oh, why can't he give it up? Why can't he give it up already? Doesn't he realize… Doesn't he realize yet? Doesn't he realize that I don't want to press upon this matter? Why… Why can't he give it a rest? Why can't he give the bloody damn issue a rest?

"_**Satisfied? Satisfied? Does it look like I am? Does it look like I am satisfied, my Host? What that brat did to you was not satisfying! That was unacceptable! Inexcusable! That damn brat tried to harm you!"**_

"For the last time, he wasn't going to cause harm upon me, Bakura," I replied coolly. "He was just trying to find out about what happened in school. It's not such a…"

"_**Oh, no! Oh, don't you dare… Don't you dare go thinking about it… Don't you dare go thinking about beating around the bush, Host! You know that**_ _**I won't rest about this matter until it's settled!"**_

"Bakura, I told you again that there's nothing to deal with. He hasn't done anything to me, alright?"

Oh… How many times… Just how many times must I reassure him… Just how many times must I reassure that it was no harm? I mean, I'm still in one piece, aren't I? I wasn't even in a situation… I wasn't even in a situation that shows danger, that is. Yugi couldn't possibly harm me. He wouldn't bother doing so…

"_**Hmph, well, you may say so… but you what?" **_In the corner of one of my eyes, I noticed Bakura stopped pacing back and forth, looking at me with interest. "_**If I were you, I would have taken myself to not let him slide like how you did it."**_

**I'm gone, I'm gone**

I jerked my head upward; a sudden flashback sprang immediately from my thoughts, my eyes widened. From those words… Bakura's words… They somehow… They somehow hit me to reality… Why… Why do I have a feeling… A strange horrible… twisted… sickening feeling…

All those three mixed up feelings… All turbulently and churned like combined… It's twisting inside, twisting inside my guts within my body… Memories… A few memories sprouted, floating to the surface of my mind. Flashbacks… Flashbacks of certain things that didn't arise… until now…

They were flashbacks that I just recalled… Flashbacks I never thought… More actually, whispers I never thought possible… Whispers of memories that I never imagined… Whispers of memories that I never imagined that were stored… Stored and reappeared… Stored and reappeared from the shadows… Stored and reappeared from the shadows sourced directly from the back of my head…

**{}**

_Heh, maybe it's the fact that you're becoming me…_

_Ah, what's with that tone? Can you possibly be mad at me?_

_No, I'm not mad... What makes you say that?_

_Oh, just a certain suspicion, that's all... Heh, heh..._

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_Oh, come on now, isn't quite obvious?_

_What? What is? What are you talking about?_

_I don't think you need a hint. You already know what I meant._

**{}**

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" I shakily stuttered.

_What?_ I carefully placed my hand upon my mouth, feeling my fingers tapping against my chapped lips. Why… Why are my fingers twitching against my quivering lips? Why do I… Why do I sound scared again? W-What was that… W-What was that just now? What… W-What is going on with me today?

Why am I… W-Why am I suddenly having memories… Why am I suddenly having memories of other related things that Bakura said before? I brought my focus back on Bakura, who was giving me a smirk… N-No, not exactly an ordinary smirk that seem quite natural. This smirk… T-This smirk he's giving me just now… T-This particular smirk apparently seems different somehow…

But why? Why is it? Why is it different somehow? W-What… W-What makes it so? What makes his smirk… B-Bakura's smirk… What makes B-Bakura's smirk seem a little more… What makes Bakura's smirk seem a little more...

Could it be described as frightening? N-No, not that word… That can't be it. Um… Could it be described as evil? Heh, who am I kidding? H-He is evil. That's his true nature of him… Oh… C-Come on, Ryou… Think, think, think…

I-I mean, you have a brain, don't you? There's got to be a better word… A-A better word to describe his appearance… To describe his appearance he's showing me… T-Those teeth… Those glint of his teeth… T-Those sharp canine glints of his teeth… Could it be… possibly… Could it be _sinister?_

"_**Ah, now, why do you look so meek all of a sudden, hmm? Have I done something that got you to scare you down to the chills of your backbone?"**_

"I…um…"

"_**Oh, come now… Why must you be like that, my Host? There's no harm in saying what I truly believed. Is that so wrong?"**_

I escaped a gasp, watching the smirk slowly developing… W-Watching the smirk s-slowly developing, unraveling… Unraveling… The smirk being replaced… T-That smirk being replaced, t-terrifyingly into… Into… I-Into what's known to be… What's known to be the rise of my fear… M-My fear beyond my wildest dreams… or more referred as beyond my… wildest n-nightmares… for the… f-for the…

The smirk that I once noticed a few moments ago… That canine sharp, pointed teeth… T-Those teeth he just coated… Those teeth he just coated, glossed over by… B-By… By the flick… B-By the flick of his… H-His tongue, twisting the smirk into that sinister, diabolical… T-That sinister, diabolical grin.

"_**My, my… Where was that calm expression you shown me earlier? Heh, heh, heh…"**_

He carefully step by step quietly toward me, standing before me and… A-And… and lifting my chin upward with only two of his cold, pale fingers to… T-To… to level my eyes against his brown- reddish, hungered eyes. I… I couldn't swat his touch… I couldn't swat his touch u-upon me even if I tried. Bakura's eyes are so similar to mine… so similar to mine… The only difference is h-his eyes… H-His eyes are stained in red… Red that reminds me of b-blood and… much… m-much… lust.

"_**Why do you show such cowardice? Why must you show me that within your own eyes? I have so far done nothing, but only mention something that I thought you would want to hear from me. Is that so bad?"**_

I-I felt him caressing my chin gently… His thumb c-caressing my chin gently as his hand was supporting my nearly o-opened jaw. He motioned his thumb to c-cause small circles against my chin, getting to repeat the p-process… The process of his action u-upon me for a little longer… I wasn't sure how long he done s-so… T-Time seemed to be still for me… Time seemed to be still for me when it comes to having B-Bakura also being the presence of my apartment… Having Bakura in the presence of my apartment and when it comes to b-being used to having him for so long… within the M-Millennium Ring.

"_**Hmm… Such fear dancing in your eyes…" **_I heard him whisper out, examining my face close up and still under that grin of his, _**"And easily seen, shined so brightly from the moonlight… written all over your pale young face. But… " **_I feltBakura r-released his touch on me, glimpsing him lowering his hand and then… noticing his narrow a-arched eyes slightly, walking a few paces away from me, pushing aside the c-curtains and looking down outside from below upon the bottom of the apartment to the city of Domino, his hands tucked behind his back. _**"It's such ashamed…"**_

H-Huh? What… W-What is he going on about? What is he talking about? W-Was there… Was there something I'm missing here? Was there… W-Was there something Bakura never told me before? But… B-But what could it be? I know he's been hiding something… I-I know he has…

But… But the truth is… I… I never knew what it truly was. I know Bakura is good at covering up his thoughts… He's too g-good at covering them up, even keeping in check that his ideas are out of my reach… O-Out of my own ears and can't be able to find. He always buried them in his own mind, l-locked and keyed… He's more mastered at doing those… Way more e-experienced as I.

But… B-But what got him so sudden to speak out? What got him to speak out this secret? His secret he's b-been silenced about… The secret he's holding out, probably for many days from me? W-Why… Why is he going to? Was there a certain purpose… W-Was there a certain purpose why he is? Was there a certain reason why?

"W-What do y-you mean?" I swallowed, placing a hand upon my neck that located my Adam's apple. "I-I don't understand…"

I-I saw him relaxed his shoulders a bit, looking up from his view upon the city below us. Bakura didn't answer at first, but only give a g-glance upon from between the curtain hooks to the curtains themselves. It's like he was fascinated or dazed for some strange reason… T-This only caused me to ponder further about his odd behavior. W-Was there something I'm not getting? W-Why is he… Why is he acting silent… W-Why is he acting silent and not answering me immediately as he should be?

After a minute…

A-Another minute…

Another minute passed…

I-I heard Bakura sighed, tearing his focus upon my c-curtains and turning his neck a little to look into my face again. The next thing I heard… T-The next thing I heard… was him laughing loudly throughout my apartment.


	20. Chapter 16: Behind the Secret

_Chapter 16: Behind the Secret…_

"W-What do y-you mean?" I swallowed, placing a hand upon my neck that located my Adam's apple. "I-I don't understand…"

I saw him relaxed his shoulders a bit, looking up from his view upon the city below us. Bakura didn't answer at first, but only give a glance upon from between the curtain hooks to the curtains themselves. It's like he was fascinated or dazed for some strange reason… This only caused me to ponder further about his odd behavior. Was there something I'm not getting? Why is he… Why is he acting silent… Why is he acting silent and not answering me immediately as he should be?

After a minute…

Another minute…

Another minute passed…

I heard Bakura sighed, tearing his focus upon my curtains and turning his neck a little to look into my face again. The next thing I heard… The next thing I heard… was him laughing loudly throughout my apartment. __

Huh? Bakura's laughter… Bakura's laughter is ringing throughout my apartment? He's… He's laughing? Bakura's laughing? But… But why… Why is he laughing? Why is he laughing so suddenly? Was there a reason behind his outburst of laughter?

But what… What could possibly get him to laugh? What's so funny? What's so funny for him? What could possibly be funny for Bakura? Was it… Was it something that I couldn't comprehend? I mean, anything could be possible that could make him laugh.

Anything Bakura laugh could possibly… Well, could possibly get him to laugh, but it honestly depends upon him. It depends whether he's acting sadistic… It even depends whether he's acting psychotic… It depends even when he's acting in a diabolical mood… or possibly… maybe… Oh… All of the above or you could say a combination of multiple behaviors from what I've mentioned. Well, either way whatever could cause him to laugh is never a good sign. I mean, when did it ever been great to hear him give out his laugh?

I'm… I'm too afraid… I'm too afraid to ask… I'm just too afraid to ask… I'm just too afraid to dare ask why he's laughing and what could be possibly his reason behind it. His laugh is never pleasing… His laugh is never pleasing at all… His laugh is never pleasing at all to hear. Oh… Why do I get the feeling that his laugh only represents something horrible?

**And you can't stop me from falling apart**

"_**Heh, heh, heh, heh… Ah, my dear Host. You honestly have no clue, don't you? Heh, just as always, you're still known to be clueless in my book and always will."**_

At that moment, I realized that Bakura brought his laughter down to a chuckle. Oh, thank heavens… At least his laughter is no longer ringing my ears. But… Of course, I know the worse is yet to come… Bakura only just begun to speak and there may be more. This maybe the day he'll actually revealed what he's been hiding… and this maybe my only chance. My only chance at finding out his secret…

I wasn't sure what to say, but the only thing I can do is wait… Just wait and listen… I'm not going to bother… I'm not going to bother with his insults thrown at me… even no matter how much I can't stand them. I don't want his insults thrown at me and yet I need to hold my ground. I need to hold my ground and keep a cool face. I might lose the opportunity to find out what Bakura's been hiding all along. I might lose it… and I might not have that chance again.

I heard Bakura continued, _**"Well, since you've asked, I'm not quite sure whether to tell you or not." **_He paused, placing his hands into his black coat pocket. _**"In fact, I'm not sure if you can handle it."**_

_Handle?_ Handle what? Handle what exactly? What is he talking about? What is Bakura talking about? What does he mean that I can't handle it? What does he mean that I can't handle what he'll tell me? Is he… Is he just saying that to toy with me like he usually does?

I swallowed in a gulp, biting my lip nervously. Perhaps it's time I should speak, no matter how scared I am of him. Stay brave, Ryou… Stay brave… "Um… Handle what exactly? I still don't know what you're getting at, Bakura."

"_**Heh, heh… Ah, so you don't, so you don't… Heh, heh, heh, heh… Just as I suspected… Just as I was suspected that exact answer from you, my Host. Always clueless, always will be. Heh, heh, heh, heh…"**_

What? What is he… What is he going at? What is he going at that he suspected me to say that? I mean, how could he? How could he have known? He can't possibly predict I could… Is it… Is it easily seen upon my face… Is it that obviously seen upon my face for Bakura?

He always mentions that it's easily shown on me… He always mentions that it's easily written upon my face… I touched the side of my cheek, bringing a finger gently downward against it. It easily written on me, etched upon my pale skin. But… But how… How does he see it that way? How does Bakura see that I was going to say it? Is he… Is he just playing around? Is he just playing around with me? Is he just playing around, toying with my mind again?

But… But if he is, could he just be playing a mind game? Could he be playing his mind game that he calls it amusing? I would have known… I would have known if he done so… His mind games put on me usually are quite annoying… Correction, his mind games put on me are extremely quite annoying… Ugh… Usually, even out of hand in my opinion.

But… But this can't be… This can't be a mind game he's pulling on me. He must be just insulting me… He must be insulting me as he normally does… Yes… It could be… It could be that he's doing that. He normally insults me for anything… He normally insults me for anything, possibly at whatever I do or say. That's his other thing he likes to do besides playing tricks with my head… Besides playing tricks upon me, his other past time is throwing his casual insults, insults that are critical like.

I… I balled my hands into fists, biting my lip to control myself…. I bit my lip to control myself to cause a scene back at Bakura. I… I may hate them… I may hate them that he's giving me them… Bakura, giving his critical insults… But again, I mustn't let him get at me… I mustn't let him get to me… I had to keep a straight face, I just had to. This may be my only chance… This may be my only chance to actually find out. What if… What if I won't have an opportunity like this? What if I won't have an opportunity like this again?

Bakura seems to be avoiding them… Bakura seems to be avoiding my questions I'm throwing back at him… But… But why? But why is he? Is he just… Is he just messing with me? Is he just messing with me or… could it possibly be another explanation underneath that sinister grin of his?

I must find out… I had to… "Bakura, you're avoiding my questions, not giving me one single straight answer. This is the third time I just said… I still don't understand what you're talking about and all you throw upon me are your usual insults at me. Now, again, what do you mean I can't handle it? What do mean I have no clue? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"_**Heh, heh…"**_

I narrowed my eyes at this. Hmph, damn that laugh of his… Damn that bloody laugh of his… He's really in the mood… Bakura's really in the mood to tick me off lately… I can sincerely tell from that chuckle… Oh, how I wish I can make him stop laughing… I mean, bloody hell, can't he see that he's just making me impatient?

Clenching my teeth together, I use every effort to speak out to him, making sure to keep my anger under restraint. He starting to get on my nerves now… Bakura must be intending for this to happen… and I had to know why. "Bakura, you're again avoiding my questions… I'll say it again… What do you mean I can't handle that particular thing you were laughing about? You're only making me at a complete loss upon your words, which is why I'm becoming clueless. It's because of your cause of action you've done so… Now, what are meaning by those terms?"

"_**Heh, heh…"**_

God damn his laugh! God bloody damn his laugh! Why can't he stop? What can't he stop that? That damn irritating laugh! That god damn irritating laugh! Doesn't he know he's driving me insane? Doesn't he know he's driving me bloody insane?

'**Cause my self-destruction is all your fault**

"Ugh… God bloody damn it, just answer me! Tell me what it is that I don't understand!"

"_**Heh, heh, heh, heh… Fine, as you wish, my Host. I seemed to have ticked you off the deep end. Heh, heh, heh… and since you didn't heed that you can't handle it… Heh, heh, heh… I won't bother holding it out on you anymore."**_


	21. Side Story: The Friendship Ties Loosen

_A Short Side Story 5: The Friendship Ties Loosen (Yugi's Point of View)_

"_Hey, grandpa… I'm going to school now!"_

_Ah, another day… I looked outside the glass door of the game shop, noticing the bright sun out representing another day has begun. It seems so peaceful… The birds are singing… It's such a wonderful time to go outside… A perfect time to start the day just as always. Wow, I have a feeling that today will be awesome… I mean, it's better to have an upbeat mood any day now, right?_

"_Oh, alright, Yugi," I heard my grandpa called out, stopping his usual sweeping upon the store. "Have a nice time in school, okay?"_

"_I will," I replied cheerfully, opening the door to face the world. "Later…"_

_I heard the greeting of the bell that's located upon the door, tinkling its sound whenever the door of the game shop is opened. The bell was always its greeting for the game shop, greeting customers, new and old… Friends or neighbors… Heh, even certain celebrities, which I'll never forget… Yup, that bell has been there and it remains to be there ever since my grandpa retired from his adventures and began his own game shop... The particular shop that became known as the Kame Game shop, where all sorts of games can be found upon this place… and memories… Ah… Grandpa and I were always happy to have anyone to come to the Kame Game shop… It's never been a burden and sometimes it contains events that we kept… Ah, not so many changes happened really… that shop._

_But… Besides the Kame Game shop… My friends… The adventures that occurred here… There was one burden that was kept within me. A burden that hasn't gone away so easily… A burden that hasn't gone away so easily and it usually returns from the depths of my mind… But… But why? Why does it burden me so? Why does this particular thought burden me for certain days now? Is it… Is it really swallowing me up inside?_

_Is it really swallowing me up inside, taking over me? Is it really getting at me… much more than missing my other half? My other half, the spirit within my used to be Millennium Puzzle? The spirit known to be my friend and ancestor, Atem… Atem, my friend and ancestor that was known to be a 5,000 year old pharaoh of ancient Egypt… The pharaoh that once saved mankind from chaos and destruction… so long ago… Atem, even known to be also titled as King of Games… like I am… Me and Atem…_

_But why must it? Why must it swallow me? Why must it swallow me, caving me in when I should have nothing to worry about? My quest should have been put to rest… It should be said and done… It should have resulted as me and my friends having normal lives… But… But why didn't it go that way? What didn't it go that way, the way it should have happened?_

_{}_

"_I have come here from Egypt to tell you a warning you must hear me out… for I sense a terrible disturbance within this city."_

"_What are you talking about, Shadi? What do you mean by that? I thought that the darkness has disappeared when –" _

"_Yes, that may be true that the pharaoh has done his task upon the darkness in the past and you helped him to destroy it… However… From my senses, I'm afraid that the darkness you thought was over has risen once more from the shadows."_

_"But... How is that possible?"_

"_You may have all got the pharaoh back to his resting place, but apparently the darkness I mentioned before seem to made an escape and wriggle its way out.."_

_"Shadi… Didn't we just fulfill the destiny? I mean, isn't it supposed to be that once we did brought the pharaoh back from where he once came, the darkness will then be lifted and be sealed along with it?"_

_"Hmm... Well, yes and no… You indeed help the pharaoh retrieve his lost memories, giving back his identity. You indeed help him to reclaimed them and brought the fate as it should be, getting the pharaoh to accomplish his task. You indeed brought all seven Millennium Items back on the slab. You indeed did as the destiny foretold and brought the pharaoh back to his resting place. But... I'm afraid there's more."_

_"More? How can there possibly be more? Was there something you foreseen that we couldn't?"_

_"Indeed you are correct. You may have all got the pharaoh back to his resting place, but apparently the darkness I mentioned before seem to made an escape and wriggle its way out… For some reason, I knew the moment I step here, I felt a strange darkness looming in this city and knew it would return here."_

_"But why would the darkness come here exactly?"_

_"I must be honest that I'm not so sure exactly, but I have a suspicion that the darkness only comes back for a certain purpose... a purpose that it wants to finish what it just started. __Somewhere out here, the darkness is roaming freely upon the city of Domino, making everyone in grave danger for whatever purpose it's here, you can say that it cannot be good. You, the boy that originally owns the Millennium Puzzle... I must ask you that you must stop the darkness before it's too late."_

_"M-Me? Why me?"_

_"You are still known to be the chosen one... and although you no longer have the pharaoh by your side, you are still known to be the King of Games that have the qualities of being the hero and the savior of chaos and destruction. The pharaoh's task of saving the world is over and now it's your turn. Remember, the fate of the world now rest to you. Hurry… Time is running out."_

_{}_

_The darkness… The darkness only comes back for a certain purpose… a purpose that it wants to finish what it just started? Somewhere out here, the darkness… The darkness is roaming freely upon Domino City… This exact city? The darkness… What could the darkness be doing here? What possibility could the darkness come over here? _

_Why? Why must it come here? Shadi doesn't have a clue and he must be still under a search where the source is… Although he is a guardian tomb keeper of the seven Millennium Items, he can't always find the identity of the evil… The evil that lurks beyond this exact city, Domino City. That's why… That's why he relies upon me to find this certain evil lurking here… Shadi wants me to find this evil, but where… Where should I begin to start upon my search?_

_How can I… How can I find this certain evil? What if… What if I can't find this particular evil in Domino City? What if I… What I if let everyone down? Not just my friends, my grandpa, my mother… but to other innocent citizens that live here as well. What if… What if I can't find this said darkness in time? Will there be forgiveness? Will there be forgiveness upon me if that said evil arises before I discovered it?_

_Will I be… Will I be put to shame from being ranked as King of Games to King of that brought Darkness upon the World? Would I lose it all? Would I lose all of the things I held dearly? All my friends, my mother and grandpa, and even everyone else existing upon this world… including me? All of those things… All of those things gone? How could I… How could I live upon the fact that everything will be gone by that darkness?_

_It'll be my fault… It'll be all my fault that I've made the world… that I've made the world sealed in with chaos and destruction. It'll be all my fault that the darkness controls over the city, reining it with suffer and enslavement. I… I can't let that happen. I can't let that evil darkness fall upon our city. I mustn't let it… No, I can't let it! I can't let the darkness come and sprung our city to its knees!_

_I had to save mankind… I had to save it from this darkness… for as Atem would always say: The fate of the world rest on my shoulders. The fate of mankind depends upon me to do so. I mustn't let anyone down… I mustn't… Letting everyone down puts me like putting myself down too. I mean, if Atem could face this plenty of times, why can't I? Why can't I face it just like he could? I had to find that certain evil… I don't want to put everyone down._

_Atem would say that… Atem would say that I shouldn't be so discouraged upon myself. He would say that… He would say that I need to think positive thoughts. I need to think positive thoughts in order to succeed what Shadi has given me. I had to think like how he would do it. How he would face something of a task as this one. Atem would face it bravely like a hero would do… He would face it headstrong, not cower in fear… although, if only he was here… by my side as he used to be._

_He taught me so much, Atem… He taught me so much to believe in myself. He taught me a lot of things ever since I pieced together that Millennium Puzzle. The Millennium Puzzle brought the two of us together… The Millennium Puzzle brought the two of us together, creating a bond between us and facing the world together. But now… But now that he's no longer with me… It seems that I am now the only one to face the world… I had to go solo, alone…_

_But… I'm not completely alone… I have friends… Friends to back me up if I needed help… Friends that's loyal and true… Friends that's loyal and true, never leaving my side no matter what. No matter what happens… No matter what happens and what dangers lay upon our heads. We'll all face it… together, as it should be._

_We must face the task that Shadi given us… We must fulfill that task, sending the darkness away… The darkness that might corrupt the city… The darkness that might bring unbalanced upon the Earth… The darkness that would cause a disturbance beyond our measures… The darkness that would befall Domino City… The darkness that would change the world for its own… Maybe for its own revenge that we're not aware of._

"_Good morning, Yugi!"_

"_Huh?"_

_I looked up to see who was calling on me. Turning around, I felt a smile crept up my face when I noticed my friends. There, standing there are my friends, Joey, Tea, and Tristan… The three friends that I've known for so long since the Millennium Puzzle brought not only Atem as my first friend. They were the friends that I've met and we're once strangers… But now we're friends, friends that hang out every day and go to many unknown adventures. I mean, who have known that we've been through many things together? Me and my friends… going through so much and here we still stand._

_I must place the burden inside me hidden… I must hide it back into the dark depths of my mind… No, it's not that I don't trust them. It's not that I don't trust them at all. It's just… It's just that I don't want them to be burden over it like I am. They shouldn't be worried like I am… They should never be. It's not their shoulders being weighed upon the world… only I am and only me alone._

_They've been through so much… They've been through so much for me… I admired that very dearly… I admired that they face things with me in the past… But this time… But this time, this has to be my own quest. A quest that I had to take in and not always rely on them for help. They shouldn't be a part of it and I mustn't give them the burden… even if they said that I had to share that particular burden with them._

"_Oh, good morning, guys! Are you guys ready to go to our first class?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Sure am…"_

"_Same here…"_

_Ah, my friends… My loyal and true friends… They usually do anything for me, whether small or big. It's not just these three, but there are others here as well… Some of them that are traveling the world now… Some are simply far away from here… Some are just rarely seen… Some are only paying for a visit… and some are even closer like… like…_

"_Hey, Yugi… Look over there! Isn't that Ryou?"_

"_Huh?"_

_Of course, there are some friends that are actually close by here… Just sometimes even seen and even come to our school, Domino High School, that is. They usually are seen on a regular basis… They are usually seen; even usually sometimes they have the same class as the four of us. Kaiba, the CEO president of the Kaiba Corporation was one of them… Duke, a friend of ours that owns a game store himself, only bigger and a few miles to grandpa's… and then… Then, there was Ryou, one of our friends that we usually hang around, but not so much. For what reason, it's sometimes a complete mystery to us all._

_So… Ryou is here today? Hmm… I wonder… I wonder if there was a chance to talk to him… I mean, it wouldn't hurt to try, would it? The other day, he simply ran off from us last night… Perhaps this maybe a chance to ask why he ran away last night… Maybe he won't mind if I ask him… Maybe there must be a certain explanation for his mysterious absence… The reason why he done so without our knowledge…_

"_Guys… I think you should go on ahead without me," I heard myself spoke, addressing to Joey, Tea, and Tristan, watching the albino boy coming toward the gates. "I'll be right there in class."_

"_What? But why, Yugi? Aren't we supposed to walk together like we always do?"_

"_Guys… I just need to. I have something important to do…"_

"_Important? Like what sort of important thing exactly, Yugi?" I heard Tristan asking curiously._

"_Well, you know…" _

_I then shift my head toward the direction where Ryou was heading here, making sure they get the hint. Talking with Ryou seems important to me right now. They need to understand… They need to understand that having a talk with him privately right now is my only chance… My opportunity to actually speaking to him face to face. I know Ryou doesn't talk much when I'm around them for he only speaks freely when I'm alone. I don't know why, but… Maybe he's just used to talking to me somehow. Well, it's worth a shot, right?_

_I noticed an apprehension seemed to dawn upon Tea when she noticed the direction I indicated to. She seemed to have made the connection of what I'm getting at… the fact that I needed to speak privately to one of our friends. Ah, Tea… Tea always seemed to understand quickly than Joey and Tristan does. She's very understanding, Tea is. Tea always knows by instinct what I wanted to do and what needs to be done for me. She shows such respect upon my wishes, but sometimes what I request can get her to involve upon it also. Hopefully, she knows that I don't want her or even Joey and Tristan involved… _

"_Oh…" Yes, she did… "Well, good luck, Yugi. Let's go, guys."_

"_What? But how come, Tea?"_

"_Joey, can't you see? Yugi needs to…" I noticed Tea giving her attention upon Ryou, who was walking silently, his head bowed low._

_Tea seemed to have pulled through, got their senses in understanding the same way she saw it. Ah, Tea… What would I do without you? "Oh… Well… good luck, pal," Joey clapped upon me in the back._

"_Just hang tough, okay?" Tristan greeted me similar to Joey's with a wink._

_I smiled warmly at them as they leave to class, giving a nod, pleased that they understand. Ah, such friends I have… Such wonderful friends I have… I mean, what would I do without them all? Our friendship is so strong… I wouldn't bother trading it… I wouldn't bother trading it at all. Not for the world… Not for all the rarest cards… Not even for all the games that I love to do… Our friendship is like a treasure or simple rare jewel that you'll hardly find in the rough. I always keep our ties together close… real close. _

"_Ah, thanks, guys. You're the best," I waved with a smile, calling out at them._

_Right… I straighten my backpack, fixing the straps and looking ahead toward the approaching white haired teen. I can do this… I can positively do this. I must remember… I must remember that Ryou's our friend. The past is all behind us… I shouldn't be worried over by Shadi's words, the task I was assigned for. Ryou's not aware of what happened… I must keep it at a safe distance from him for only my friends and I know that night. I mustn't scare him… not on a particular day, not at this time._

_"Hey, Ryou… Good morning!"_

_{}_

_Ryou… Ryou, what… What is… I bit my lip, hitting my fist upon the side of the arcade machine with a thump. What is going on with you? What just happened to you? I couldn't stop thinking about it… I couldn't stop thinking about what happened during class… Ryou's been acting a little off. I knew it and somehow I have a strange feeling that I can sense it. _

_This is… This is getting out of hand. It truly seems to be. Ryou's being more distant for some reason. But why? Why is he being like that? Doesn't he even know… Doesn't he even know how much it actually hurts? How much it actually hurts to see him by himself? Doesn't he know it tears me inside… That it tears me inside, just keep us in the dark? He only reminds me of what I was like… when I don't have friends before the Millennium Puzzle changed my life. _

_I'm glad that the Millennium Puzzle changed my life greatly… I've developed so many friends… It taught me so many lessons… It got me to learn to be more confident than I used to be… It gave me so many adventures that gave me and my friends a joy of a ride… It gave me an opportunity of a lifetime that will keep with my heart… More likely, all our hearts… I'm so grateful for them all, but… but…_

_Why didn't Ryou get those things? Why didn't he get those certain things with the Millennium Item? The Millennium Item that was known as the Ring… The Millennium Ring. I wonder… I wonder if he wished for friends… Friends that would never betray you… Friends that will always stay by your side, no matter what… No matter what happens… possibly… Could he possibly wish for that… just like me?_

_It might have been his wish… It just might be. I mean, why wouldn't he not wish for that? Considering the fact that although he has many fan girls… Many teachers that find him a brilliant student… Having such an adorable face comparing to all the other boys… Having to travel many places from country after the next… But still… It seems that none of those things are enough upon Ryou and none of those things ever seems so important in his eyes._

_If he truly wants friends… If Ryou truly wants friends… Then why isn't he saying so? Why isn't he saying that he wants to have friends? Maybe he just can't… I tightened my hands into fists lowering my head slightly. Maybe he just can't do so… He must be afraid still to lose some friends. He must be afraid to be hurt even after what the spirit of the Ring caused upon him. _

_The Ring, as I remembered Ryou told me, was given by his father on his trip to Egypt. The Ring was became his possession when he given by his father… It must have been his last gift he got from him. The Millennium Ring… Maybe that's why he kept it with him. The Ring must have reminded him of his father, his only family member left. It's quite sad… His mother and sister… gone from his life and…_

_I lifted my head up, hearing the sound of footsteps approaching this way at this exact street. Click, clack, click, clack… Those footsteps… I turned around, looking upon the outside glass of the arcade. There, walking by himself was none other than Ryou, both his hands holding upon his school bookbag. Ryou must have just gotten out of school… but… at this late hour? He must be walking himself home… to his apartment, maybe exhausted. Hmm… Perhaps he won't mind if I talk to him again, just to be reassured if he's alright._

_I ran off out of the arcade, catching up to the teen. __"Hey, Ryou…"_

_{}_

_No… No, this is wrong! This is all wrong! I absentmindedly had thrown my backpack aside, not completely where it could land. What does it matter… What does it matter where I put it anyway? What I've done earlier was simply wrong… horribly wrong. I… I shouldn't have done that to him. What came over me? What exactly came over me that made me act that way in front of him?_

_What have I done? What have I done? I never meant it this way to happen. I never intended to. It was a mistake. It was out of control and should have prevented it from happening. Now he must be upset with me. Ryou must be… _

_But… On the other hand… I… I never had seen him like this. I never had seen Ryou act like that before. I must have really done it. I must have pushed way too far on him. I didn't mean to. I didn't plan to have it that way. Why… Why did I do that? Why?_

_I collapsed myself upon my bed, staring upward at the ceiling, a certain loss of words. I'm at a loss of what to say… of what occurred earlier. I… I never believe it to be so. I never believe that the ties between Ryou and me… It's gone… vanished into thin air. I blew it, I've done it now. Smooth move, Yugi, way smooth. You just had to do it… You just had to push the line and now look what you've put yourself into…_

_{}_

_"No, I won't let go until you answer me! Why are you acting this way? What is going on with you?"_

_"Heh, heh… What's going on with me, Yugi? What's going on with me? What's going on with you? What's going on with you is more of the question!"_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"Heh, what do I mean, Yugi? What do I mean? How could you not know? How could you not know what I meant? Yugi… You're the one's that's acting strange to me! You're the one's that's hiding something! I should be the one asking why you're acting up right now!"_

"_Ryou, I…"_

_"I mean, bloody hell, Yugi… What exactly is up with you? What exactly got you to act this way? You never acted like this in front of me before! I… I thought you know by now… I thought you know by now that there are some things I just don't want to talk about! I mean, wouldn't you feel the same way?"_

"_Ryou, I'm…"_

_"Well, wouldn't you? Answer me, Yugi!"_

"_R-Ryou, I'm sorry…"_

_"No! Shut up! Shut the bloody hell up!"_

_"Ryou, I'm sorry, alright? I… I didn't mean to… Just… Just please let me explain…"_

_"No, I don't want to hear it! In fact, I don't care if you're sorry! How dare you? How dare you invade my privacies and even scare the bloody hell out of me! You've honestly have no respect of my privacies! At least, I don't do the same thing to you and I respect your own!"_

_"Ryou… I just said that I was…"_

_"Heh, you never thought, didn't you? You never bother to think of your actions, do you? Huh, Yugi? Well, now you should take note that you should! Now, I suggest you let go of me now!"_

_"…"_

_"I said let go of me now!"_

_{}_

_"Yugi… I don't want you to see me anymore."_

_"W-What… But why… Have I…"_

_"Yugi, just understand that I don't want to see you anymore, alright? I… I don't want to explain why, but just leave it as that fact that I just don't want to see you anymore… Look, all I can say is that you've done enough for me one day, even ever since we first met. You've actually sometimes been such a burden to me. Now, if you don't mind, our conversation is at an end and I must be on my way. So, I suggest you do the same by going home to your grandfather and mother."_

_"But Ryou…"_

_"Didn't you hear me? Just go home, Yugi! I don't want to bother talking with you and you put me through too much. Now, goodbye, Yugi…"_

_{}_

_I just had to do that, I just really had to do that. I covered my eyes in my hands, shaking my head glumly. Ryou… Ryou might not forgive me anymore… No, it's beyond that… Ryou is never going to forgive me now! Back there, Ryou sounded quite angry at me… He sounded offended by my actions. I know, I know. It was a bad choice that I've did that, a really bad choice!_

_It's my fault… It's all my fault that our friendship… The friendship that between me and Ryou… The ties between us… It's broken… It's broken, loosen out and cut into two pieces. Our once known to be friendship… Ryou said that I can't see him anymore. He forbids me to him and he has every right to say so. _

_Ryou's right… He's right that I was selfish of getting into his privacies… I wasn't thinking, I wasn't thinking straight. I feel so ashamed… I feel so hurt that I made our friendship broke like this. I never felt so guilty… Guilty, ashamed, and hurt… All three of those feelings, buried and sink deep inside me…_

_Then again… I removed my hands upon my eyes, tossing myself to the right side of my bed, staring upward upon the twinkling sky. Beyond those blankets of the starry sky, my eyes wandered upon a moon… A bright full yellow moon tainted in red… Wait a minute… Tainted in red? Why is the moon tainted in red? I blinked for a moment, hoping I was just imagining…_

_But… It's there, right there. There was no mistake about it and no doubt. There, still risen and glowing brightly, is that moon… a type of moon that I never knew could exist. What can this mean? What could that moon represent upon that heavenly sky? It seems out of the ordinary and I know for a fact that the moon is not supposed to be splashed with red. Perhaps… Perhaps maybe… It maybe something of an omen… but what though?_


	22. Side Story: The Time Has Come

_A Short Side Story 6: The Time Has Come (Bakura's Point of View)_

_Time… It's always about time. You hear the saying that time is of essence… Time is our essential… Time is our importance, a use of our daily schedule. Now, upon the mention of time, I suppose you ask why I'm speaking highly of this. Why am I speaking highly upon of such? Why am I speaking highly upon the subject, the importance of time? Well, I must confess… time, in my opinion, is upon my hands and in my control._

**Perfect by nature**

**Icons of self indulgence**

**Just what we all need**

**More lies about a world that**

_In my own control, time has done its part and did as I planned. What plan am I talking of, I bet you wonder? Well… The plan I've mentioned before, of course. The plan I have basically thought of since my return upon this city, Domino City. This city, Domino City, is a population of many mortals living their pathetic lives. They're mortals living in their lives, doing their same old routines. Heh, it's such a waste… such a waste upon the good use of time. Heh, mortals are such clueless beings, all stuck and occupied in their own daily lives, not aware of what's coming to them._

_The awareness of their time… Their time upon them that they thought they have was actually mine. All mine, trapped within the grains of little sand. The multi-grained of sand, all sourced directly from my home of Egypt. My home of ancient Egypt, 5,000 years ago when the rising of dark magic and power ascended from the royal blood of kings… or might I say, pharaohs. Heh, heh, heh… Ah, so yes… The little sands of Egypt belong to me. All of it, contained within my relic hourglass… the hourglass that contains all the time the mortals believed they have in the world._

**Never was and never will be**

**Have you no shame?**

**Don't you see me?**

_Heh, such fools… such silly foolish mortals, thinking that time is by their side. By their side… Ha! Such nonsense! Such ridiculous thoughts! Mortals can be so unpredictable… Mortals can have small intellect minds, thinking they all know everything. They believed that there's not a care in the world, thinking they can be carefree... They could be carefree, trying to hide the facts that the dangers and signs upon this Earth are nothing to them, a minor setback. Heh, well… They'll regret the day once another disaster occurs… my domination, the plan of taking over this body of land and water._

_Yes, everything seems to be going according to plan. My plan I've been plotting after analyzing and certain observations all thanks to my vessel… my vessel known to be my important source, my eye watcher upon this civilization of modern mortals. Heh, heh… He done his part exactly well, exactly as I predicted it should be. My host has kept a civil tongue and kept his word. Heh, I should award him for keeping it as such, having to keep his actions under restraint this long, a new record I might add. Hmm… It'll be a simple one and not to mention a better way to do my thought out strategy. This strategy may have taken me a few days or maybe months now, but it was worth it. It was worth the price to pay for my hard work… for I should have done this sooner, yes, much sooner… but I was in too much in a rush to obtain those seven Millennium Items._

_I must admit that obtaining those seven Millennium Items were quite difficult to maintain them all. The task of trying to piece them together wasn't easy indeed. There was too much interference upon getting them, too much beyond the limits than I can believe. Those flashbacks of those interference are surprisingly still within my mind, all remained and usually resurfaces. Heh, I suppose my wild drive upon collecting them seemed to occupy me for 5,000 years. I admit that I just wanted justice, the justice for my people in Kul Elna. The people in Kul Elna that are now lost souls, their bodies all melted into the creation of the Millennium Items. The Millennium Items were the beginning of my rise of hatred, my seek of vengeance, and embracing the world that I now hold close… the world known to be as the darkness._

_But… Now, that the Millennium Items are now put into their resting place and the power I wanted to possess are gone, my opportunity upon causing the world into darkness the first time foiled, failed… Hmph, well, the first time may have failed, but this time… This time I'll make sure that this one doesn't go unchecked and quickly strategized. No, not like how I've done countless of times. This one, the plan I've set, is going to be undetected, unseen by any mortals in this city. I made sure to take small steps from doing this plan, not how I originally done by immediately into action. The actions I've did were quite the same, playing through Duel Monsters and taking people's soul into role playing games. Heh, well this one won't be either of those tricks I've done, those old tricks those fools already are familiarized with._

**You know you've got everybody fooled**

_No, this one… This plan will not be like any other plan I ever pulled out. A plan that I thought deeply every night I watched my host slumber… always watching him carefully of his actions, whether his movements or what he mumbles in his sleep. Heh, that host of mine… always have too much upon that head of his, too occupied and lost in his own life. Just like everyone else upon this place… Just like any mortal that does their routine… Just like any mortal upon the city… And yet, although he is, comparing to others, he is the only one that possess a spirit… my spirit… Heh, yes… and since he has me and I have him, it makes my host quite unlike any mortal, a host that possesses such abilities… _

_Heh, but ashamed he has no clue what exactly… not even about the plan I've devised upon this world. Pfft… He may have been correct that I'm up to something, but… This particular plan will be much different, so different indeed… for I may not have the complete set of the seven Millennium Items upon my possession anymore, but… however… I lifted up the ancient Item, leveling it close to my red-brownish eyes, twisting a smirk upon my devilish lips. It glint a slight flash before me, appearing and disappearing quickly. Heh… for although I may no longer have them all, I still have the Ring, the Millennium Ring. This Item has been quite useful for me for so long and it has many qualities of power. A power that no mortal can possibly imagine, not even the pharaoh of ancient Egypt could ever find out nor my host…_

**Look here she comes now**

**Bow down and stare in wonder**

_Speaking of my host… It seems that he has unexpected company, a certain type of company I displease and disapprove of… Ugh, it's that puny squirt… That boy that originally have owned an Item, a Millennium Item… Pfft… How is he hard to forget? How is he hard to remember for after how many times I've encountered him and that stupid partner of his, my arch-nemesis, the pharaoh? Heh, what could he possibly want this time? What could he possibly want with my host? Hmm… Wonder could be his reason… I must listen in about this…_

**Oh, how we love you**

**No flaws when you're pretending**

"_Oh, hey, Yugi… I… I didn't expect to see you around. You… You kind of startled me there," I heard my host mumbling quietly. Pfft… Clueless host, such a clueless host I have. Well, I might as well hear it… Besides, what could possibly happen between that twit and my host? It must be just an ordinary dull conversation they usually have together… "Heh, heh…"_

_{}_

**But now I know she**

**Never was and never will be**

_Grr… That little pest! That scum! How dare he? How dare he confront my host like this? Who does he think he is anyway? Why can't my host see? Why can't he see that twit tried to really frighten him, cause a personal threat? He's so blind… He's so blinded from the damn truth before him!_

"_You should have let me handle him, my Host…" I announced upon him._

_Hmph… Why? Why did I bother letting that mortal live? I should have had a chance upon that fool… I thought it was just a usual dull talk between them, but… From just witnessing the whole scenario, that certain talk went too far. That fool shouldn't have done that upon my host and shouldn't have escaped from doing so. Pfft… and yet, my host finds this not a big deal for him? Why does he say so? Why does he say such nonsense?_

"_I mean, why do you resist? I told you before he's not your friend…"_

_I had to let him see that he is. He just doesn't get it. He just doesn't understand. Why? Why is he too stubborn over this fact? I mean, didn't I tell him before that he's not his friend? Why can't he let that fact also sink in? Why must he act so foolish?_

**You don't know how you betrayed me**

"_I told you before. I don't want to talk about this, okay? It's no harm done, alright?"_

"_No, harm done? No, harm done? How could you say such foolish nonsense? That brat tried to scare the daylights out of you and I won't accept it as such!"_

_Ugh, that host of mine… He seriously has no clue, no comprehension upon the matter of what happened. Hmph, I don't know why I bother having such a host to be this uncaring about it. He's such a blind host as I said; his thoughts are compared as a size of a small pebble. Pfft… but what must I expect upon him? Comparing to me, I know for a fact he's my reincarnation, a futuristic descendant blending in with the modern mortal world. Although it's quite that fact, he's personally more different than I. Actually, quite the opposite of who I am. _

"_Bakura, please… I don't want to speak of this anymore. I won't see him ever again, okay? Doesn't that satisfy you?"_

_Heh, satisfy me? Satisfy me? How could he say that? He should know better than saying such thing upon my presence. He should know by now that comparing to him, I show nothing of the sort. I show no satisfaction unless something that was done has been put right. It has to be so. It has to be that way… and I'm usually the one that does fixes upon the wrongdoings of mortals if anything happens upon my host, whether physically or mentally._

_I show no mercy upon no mortal if something targets upon my host. Mercy is one of those things that I won't show. I never show nothing of it… even back when I was thief in the days of ancient Egypt. Mercy is defined to me as pity, a sign of forgiveness. Pfft… I can't stand the sign of mercy upon any mortal eyes. It only shows weakness, a device used to escape something, perhaps like being sentence to death for example. Heh, I say when I see mercy in anyone's eyes, it's not enough when anyone encounters me. You either face me or submit that you give up to me. It's those two options and nothing beyond that, no other choice._

_That's the only thing that satisfies me. Those two options if anyone messes with my host… for they'll regret it either way they chose. It's the consequence of doing anything upon my host, whether by harming him or frightening him. Hmph, and that doesn't make a difference over that little pest… His terms are the same as any other that does anything upon him. Anyone that does anything to my host will be punished by me… personally. Pfft… but I know that he wouldn't let me do so. He wouldn't dare allow it to happen for what he believed I do was wrong… but truthfully, what I'm actually doing is something that's worth best for him, a favor._

"_Satisfied? Satisfied? Does it look like I am? Does it look like I am satisfied, my Host? What that brat did to you was not satisfying! That was unacceptable! Inexcusable! That damn brat tried to harm you!"_

"_For the last time, he wasn't going to cause harm upon me, Bakura. He was just trying to find out about what happened in school. It's not such a…"_

_Ugh… Again, why must he be stubborn? Why does he behave so stubbornly about this? How dare he argue… how dare he argue over it, trying to go against me, a challenge like? Hmph, such a persistent host I have, a very persistent one indeed. Why doesn't he accept it, embraced upon my words? Can't he see that he's wrong and I'm right? Why must he be in denial? If only my host can give me his reason of such… _

"_Oh, no! Oh, don't you dare… Don't you dare go thinking about it… Don't you dare go thinking about beating around the bush, Host! You know that I won't rest about this matter until it's settled!"_

"_Bakura, I told you again that there's nothing to deal with. He hasn't done anything to me, alright?"_

_I sighed heavily, crossing my arms and getting irritated by my argument with my host. Ugh, this isn't getting anywhere. He's just so blind by what was the real truth, so defensive, sticking upon his beliefs. Why? Why do I even bother? That boy is seriously my opposite… but… then again, I did say he and I have certain similarities. I recalled mentioning it to my host before seemed to cause him also in denial by that fact. Hmm… but then again, he always covers up all the facts I've laid on him… yet… I wonder… what could the possibility if I say…_

**And somehow you got everybody fooled**

"_Hmph, well, you may say so… but you know what? If I were you, I would have taken myself to not let him slide like how you did it."_

**Without the mask**

**Where will you hide?**

_The moment that statement hissed from my lips, I stopped my pacing across the room, looking in interest upon my host. There, sitting silently, I noticed my host had a blank look for a minute, dazed and lost within his thoughts. Heh, heh… Wonder what got him to behave into that now? Just from examining his face… That young pale face of his… He must be contemplating on something, perhaps a particular memory or two. Heh, I might as well give him some time from whatever he's lost on. It's only quite fair… and probably it'll get him to see the truth firsthand._

**I can't find yourself**

**Lost in your life**

_I keep telling him, repeating my certain logic reasons to that boy. I can't evaluate why my host can't sink in things I've mentioned, sometimes trying to block them and closing himself away from me. Perhaps it might be devastating for that boy's head. Too devastating to let it crumble in, submitting those logic reasons. Heh, it sort of like how his life is surrounded, shrouded by those lies that he makes up to other mortals including that little twit and his so called pals. It's so amusing… just simply amusing to see him suffer on his own terms and not my doings. My host always had one conflict after another, towering him, caving him in the dark. It's been with him for so long and it's easy to tell that it was seen on that blank expression._

**I know the truth now**

**I know who you are**

_Heh, I've known how to read people's expression too well, especially my host's. Even before I was free from my imprisonment within the confines of the Millennium Ring, I learned enough information upon that boy since he first received it, accepting it as his own possession. Heh, heh… but of course, our destiny in finding each other took certain days… months… years… more likely, over a millennia for us to become one. It took 5,000 years, five long millennia's… I was trapped within the Ring, all alone. All alone, no one to speak to and no trace of company to seek for… It was only the mist of purple shadows that accompanied me, the shadow realm along with the mix of the darkness. Similar to how my host is with his shroud of lies and despair… _

"_W-What's that supposed to mean?"_

_Hmm? I focused my attention once more upon my host, raising an eyebrow at him again. So, my host has finally spoken after that silent interlude? Heh, heh… I must have perked up the kid after all. Perhaps this time, he'll listen well, giving me my fullest attention. Heh, heh… My host never could resist something that I might intend to do. It always wakes him up whenever I mention my doings… whether I've done it or not… for he knows those type of sorts. I can tell that he knows… and perhaps maybe even remembers at least half of my abilities._

"_Ah, now, why do you look so meek all of a sudden, hmm? Have I done something that got you to scare you down to the chills of your backbone?"_

"_I… um…"_

_I heard my frail host gave a gulp, closing his mouth immediately. Oh, so he's giving me the silent treatment, eh? Heh, heh, heh… He must be too speechless, maybe stumped. Ah, that never changes… My host every now and then frightened over me, probably knowing by now who I'm known to be for him. Heh, heh… it's about time he did so… He could be so forgetful, that host of mine, usually losing track between his own and what's before him. I'm still ranked as the tomb robber of ancient Egypt and stealer of mortal souls… He should never forget that… ever. _

"_Oh, come now… Why must you be like that, my Host? There's no harm in saying what I truly believed. Is that so wrong?"_

_I then heard a soft and yet easily heard sound coming from my host. Heh, heh… Aw, is that a gasp I hear? Heh, heh… I flicked my tongue, curling my lips into my evil grin. Ah, music to my ears… "My, my… Where was that calm expression you shown me earlier? Heh, heh, heh…"_

_I walked up to my host, keeping that grin on my face. Ah, my dear host… my poor, poor host… If only you know, if only you do. He has no clue that time seems to be aligning exactly as it should and ashamed this is the particular day to do so. Now, why did I plan exactly this day really? Can't it be any other day, I bet you might ask? Heh, heh, heh… Well, from according to my hourglass as I've mentioned, the little sands of Egypt indicated that the wait is almost over. The arising of my plan is at its peak, meaning only tiny amounts left of it that are hanging upon the top. _

_I gave it enough time, even giving enough for my host to worry less… for he has no clue what was in store, what is upon my sleeve. I watched his progress daily and from this point, he went exactly as how I wanted it to be. Every last move… Every last word he given to anyone he spoke to… Every place he went to… Every little bits of information he given even to me… My host did excellently well on his main part and making everything possible. The pieces are gathered exactly as it should… _

_I lifted his chin slowly, leveling it against my eyes. I want him to look directly into my eyes for it doesn't matter if I frightened the boy or not. I need to make sure he won't look away, escape from looking anywhere but me. He has nowhere to run, no other person to contact… only me and me alone. I am the only one that he has left to talk to. I am the only one that could hear him from now on. There's no one else he has left for he threw it all away. The boy threw it all away so fast and so quickly than I expected it should be. _

"_Why do you show such cowardice? Why must you show me that within your own eyes? I have so far done nothing, but only mention something that I thought you would want to hear from me. Is that so bad?"_

_I motioned myself to caress his chin with my thumb, rubbing it carefully in circles clockwise. It just seems appealing to me really, just simply touching my host like this. I wanted to absorb every inch of his face, that innocent, sweet face that every girl seems to be after. Just examining him… Just examining my host's face, he seemed so different from other mortal boys that are around his age. It lurks out personal questions that I never thought of asking ever to my host. They're questions that seems longing to explore off of, questions that expands many paths. That's how I see when I stare into his eyes… _

_But why is he? Why is he different from all the others? He's a young boy and yet no sign of toughness… No sign of violence… No sign of rough playing like other mortal boys… He only acts tame, a behaved young one showing none of those qualities that a common mortal boy should have. He has such a peaceful, tranquil structure upon him… he acts so civilized… he often times act so quiet and mute… There's just no other kind of mortal boy I've seen like that… at least, from my point of perspective._

**And I don't love you anymore**

_Hmm… Wonder what could make him that special out of all of them, even the past victims I've encountered that got the Ring before him? "Hmm… Such fear dancing in your eyes… And easily seen, shined so brightly from the moonlight… written all over your pale young face. But… It's such ashamed…"_

_I released my touch upon him, casting myself away from him toward the covered silky fabric windows. I pushed them aside, looking downward from below the floors of the apartment where the lights are flicking on to the sea of other lights glowing in the city of Domino. There are so many lights and so many of them in this bustling city. I admit it's quite different from my home, back in ancient Egypt… It's so advanced, modern like… unlike the civilization I'm familiarized with. From here, I'm not knowledgeable on the modern world like my host lives, however… I may not be, but I learned quickly and adapt into it the last time I was here. I mean, it's not quite different as how my world was… it's only just slightly…_

"_W-What do y-you mean?"_

**It never was and never will be**

**You don't know how you betrayed me**

**And somehow you got everybody fooled**

_I gave a deep sigh, knowing it was expected once again for my host to ask such an obvious question. It's just as I said… I know every move, word, place, or possible information on him, inside or out. He is indeed playing the role as I wanted him to do and the steps upon the plan is working exactly how it's done. I did say that I was careful upon my actions than before, keeping them well discreet and hidden. It's even away from my host's ears as I said, which is how it's supposed to be. Heh, heh, heh, heh… I couldn't help it, resist anymore but laugh about it. _

_It's perfect, all too perfect to be so true. I never thought I come this far and so far nothing failed or foiled as my other plans did. Heh, heh… I did it, I've done it. It's amazing, the sweet feeling of victory I've waited for. Ha! At last, at last! Finally, I did exactly as of how I wanted. There's no pharaoh involved, not here to interfere like he always does. _

"_Heh, heh, heh, heh… Ah, my dear Host. You honestly have no clue, don't you? Heh, just as always, you're still known to be clueless in my book and always will."_

**It never was and never will be**

_Heh, heh, heh, heh… I have the advantage, the turn of it for once. I've made my way to the top, far beyond the stages of my original plans than ever before. I've waited for this moment, the moment of triumph in my clutches. So, this is how it feels. This must be how it feels when the pharaoh always beaten me countless of times. Heh, well he's not here. He has no awareness that I'm still around and I've did the impossible beyond his own wills than any thief in the ancient sands. _

_Heh, heh, heh, heh… Ah, I suppose I shall tell him. No one could possibly hear me anyway. My host is the only one that could… which means… I twist another grin on my face, staring from the moon to my host. It means I have a clear field upon him… but first… Let's see how far I can toy around him. My usual taunts on him always bother him…_

"_Well, since you've asked, I'm not quite sure whether to tell you or not. In fact, I'm not sure if you can handle it."_

"_Um… Handle what exactly? I still don't know what you're getting at, Bakura."_

"_Heh, heh… Ah, so you don't, so you don't… Heh, heh, heh, heh… Just as I suspected… Just as I was suspected that exact answer from you, my Host. Always clueless, always will be. Heh, heh, heh, heh…"_

**You're not real and you can't save me**

_Heh, heh… Ah, poor clueless host… He's never good at understanding upon my taunts, my reason of doing. He's so laced in getting ticked off instead of logically thinking over them. He can't see that I'm giving slight hints on him underneath the taunts I throw on him. Ah, such ashamed that he couldn't… Such ashamed that he's blinded by my taunts and teasing, not thinking right as he should be… He must be losing it, perhaps losing into my own simple hints when he believes it's to insult him._

"_Bakura, you're avoiding my questions, not giving me one single straight answer. This is the third time I just said… I still don't understand what you're talking about and all you throw upon me are your usual insults at me. Now, again, what do you mean I can't handle it? What do mean I have no clue? Is there something you're not telling me?"_

"_Heh, heh…"_

"_Bakura, you're again avoiding my questions… I'll say it again… What do you mean I can't handle that particular thing you were laughing about? You're only making me at a complete loss upon your words, which is why I'm becoming clueless. It's because of your cause of action you've done so… Now, what are meaning by those terms?"_

"_Heh, heh…"_

_Heh, heh… I admit that it's so easy to tick out my host. He gets so fired up upon my words as I thought and maybe he usually can't stand having to hear them. Heh, heh… Well, unfortunately, for you, my host, you have no comprehension, no bother of attempting to try and decode my taunts. Such a fool… Such a fool he is, not bothering to understand at all. Heh, heh, heh, heh…_

**And somehow now you're everybody's fool**

"_Ugh… God bloody damn it, just answer me! Tell me what it is that I don't understand!"_

"_Heh, heh, heh, heh… Fine, as you wish, my Host. I seemed to have ticked you off the deep end. Heh, heh, heh… and since you didn't heed that you can't handle it… Heh, heh, heh… I won't bother holding it out on you anymore." _

_Heh, heh… You'll regret those words, my dear host. You'll regret upon not heeding that you won't handle it, handling the plan I have in store to tell you of. Your stubbornness was quite fun while it lasts, but… The time has come, I'm afraid. The time has come to reveal the plan I longed to pull out to you. Heh, heh, heh, heh… It was fun to see you squirm, but now… There is no point in playing my silly games on you as I've inflicted on you already. There is no point in turning back and there's no way you can escape or run to anywhere…_


	23. Author's Note

_**Author's Note: **__Alright, after writing this story this far, as a fan fiction writer, I must say I'm really impressed for how this story turn out to be. Throughout the story so far, it's honestly gave me great pride to be writing Why Can't I Forget You to all of you. I honestly never thought it'll have many of you to love and enjoy the story. Heh, heh… Plus, not to mention, I'm flattered to captivate each and every one of you to continue where it currently stands. So, as of how many times I've said this and I highly doubt I'll get tired of saying so, I thank you all gratefully. Really, you're all wonderful readers. I truly appreciate all of the positive reviews I've received and many who remained sticking onto this story. So, as this fan fiction story moves onward, I hope to have more reviews to come and look forward to keep writing this until the very end. _

_Pretty soon, by the time this ends, I'll one day tell about the secret behind the inspiration under it. Trust me, there is something underneath this story as it seems… for if you guys think this story is just a fan fiction, it's more beyond than each of you believed. I can't tell anyone of you as of this moment, but I'll tell you all publically one day. All I can say is that it'll be worth my wait after so many years of keeping it inside me. So... Right now, let's focus back to the story at hand, shall we?_

_Now, I recalled, I remember that I post some… Well, certain summaries upon my profile two times now. If any of you didn't know about it, then here they are:_

_**1)**__ With all the things that were happening in the story, the signs of agony, grief, pain, and misery continues to swallow Ryou... but how long can he keep this going? His deal with Bakura is weighing upon him on the scales... his father's soul along the line... What will be the outcome for him as this continues onward?_

_**2)**__ The ties between Yugi and Ryou are now broken in two... Both are hiding something in secret upon one another, thinking to each other that neither of them has no understanding... They have problems to deal with, yet both don't know that their problems are connected and linked... Their problems are so different... yet it's related. Although in different paths, their paths will soon cross... A certain change will come... A change that will turn the tables... The long awaiting of the plan is now arising... What could be the secret behind Bakura's plan? The secret plan he's been hiding and silent... until now? There's no turning back and no way out... The time is coming, getting so close..._

_Now, the reason under it is quite simple… as you guys know, this story is already getting close to its climax. We basically know that things are turning bad to the worst for Ryou, correct? Plus, the fact is Bakura is back with revenge upon Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey, right? Okay, we get that picture… Now, upon these two summaries, these are known to be predictions or possibly known to be "hints" of what would happened that I've decided to throw away… since some of you might be anxious for any update I make. Now, I know what you guys are thinking… What does these two had to do with the story and what's the importance about them? Heh, heh… Well, hold onto your seat, folks… _

_For the rest of the story, these two will be answered little by little, piece by piece. I might start throwing more of these summaries as a head's up, so keep an eye out in my profile. I normally update it and sometimes changed the message of how I'm progressing upon the fanfic. So, don't be surprised if it keeps changing. I usually do that on a daily basis and I'm always monitoring in here along with my YouTube account. ^_^ Now, without further ado, I would like to present the rest of this story. Prepare yourself as this story is about to unleash its turning point… and the moment you've all been waiting for has finally arrived…_


	24. Chapter 17: The Unknown Plan

_Chapter 17: The Unknown Plan…_

**How could you, how could you**

"Bakura, you're again avoiding my questions… I'll say it again… What do you mean I can't handle that particular thing you were laughing about? You're only making me at a complete loss upon your words, which is why I'm becoming clueless. It's because of your cause of action you've done so… Now, what are meaning by those terms?"

"_**Heh, heh…"**_

**How could you hate me?**

God damn his laugh! God bloody damn his laugh! Why can't he stop? Why can't he stop that? That damn irritating laugh! That god damn irritating laugh! Doesn't he know he's driving me insane? Doesn't he know he's driving me bloody insane?

"Ugh… God bloody damn it, just answer me! Tell me what it is that I don't understand!"

**When all I ever wanted to be was you?**

"_**Heh, heh, heh, heh… Fine, as you wish, my Host. I seemed to have ticked you off the deep end. Heh, heh, heh… and since you didn't heed that you can't handle it… Heh, heh, heh… I won't bother holding it out on you anymore." **_

"Holding it out on me? What do you mean that you won't hold it out on me anymore? What exactly are you keeping from me?"

Is this… Is this it? Could this be it? After all the times he's done to me… After all he put up with me for days… Can he be serious? Can Bakura really be serious that he'll reveal what he's been hiding from me? Could he really be revealing… his plan?

The thought of it caused a mad thumping within my beating heart. It's pulsing fast inside me, anticipated and a sense of longing flowing in my veins, yet… At the same time, a sense of foreboding mixed in the current tide. Those two feelings… They seemed to be getting stronger, crashing together. It's hard to tell what I feel really, whether I'm actually afraid or curious. It might be one of them, maybe perhaps both. But for how long…

How long has it been since I've waited for a certain sign, a hint within from overall what Bakura put me through? He's been keeping something from me, that I'm sure of and understand quite well. But what could it be though? What exactly could it be? I never knew the mystery of his plan at all. He made sure to keep me shut away from what is hidden in his mind; even his eyes are unreadable to me. Bakura never bother to leave a trace or a mark about his plan. It's always been clean and wiped off easily before I could try to uncover it.

He always knows how to sweep off anything that's related upon his plan, that's another thing I recalled about Bakura. He never bothers to leave a speck of evidence that will blow away his cover… Kind of how he always commented how foolishly I do all the time when it comes to hiding my own privacies. He always mentions that it's easily read, not barricaded or protected in sealed walls. Well… I suppose you can say that's why he could read things within my face without even a burden to prod through my mind… explaining why he barked out at me that I'm open minded to him… even why I'm so poorly upon closing my thoughts from him. It even includes why he can tear a page from my book, just by knowing me so well upon his own knowledge. I'm truthfully never that strong enough to penetrate my thoughts and privacies on him. He can just easily know every thought and action in my mind possible without, shall I mention, lifting one finger on me.

At last… At long awaiting last… I am to hear of his plan. The plan he's been brooding upon to get his revenge. The revenge he's been plotting on for some time now… Has he finally decided to bring it forth from the shadows? Has he been waiting for the right moment to do so? But why then… does it have to be at this time of night? Something's odd about this… Could this be why… a part of me has… _feared_ of the outcome out of this?

The outcome of this plan that Bakura will bring out… Another part of me says within me is thinking… maybe… although I can't explain what… that something terrible will reign down out of it. From what he said… From what Bakura said, he mentions that I didn't heed him that I can't handle it. But what exactly is it though? That is something I can't understand from him nor comprehend. What could he mean by that? What could he possibly…

**How could you, how could you,**

**How could you love me?**

"_**Heh, heh, heh, heh… prepare yourself, my Host."**_

"Prepare… Prepare what now… AHH!"

I gave a sudden cry from my lips, feeling myself getting knocked hard against my back. Ugh… What… What the bloody hell..? Was I just… Was I just got smacked hard against the wall without knowing? Bakura… Bakura caught me off guard and I should have paid attention. Ah, damn it… I should have known he might be able to do that to me. Why did I do that? Why the bloody hell did I bother doing that?

Ow… Now I just feel so silly, being so unguarded and open wide for an assault… Bugger, it means he has an opportunity to make his move on me. I shouldn't have done that… That was a big mistake… A big bloody mistake for me to do… Ugh, I never felt so disgusted with myself for doing such a thing. It was very foolish of me, really foolish. I should have taken the advantage to at least expect it coming. But now that I haven't and it's now too late, Bakura now got me pinned upon the wall of my apartment.

It means I'm caught in his net… I'm trapped in his cage… A prey once more like a clever spider caught its meal… An animal that was captured by a poacher… An unfortunate fish in the sea that was hooked up among the others… I was once more the one to take the hit, the blow from him. I was again the one getting commanded by the ringmaster. I was again being the slave, nothing more as a host of a vessel for Bakura in his own lustful eyes.

It was a type of lust that I recognized when he needs to use me in order to fulfill a certain plan… Any certain type of plan that he's willing to use on me, playing me around as a pawn… The pawn that is part of the set with all the necessary pieces like in a game of chess… The important piece in his case… but what exactly? What exactly would he want with me this time? What exactly am I essential to him in his eyes? What exactly does he see me each time he uses me in his plans? Perhaps just a mere puppet pulled on strings or just… something beyond that?

**When all you ever gave me were open wounds?**

"What… What are you doing? Why d-did you do that?" I shakily spoke to Bakura, noticing the reflection of myself shaking fearfully in his own reddish-brown eyes. "A-Answer me…"

"_**Heh, heh, heh, heh… What am I doing?" **_Bakura replied, chucking and giving his devilish look at me._** "Heh, heh… but I thought you wanted to know what's underneath my words, my Host. Do you dare take them back… and should have heeded my words as I said?"**_

"W-Well, I…"

"_**Heh, heh… Well, I'm afraid you're a little too late for requesting so. I warned you that you couldn't handle it the first time, but you decided to let your curiosity got the better of you once again." **_

**Open wounds**

He then shook his head, tsk-tsking me like I've shouldn't have done something wrong… but… What exactly have I done wrong? That's another thing that seems to puzzle me. I mean, all I did was innocently asked what exactly that I couldn't possibly understand from him. Is it seriously that much of an issue? Is it that big to him that I asked such a question… that caused him to pin me upon the walls of my apartment? Why though? Why exactly could be all the trouble to place me like this?

Bakura smirked, continuing on, _**"Heh, heh… I'm ashamed on you, my dear Host. You still haven't learned quite well. Perhaps I haven't taught you well enough and get those terms I've generally laid on you to sink in yet from that young stubborn mind of yours. Ah, but no matter… You see, this is the consequence for your disobedience when you decided to not heed upon my words. Just take a look from where you currently stand. I say it's quite amusing to see you like this and I must say that I've done my job excellently well." **_

I looked upon either side of me, noticing both my arms and legs splayed out in chains, but not just any sort of chains. No, these chains seemed specialized under Bakura's use of dark magic, a type of dark magic sourced from the shadows similar to the shadow realm's. Although it may be that my wrists and ankles were just fogged by it, I didn't dare want to take the risk of trying to move them… for who knows what could happen if I chose to. From what I remember, comparing to me, Bakura has many unknown powers beyond my understandings, powers that are evidentially all from the Millennium Ring. He clearly knows so much about the Ring, 5,000 experienced years. For that many years in addition to being imprisoned inside it, it's no surprise that he mastered it, knowing and accomplishing the Ring in order to be its master. I, on the other hand, have no such experience as he does for I only thought it was just a relic, a gift directly from my father in his exhibition upon his first trip to Egypt… _My father…_

I felt my eyes watering at the thought of my father. My father, my poor dear father… I lowered my head, feeling my body shaking as I weep silently in tears. Oh, what could he possibly think of me right now? What could he possibly think over his own son, his now only child… his now only family member left in his entire world? What could he say about me about being chained upon this exact wall, not even fighting any measures what so ever? Could he be upset, perhaps ashamed of me? Could he be feeling that I am a disgrace… maybe disgusted with my own actions right now?

I bit my lip, feeling a sense of loss. Well, whatever he's thinking, I might as well give my all and deal with how I'm at. Besides, it's better to do nothing and feeling so helpless, right? I got to at least do a bit of something… and luckily, he didn't bother to seal my mouth.

"Bakura, I don't know what I've done wrong to cause you to do this upon me. I only just asked what exactly is that I couldn't handle upon and so far you're not making any sense to me, including the action you just placed and done on me. Now, please… Tell me why."

**Downstairs the enemy sleeps**

**Leaving the TV on**

"_**Heh, heh… Ah, you asked so many questions, Host. It's quite a wonder why you asked so much and not accept what you already know… for I thought it would be enough and you wouldn't dare to ask further… And yet, I now know that I was incorrect and that you're just being at the tip of the edge. Heh, heh… very well then... I might as well tell it since I indeed agree that I'll no longer hold it away from you. Plus… from what you're under, you won't be going anywhere any time soon. Heh, heh, heh, heh… First of all, do you recognize this? I recalled that you haven't seen him in awhile."**_

**Watching all the dreams we had turn into static**

W-What? What is he on about? I watched him at a distance as he digs into his black coat pocket, fishing out a small object in his hands. Eh, what… What exactly is that? What is he pulling out that looks carved and crafted accurately… The little object in his hands… It's so familiar…

**{}**

"_Now I know what you're planning. Well, I won't let you hurt my friends. You'll have to fight against me to get through them. I'll make sure I'll warn them about you and they'll stop you… even without the pharaoh."_

"_**Oh, is that so? Well, I thought you would say that." **__That time… That time when I saw a similar carved model made of wood, painted precisely and looking so life like… __**"Recognize this doll? He looks familiar, doesn't he?" **__That was… That was my… my… __**"Take a closer look at it. Do you remember who this is? I recall it's been awhile since you've last seen his face…"**_

**{}**

A sudden thought sprang onto me like lightning struck twice, giving me a double shock. I… I remember now… That little wooden object… I turned to see the far corner of my apartment, giving a glance at some of the others that are related to it, each of them all sealed within glass. Although all of them are so different, each of them was the collections and figurines to my favorite game… The game that I used to play and never bother to touch it again… The game that I remembered that started it all, causing not only me, but to Yugi and his friends also that nearly got them, dare I say, _killed_… But that one, comparing to those sitting in coated dust, was the doll that was drifting in and out of my own mind… That particular doll that Bakura brought out was none other than…

**Doesn't matter what I do**

**Nothing's gonna change**

"My father…" I mumbled softly, watching Bakura placing it gently upon the surface of the table with a satisfied smirk. "You… You still kept… You still kept my father…"

"_**Heh, heh… Indeed I have, my Host, indeed I have. Heh, heh… It's not surprising that it seems to finally come back to you. I was expecting that you would recall upon your father and the outcome of his soul. Hmm… and if I'm not mistaken, I believe you recall upon that time I've shown you that precious father of yours and what exactly I've told you about it afterwards, am I right?"**_

"Of course," I said in a whisper. "I still remember and I haven't forgotten about that deal…"

**{}**

"_What have you done to my father?"_

"_**I'll tell you if you do as I say. If you obey my orders, your father will have his soul back. If not, then your father's soul will automatically be sent to the shadow realm forever. It's your choice, Host. You either obey me or you go ahead and go against me."**_

_I remembered that the decision was just too hard to handle, either one of them cause one scenario comparing with the other. Either one of them only cause a certain loss or consequence no matter which side I take. At that point, it was too much pressure I couldn't hold on and both were tough. I didn't want to lose my father, my only family member I have left in my life. I didn't even want to lose the friends I've made and the memories I cherish about our fun days. Two things I both care deeply on, both were just about ready to tip upon the scales. My instincts of finding the right choice was failing me, the oxygen in me was tightening my surroundings. I didn't know what to do or what to pick at first… for either one is a fifty-fifty take advantage for Bakura, but not for me._

"_**Well, have you made your decision, Host?"**_

**I'm never good enough**

_In the end, I decided to save my father. He was just too important to me, never made a difference anymore whether it's been awhile since I've last seen his face nor even the fact that it was his fault that he gave me the Millennium Ring. All I know is that he's still alive, maybe still cares deeply and sincere for my well being. He must still at least love me although I am now the only person he has in his own existence. Truly he must still care for me, right? Truly he must have been missing me as much as I miss him the same way? I was just desperate to know, to find out if he does do those things and to embrace those facts very close. The basic fact is that it's been years and it was no wonder why I haven't heard him at all… Bakura have him in his mercy all along, trapped within as a doll for probably a long time and I never knew about it... until now… _

"_Fine… I'll do what you wished, but you must promise to bring back my father's soul into his body."_

"_**Heh, a fine choice, my Host. I knew you preciously cared dearly for them both and I knew I made it tough on you. Ashamed you can't save them both, can you?"**_

**{}**

**And you can't stop me from falling apart**

"You made it very hard on me that day, forcing me to choose upon the two things I hold very close."

"_**Ah, so you do recall it after all… Hmm, that's quite impressive of you, Host. You normally lack in remembering certain memories, but hearing the fact that you indeed remember that one… I say that's a rare thing directly from you personally… which explains why it is impressive**_**."**

I hold the urge to compliment back about it, knowing that giving snide remarks to him is not exactly the right direction to go at. Bakura might do something beyond the punishment I'm under and I can't afford to pay the price. I'm getting so close to figuring out on his plan. I had to try to play along, no matter how much I despise being hanged on the wall and tied in chains. Bakura is just getting into the subject and I don't want to ruin the opportunity, letting it slip from my grasp. I had to know about the plan… It doesn't matter what it takes for me, even if something happens to me in exchange. I have to know, I'm just one step away from knowing about it…

"What exactly are going on about this? What does the plan had to do with that deal? I kept my side of the bargain by keeping silent of your existence and your plot upon them. Now, tell me… What exactly are you up to?"

'**Cause my self-destruction is all your fault**

Bakura raised an eyebrow at me, seeming more interested in my clueless state. He then chuckled, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head. _**"Ah, you again asked so much and yet it feels that time is so little. Heh, heh… but then again…" **_He turns away from me, pulling out another object and carefully setting it down next to the doll that inhabits my father's soul. I couldn't indicate what it was exactly, but from afar, I noticed the object glinted from the moonlight. It looks like a glass antique, probably old and ancient as much as I._** "Time is not exactly on your side so I might as well get to the point."**_

I watched him sat himself upon the sofa that I used to occupy myself not so many hours ago, seeing him lean his back comfortably against it. Bakura then rests his elbows upon the arms of it, lacing his fingers and crossing his legs with a dull sigh. Oh… Now, really… Is it honestly necessary for him to be like that? I mean, why does he chain me up in the first place? Doesn't he know that he's really frightening me or specifically even understand what it's like to be me? Tch, just look at him, honestly… All sitting relaxed, thinking it's no big issue in his hands. Hmph, he doesn't have any clue what made me so jitter, not an inch nor close as a centimeter.

Pfft… Gee, if it's so not amusing, then why does he bother upon his actions to put me in shackles? Is it just for dramatic scene or something? Bloody hell, then does that mean he was only trying to scare me? To scare me off just for his entertainment? Ugh, if it is, then I must be known to be his jester to toy around, the jester in the court comparing to the ones in medieval times. Well, I suppose I should be thankful that I'm not tied in some sort of spinning wheel. That would make this whole thing completely embarrassing as it is already. Way too embarrassing for my dignity.

Ugh… From knowing him slightly, it seems to be not amusing for him, sort of like he always does it. Honestly, why does this situation between us means nothing in his case? I mean, seriously, is he that used to doing things like these? Hmph, I wonder if he even his past unfortunate victims to the Ring could possibly be similar to such as my own. Then again, Bakura has so many, maybe they aren't the same and he wouldn't repeat his tricks. Well, whatever happened to the past owners before me, in my case, it's just the opposite hand comparing to his thoughts. I'm never used to his tortured ways. Never did and never would.

"_**Heh, heh… You see that father of yours next to that old device? Take a good glance at it for this is my little… well… Heh, heh…This is my known to be toy that I used originally when I was playing against the pharaoh. It's called the Hour of Destruction and what it does is that it counts down every second, minute, hour, and days precisely on what I planned to do." **_He paused, making sure I'm paying every closest attention to his lecture before he continued. _**"It's a useful device really when I played on that model of ancient Egypt 5,000 years ago and yet… It's ashamed that I've lost that day. Heh, heh… but that will all change… for this is no longer that ridiculous nonsense that I've done in the past. This is a whole new set, a new board and strategy on the field. Comparing to that last hourglass, this particular one is an actual relic that… Well, usually used when neither you nor any of those used to be meddling fools of friends are aware. Heh, heh… It's done so much for me, so much countless of times. Ah, but I bet nothing seems to add up to you, isn't it?" **_

Before I could say a word, he then added darkly, _**"Well, then… I'm afraid this is when you come in."**_

**How could you, how could you**

**How could you hate me?**

I twitched in fear, watching his lips curled up into a grin, a type of grin that shows triumphant. This is it… The moment I've waited and pondered from the beginning. Here it comes… and I know that there's no turning back anymore… **"**_**Well, the reason why I wanted you to recall our deal is quite a simple solution… a very simple answer. You indeed proved that you done your side of the bargain as you claimed and I must say that I should tip my hat to you… if I have one, that is. Heh, heh, heh, heh… but… The downfall is that you only done part of the bargain and not the other piece to it yet."**_

What… Another… There's another piece of the bargain? Do my ears deceive me? Am I hearing correctly? "There's another piece? There's another piece of the bargain? What other piece of the bargain could you possibly want from me?" I didn't know what made me say this one, but from that moment, my heart was starting to break inside. I had to know… He might say he would, _wouldn't he?_ "If I… If I say I might fulfill that bargain, will you then set my father's soul free?"

**When all I ever wanted to be was you?**

"_**Hmm… Perhaps…" **_he stated,still keeping that same smirk and glancing at the doll that was known to be my father. _**"It only depends if you're willing to be able to do the other part of the bargain, that's what I'm mostly focused on." **_He shrugged slightly, catching an angle to look upon my direction. _**"Plus, it also depends if you choose to… Heh, heh… at least cooperate."**_

Cooperate? Why would he say that he wants my cooperation? But… Aren't I doing that already? What could he possibly mean by my choice whether to do it? To fulfill that other part of the bargain… so I set my father free from his prison? The prison within the little carved doll he's currently trapped inside? I mean, I want to save my father and yet… What could be the chance of agreeing to it if I said _yes_?

Could this turn out to be right or is it wrong? Sure, I want my father to be saved and I want his soul back into his own body, but… What is the outcome for _me_ though? What is the upside of choosing to agree on his terms? I only know that if I choose to do as he wishes, it'll only mean that I might have to give up upon… myself… My own freedom… My own rights and wills… and maybe… possibly maybe by own suspicion… I might have to give up… I might have to give up… No, I don't dare myself to say it!

**How could you, how could you**

**How could you love me?**

Oh… What must I do? _What must I do?_ If only there was another way out of this… another way to save my father _and_ myself under Bakura's control. But there isn't any… There isn't any way to escape this mess. Bakura would make sure to always have it by his own rules, never mine nor anyone else. He doesn't tolerate on doing other people's terms, only his and his alone. Even when I recalled that he partnership with someone once, he only wanted to do that in order to gain something he desires. Everything else to him including the person he teamed up with would mean nothing… nothing to him for he only would do things only for himself, by himself.

That was the basic truth. Bakura always works alone with his actions and plans. No one aids him, no one telling him to do whatever he decided to do. This is by him… just him… This is how he works. This is, as you could describe it, how he runs his own show. He makes sure to keep it at bay, checking what he plans runs smoothly and time mannered. That's how he deals with them… and I have no wills to object whatever he might do on me… if I decided to fulfill the bargain.

**When all you ever gave me were open wounds?**

"_**Well, Host, as much I want to watch you suffer in your own thoughts, my patience is slowly getting thin and you know I don't have all day to sit here."**_

"Huh?"

I looked up from my thoughts, realizing he's addressing me after some certain moments of silence. I noticed him glancing at the hourglass to the figurine of my father for a second, drumming his fingers as he rests his head upon his hand, looking bored probably over my prolong stalling. When he sees that I was watching him again, he shifts his eyes back onto me, raising an eyebrow.

"_**I gave you a little bit of time and I believe that's quite enough. If you don't tell me right now, then…" **_

**Tell me why you broke me down**

**And betrayed my trust in you**

Horrorstruck, I noticed him turn his eyes downward towards the doll of my father, seemed to be having the urge to do something, something that's not worth pleasant. No, but I thought… but I thought that he… He promised though. He promised that nothing will happen to him if I follow his orders. I mean, I followed his terms so far and yet it's not enough? But why? Why isn't it enough to him? _Was the revenge upon them that stronger than I imagined?_

"_**Well, if you don't, let's just say I have a sudden or… should I say second thoughts on sparing your father's soul."**_

"You… You wouldn't," I whispered, shaking my head. "You wouldn't dare… You promised though. You promised that nothing, no harm on him will happen if I do as you say. I didn't blabber to them nor tell them your plans and your return. I've done all that and this is the result I get from you? How… How could you do this to me? I've thought we've agreed! After all I've did, in the end, you wanted to throw it all away and be done with my father?"

"_**Heh, heh… Well, I didn't say I was merciless nor did I say that I won't do harm on your poor precious father." **_I growled as he picked up the wooden doll of my father, leveling it to his face as he twist the base of the figurine with his forefinger and thumb. He then continued as if my growl was just a mere noise and hardly a threat._** "I only said that I'll agree to return your father's soul back if you obey my orders. Heh, heh… Be lucky I'm not exactly thinking of chucking your father into the shadow realm yet, my Host,"**_ he said, turning away his glare at my father, glancing at me._** "I'm only thinking of something minor… a sort of a little fun in my case. That is, unless, you're going to give out that answer whether you'll agree or not. So… I'm giving you these questions one last time… and I'm not going to bother repeating myself: What exactly is your decision and have you finally made up your mind?"**_

**I'm not giving up**

**Giving in**

"I… I…" I heard myself choke out.

He raised his eyebrow a little higher, lowering the doll to take a better look at my face. _**"Well? What do you say, Host?"**_

I swallowed hard, fearing that maybe my Adam's apple is going to cough out. Well, it's now or never… _I had to make the decision now…_ but first…

"W-What happens if I agree? What would you do then?"

"_**Hmm? What would I do, you ask?" **_At that moment, I shriveled cowardly as his lips developed another smile at my question, laughing softly in amusement. _**"Do you really want to know?"**_

**When will this war end?**

"Y-Yes… Yes, I… I do…" I stuttered in reply, swallowing. Just swallow your pride, Ryou. Just swallow your pride. You can get through this, you can… "I… I n-need to at l-least know if I was… was to a-agree to what you'll do in order to f-free… free my father. Please… I need to k-know so I can see my f-father alright and again."

"_**Heh, heh, heh, heh… Hmm, I see. Well, that sounds quite touching, but apparently I don't care so much of your dear words and I have no heart on it. However… since I've said before that I won't bother holding out on you upon anything, I suppose that requires that as well." **_I felt my eyes swimming in tears again as I watched Bakura placed the doll down once more in relief. Yes, at least my father is going to be okay… for now, that is.

"_**Besides, once I tell you, it'll perhaps give you an idea what I might require from you in order for you to have that father of yours back," **_Bakura coolly said, lifting himself off the sofa. _**"You do care so much over him, don't you, my Host?"**_

**When will it end?**

"Yes, I do. I… I love him very much."

**You can't stop me from falling apart**

"_**Heh, heh… Yes, and I can see it's easily seen within you that you do. Alright then… Here's what I need essentially from you. Are you ready for it?"**_

**You can't stop me from falling apart**

I shift my gaze at the figurine of my father. I had to do this… for him. I had to. I then nodded silently, biting my lip. I couldn't handle myself to say a word to him for it seriously breaks my heart… my own beating heart over everything that happened to me, everything I've put up with. It all comes down to this. I had to get over it if this is supposed to save my father. Whatever he plans in store involving me… I must face it bravely and bring out the courage inside me.

**You can't stop me from falling apart**

"_**Host," **_I heard him mouthed as I watched Bakura coming closer… closer to me… until we're both actually face to face with each other. What? Why is it necessary for him to do that? _**"If you agree on the terms to fulfill the other half of the bargain…" **_He then motioned himself to lift one of my locks of hair that always hides away one of my ears, changing his voice to a deadly whisper… that brought the back of my spine to shiver. _**"Then that would mean… you also agree… to surrender your soul to me personally. Heh, heh, heh, heh…"**_

'**Cause my self-destruction is all your fault**


	25. Chapter 18: Revealing the True Key

_At last the truth is spilled out... At last the true part of the plan is unraveling... Just when Ryou thought that it was done... Just when he thought it was enough to satisfy Bakura... Just when he thought his troubles are almost over... Ryou was, unfortunately, wrong. He's under a bad situation... The cost is getting high... Another matter at hand has dead weighted him, adding more as it currently is. What must he do? What must he do? There are only two options, yet either one can cause a consequence. His decision of rights and wrongs are failing on Ryou... and he doesn't have a clue what to do. His choice is all up to him and only him... Must it be this way? Must it be this way for Ryou? But... Bakura gives him no other option and either way, it's only going his way. What could he do? Could he take the risk or could he not? As of now, Bakura has the upper hand... and time is running out._

* * *

_Chapter 18: …Revealing the True Key_

"W-What happens if I agree? What would you do then?"

**How could you, how could you**

"_**Hmm? What would I do, you ask?" **_At that moment, I shriveled cowardly as his lips developed another smile at my question, laughing softly in amusement. _**"Do you really want to know?"**_

"Y-Yes… Yes, I… I do…" I stuttered in reply, swallowing. Just swallow your pride, Ryou. Just swallow your pride. You can get through this, you can… "I… I n-need to at l-least know if I was… was to a-agree to what you'll do in order to f-free… free my father. Please… I need to k-know so I can see my f-father alright and again."

**How could you hate me?**

"_**Heh, heh, heh, heh… Hmm, I see. Well, that sounds quite touching, but apparently I don't care so much of your dear words and I have no heart on it. However… since I've said before that I won't bother holding out on you upon anything, I suppose that requires that as well." **_I felt my eyes swimming in tears again as I watched Bakura placed the doll down once more in relief. Yes, at least my father is going to be okay… for now, that is.

"_**Besides, once I tell you, it'll perhaps give you an idea what I might require from you in order for you to have that father of yours back," **_Bakura coolly said, lifting himself off the sofa. _**"You do care so much over him, don't you, my Host?"**_

"Yes, I do. I… I love him very much."

"_**Heh, heh… Yes, and I can see it's easily seen within you that you do. Alright then… Here's what I need essentially from you. Are you ready for it?"**_

I shift my gaze at the figurine of my father. I had to do this… for him. I had to. I then nodded silently, biting my lip. I couldn't handle myself to say a word to him for it seriously breaks my heart… my own beating heart over everything that happened to me, everything I've put up with. It all comes down to this. I had to get over it if this is supposed to save my father. Whatever he plans in store involving me… I must face it bravely and bring out the courage inside me.

**When all I ever wanted to be was you?**

"_**Host," **_I heard him mouthed as I watched Bakura coming closer… closer to me… until we're both actually face to face with each other. What? Why is it necessary for him to do that? _**"If you agree on the terms to fulfill the other half of the bargain…" **_He then motioned himself to lift one of my locks of hair that always hides away one of my ears, changing his voice to a deadly whisper… that brought the back of my spine to shiver. _**"Then that would mean… you also agree… to surrender your soul to me personally. Heh, heh, heh, heh…"**_

"_W-What?"_ I heard myself choke out hoarsely; nearly believing that I lost my voice as my eyes widened. "You… You can't be serious. That's… That's the other half of the bargain?"

**How could you, how could you**

**How could you love me?**

No… No, this can't be happening. It can't be! That's what… That's what Bakura required? That's what happens if I chose to fulfill half of the bargain? He… He wants me to… to give my soul… _my soul…_ to him? No… No, this was what I was afraid of. This is what I hopefully not wish for him to say.

He… He can't be serious… He can't be serious that he wants my soul. I mean, what would he possibly want with it? Perhaps he wants to send me away to the shadows? Maybe… Oh, bugger… Maybe that's what he wants. He wants to be done with me, get rid of me once and for all. If… If so, then in that case…

It's no surprise that he wants to really… to really get rid of my soul actually. I bet it must be his plan from the beginning. It was his plan from the start. So, that's how Bakura would get near them, Yugi and the others. He must have known that I'm just a bridge between them and him. I'm the one that gets in his way of his main purpose. I'm the one that is preventing things from horribly happening. Me, his known to be host, is in the way of it all… for I know that once I'm out of the picture, Bakura could finally have that revenge he desired to have, the reasoning of his return…

**When all you ever gave me were open wounds?**

Ugh, I should have known! I should have known about this sooner than later! Damn it! God bloody damn it! I don't believe it, I can't honestly believe it! I can't believe I just realize it just now! Oh, bugger… Why? Why did I just realize that just bloody damn now?

I… I should have just seen that coming! I should have just foreseen that coming! Why… I shook my head, groaning for my last minute thoughts that resurface. Why didn't I notice it? Why wasn't I aware that it was obvious after all? After all this time… After this entire bloody god damn time… It was actually right there in front of me! It was right there in front of me, including all the clues about Bakura's behavior earlier.

Oh… Why? Why was I blinded and hadn't figured that out before? It was there, right there lying right in front of me this whole darn time. It was actually obvious and it now makes sense. It makes perfect sense and not to mention, a basic method that Bakura would attempt to do. No, scratch that, it was _completely_ obvious that he would do something such as this. He had that nailed and that is actually one of his ways. It's his ways of who he truly is: the identity of a thief and the collector of souls from innocent people such as… _me._

Ugh, now I just feel so foolish, _twice _more than before. Damn it! God bloody damn it all! I just can't believe myself… I just can't believe myself that I fallen into it. I've fallen exactly into his plan just as always. Ugh, and I admit that I'm poorly a mediocre that easily fooled upon things. I just usually forget that I'm like that. I easily fall into Bakura's plans, including his words…

Pfft… Curse me! Curse me and those darn trickeries I fall upon! Curse them all and Bakura's damn trickeries of his! Why does that always happen? Why does that always happen to me? Why the bloody hell does it always happens to me? Why do I fall easily over them? Why, why, why?

Tch, great… Just terrific… Just bloody brilliant terrific… Just bloody damn brilliant terrific… like I need this… As if I need this. As if I need this at all… I, Ryou Bakura, am currently a few inches off the ground, suspended against the wall of my apartment, shackled in chains that are in an unknown substance that could cause harm on me just realized how foolish and mediocre I am to not know that half of the bargain sooner. Honestly, must this day already be this way, all rolled up and combined into one?

**How could you, how could you,**

"_**Heh, heh… Ah, why are you so shocked over it?" **_Bakura chuckled, backing away from me a little, lifting my chin to level my face with his. He gave a smirk, rubbing the bottom surface of my face gently. _**"You should have known me well that I'll personally ask this from you, Host. It should have been expected to come and I thought you would already figure it out."**_

"Well… Well, yeah… but… but are you really…?"

"_**What? What am I exactly to you, hmm?" **_To my slightest irritation, Bakura placed one of his hands near his ear. Ugh… Honestly, why must he do that? _**"Speak up, Host. I can't quite hear you and I know you can speak louder than that. Besides, you do have a voice, don't you? Heh, heh, heh, heh…"**_

I bit my lip. I must resist it… no matter how annoying he can truly be. "Are… Are you really going to take my soul away?"

"_**Heh, heh… Why, by what means do you define that?"**_

What? What the bloody hell…? What… What is that supposed to mean? Could there… Could there be… Oh, no… No way… There's more then? _There's actually another meaning?_

"W-What? You mean to tell me that there's… there's more than one meaning?"

At this statement I just spoke out, Bakura immediately burst into another round of laughter. Oh, bloody hell, now what's so funny? What could possibly be so spontaneously hilarious now? Why? Why can't I evaluate his contagious insanity of his laugh? Is it that redundant? Anything… Anything I say or ponder about… Would make Bakura to burst into fits of laughter?

"Ugh, what's so funny now? In fact, why do you keep laughing so much? You know you're seriously making me feel like a fool." _More likely, whether physically or mentally in my case_, I finished in a thought bitterly, rolling my eyes.

I then heard Bakura's laugh died down a bit, his lips still curled in that wicked smile. _**"Ah, so you don't see. Well, that's ashamed you don't then, ashamed you don't. Well, let me elaborate to you. Heh, heh… You see, you believed that I would literally take your soul apart, correct? However, now that you apparently comprehend that… It only comes to my understanding that you're just beginning to catch on. Heh, heh… You're quite slow, quite slow, Host. That's why it's appealing when you asked. So, yes… There is indeed more than one meaning."**_

"So, then… What exactly do you mean then?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow interestingly, his smile changed as it widened into a senile grin. _**"Well, there could be many meanings… but… there are only two I preferably contemplate." **_As he says this, he indicated two fingers out, laughing darkly.

I blinked, sort of a little bit at a loss on his words. Bugger, he never bothers to give me a straight answer… "Um… but what does it…?"

"_**Heh, in other words, the one that you fearfully thought of as you should know is… Well, not what I'm intending to do to you nor exactly did I plan to."**_

"You're… You're not?"

"_**Heh, heh… No, my Host, I'm not… You're just concluding and you decided to imply it in your own thoughts, your own fate already. Heh, heh… So, no, what I'm thinking is something that perhaps you're not familiarized with." **_

"Not… Not familiarized with?"

This… This wasn't what I had in mind. Bakura said… He said that he's not taking my soul away. He said that he didn't plan to… I felt a bit of the atmosphere seemed to regain to its original state, my heart slightly eased its beating upon my chest. So, he won't send me away then… Well, I suppose that technically calm me down… _technically_, not completely… I never mention that I'm relaxed… for I know better than that it's not over. Sure, Bakura may say that he won't do me away, but…

It doesn't mean that I'm out of the mess. Not really and not yet. I can't say that I am… for I know that there's more to come. Plus, I didn't forget that I'm basically still suspended not nearly in mid-air, but actually hanging a little off the ground all the same in chains. So, I can't really say that the worst is finished. There are still a lot of questions that puzzle me and nothing seemed to be bright and clear. To top that off, Bakura only mention one part of his meaning. The other has not uncovered yet and whatever that particular meaning is now the only lifeline that seems to trouble me.

Everything now rests upon that other meaning. All on that meaning to find out the outcome of my turning point of the road. Although I haven't decided yet and I kept this up from this point at far, there's no stopping the inevitable. I honestly want to save my father, but what's holding me back is my possible unfortunate fate. The possible unfortunate upcoming fate if I agree to seal the deal, the fate that will enforce me to surrender to him. I still don't know what to do. My decisions of rights and wrongs already failed me and no one is here to tell me what I truly need to do. This all falls on me and I'm all alone…

I swallowed in a gulp. Well, it's all or nothing. I had to know about that other meaning for keeping silent won't get me anywhere. "Well, if you're not, then… What exactly is the other meaning?"

"_**Heh, heh… Ah, you're already acting such a daredevil… when you still didn't agree upon my terms yet." **_He shook his head, wagging a finger at me in a chuckle. _**"If you give me your answer now, I would tell you further of that meaning. So, Host… Do you agree upon the terms?"**_

"I…"

"_**Eh? Speak up, speak up, Host. Your voice seems too faint to hear for some reason and you're becoming much too meek as a coward mouse that hides in its hole all its life. Heh, heh, heh, heh…"**_

"I'm… I'm not a coward."

"_**Heh, heh… You're stuttering and you're either hesitating or not completing your sentences. How does that not proved you're a coward?"**_

"…"

**How could you, how could you,**

"_**Heh, heh… Just as I predict. You're too much of a chicken to even save or speak out for yourself. Heh, heh… and I bet you can't even spare a neck to even save your pathetic father's soul."**_

There… That was it. It hit me, dead stoned. That was what caught me to stumble, knocked hard from my thoughts. That was what made the break of the ice, sledged and finally causing me to crack. It made me lost all sense of my frightened behavior. It truly strikes on me like it was a slap in the face.

I… I truly lost it. I truly lost my restraint, my control of keeping low. Bakura… Bakura pushed too far on me. I just didn't know what came over me, what made me release my temper on him. He… He just… He just did somehow. Perhaps it's the insults he nailed roughly, those whispers of taunts that I always kept getting from him. Perhaps it's the fact that the bargain Bakura laid on me has pushed the limits, crossing my lines… or… maybe… Perhaps it was the fact he insulted my dearest father.

How… How dare he? How dare he slashed such brutal words about my father? How dare he say such cruelty in that sick, twisted mind of his? How dare he hiss out about my father within his lips? How dare he smudge such dirt upon my father that way? Such language… Such awful, hurtful language… It made me envied him… It made me envied Bakura for what he said about my only family member, the only person that still remains since my childhood.

That… That b… _That bastard_… God damn him! God bloody damn him and his evil bastard ways! If… If I wasn't in chains, I would have strike him and make him take back those cruel words of his. I would have made him pay for what he said about my father, including everything me and him had to put up with. I swear… that if I get out of here, out this damn mess… He'll regret the day that he ever said that. Bakura will regret to even dare say such fowl words that he crowed out… like it was nothing to him, not even anyone else in the world.

I narrowed my eyes, my brows furrowed to the spirit that inhabits the Ring. The spirit that made my life a living hell… The spirit that was never ranked as my friend and not to trust… The spirit that always finds many ways to get what he greedily wants… To get what he selfishly desires and hungers… He… He doesn't deserve to exist. He doesn't deserve to be pitied. In fact, he doesn't even deserve to have his plans in motion and keeping things under his rules.

I… I had enough… I had enough with him. I'm sick of his blasted attitudes. I'm sick of his damn insults upon me and anyone I dearly know. I'm sick of dealing with his actions, day and night. I'm sick of putting up with his wants and desires from me. I'm sick of dealing with suffering my life because of him. I'm especially most of all sick of playing as his pawn, his puppet, his windup toy to mess with, and his host of a vessel for him to survive.

My heart… My heart is pulsing with rage… A rage I never thought possible that I could have, possess. It's boiling inside me, piercing deeply into my flesh and blood. It's a strong feeling, a feeling deep into my soul. I… I wanted justice. I wanted payback for the things he cold heartedly did. Why? Why must he be so heartless to me… to everyone in this world?

He… Bakura… Bakura has no understanding. He has no understanding of how brilliant my father is. He would never understand the feeling of love for someone. Someone you truly care… Someone you always can depend on… Someone you can hug or embrace them, even a sweet giving to anyone… Someone to talk to if you need it… Someone who does all those things because they at least love and care dearly for you… unlike Bakura who is never known to be of such… only cold and cares nothing but himself.

**How could you, how could you,**

I lowered my head, growling under my breath. "Tch… Take that back…"

"_**Hmm? What did you say? Speak up…"**_

"Take them back!" I repeated louder, snapping menacingly at Bakura. "Take your bloody damn words back! How dare you…" I lifted my head to look directly at those eyes, those red-brownish eyes that I've known for so long now. I was no longer afraid of the man that scares my life daily, the man that tortured my life since I was nine. I was now facing my fear; my worst fear that I never stand up to… that is until now. "How dare you speak about my father like that! You have no understanding… You have no understanding what it's like to have someone in your life that cares or loves you! You… You only just care nothing but your horrible self!"

"_**Heh, heh… and what's your point?" **_smirked Bakura, crossing his arms.

"What? What do you mean what's my point? Bloody hell, don't you see? Don't you get it? I don't see why it doesn't hurt you, why it doesn't seem to have any effect on you what so ever! Why… Why doesn't it? Why doesn't it, huh?"

"_**Heh, heh… Why? Why, you ask? Heh, heh… Well, Host, there are some things that you don't understand and things I admit that I don't understand from you. That's just the way it works I'm afraid… I don't tell things that much… and you don't tell things from me. Now… What were you saying about your father?"**_

"Take back those words you spoke about him earlier," I snarled, repeating it for the third time and clenching both my hands into fists. "Take back those words about my father that you chose to lash out upon him."

"_**Heh, heh… Why would I?" **_He lifted my chin again, his eyes glowing that blood stained color at me._** "Would you dare do something if I chose not to? You wouldn't even have the guts."**_

**All I ever wanted to be was you**

"I can if I want to," I replied firmly with a glare. "I had enough with you and you had cause too much as it is."

"_**Heh, heh… fine then… If you have the nerve to face me and want to defend your father this bad, then by all means… Do you dare yourself to take the deal, fulfill half of the bargain?"**_

"Tch…"

"_**Well…" **_He made move to get close to me, bringing his lips nearly inches off my ears and placing a hand upon the wall for support._** "What do you say, Host? Just give me your word… if you're not a coward, that is. Heh, heh, heh, heh…" **_He lingered to use his other hand to trace my jaw using one cold finger, moving it slowly as kept whispering darkly._** "It's just one simple word from you… and then… I'll make sure I'll spare your precious beloved father you care so much of."**_

"I…"

"_**You…You what exactly..?"**_

"_I'll… I'll do it. I'll fulfill half the bargain… just… just for my father."_

**All you ever gave me were open wounds**

"_**Heh, heh… Excellent, that's all I need to hear." **_To my disgust, he inched away from me, patting the side of my cheek. Hmph, he has no right to touch me, no right at all. He's just lucky I'm still tied down… _**"I knew you couldn't resist saving your father. He's just too important to you, isn't it?" **_When he notices that I'm remained to keep myself silent, he continued,_** "Well, that's fine you won't answer. I only just needed the one you responded and that's suitable enough in my case. Heh, heh, heh, heh…" **_

As he laughed on, I noticed him catch a glance at the moon. At an angle, I just noticed it for the first time that this particular moon didn't seemed natural as I always see in the heavenly sky. This moon for some odd reason… This moon that seems to get my attention, in a daze trance… It's so different, so noticeably different. From that bright yellow glow to how half of it is stained in red… drizzled in that splash of red color… It's a moon I've never noticed before, a moon I never even seen. Why it gives such an attraction to me, I'm not very sure.

Why does it really? Why does it seem to attract me so? It doesn't seem so strange, yet it's not a particular moon I've ever seen in a lunar cycle. Does such a moon exist, but only on a rare occasion? Either that or perhaps… I switched my gaze towards Bakura, who was close by and watching silently at it, appears to be thinking unknown explored things that again I wouldn't or might not understand. He seems quite absorbed to that moon as much as I am, but why? Why is it so absorbing for him to glance at than how I looked at it?

"_**The alignment is just about there," **_I heard him mutter to himself, casting his eyes away from the outside and turning his focus upward on the clock hanging above me. _**"The time seems to be going in the right moment and not even a minute has been misplaced. Everything is in order and right on the dial. Heh, heh…"**_

"What are you talking about? You didn't tell me the other meaning," I stated in a frown, a little confused about what's going to happen. "I agree upon your terms, so now will you tell me what's going on and what you're going to plan on me?"

"_**Oh, that's right… I promised to tell you the other meaning if you do so. Heh, very well… Since you indeed agree, it's just a little something that I thought would… Well, that I thought I should do for a change. You could say it's sort of a surprise for you. Heh, heh…"**_

Pfft… Bakura honestly never gets tired of throwing certain hints. He just really wants to build up the tension, just to scare me again. Tch… Well, I suppose there's no turning back from this. What's done is done and I know my fate is close to being sealed. None of this so far is making sense to me, but what's important is to save my father that I'm nearly within reach. I don't want to throw away all the times that I kept this far. I want to save my father, that's the main important thing. He's just too much on the line and I need to deal with this now.

"Hmph… Oh, a surprise, huh?" I said coldly with a snort. "What sort of surprise for me exactly?"

"_**Heh, heh… Ah, I see you're tired of my little fun on you, isn't it? Well, I suppose that is enough… since you indeed played your part dearly. But… of course, this was actually your doing that made it possible for me."**_

"What, my doing? What do you mean…?"

I stopped mid-sentence, a noise issued from my mouth. W-What? I felt myself yawning, my eyelids falling droopily. What's going on? I'm t-tired? But… But how am I…? I felt my body slowly shutting down, my vision starting to get blurry, too hazy to see. I'm so tired… and the last thing before I completely shut my eyes, I noticed a shadow looming in front of me with bright red eyes, whispering out in a canine like smile.

"_**Heh, heh… Pleasant dreams, Host. Just rest your head… Heh, heh… That's it… That's a good host… and tomorrow, you'll find out the other meaning for yourself… the first thing you wake up…"**_


	26. Side Story: The Deal is Sealed

_A Short Side Story 7: The Deal is Sealed (Bakura's Point of View)_

"Heh, heh… Pleasant dreams, Host. Just rest your head… Heh, heh… That's it… That's a good host… and tomorrow, you'll find out the other meaning for yourself… the first thing you wake up…"

Heh, heh… Yes… Yes… Rest your head, my dear host. Fall into my spell, my enchanting spell… for you won't know what you'll land yourself upon. Only I will while you'll have to find out for yourself. Heh, heh… It's ashamed you'll have to though, to suffer into fate and become the key to my plan. The plan I've waited to unveil for many days, waiting silently in the shadows in the back of your mind. I waited for this moment to finally trigger… and I'm afraid that you become the perfect bait.

**Hold it together, birds of a feather,**

Yes, everything is going accordingly. I smirked as I watched Ryou brought his eyes to a close, sprinkling the last grains of sand over his head in satisfaction. Ah, he's asleep… and about time too. I lowered my arm that's above his head, rubbing the remaining sand between my forefinger and thumb in amusement. With one last glance at my sleeping host, I then quietly went toward the table, shadowing over two objects before me. One was the doll that my host took so much risk to save while the other… is an ancient object that's showering inside the same material that I hold upon my two fingers. Turning away from the little figurine, I instead kept my focus upon the ancient glass, lifting the lid carefully. The little doll shows no significance to my sight, but to only to my host… but the glass object, however…

I leaned down closer to it, carefully pouring the remaining specks of sands inside. In doing so, I noticed from the peak of the moonlight that the grains of Egypt I cautiously returned into the hourglass sparkled and shimmered faintly from my eyesight, glowing like thousands of jewels that simply reminded the glory times when I was originally a thief. Ah, those times of being a thief… That was actually the last time I ever felt a similar feeling, the feeling of actually accomplishing something… The feeling of actually having what you wanted… The feeling of actually being alive… but… Those days are no more. That's all in the past… a past that's now buried underneath the sands… within this old relic…

_Ping!_

Ah, that one sound… I made a simple motion to bring one of my fingers to tap against the glass once more listening to the sound echoing, penetrating throughout the silence. Ah, such an eerie sound… for although it's one measly sound, one sound can infiltrate the room. The entire room to bring myself back to the present, shaking the past of my once titled as the thief king. Going to the past is not worth to remember, not worth to memory strolling those reign supreme days… No, what's more important now is… I turned around, approaching back to the hanged boy that's slumbering under my spell, advancing him with a soft laugh. Heh, heh, heh… What's more important is that task, the token to finally make my move. My move to seal the deal, the deal he agreed under my terms… and also what I should have done in the first place…

**{}**

_There was no turning back, no way to hold it out anymore. What use would it be? What use would it be exactly? What use would it be if I continue to keep it away from him, to just continue keeping it away from my host? My host, the boy that looks so similar to me, but shows the quality of pure innocence… The boy I watched over since he was nine… The boy that was gifted to have the Millennium Ring and my spirit… The boy that became blessed to be my host, my slave, and my only vessel of existence in order to stay in this mortal world…_

_There was no other way to turn this around, no more point in hiding the truth from him. He was just being too nosy for his own good. He was just being too insolent, quite stubborn and persistent to know. He wanted to know about it, the plan I've devised and brood over. The plan that I've setup upon Domino City… The plan that became known as my gateway… The gateway to a second chance to become the dominator of this world… I tried to prolong it, my fun on him, but it seems my fun has pushed up his patience to my slight disappointment._

_Ah, but what makes a difference anyway? What makes a difference that he ruined it, my certain play on him? It's not going to affect me, no harm done on me what so ever. Besides, time is at its shortest and I've waited long enough. I've waited for 5,000 years and what good use would it be to postpone my wait. This is the perfect chance, the perfect opportunity to unmask it to him. He has no other contacts and no certain interruption to get in the way. He has nothing left, nothing except me._

**Nothing but lies and crooked wings**

_Ah, it's all very clear, quite clear to me that it's going to happen this way. Heh, like there's ever going to be a change for him. It's never going to change for him, especially his fate that's coming to him. Fates are not meant to be changed and meddled with. Once they're predicted, they remained to engrave with that person, stick with that mortal. This is how it's supposed to be. This was how it was determined. Fates are exactly similar like comparing to written scriptures, seers that foreseen within the future through the blanket sky like heavens… through the gods that watches over this modern civilization…_

"_Holding it out on me? What do you mean that you won't hold it out on me anymore? What exactly are you keeping from me?"_

**I have the answer, spreading the cancer,**

_Hmm? I return my focus upon the boy that sits quietly in the dark; his brown angelic eyes were searching into me with worry. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the state he's in. Heh, heh… Just looking at him… Just looking at my counterpart, my known to be other half… He's so shaken up, yet going into a meltdown that I refuse to give him a straight answer. I gave him nothing but telling him certain hints and riddles. With these hints and riddles, I'm putting him in a circle, an endless circle that has no destination and no certain point that he could figure it out… only I would know._

_Heh, heh… I must admit that he's quite an amusing host, an appealing host I never encountered that gains my interest. Why does he, you ask? Heh, well, I must confess… I had never had a host that acts up so much, so emotional in fact. There's not a host like him, not a host like him indeed. From comparing to the every past host that wielded the Ring, although he seems to be overall nosy, insolent, and stubborn, his stamina from possessing the Millennium Item this far is amazingly strong. Heh, it's impressive he didn't fall into a curse or went into a madness of insanity… It's a wonder really, but… if there's a quality of strength within a mortal, there's always going to be a source of weakness, a weak point._

_Hmm… but what exactly could be the weakness that'll shake him, get him to break through that controlled personality of his? Tch, there has to be some certain weak point, at least even the smallest underneath that young pale face. Sure, I know him well how he thinks and feels, yet… I only know mostly a few things about him, about my dear host. He has kept them away from me, that secret he dare not pass or escape his lips. It's like it's forbidden for him to say it, penetrated in closed doors, locked and sealed… for if anything cause a slip from him, something surely would happen, a devastation maybe._

_Tch, I don't know why I couldn't solve that particular weakness. I don't know why I can't read it through him like I always do with his thoughts and feelings. I tried to do it many times, but he was just resistant, too resistant. It makes me wonder why… Why is he so secretive over that weakness? Why does he keep it in the dark to himself? I don't see why he could be. I don't see why he should… for it can't be that big as much as my own._

_There's no way it could be, no way would it out rank as my own. Just what could it be? What made him be what he is? Heh, heh… but I might as well stop with my pondering and start dealing with the plan. Having me to brood into these thoughts isn't going to mean that action will be handled automatically. It has to be done, has to be taken care of manually. _

"_Heh, heh… prepare yourself, my Host," I announced to him. Prepare yourself for your own downfall, that is._

"_Prepare… prepare for what now… AHH!"_

**You are the faith inside me**

_I observed in fascination, smirking as my host got knocked hard off his seat into the wall. Heh, heh… He never expects that. He never saw it coming directly at him. Now, I bet you're all wondering what got him to slam against the wall, am I correct? Heh, heh… Well, it's quite obvious really. It's an obvious answer… for it all lies upon one of the palms of my hands. Within one of the palms of my hands, is a familiar purple mist you might know, a substance I use and mostly rely on certain occasions._

_This familiar particular substance is known to be relying on dark magical games, games to make things… Well, interesting, come up with a twist you could say for higher stakes. It's been used to cause a disturbance, when stone tablets, sorcery, and great power are arisen… A disturbance to an environment that could shake up the world… It represents the essence of evil, a scent that I surround for the last five millennia… It was known to be my home, my comfort when I was trapped in the loneness of the Ring... It's been used for my dirty work if necessary. Heh, and I admittedly profess that I used it a few times if I don't get… Well, what I want that easily._

**No, don't**

_I curled my mouth into a smile at the little sphere of purple mist, proud of what I've done… Proud of what I've done to accomplish to this moment… Finally, the day has come. The day has finally come. I just never dreamed of it to actually grip onto the winning side. I just never dreamed of biting the sweet taste of victory, the lushes of it that I waited to quench on. I never imagined to have it, never believed to have that all… the day it'll finally be my time to shine._

_So, this is how it feels. This is how it feels when the pharaoh and those brats always win; however, this is not their victory. Not this time… This one is mine, not theirs. They cannot interfere as they used to now that the pestering pharaoh is gone. My arch-enemy gone, disappeared into the afterlife, thinking he got rid of me. He thought I was destroyed, blown away along with Zork the dark one. Heh, heh… yet, it's ashamed he forgot one important detail: that it was based on an RPG game, the ultimate game that seem too realistic and only just modeled as a replica of ancient Egypt… like that Monster World game my host used to love._

"_What… What are you doing? Why d-did you that? A-Answer me…"_

**Leave me to die here**

"_Heh, heh, heh, heh… What am I doing?" I chuckled softly at the stuttering voice my host gave me. "Heh, heh… but I thought you wanted to know what's underneath my words, my Host. Do you dare take them back…" I raised an eyebrow with interest, pulling my lips wider to show my teeth at him. "…and should have heeded my words as I said?"_

_Heh, heh… That is if you choose to take your words back as you said. It will make no difference what you'll choose… Either way will be fine with me. I'll win either side of the coin while you on the other hand will suffer any option. Come on, my dear host… It can't be that hard for you to decide, not like before. If I recall correctly, one of your options are already been changed with a price. Heh, heh… a price that you don't know is costly thanks to my doing. Heh, heh, heh…_

"_W-Well, I…"_

"_Heh, heh… Well, I'm afraid you're a little too late for requesting so. I warned you that you couldn't handle it the first time, but you decided to let your curiosity got the better of you once again." I shook my head at him, wagging my finger and clicking my tongue at Ryou to see. Heh, heh… Ah, I'm so bad at teasing him. "Heh, heh… I'm ashamed on you, my dear Host. You still haven't learned quite well. Perhaps I haven't taught you well enough and get those terms I've generally laid on you to sink in yet from that young stubborn mind of yours. Ah, but no matter… You see, this is the consequence for your disobedience when you decided to not heed upon my words. Just take a look from where you currently stand. I say it's quite amusing to see you like this and I must say that I've done my job excellently well."_

**Help me survive here alone**

_Watching him, it took only a few moments for my host to notice what has become of him… or might I say what situation he's under due to having his cranium to smack headfirst. Hmm… I must have pushed my host into the wall perhaps a little too hard. Heh, heh… yet, on the other hand, I did warn him firsthand before I done anything. He should have caught that. He should have expected it to come at him. Pfft… After all these years, personally, it's no shock to me that he still didn't learn to stay on his guard. I'm truthfully the one that always bail him out of his foolishness. Those foolish messes he gets into such as… bullies that pick on him or any dangers he lands into to get himself injured._

_Tch, he must be too afraid to even defend himself even if he tried. He's too weak, too soft on anyone… Heck, I bet he can't even harm anything minuscule such as an ant within a colony. Well, it's no wonder I had to be the one to bail him out, bail him out just to save his cowardly self. Gee, for not only I'm a spirit, but also like his protector… his guardian to make sure he doesn't cause himself into trouble. Ugh… It sometimes makes me ponder whether I forgot or miscalculated about the plan I've plot. The plan I've plot for and thought over up until this very night… This supposed to be the night, the night to unlock it._

_But… I know for a fact that it's not a mistake. This is what I planned. This is what I planned since the beginning, the plan I've strategized in order to regain what I desired. I will not let it slip from me nor forget it. I narrowed it down and made sure that this is how it's going to turn out. It will turn out how I predicted, how I analyzed it will be… for if there was no reason, then what exactly was I fighting for all this time? What was I gaining throughout my years as a thief and a stealer of souls? All would have been worth for nothing, nothing of value to me._

_I can't bother to wait any longer… So, what good would it do to hold it? What good would it do to hold onto something you longed for? What good would it be to wait another day? All I've done is waiting for him to ripen… ripen into something, becoming my key… My tool… My important tool in order to get what I desire… My desire of revenge of what happened, the power I'll gain to be the ruler, the dictator of this modern mortal time._

"_Bakura…" I turned my direction to my host, giving him a look that I'm listening. "Bakura, I don't know what I've done wrong to cause you to do this upon me. I only just asked what exactly is that I couldn't handle upon and so far you're not making any sense to me, including the action you just placed and done on me. Now, please… Tell me why."_

_I crossed my arms, twisting a smirk at him. Ah, host… of course you wouldn't know. As I thought, you're just clueless as usual… clueless and full of questions that I know you'll ask me. Heh, well, I'm just one step ahead of you… however, for you… You, on the other hand, you're just behind. "Heh, heh… Ah, you asked so many questions, Host. It's quite a wonder why you asked so much and not accept what you already know… for I thought it would be enough and you wouldn't dare to ask further… And yet, I now know that I was incorrect and that you're just being at the tip of the edge. Heh, heh… very well then... I might as well tell it since I indeed agree that I'll no longer hold it away from you. Plus… from what you're under, you won't be going anywhere any time soon. Heh, heh, heh, heh… First of all, do you recognize this? I recalled that you haven't seen him in awhile."_

**No, don't remember, remember**

_Heh, heh… but actually, only weeks since you've last seen him. For some reason, it means so much importance, that doll. It's also main piece that got Ryou to agree under my terms, the rules I've laid on him. It's the terms that caused him to agree and kept his silence to those meddling fools. Those cheerleading twits and that boy… Hmph, they have ruined my past plans. They have always foiled my plans and I've had it. They need to be terminated, all four of them. They've been a nuisance to me, a bunch of pests that needs to be gone… and in order for them to be eliminated, who would do it better other than me of course?_

_Yet, in order for that to happen, it must all lie on… ugh… But why? Why? Why does it have to be? Why didn't I choose to do my usual strategies instead of…? Tch, well… There's no way to take it back. No way to take it back, but only dealt with it as it goes. _

_Hmph, for it might take some tolerance for me, including dealing with him, but… Having it my way won't cause a thing; only the boy himself has to get himself to become my personal key… That was what I always keep in mind, keeping myself in control, under restraint to enforce him. That's what kept me from not causing harm on him, not even hurting him when he ticks me off. It took all that, all those days just to have it taken up for tonight. Soon, actually very soon… I won't have to meddle with my issues upon my host. I won't have to deal with his insubordinate behavior… for it's only just a matter of time left._

**{}**

**Put me to sleep, evil angel**

I kept on advancing toward the sleeping form of my host, watching the progress of his chest heave in and out… in and out… breathing peacefully inhaling… exhaling… inhaling… exhaling… His breathing patterns continuously going, his face seems very relaxed. Heh, perfect… It's just perfect… Everything's going exactly as I intended. No struggles… No screaming… No other necessary measures are required to do for me. This is going to be easy, a simple task. In fact, this maybe the first in years that one task is this simple.

Heh, heh… Ah, I can get used to this. I could get use to having a task that could easily be finished. Hmm… It's a wonder why, why my other tasks I've done can't be easy such as this. But then again, a thief's job is never done and not everything can be easy as I wished. Where there's a challenge, there are of course risks to encounter. Logically, if there are always going to involve risks, possibly there are certain traps involved. That's what I learned through my experiences as a criminal, being once known as the most wanted tomb robber in ancient Egypt. A challenge can either be big or small, but commonly have a consequence of its own. Consequences can outcome whether to an individual's advantage or disadvantage, flipping it either side… yet, the important focus in a thief's perspective in the main prize, the goal that's eyed on.

It did not matter whether consequences and risks are blocking the goal. They are nothing more than obstacles, mere obstacles that trying to obtain from the objective. They should be properly faced head on, not be feared. Fear is only within the mind, takes over and often consumes. It swallows anyone, giving a sense of weakness… and weakness isn't acceptable, not by my definition. It'll only drown me, drowning my composure as a thief. It grants entrance for the mind, losing you in a hole… In a hole that leads into unknown, an unknown destination of where it'll end.

**Open your wings, evil angel**

Tch, I should perhaps be grateful, grateful that I decided to silence him before thinking of doing it. Ugh… he was just getting on my nerves with his questions. His questions are usually minimum amount, but that… Tch, it was just too much. Heh, truthfully, my decision on putting him to sleep wasn't exactly what I originally thought of. At first, I was originally planning on tormenting him further… tormenting him further in misery and suffering. I didn't know what made my change my mind, what change my course of action to him. It just… Well, apparently happened in some technical last minute I suppose.

Seizing my steps to a halt, I examined his face to downward at his frail body. Hmm… perhaps it's because my host has been through too much already. Perhaps it's the fact from witnessing his behavior throughout the day pushed my original idea aside. My original idea replaced with an alternative… Heh, his performance upon himself must have entertained me exceedingly, probably too good beyond my expectations. It entertained me from seeing how much my host squirmed to how he finally cracked. Heh, heh… I just never expect to see him like that. I never expected to see him get all fired and angry at me. It was truly worth seeing him that way, truly worth it indeed.

**{}**

**A-ah!**

"_My father…" I heard him whisper audibly, watching me set the doll down. Ah, so he does remember his own father after all… Heh, heh, heh, heh… "You… You still kept… You still kept my father…"_

"_Heh, heh… Indeed I have, my Host, indeed I have," I reply with a laugh. "Heh, heh… It's not surprising that it seems to finally come back to you. I was expecting that you would recall upon your father and the outcome of his soul. Hmm… and if I'm not mistaken, I believe you recall upon that time I've shown you that precious father of yours and what exactly I've told you about it afterwards, am I right?"_

"_Of course… I still remember and I haven't forgotten about that deal… You made it very hard on me that day, forcing me to choose upon the two things I hold very close."_

"_Ah, so you do recall it after all…" Interesting, he actually remembered something. Heh, I suppose there is an improvement within him… somewhere at the least. I should probably praise him for it… Yet, it's just not good enough, not exactly there either… It still needs a little more push… "Hmm, that's quite impressive of you, Host. You normally lack in remembering certain memories, but hearing the fact that you indeed remember that one… I say that's a rare thing directly from you personally… which explains why it is impressive."_

**I'm a believer**

_I saw him bite his lip, must be trying to urge to hold something at me. Eh? But why must he resist himself? Heh, heh… I'm actually curious to know what he might say at me. Hmm, I wonder… I wonder if I'll be able to open him up for whatever he's keeping shut up on. Heh, heh… Ah, but I bet I understand it. I understand it within that tightened puckered mouth he's showing… Heh, heh… Perhaps he's resisting to say a word at me… for he knows what I'll do, what I'll do if he makes a false step… A false step that will lead him into losing something he wastefully holds onto… maybe for his dear life._

_Ah, so I suppose that's a good choice though that he did prevent himself of what maybe his accidental slip… although… If he done so, I would have discovered the progress, the result I waited to seek. Hmm, could he know that I trying to get at him? I tilt my head to the side, scanning him through my red-brownish eyes. Tch, of course he might… He basically gets the concept of that. He just doesn't know what for though, what main purpose of it all. Heh, heh… Well, as long as it's that case, then it's time to step it up a notch, make this… hmm… conversation a little upgraded…_

"_What exactly are going on about this? What does the plan had to do with that deal? I kept my side of the bargain by keeping silent of your existence and your plot upon them. Now, tell me… What exactly are you up to?"_

_I pulled a smirk and raised an eyebrow at him, giving a chuckle as I swift my eyes downward to slide my fingers against the surface of the table in a side to side motion, shrugging my shoulders with shake of my head. Heh, heh… just as I thought… My host may know some things, but not everything… which should rightfully be stay in that situation. It should rightfully stay in that matter, Ryou not knowing a thing while I in advance know much more beyond. General fact is that I'm in control, not him. "Ah, you again asked so much and yet it feels that time is so little. Heh, heh… but then again…" I brought my hand off my table, bringing it to hold onto the opening flap of my black coat. Upon the bulge in my coat pocket, inside was my hourglass found. I pulled it out, setting it gently down for Ryou to glimpse at it. "Time is not exactly on your side so I might as well get to the point."_

_I flopped myself upon the sofa my host occupied before, lacing my fingers and crossed my legs, feeling slightly dull for a moment. Ah, great… It's time to lecture the boy. Pfft… How fun… Heh, not… like it ever is fun to lecture the boy… "Heh, heh… You see that father of yours next to that old device? Take a good glance at it for this is my little… well… Heh, heh…This is my known to be toy that I used originally when I was playing against the pharaoh."_

_I then flicked my eyes at the hourglass, watching some of the sand running down to the bottom. Tch, I better make this explanation go fast. "It's called the Hour of Destruction and what it does is that it counts down every second, minute, hour, and days precisely on what I planned to do. It's a useful device really when I played on that model of ancient Egypt 5,000 years ago and yet… It's ashamed that I've lost that day. Heh, heh… but that will all change… for this is no longer that ridiculous nonsense that I've done in the past. This is a whole new set, a new board and strategy on the field. Comparing to that last hourglass, this particular one is an actual relic that… Well, usually used when neither you nor any of those used to be meddling fools of friends are aware. Heh, heh… It's done so much for me, so much countless of times. Ah, but I bet nothing seems to add up to you, isn't it?"_

_I turned away from the hourglass to look at him. I noticed him a blink a few times; maybe absorbing this new data he's receiving directly from me. I sighed heavily, narrowing my eyes. Pfft… I knew it. The boy seems to be taking this all slowly. Well, at least I was not expecting for this to happen. I was not expecting Ryou to collect everything that quickly. He can't possibly really… Ah, well… I might as well tell it as it is and get it over with._

"_Well, then… I'm afraid this is when you come in."_

**Nothing could be worse**

_I leaned back against the seat, shifting a little. Ah, I might as well get comfortable since I've been doing most of the talk throughout this night. Usually, a thief's talk is actually hard work in my point of view. "Well, the reason why I wanted you to recall our deal is quite a simple solution… a very simple answer. You indeed proved that you done your side of the bargain as you claimed and I must say that I should tip my hat to you… if I have one, that is. Heh, heh…" Ah, humor can give such a twist… especially as this is just to lighten up the mood tonight and yet…_

_It's ashamed he doesn't get into the festivities. All he ever done was given me a sour attitude… Heh, heh… Well, I can't say that I blame him why he acts that way to me. I know his reason of course… "Heh, heh… but… The downfall is that you only done part of the bargain and not the other piece to it yet."_

"_There's another piece? There's another piece of the bargain? What other piece of the bargain could you possibly want from me? If I… If I say I might fulfill that bargain, will you then set my father's soul free?"_

_I flicked my eyes toward the figurine of his precious beloved father, raising an eyebrow at this propose statement before moving my direction at him again. "Hmm… Perhaps… It only depends if you're willing to be able to do the other part of the bargain, that's what I'm mostly focused on. Plus, it also depends if you choose to… Heh, heh… at least cooperate."_

_Heh, heh… but what you don't know is, my dear host… What you don't know is that your cooperation is the most essential in order to have things my way. It's important… so important than you think. Heh, you may have currently done some, but… it won't do. It won't do at all. Your cooperation you're giving me isn't completely exceptional, not the highest standard. You think you're giving your best, host, you think you are… But it's not. It's not truly worth represent as such… especially after all your performance, your overall choice to disobey._

**All these imaginary friends**

_You've disobey my direct orders a few times, so many times. Tch, if you think you could make up what you've did before, then this is your test. This is your test to prove if you could be true to your word. This is the test to determine if you could show your loyalty to me. The question is whether you have that true loyalty in you… for your heart has originally through a struggle, a tie between two things. You tried to keep it at a balance, tried so desperately to hold it together. Yet… Somehow, I knew you can't. You can't have two things inside you for long._

_It'll eventually crumble as I expected, as I estimated it would. Your world is collapsing, disintegrating at your fingertips. You think you have it in your control; you thought you could handle it yourself. You denied that it'll be fine, nothing will go wrong. Ha, as if! Just look at what you landed yourself into. Just look at the results of what it becomes. Your friends you believed to be are just liars, backstabbers._

_They lied to you. They lied to you, not I. I spoke nothing but the truth, yet you were ignorant to deny them. You denied my truths; you refused to let them go to your head. However, I knew it'll turn out this way. I knew it'll just slap you in the face. It'll just hit right back at you and it'll devastate you. Devastate you until that moment your world and life is no more._

_Now, host… Do you continue to have the nerve to deny my truths or will you truly listen and obey like a good host is supposed to be? "Well, Host, as much I want to watch you suffer in your own thoughts, my patience is slowly getting thin and you know I don't have all day to sit here."_

"_Huh?"_

**Hiding betrayal,**

_I simply rolled my eyes at him, pursing my lips. Of course… Of course, I thought he'll say that. Tch… I turned around to face the hourglass and the doll, tapping my fingers impatiently. As always, my host can be lost and rarely gives me his undivided attention. Pfft… Oh, Ra… It feels like I'm speaking to the wall or to myself. Alright, control yourself. Pretend that didn't happen. Just imagine he didn't say something stupid._

"_I gave you a little bit of time and I believe that's quite enough. If you don't tell me right now, then…" I then picked up the wooden doll into my hands, holding it up in front of him. Tch, this will convince him otherwise… "Well, if you don't, let's just say I have a sudden or… should I say second thoughts on sparing your father's soul."_

"_You… You wouldn't…" he replied in a choke, shaking his head. I watched in amusement as I noticed his eyes were glassy. Ah, is that a drama moment coming up from him? "You wouldn't dare… You promised though. You promised that nothing, no harm on him will happen if I do as you say. I didn't blabber to them nor tell them your plans and your return. I've done all that and this is the result I get from you?" Heh, and here he goes… Here he goes, breaking down and weeping. Pfft… like I didn't see that coming. It never fazes me. It never fazes me one bit. "How… How could you do this to me? I've thought we've agreed! After all I've did, in the end, you wanted to throw it all away and be done with my father?"_

"_Heh, heh… Well, I didn't say I was merciless nor did I say that I won't do harm on your poor precious father." Heh, heh… Well, I didn't… that's for sure. "I only said that I'll agree to return your father's soul back if you obey my orders. Heh, heh… Be lucky I'm not exactly thinking of chucking your father into the shadow realm yet, my Host. I'm only thinking of something minor… a sort of a little fun in my case. That is, unless, you're going to give out that answer whether you'll agree or not. So… I'm giving you these questions one last time… and I'm not going to bother repeating myself: What exactly is your decision and have you finally made up your mind?"_

"_I… I…"_

**Driving the nail,**

_Hmm, what's this? I? I what? This I must find out…_ _"Well? What do you say, Host?"_

_He closed his mouth, speechless and lowering his head at first. Eh? I kept a close attention on him, no longer interested in staring at the doll. Well, well… It apparently seems my host is under a decision. Heh, heh… but the question is what exactly he would choose. He better choose carefully or he'll regret it._

"_W-What happens if I agree? What would you do then?"_

"_Hmm?" Interesting, he wants to know his fate already. Heh, that's quite a turn around. "What would I do, you ask? Do you really want to know?"_

"_Y-Yes… Yes, I… I do… I… I n-need to at l-least know if I was… was to a-agree to what you'll do in order to f-free… free my father. Please… I need to k-know so I can see my f-father alright and again."_

"_Heh, heh, heh, heh…" Ah, so that's how he'll play. Heh, heh… very well then… I might as well flow with it for now. "Hmm, I see. Well, that sounds quite touching, but apparently I don't care so much of your dear words and I have no heart on it. However… since I've said before that I won't bother holding out on you upon anything, I suppose that requires that as well."_

_Heh, I suppose you got lucky this time, my host. I placed the figurine back to its original place upon the table, smirking. Ah, I could tell he must be emotional that his beloved father is not out of bounds yet. Heh, heh… "Besides, once I tell you, it'll perhaps give you an idea what I might require from you in order for you to have that father of yours back." I lifted myself off the seat, tilting my head to the side with my usual grin he recognized me for since we first seen each other. "You do care so much over him, don't you, my Host?"_

"_Yes, I do. I… I love him very much."_

_Heh, heh… Aw, how sweet. So he does love him… even after all those years he's been missing. "Heh, heh… Yes, and I can see it's easily seen within you that you do. Alright then… Here's what I need essentially from you. Are you ready for it?"_

_In a simple nod from him, I laughed softly to myself. Heh, heh… Ah, so he is. Well, no good to hold it then. I might break his fragile heart if I don't do so. "Host… If you agree on the terms to fulfill the other half of the bargain…" I stopped, making my way to lift some of his soft white hair out of his ear. My lips widened as I felt him shiver into my sweet whisperings. Heh, heh… such a silly host… "Then that would mean… you also agree… to surrender your soul to me personally. Heh, heh, heh, heh…"_

**{}**

**Hoping to find a savior**

_Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock…_

The seconds upon the clock… I gaze upward to it, which is located above my snoozed host's head. The seconds on the clock is ticking, the progress of the two hands is slowly moving… Minutes are passing by and its sound is counting down to midnight. I turned my direction toward the moon, noticing that it's at its peak. Hmm… The moon seems close to the correct align. It appears everything is set… Everything is set and in the right order, nothing can stop me now that...

I let my eyes swivel to the boy that's still asleep, focusing once more on his chest. Nothing can stop me now that the pawn is all set, the piece is now in. Heh, heh… Now, all I need left is to do one last minor… adjustment and then the process will be complete. The process… I undo the covers, my mouth twisting curling up into a smile. The process of completing… I pulled them aside that hid the Ring, the Millennium Ring, laughing issued within my throat as I heard the chimes from the clock. The chimes can only mean one thing…

It means it is time. The time has arrived, the hour is at hand. The process of completing my plan… There's no more waiting and no more stalling. I, the former thief of Egypt and stealer of souls, will finally succeed. I finally succeed; arise above what others have never done. It is in my grasp, in my hands at last. Finally… I lifted the Ring to my eye level, licking my lips to savor the moment. Finally, after 5,000 years, I have done the impossible… the impossible to become the dominator of the world.


	27. Chapter 19: Lost in the Dark

_Chapter 19: Lost in the Dark_

"_Heh, heh… Pleasant dreams, Host. Just rest your head… Yes, that's a good host… and tomorrow you'll find out the other meaning the first thing… you wake up… up… up…"_

No, I must resist, I must resist the urge to sleep. But… Was that really me that's getting sleepy or was it… Was it something else that got me to sleep? Oh, how would I bloody know? I'm losing my focus and the room seems so blurry. I can't see… I can't see anything, even my sight on Bakura is fading out. It's spinning… The room is spinning, dizzying me… I'm feeling myself falling… falling… My vision is failing… failing me…

"Ugh… Bakura…?"

I stirred, opening my eyes slowly. Eh? It's… It's so dark, completely pitch black. Hmm? Wait a minute… Why is it so dark? In fact, just where the bloody hell am I? Am I… Am I actually awake?

At… At least I am, aren't I? Where, or more preferably, what is this place? This place… This place doesn't seem familiar. Not in significance, not even in particular… Is this really a place? Is there really a place that existed? A place that's nothing but pure, dare I say… _darkness?_

Ugh, my head… Ugh, my bloody damn head… Oh… Ow, it hurts… My head hurts… I placed both my hands to my ears, slowly shifting myself upward to my feet. Ugh, I'm seeing stars, blinking moving stars flashing before my eyes. Ow… That hit to my head… Oh, I think it really struck me hard, too hard in fact.

Eh? What… What is this? My… My head… It's wet… It's wet and slimy… and… Ugh, that smell… that awful fowl smell of an odor… What… What exactly is this particular scent? In fact, what's… What's in my hands that smell like that? Shakily, I fearfully removed my hands to my head, lifting nearly close to my face. Is that… Oh, my goodness… With disgust, I took a whiff of it again. My word… Is this… Is this… _blood?_

I nearly lost my composure, feeling my legs locked and snapped numb, but all the same, I remained standing. I turned in every direction around me, searching my surroundings carefully as I clamped my hands back to either side of my head, not daring to explore further about the odor suspicion of blood.

Oh… Bloody hell, that hit to my head must have knocked me good. Then… Does that mean I'm comatose? No, that's too soon. Besides, I'm not that injured gratefully. Plus, it doesn't seemed to be under a life or death line. Hmm… Maybe…

Am I possibly become blind? Oh, bugger… I hopefully guess I'm not. Bloody hell, say it can't be so. I… I can't be blind! N-No, I can't be! I mean, what are you saying, Ryou? You're… You're talking nonsense! You're talking bloody nonsense!

Okay, okay… so maybe I'm not… Just calm down, Ryou, calm down… Don't get all jumped up and thinking too ahead of yourself. Just… Just think it over piece by piece. Break it down a little at a time and don't go in a rush. Okay, breathe in… breathe out… Just keep doing that process. Yes, that's right… Now, when I count to three, maybe I will be able to see my nice apartment and everything that happened to me was actually a nightmare. Right, one… two… thr-

"_Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"_

Eh? What… What was that? What was that just now? My blood started flooding inside increasingly, immensely as my desperation spreads dramatically. I clutched onto my heart, hearing it beat louder every second I remained rooted to the spot. Its thumps within me is pulsing the same speeding pattern, hitting through my chest like it might pop out at me at any time. I know I'm dead cowardly at anything, easily too frightened if anything jumps or comes at me any moment. Why, oh, why must it be now at this time?

"Who… Who's there?" I whispered, bringing my hands shakily to my mouth. "Is… Is someone there?"

There was no answer, not a sound. Well, other than my shallow breathing heard throughout the silence. Heh, heh… Okay, this is bloody scary, way too bloody scary. Here I am, somewhere alone in an unknown destination, getting all fazed out about a strange laughter… a laughter that's not even directly from me… Heh, heh… Oh, who am I kidding? Maybe it's just nothing, nothing really. I must be going in and out of my head, hallucinating. Heh, heh… It's got to be nothing… nothing… noth-

"_Heh, heh, heh…"_

Ahh! Okay, I'm wrong! I'm absolutely, regretfully wrong! Wrong, wrong, terribly wrong! I definitely heard it that time! That laugh… It's truly a laugh… It's honestly a laugh at that moment!

"B-Bakura? Is… Is that you?"

"_Heh, heh, heh…"_

I gave a squeak of fright, trembling from head to foot. I swallowed hard, my alertness becoming much aware of my surroundings. O-Okay, hearing that laugh is not a good sign… a definite bad sixth sense sort of vibe. Alright, calm down and just face this situation bravely. You apparently landed yourself here mysteriously with no exploration, but that doesn't mean you should immediately get all hysterical. Getting hysterical over some strange laughter in this place won't get you anywhere. Just… Just calmly take action to keep a keen listen on where the laughter is. Your sight won't help you here, but your ears can. Now, just concentrate on that laugh…

Sighing heavily, I simply closed my eyes, (not that it's necessary or anything since where I am is already dark) but kept my ears to sharply listen. Come on, Ryou… Just concentrate on that laugh. It has to be somewhere… Anywhere… You just need to focus hard… Focus upon it… Don't let your fear…

"_Wash over you? Heh, heh, heh…"_

"Who's there?" I choked out, turning pale and swallowing my Adam's apple in a gulp. W-What the…? H-How did that…?

How did that stranger knows what I'm about to say? Is… Is that Bakura? It… It didn't sound like Bakura… but… but that voice… That voice for some reason… That voice somehow seems familiar, but where have I heard of it before? Where have I heard of this familiar voice? I… I used to remember this voice… yet… When did I recall hearing it?

It felt so long ago… No… No, maybe perhaps two to three years ago exactly… Wait, maybe more likely heard this everyday… but where? Where have I heard of this voice originally? I know and could have bloody sworn that I heard of it before… Is… Is this truly Bakura… or was it… _something else? _

If… If it is, could… Could this be one of Bakura's way of tricks to cause me to go mental? One of his doings to think I'll drive myself insane? His tricks of illusions and spells that actually place me or to believe I'm in this unknown darkness? Or… Perhaps a possibility to transported me here? Well, it could be that… Yet, then again… I may not have left my apartment, whether mind or body and it's just a dream… but… Didn't I conclude that I'm not? Ugh… This is so bloody confusing…

"_Do you want me to help? I can assist you…"_

Twitching at the touch, I bit my lip as I felt my skin crawl goosebumps at the cold contact. Oh, bugger… I forgot that I'm not alone… I suppose that it must have slipped from my mind for a while and perhaps my possible conclusions of what might have happened really hit me hard in the head. Hmm… Could it be true? I swallowed in a gulp, fearing to not dare myself to shift my eyes at the cold hand upon my right shoulder. Could it be true that this stranger knows about where… where I am? Perhaps it does… I honestly don't know this person, yet it seems it knows… something I don't. Could I really trust myself to… N-No, what are you saying?

Have you gone bloody mad? Honestly, think about what you're saying… I mean, do you really want to trust someone you don't even know or even figure out who this is? Oh… Really, you need to think about your actions, Ryou. You always jump to the actions to do something before actually making the right decision. When will you learn? When will you learn to not trust someone easily unless you know them perfectly well? You should know better than to do that. I mean, hasn't your childhood life taught you anything to not fall into trusting people… _especially people that are strangers to you?_

Seriously, what are you thinking of doing that? What are you thinking, deciding on the offer this stranger gave you? The offer to help you… assisting you like in a kind, yet weird behavior? Honestly, don't you think that's suspicious enough? Isn't it suspicious that the stranger is giving you an offer? A persuasive offer that sounds too good to be true… An offer that sounded too convincing? An offer that's given in a kind and polite gesture?

"_I could help you if you like… It's just one simple answer from you and I'll see what I can do…"_

"N-No… No, I really don't think I needed it, thank y-you," I stuttered. "I… I rather f-figure it out for myself if y-you…"

"_Ah, but what's the matter? Don't you trust me?" _the stranger questioned silkily, crawling its fingers a little lower down my shoulder, squeezing my upper arms to my displeasure. Ugh… That touch feels so cold… cold like I fell in a bucket of ice freezing water. It's sort of similar to Bakura's touch… only more likely this touch affects my entire body, head to foot. W-Why… Why do I suddenly felt this isn't B-Bakura…? _"I only offer one simple little assistance because you look like you're at a complete loss… Come on… I won't hurt you if you say yes…" _

"I… I… I don't…"

"_Ah, you don't what? It's alright…" _It now brought one of its hands to my pale sweaty neck, crooning my throat gently, whispering softly in my ear. It… It… It may not be Bakura, but this strange person seems to have the similar qualities of him… _"Go ahead… Tell me… I could be your friend…"_

"P-Please… Please l-let go of m-me…"

Without thinking, I simply removed the hand that contaminated my skin with shivers, giving a spring start to run. Don't look back, Ryou. Don't you dare look back… I didn't want to. How… How dare that… that thing touched me? How dare it touch me with its hands? I heard my heart pounding, racing as I keep running and hearing the laughter following me in pursuit. It's after me… after me, coming to get me. Who or _what_ does that thing want from me and why do I have the feeling that something evil about it that I don't trust?

Never mind, that doesn't matter… I touched the spot where the stranger's hand placed before me, breathing heavily from the rhythm of the beat punching inside. I… I only know that whatever it is, I must get away. I got to get away… far away… find an escape. I have to find a way to escape this place… this pitch black place. There's got to be… There has to be… There has to be a way to escape… a certain light at the end of the tunnel… my ray of last hope…

"_Ha, ha, ha! Where do you think you're going? Come back… Come back…" _I heard it echo in a cold sadistic laugh. _"I want to help you…"_

N-No, don't listen, Ryou. Keep running… Just keep running… Don't bother embracing its offer… It's trying to get back at you. It's only targeting you, but what though? What does this strange person or creature want from me when I have done nothing to it?

Well, I don't want to bother and find out what it wants… It's just best to keep running… Keep running and more importantly, don't let it get you… Just keep moving forward… Keep moving forward… Just… Just got to get away… I've got to avoid its calls on me… Its calls that are howling… echoing… preaching on me to not be afraid of it…

Ugh… It doesn't matter where I'm going nor whether this place existed. It doesn't matter if I run across this pool of blood that's splashing within my sneakers and seeping through my once clean white socks. It doesn't matter how much my heart races between every step I run away from that creature. It doesn't matter how fast I'm running and how weary I feel. No, what matters is that I should at least escape… Find an escape to avoid being in the clutches of it… for I dare not want to be in the mercy of another. To be in the mercy of a creature who's after me… a creature quite unknown and beyond even Bakura's level…

I just got to escape, I have to. I rather not have the option of giving myself in that easily… easily be in the hands of something evil. I got to keep pushing myself to move faster, no matter how painful my body's aching from doing so. I can't give up, I can't give in… I have to push my will, my limits if necessary. I should not be in deserve of such fate… a cruel fate that outcomes so far to this. There's got to be a turn around, some way to change this. I got to get myself out of here… for I'm on my own and no one is here to save me…

There's got to be a glimpse of an escape. Somewhere, anywhere within this horrifying place… I can't let myself be in this situation like I'm the prey, the puppet, or the prisoner in jaws of darkness. There has to be a way out, a way to exit this nightmarish situation I'm under. But how? How can I? How can I exactly escape this place when I don't know where I'm going? Is there really a way to escape… even to stop being in pursuit of a creature that's swiftly chasing me from behind?

I narrowed my eyes, searching desperately within miles of a sign… A sign that could represent of any means of escape, a possibility to stay in one piece if that thing tries to harm me also. Come on, come on… Find an escape, Ryou… You have a bright mind and you have a slight hope of a chance to find your way out. Keep looking harder and try to focusing yourself to run as fast as you can. It doesn't matter how bad your body is screaming over the pain inside. The more importance is that you need to spare yourself, not cry for help like you did countless of times…

Bugger, got to find it… I got to… W-Wait, what's that? What's that glint over there? Could… Could it be? My eyes widened at the little spark of light that seemed to be not too far away according to my eye sight. Oh, bugger… Could that be it? Could that light be my ticket way out, a way out to wriggle this place?

Well, there's only a slight possible way that it is, but… I can't bother to stop and ponder about it too much. It maybe my only chance. I mean, it's honestly better than nothing really. I got to make the risk… I got risk my way to get to that light. That light is basically all I have left… My only option than giving in.

"_Ah, why must you run from me, hmm?"_ What? Oh, bugger… I bit my lip for I know where that voice comes from. It's that thing! It's still bloody after me… "_I told you that I can help you... Why must you make this difficult and turn this as a chase? Heh, heh… Don't make me do something that I want to do. You're just making this less easier and I'm willing to end this…"_

I swallowed in a gulp, shaking my head as I continued running heavily. No, avoid them, Ryou. Don't listen to a word it says to you… Follow what you intend to do, that's what you need to focus instead. Keep going in that quick pace and don't bother with it. Just reach for that light… You can do it. You can honestly do it. Don't surrender yourself and be in the debris of its soft preaching whispers…

The light within you is your guidance, not the darkness that wishes to consume you. You need to follow what's within your heart, not the control of someone that devours upon you like you're an easy target. Honestly, it's time you stand up for yourself and give all your will power. Giving in is not the correct option or direction to go at. You must give everything you have… like you've done with Bakura. Cowering under your fear won't serve anything. You got to have strength… You got to have courage… You got to start facing things, including your fears.

I… I got to reach for it. There's no doubt about it that I must. There's no ifs, ands, or buts about it… I have to. I will be. I will be able to escape… My heart is on the line as well as my soul. The price of risking to reach the light might be a challenge, but it's a challenge I'll have to do… no matter what cost…


	28. A Sneak Peek

**Author's Note:**_ Alright, I apologize for the delay. I've been in the hospital for fourteen days and have some technical issues. So, just for the fact that I'm just returning to writing, here's a sneak peek of the next part in Why Can't I Forget You. Enjoy..._

**{}**

Yes, at last… At long last. The wait is no more. The wait can finally be uplifted and this is the moment I longed to clutch in my hands. To clutch it within my grasp, to savor the feeling of victory after many centuries. The centuries that I waited for my revenge to arise… The revenge I vowed that one day I will bring what's right for my lost… My lost that are no longer existed upon the grounds of Egypt, but only this Item before me is what is left of their remains… This particular Item known as the Millennium Ring, one of the seven treasures that were created by one of the priests in the town of Kul Elna…

This Ring, the Millennium Ring, is the gateway to open the first phase of my plan. The plan that'll bring the instrument of demise in this present day population, Domino City. Heh, heh… It's perfect, too perfect. This city is an excellent hiding place where there are many civilians hustling and bustling in the streets, too careless to think what will happen to their beloved home. Heh, they won't know what's coming to them. It'll just be laid low at first and then they'll be at my mercy bowing down to me. The master of the plan… The conductor of it all.

It's just genius… Pure genius of a plan I ever thought of. I must admit that this one was much better than dueling or even better than imprisoning his friends into little wooden figurine dolls. Tch, those past plans were old hat… Old tricks I've been doing too many times. Too many times indeed… They were just basic plans, too easily rushed up because of my vicious drive to plot revenge. The revenge by obtaining the seven sacred Millennium Items and return it to the stone slab… receiving the greatest power, bringing the world to its knees and making it crumble down before the darkness.


	29. Side Story: Darkness Ascending

_The agreement of the bargain has been revealed, hitting a shock upon poor Ryou. Thinking the requirement was a surrender, he discovered there was more as it seems to be. Ryou thought he knew what Bakura was planning upon him... knew what he was getting himself into... knew what was going to be his fate... Yet... Unfortunately, it was not what he predicted as such. More questions and paths seems to pull out of the sheets, causing the mystery of Bakura's plan to go further than he could possibly imagine, perhaps leading to the unspeakable. Something doesn't seemed to add up for Ryou, none of it is. What's going on? What's happening? Bakura's surely pleased about this particular plan, but why exactly though? It's just doesn't seem to make sense, not making any sense at all... not even the last thing he heard from Bakura before he was knock unconscious:_

"_Heh, heh… Pleasant dreams, Host. Just rest your head… Heh, heh… That's it… That's a good host… and tomorrow, you'll find out the other meaning for yourself… the first thing you wake up…"_

_What does he mean by that? What does he mean that Ryou would find out himself? The deal has been sealed, but now the real question is... What is going to happen the moment he awakes?_

* * *

_A Short Side Story 8: Darkness Ascending (Bakura's Point Of View)_

It was dark, so dark. I know something... something different. Something's different... Something's really different. I understand this. I understand this all... One day, I will know. I will know the truth... One day I will. One day...

_Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock..._

Heh... Just from glancing... Glancing at the clock above, it's just about time. Time... Almost time... Almost time for everything. The time has arrived. The time has arrived, yet slowly. Very slowly... Yet it makes me ponder. It makes me ponder what to think of what this will turn out. Everything is starting to align. All align together... the pieces... The pieces of the plan.

**{}**

_Yes, at last… At long last. The wait is no more. The wait can finally be uplifted and this is the moment I longed to clutch in my hands. To clutch it within my grasp, to savor the feeling of victory after many centuries. The centuries that I waited for my revenge to arise… The revenge I vowed that one day I will bring what's right for my lost… My lost that are no longer existed upon the grounds of Egypt, but only this Item before me is what is left of their remains… This particular Item known as the Millennium Ring, one of the seven treasures that were created by one of the priests in the town of Kul Elna…_

_This Ring, the Millennium Ring, is the gateway to open the first phase of my plan. The plan that'll bring the instrument of demise in this present day population, Domino City. Heh, heh… It's perfect, too perfect. This city is an excellent hiding place where there are many civilians hustling and bustling in the streets, too careless to think what will happen to their beloved home. Heh, they won't know what's coming to them. It'll just be laid low at first and then they'll be at my mercy bowing down to me. The master of the plan… The conductor of it all._

_It's just genius… Pure genius of a plan I ever thought of. I must admit that this one was much better than dueling or even better than imprisoning his friends into little wooden figurine dolls. Tch, those past plans were old hat… Old tricks I've been doing too many times. Too many times indeed… They were just basic plans, too easily rushed up because of my vicious drive to plot revenge. The revenge by obtaining the seven sacred Millennium Items and return it to the stone slab… receiving the greatest power, bringing the world to its knees and making it crumble down before the darkness._

**No, don't**

_It was nothing, nothing much. It was easy... Too easy. I must say that I'm impressed. I'm impressed with my work. Impressed with everything... with everything in plan. Everything according to plan. Ah, yes... All is planned. All is planned exactly... the way it should be._

"_W-What?" _

_I backed away a little bit, gazing to the one that I heard giving a hoarsely croak voice. I smirked at him, chuckling at my astonishment of my new deal. Heh, it's brilliant... Brilliant and foolproof. It's completely brilliant and foolproof that I brought it to this. The fact that I brought it to this moment to take what's mine. What's all mine... and mine alone. Taking what's mine that I planned for. The plan that will be the key I should have thought of in the beginning._

**Leave me to die here**

"_You… You can't be serious. That's… That's the other half of the bargain?"_

_Ah, such reactions I'm seeing from his face... The reactions on his face that he must deal with my arranged bargain. It amuses me, simply amuses me. It amuses to see his mixed feelings. All his mixed feelings of what to think of it. Heh, so lost... Sense of fear... Perhaps drained at the thought of this overall. But me, on the other hand, seemed to know that that was coming anyway._

"_Heh, heh… Ah, why are you so shocked over it?" I chuckled, lifting his chin up with a wide smile on my lips. I then changed it into a smirk, rubbing the bottom of his face softly in satisfaction. Ah, such widened eyes he have and such sadness glint sparking within a blink. "You should have known me well that I'll personally ask this from you, Host. It should have been expected to come and I thought you would already figure it out."_

"_Well… Well, yeah… but… but are you really…?"_

_Heh, heh... Ah, look at him. He's choking through his words. Heh, he should perhaps speak up a little better than that. "What? What am I exactly to you, hmm?" _

_I placed my hand close to my ear, noticing his reaction at the same time and sense a tck out of him. Ah, he seems to not like that I did that. Heh, doesn't matter. At least I'm giving a sense of humor, right? And yet... yet ashamed he doesn't laugh. Not one sense of laugh from him. Hmm... He must be not interested in my sense of humorous ways. Ah, come now... At least one. _

_Why won't he get it? Why won't he get to understand it? Why won't he understand my ways? My exact behaviors, even just talking with him... But perhaps... Perhaps between something... For some reason, deep down, I sense some sort of connection, maybe... Maybe something a similar to... Hmm... Maybe a bond kind of way. But what would that be? What is it with me and the fact of him?_

"_Speak up, Host. I can't quite hear you and I know you can speak louder than that. Besides, you do have a voice, don't you? Heh, heh, heh, heh…"_

**Help me survive here alone**

_I noticed that he bit his lip, perhaps holding down something. Ah, what is this though? What is it that he's holding with tightened lip of his? __"Are… Are you really going to take my soul away?"_

"_Heh, heh… Why, by what means do you define that?" A raised an eyebrow, giving a chuckle. Ha, really now. Isn't he jumping a step up ahead of time?_

"_W-What? You mean to tell me that there's… there's more than one meaning?"_

_Heh, meaning? Meaning, he says? I gave a burst of laughter at this. Ha, ha, ha! Hmm... how good he figured that out on his own. Perhaps, shall I say, wise? Heh, but nicely done. Nicely well done indeed._

"_Ugh, what's so funny now? In fact, why do you keep laughing so much? You know you're seriously making me feel like a fool."_

_Ah, again, he still doesn't understand my laugh. I twisted my mouth into a wicked wide smile, dying off my laugh. Heh, heh... "Ah, so you don't see. Well, that's ashamed you don't then, ashamed you don't. Well, let me elaborate to you. Heh, heh… You see, you believed that I would literally take your soul apart, correct? However, now that you apparently comprehend that… It only comes to my understanding that you're just beginning to catch on. Heh, heh… You're quite slow, quite slow, Host. That's why it's appealing when you asked. So, yes… There is indeed more than one meaning."_

"_So, then… What exactly do you mean then?"_

_I raised my eyebrow higher with pure interest, smiling wider. "Well, there could be many meanings… but… there are only two I preferably contemplate," I said, raising two fingers up. Heh, heh... He might as well listen._

"_Um… but what does it…?"_

"_Heh, in other words, the one that you fearfully thought of as you should know is… Well, not what I'm intending to do to you nor exactly did I plan to."_

"_You're… You're not?"_

"_Heh, heh… No, my Host, I'm not… You're just concluding and you decided to imply it in your own thoughts, your own fate already. Heh, heh… So, no, what I'm thinking is something that perhaps you're not familiarized with." _

"_Not… Not familiarized with?"_

**{}**

_Tick..._

I glanced up at the clock to the hourglass on the table that's normally timing what's left of the countdown. Almost there... Almost close... Very close to the start of my plan... Or, shall I say, the start of the next phase of my plan. All of it... Just all of this is such a whirl... A whirl of a blur to be exact. Hmm... But why so? Why so, you ask?

Well, consider how much this all is. Since the beginning, I was wondering if this will fail. If this would fail like the others I've done. Like all the others I've screamed and growled over years ago. Years of them... All trashed and crumpled hard for every effort I give on them. But now... This is no more. No more foolishness and no more trickery. The time is about to come... to begin it all...

It flashes... It speedily flashes... Flashes right before my eyes. The next day is another day. Another day, another phase to the plan. Heh, heh, heh...

_Tock..._

**{}**

"_Well, if you're not, then… What exactly is the other meaning?"_

"_Heh, heh… Ah, you're already acting such a daredevil… when you still didn't agree upon my terms yet. If you give me your answer now, I would tell you further of that meaning. So, Host… Do you agree upon the terms?"_

"_I…"_

**Don't surrender, surrender**

"_Eh? Speak up, speak up, Host. Your voice seems too faint to hear for some reason and you're becoming much too meek as a coward mouse that hides in its hole all its life. Heh, heh, heh, heh…"_

"_I'm… I'm not a coward."_

"_Heh, heh… You're stuttering and you're either hesitating or not completing your sentences. How does that not proved you're a coward?"_

"…"

"_Heh, heh… Just as I predict. You're too much of a chicken to even save or speak out for yourself. Heh, heh… and I bet you can't even spare a neck to even save your pathetic father's soul."_

_{}_

"_Tch… Take that back…"_

"_Hmm? What did you say? Speak up…"_

"_Take them back!_ _Take your bloody damn words back! How dare you… How dare you speak about my father like that! You have no understanding… You have no understanding what it's like to have someone in your life that cares or loves you! You… You only just care nothing but your horrible self!"_

"_Heh, heh… and what's your point?"_

"_What? What do you mean what's my point? Bloody hell, don't you see? Don't you get it? I don't see why it doesn't hurt you, why it doesn't seem to have any effect on you what so ever! Why… Why doesn't it? Why doesn't it, huh?"_

**Put me to sleep, evil angel**

"_Heh, heh… Why? Why, you ask? Heh, heh… Well, Host, there are some things that you don't understand and things I admit that I don't understand from you. That's just the way it works I'm afraid… I don't tell things that much… and you don't tell things from me. Now… What were you saying about your father?"_

"_Take back those words you spoke about him earlier. Take back those words about my father that you chose to lash out upon him."_

"_Heh, heh… Why would I? Would you dare do something if I chose not to? You wouldn't even have the guts."_

"_I can if I want to. I had enough with you and you had cause too much as it is."_

**Open your wings, evil angel**

**Fly over me, evil angel**

"_Heh, heh… fine then… If you have the nerve to face me and want to defend your father this bad, then by all means… Do you dare yourself to take the deal, fulfill half of the bargain?"_

"_Tch…" _

"_Well… What do you say, Host? Just give me your word… if you're not a coward, that is. Heh, heh, heh, heh… It's just one simple word from you… and then… I'll make sure I'll spare your precious beloved father you care so much of."_

"_I…"_

"_You…You what exactly..?"_

**Why can't I breathe, evil angel?**

"_I'll… I'll do it. I'll fulfill half the bargain… just… just for my father."_

"_Heh, heh… Excellent, that's all I need to hear."_

_{}_

"_I knew you couldn't resist saving your father. He's just too important to you, isn't it? Well, that's fine you won't answer. I only just needed the one you responded and that's suitable enough in my case. Heh, heh, heh, heh…" _

"_The alignment is just about there. The time seems to be going in the right moment and not even a minute has been misplaced. Everything is in order and right on the dial. Heh, heh…"_

"_What are you talking about? You didn't tell me the other meaning. I agree upon your terms, so now will you tell me what's going on and what you're going to plan on me?"_

"_Oh, that's right… I promised to tell you the other meaning if you do so. Heh, very well… Since you indeed agree, it's just a little something that I thought would… Well, that I thought I should do for a change. You could say it's sort of a surprise for you. Heh, heh…"_

"_Hmph… Oh, a surprise, huh? What sort of surprise for me exactly?"_

**Put me to sleep, evil angel**

**Open your wings, evil angel**

"_Heh, heh… Ah, I see you're tired of my little fun on you, isn't it? Well, I suppose that is enough… since you indeed played your part dearly. But… of course, this was actually your doing that made it possible for me." _

"_What, my doing? What do you mean…?"_

"_Heh, heh… Pleasant dreams, Host. Just rest your head… Heh, heh… That's it… That's a good host… and tomorrow, you'll find out the other meaning for yourself… the first thing you wake up…"_

**Fly over me, evil angel**

**Why can't I breathe, evil angel?**


	30. Chapter 20: Is This A Nightmare?

_Chapter 20: Is This A Nightmare?_

"I got to keep running... I... I got to keep running!"

I... I got to keep going. Keep going... Keep going faster... faster. Faster, I got to run. I got to run quicker. The chase... The chase that I continue to run faster on and on. The chase keeps continuing... but... How long? How long exactly? How long exactly must I keep running?

"_You can't escape... You can't escape. You cannot escape from me..."_

I have to keep running... Running... Keep running toward that light. That light at the end... Maybe... Maybe it's my only way out. It's my only way out of here. Out of this place... Out of this unknown place that seems quite endless. It's so uncharted, unknown to me of where I still am. It seems like hours... Hours that seemed to feel like forever, forever long that I've kept running. But... Is it really hours? Minutes? Or seconds now?

_I.. I must keep on... Keep going... Going... Yet, so tired. So tired and exhausted..._

_Splish... Splash... Splish... Splash..._

Why? Why though? Why though can't I reach this light? Why can't I reach this light that I see? The light that I kept seeing for such a long time... It just seems there. Out there... Yet... It seems so appearing to be close, but so far from my grasp. The grasp to reach out... reach out of the darkness and hope for the end. The way out of this pitch black, the pitch black that I find strange and somehow gives me a sense of fear.

This fear... It's getting to me. It's getting to me more and more, growing more like a large shadow over me. This shadow... It's swallowing me whole slowly, rising higher and taller. I feel... I feel scared, scared and afraid. Afraid that it'll catch me, getting me to scream... to scream out of the darkness. To scream for help, a cry of a call for someone... anyone out here. Any sense... Any sense of hope. A hope for an answer, a response... a response to find someone to stop this, to stop this scary nightmare from happening.

_Splish... Splash... Splish... Splash..._

"_There's no one to help you... No one to help you now..."_

No... No... I shook my head. No, this can't be. This can't be true. It can't be true... I must... I must keep on, head onward and move quickly. I just got to move quickly on and not listen... not listen to such words, such words out of those howling in the dark. Those howls, those howling words I hear that I want to clamp out. To shut out, closing it harder from my ears. Closing them to avoid any further from reaching to that light... that brighten light that shines throughout the unknown blackness.

_No..._ I panted, gasping a little. _No, this mustn't be. This mustn't be it of my fate. My fate of how this is. Just don't give in. Just don't... Just don't bother about it. Just don't..._

"_Give up... Give up of running from me. You can't keep on like this. Sooner or later, I'll catch you once you given up..."_

"Never! Never ever! I won't give... I won't!" I gasped out as I still keep running. "I won't let it be so!"

I won't... I won't give in... I won't give in to those words. Those words that gave chills, chills of ghastly sounds that gave out throughout the dark. The darkness, the pitch black that seemed to be around for minutes now... perhaps maybe hours... long hours from where I am. I won't let it caught me, let me down from what I want to obtain. To obtain and catch within my hands, that light of hope I wanted... How I wanted to end it. To end this chase and made my escape way... my escape way out of the blackness and away from my follower that's after me. For whom this follower is, I wish to know... Yet I dread to myself that perhaps it's not good to wonder about it... To wonder about this strange chaser, this unknown something approaching in my wake.

I can't escape... I can't escape is what this stranger said. This stranger... This stranger apparently seemed to be saying like it would win. It would win from its grasp, to hold onto me as the prey or prisoner within this place. This place that is territory unknown of darkness. Darkness that led nothing but seeing so blackout. A blackout that stretches far beyond a field, a valley that appears to be shadows. Shadows... Possibly something out there that might be around, yet odd sense to me that cause shivers to my shoulders down below. I felt so... I felt so blind, blind yet terrified... Terrified in a state of my condition of how much time I've been here... alone.

All alone... and yet...

I gave a yelp, no longer staring at my goal that leads to my exit, my freedom. Staring widely, it felt like something caught me from my ankle. Oh, darn it! Oh, bloody darn it! Something's... Something's caught me! Something caught me by the leg. I tried my best (at least from what I could) to stare down at what could have caught my ankle. I then gave a quick glance upward as well as I hear the hooded figure continued approaching toward me, ready to come closer and moving _faster..._

Wait a minute,_ faster...? _Oh, bugger. Oh, bugger no... This can't be happening... This can't be happening to me... Bugger, I had to move! I got to move quickly. I got to move quickly before it catches up!

Biting my lip and still feel blinded, I gave a kick and twist toward my leg, hoping to get a chance to break out at what's holding me. Come on, come on now... I have no time to just stand here while that pursuer is behind my tail. That pursuer is hot on the trail, probably ready to... I gulped, pausing from my actions as to try to break free of my leg. Probably to strike... I reach blind like to my throat. I... I feel... N-No, don't say such things... Now, come on... Come on... I thought desperately. Come on, please... Please let me go...

I gave another look, turning palely as I heard the voice. The voice of the hooded unknown stranger giving a howling sound. The ringing out of it is ringing louder... louder to my ears, probably moving faster speed in the dark. Speeding toward here as I feared and known it would while I'm so helplessly blind as to what to do. I feel lost... Lost and helpless as of what other options to do. I feel I don't have anything else. I don't have anything else for me. I don't have anything on me to find a way and I'm disadvantage!

Oh... I can't... I can't take it! Oh, I just can't take this at all! I feel too fruitless. Fruitless as to what other choice than to keep twisting and turning of what is before me. Oh, what to do? What to do? What am I to do about this? What am I to do when my life is going to be chopped off before I know it?

I just... I can't clamp it out. I can't clamp it out and block it to make me less afraid. To be less afraid of what would be my fate. My fate of what is so far spared for only seconds left. It's only spared of what is remained to be soon beheaded or possibly more... Oh, my own fate... My own fate end up being like this... It ends up like this. I shut my eyes, giving more pitch black to my sight. Only black... Just only black...

It's... It's just hard... It's just so hard as to what to do of this. It's even difficult. It's even getting difficult to explain. To explain as of what's going on around me. All I know is that I'm now feeling mixed... Mixed feelings as to what to think, see, or hear now. Everything... Everything feels like its closing in, holding me here. Holing me down... Holing me down, down, down... Downward, downward...

There's no one... There seems to be no one for miles. No one out here that will aid me. There's no one to see from the dark. No one I could hear from this darkness. No one I know is here to save me from this dark realm. This realm that seems to endless stretch of nothing but just black all around like some sort of sheet over me. This sheet of black, this black that seems to never have an end is just the only thing I see within my point of view. Maybe... Maybe I should...

"_You're trapped in now..."_

"No...!"

I couldn't help, but scream. I wanted... I wanted to scream out loud. Out loud because I can't take it anymore. I couldn't take it anymore to the fact that this is real. That this is really happening to me and it feels more than a nightmare to walk on. It's more than I thought, more than anything that seems to be. I wanted nothing more... nothing more than to wish it all gone. To wish it all finish... Finish and see my own home again.

I'm breaking... I'm breaking into a run again... and yet I am? Oh, no matter... Just run, run far. Run far... Run far and fast, is what I tell myself. To tell myself to keep on going and forget it. All of it. All of this just to see the fact to be home... that I wanted to be home and the light I noticed is my only chance as it blinked once more. Yes, keep going is what I want to say now. Yes, keep on going towards home. Home at the light, the blinking light that shone out like a bright sun to my own brown eyes.

My excitement... My excitement rising, boiling. My excitement rising and boiling in temperature to my heart. To my heart, it's saying to keep on approaching onward. Approach onward and don't listen further to the howling. The howling is slowly getting distant, distant out of earshot. I feel... I feel I can think through, think through on reaching to home. My home, my apartment. My own apartment just a few steps from across the other side. The other side that is better than here.

Here I come... My home. My home at last. My home that I wanted, the feeling of longing to be inside... To be inside my home and rid of this darkness from my visional sight. My visional sight, any minute or so, will no longer be blinded, being welcomed in open arms instead. The open arms of holding, a sense of relief that it's over... It's over is what I wanted to say. It's over, no longer trespassing in the depths of fear. Yes, it must be over... It must be over...

But then... but then again, I unfortunately wasn't sure. I wasn't sure if the line of being home continues to swim in my head... To swim in my head to touch that light that I know is my hope. My hope, my happiness to feel relief of this... My relief for all I know... For all I know is that I can only say that it also seems to be distant. It also seems distant, delicate to touch and reach contact. The contact of what is home and what is moving behind me.

This distance... This distance between the two, for all I can say, remains to be what counts. It counts as the fact of coming home. To come home, as also the fact of having me spared. Spared from the severe danger I end up in. The severe danger I end up in that I wish I made it through... and yet... Well... What I didn't know it to be so... What I didn't know what to expect... I didn't realized what has become of me. What has become of me to think I'll make the impossible... The impossible chance of escaping the dark and into the light.

For this, I cannot say if I truly done so... because the next thing I didn't know... was this:

"_I see that you're awake..."_

* * *

_**+ Note:**__ Be aware that in the story of his point of view, there's hardly much to describe at what goes on in the darkness._

_**Fact 1:**__ In the darkness, sometimes, you might feel smarter than you think you are._

_**Fact 2: **__Plus, the only thing he could do is to think through his other senses. In other words, only his sense of hearing, his sense of thought, and his sense of feeling take part of telling of what he could manage. _

_**Fact 3: **__Along with one of the senses, only thoughts from his head can only be focus, not what's visually seen (Of course, other than the little light he mentioned.) He cannot tell what's around him that much._


End file.
